


Everyone Has Demons

by luckandillusions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 126,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandillusions/pseuds/luckandillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek finds Ava Bates passed out on the side of the road he doesn't know why but he has to save her. But she's more than just your average damsel in distress, she's something no one but Deaton has seen before. Ava and her 300 years worth of baggage are stuck in Beacon Hills, but maybe the town is exactly the kind of place Ava needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AvaPOV

I walked up to the doors of a warehouse, I could hear the music pounding inside and I knew I'd found the right place. I always knew where the parties were, that was where the energy was highest. It wasn't hard to get in even if I didn't have a ticket. All I had to do was bat my eye lashes at the door guys and they'd do whatever I wanted them to. I could do my thing wherever I wanted but parties always worked best, just being inside almost made me feel better, the energy was tangible. Sure I could walk up to a guy on the street and kiss him but that was going to make people stare, in a big rave that sort of thing was almost expected.

I danced my way through the crowd looking for the perfect guy. The first person to catch my attention was a nerdy guy who was trying to dance with a girl who was way out of his league. She wasn't the only one here who was way out of his league but that would make this easy, I danced towards him and with a bat of my eyelashes he'd forgotten all about the girl he'd been trying to chase. "What's your name?" He asked trying to yell over the music. I pretended I couldn't hear him and kissed him instead. After only a few seconds his energy had given me a boost. I pulled away and disappeared into the crowd, now that practice was over it was time for the real deal.

I found victim number two in less than a minute. Curly brown hair, tan, looked pretty athletic and full of life. "Hi," I said walking up to him. I twirled a piece of hair around my finger and tried to look innocent.

"Hey," he said. He was on edge about something I could tell and I was reconsidering this one.

"Scott, can I talk to you for a second?" A girl asked pulling him away and giving me one of those looks that said she was the possessive girlfriend. That was probably for the best, if I fed of that one I'd be jittery for the rest of the night. Bad energy equaled bad dinner. Who was next? I spotted a tall guy a few feet away, he looked strangely calm for a guy in the middle of a party but he looked healthy and he was definitely cute. I danced up to him and he responded my tugging me closer to him but he never lost that creepily calm look. It was a little unnerving but damn was I hungry. I kissed him until I felt like I'd gotten enough energy. I would've stayed longer but his lack of emotion was seriously creeping me out. One more guy and I'd be done. I didn't want to hang around here any longer that I had to, after 300 years one starts to get tired of teenagers.

I didn't even have to pick the last one, a felt a hand grab my shoulder and I followed that arm to a nice enough face to look at, well he wouldn't be that bad to kiss. Third time's the charm right? And this one had amazing energy; he was like drinking a Monster after only having water. "Isaac, would you come on?" A girl snapped.

"Sorry, have to go," he said smirking.

"Wait I-" before I could even finish saying anything he'd disappeared with the blonde. What was I going to say anyways? Come back I need to kiss you some more cause I feed off people's energy and man you have great energy! Yeah that sounded like something a normal person said. That was enough I needed to get out of there. I walked out past the door guys from earlier and across the parking lot. I had made it a few blocks down the street when I started feeling lightheaded, I kept walking until everything around me started going black. And then I collapsed in the middle of the road.

"Hey! Are you ok?" A voice called. I couldn't tell where it was coming from or how long I'd been lying on the pavement. I tried to mumble and answer but nothing came out. I felt arms go around me and I was lifted off the ground.

OoOoO

When I came to again I was being carried into a building. "Derek, back so soon? What happened?"

"I found her on the side of the road; I don't know what happened to her," the voice from earlier said, Derek I guess.

"I'm a vet not a doctor, I don't know what you expect me to do," the other voice said.

"She's not human, look at her." I felt myself being sat down on a table or something, it wasn't very comfortable.

"I see. I'm a little surprised you brought her here. I wouldn't have thought you'd be the kind to save the damsel in distress."

"If I had left her there she might have died or the Argent's might have found her," Derek said.

"Right, of course." He sounded a little disbelieving.

"What is she and what's wrong with her?" Derek asked getting back on track.

"Well your first question is easy, she's a succubus." There was a silence. "A female demon who feeds on the life force of others," he clarified. "Now from the looks of things she hasn't fed in a while. You can tell by the way her veins are dark, like they've dried out."

"Are succubus dangerous?"

"Not particularly. They tend to travel alone and they know how to control their urges, it's very rare that a succubus would kill anyone. They take on the emotion of their victims when they take their energy and if a person were to die then that would often kill or seriously injure the drainer." I felt a needle go into my arm and a few seconds later I began to feel a little better. "There now, are you finally awake?"

"I did feed," I said. I tried to sit up but I was still a little weak.

"The adrenaline should kick in soon and you'll be feeling good as new," the vet told me.

"I feed," I repeated.

"Did you kill someone?" Derek asked accusingly.

"No I didn't kill anyone!" I snapped sitting all the way up. "I'm not stupid."

"Calm down, Derek. Now, what's your name?"

"Ava Bates," I said.

"It's nice to meet you Ava, I'm Dr. Deaton. It's a good thing Derek brought you here when he did."

"How do I know he wasn't the one who did something to me? He could've poisoned me at the party and then followed me when I left," I accused.

"Yeah, I drugged you only to find you on the street and take you to the vet to save your life," Derek said annoyed.

"Who knows, you seem like a creep," I said calmly.

"Ava, I really don't think Derek had anything to do with this," Dr. Deaton said. "What can you tell me about the people you fed on tonight?"

"Um the first guy was a nerd; he was just my warm up. Then I was trying to get to another guy, Scott maybe, but his girlfriend pulled him away before I got the chance. After him this really creepy guy that had no emotion the entire time I was there, it was freaky. Almost like he was a zombie or something?"

"That sounds like the way Jackson has been acting," Derek said.

"Why's he acting like that?" I asked.

"He is a kanima; it's a lizard like creature. Derek was at the warehouse trying to capture him tonight. Was there anyone else?" Dr. Deaton asked.

"Oh there was another guy. He had the most amazing energy; um this girl said his name but I can't remember I was too focused."

"Do you think it could have to do with the kanima?" Derek asked.

"That would make the most sense," Dr. Deaton said. "Give me some time to research more about this. For now take these," he handed me a bag with several bottles of Epinephrine and a syringe. "Take this if you start feeling fatigued again."

"Can't I just feed again?" I asked.

"We don't know what caused that reaction, until we figure out why you passed out its best if you don't feed."

I sighed. "Fine. No feeding, take adrenaline. Can I go now?"

"You should stay with Derek tonight."

"No way!" I said.

"It's the safest place, there are hunters here and if they catch wind of any kind of supernatural you'll be on their list."

"He's a creep."

"He's just intense," Dr. Deaton assured me. "The faster you leave, the faster I can figure out what's happening to you, the faster you can get away from Derek and be on your way."

"Fine." I got up and grabbed my case of adrenaline shots and followed Derek out to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in without a word. I turned the radio on and we drove without speaking to each other.

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Derek asked after the fifth song.

"That was the plan."

"I'm sorry if it's a crime to save someone's life," Derek said. "I'll remember not to do it next time."

"Thanks, ok? Is that what you wanted?"

"You're just really determined to be a bitch aren't you?"

There was silence again as I stared out the window unsure of what to say. Finally I turned off the radio. "Sorry. I don't do the whole people thing. I don't really even remember the last time I ever actually had a real conversation with someone, like 20 years or something."

"20 years?" He asked.

"Not since my sister died. She was the one who wanted to fit in, she wanted to stay in one place and go to high school for the 30th time, make friends and be normal. In case you were wondering, succubi don't age. It's really hard to stay in one place when you're like me. People always start to talk. Or you run out of food, it's bad to feed off someone more than once unless you wait a long time in between. Humans are really fragile. Brooke really loved people though." I trailed off and looked out the window again.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Derek said after a long pause. "My family was killed in a fire a few years ago."

"It really sucks losing your family doesn't it?"

"We're here," Derek said. I got out of the car and followed Derek inside a big building.

"You live in a train warehouse?" I asked skeptically. "That isn't exactly helping you seem any less like a creep."

"When I first moved back to Beacon Hills I lived in the house where the fire was."

"You seriously need a better real estate agent. You know it's pretty cold in here." He handed me a jacket and I put it on, it smelt surprisingly good and I tried to covertly smell it without it seeming like I was the creep. "So, what are you?"

"What?" He asked.

"Well obviously you aren't human either."

"I'm a werewolf."

"No way! I'd heard about them but I never really thought they were real. Do you have a pack or something?"

"I'm the alpha."

"Oh so you're pretty cool then, huh?"

He laughed. "I try."

"I can tell you seem like the guy that acts all tough. What's that thing? Tall, dark and mysterious?"

"I think it's tall, dark and handsome."

"Yeah, well I don't know about that last part. Mysterious works fine." I tried not to blush but I was pretty sure it happened anyways. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually flirted with anyone. Seducing guys on the dance floor really doesn't count.

"And who says I'm not tough?" He asked. He growled and his face went all werewolf.

"Oh well that's cute," I said sarcastically. He shifted back and laughed. "That really was not at all how I expected a werewolf to look."

"You expected a real wolf didn't you? Typical."

"Yeah we'll at least a real wolf is cute. That thing looks like, well I really don't know what that looked like but it wasn't cute. So can I ask you something?"

"I have a feeling you'd ask anyways."

"Why did you save me?"

"To be honest I really don't know. I knew I had to stop and help you."

"Maybe there's more prince charming to you that anyone thinks." I yawned. "Where do you sleep? This is such a weird living arrangement. I bet there's a diagnosis for serial killers that live in train warehouses."

"Would you stop making fun of me?" Derek asked.

"I'll think about it, but don't get your hopes up." This was going to be weird, but maybe not as bad as I thought at first. Maybe it was time that I started mainstreaming again. It would be nice to have a friend again, even if that friend was a creepy werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, wake up." I cracked an eye open to look at the voice. "I brought you breakfast." Derek handed me a very full plastic bag. I peered inside it and saw piles of Poptarts, convince store brand muffins, granola bars and sever different kinds of juice bottles.

"What did you do rob a Quik Mart or something?"

"I didn't know what you'd want," he said, shrugging. I opened one of the Poptarts and took a nibble, ew weird berry flavor. "You do eat right? I didn't even think about you not eating."

"Yeah I eat; I mean food still tastes good, I just don't need it." I opened one of the granola bars next; it tasted better than the Poptart. "You could have just let me go grab my own breakfast."

"Dr. Deaton said he didn't want you leaving here."

"No, he said he wanted me to stay here last night. Now last night is over and as soon as I call him to figure out what he learned, I'm leaving."

"Already?" He asked and I swear he sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Yes, already. I've already stayed here longer than I've ever stayed anywhere else. You know my kind are much less prone to slip ups, the only label we ever get branded with is slut. Well except during the Salem witch trials…But I managed to miss those."

"How old are you?"

"Uhm 300 years give or take a few. You stop counting after the first century or so. You have to admit I look pretty good for my age."

"You look like you're in high school," Derek said.

"Yeah I get that a lot, back in the day that was considered an adult. But watch-" I focused my energy and when I opened my eyes Derek was staring at me funny. "Yeah, see I can pretty much look like whatever I want to. This was the 'mom' look for when Brooke got in trouble and I needed to bail her out. She was always getting in trouble and I always had to pretend I was our mother." I trailed off and lost concentration letting the disguise fell away.

"How did she die?"

I laughed humorlessly. "She fell in love. We were trying to mainstream then and she met a guy and they started dating, but every time she kissed him she'd drain his energy. I'm not sure if she really understood what was happening, we'd never seen anyone killed by our kind before. When he died she got really sick and it wasn't long before she died too."

"Can't you kiss someone without feeding off them?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I've never tried."

"You mean you've never kissed anyone just because you wanted to?"

"No. I never even liked anyone enough to think about it. Part of being nomadic, you don't really get to know people. Which is precisely why I should get going." I picked up Derek's phone and called Dr. Deaton. "Did you figure anything out about why I fainted?"

"These books are taking more time to translate that I would've hoped. Call me tonight and I should have something," he said. I hung up and sighed.

"No luck?" Derek asked though he didn't seem that bummed to be stuck with me for a while longer.

"No."

"The rest of my wolves are coming over, it's their first full moon."

"I don't plan on being here till nightfall. I'm going to go into town, maybe I'll find some real food or something."

OoOoO

Turns out I was still there at nightfall. I tried calling Dr. Deaton over and over but he didn't return any of my calls. I leaned against one of the pillars in the train warehouse while I waited for the other werewolves to show up. "So are all your wolves creeps like you, or is that just an alpha thing?" Derek didn't say anything. "Oh come on now you're ignoring me? That's not every nice." Before I could say anything else the door opened and three people walked in, I recognized two of them right away. "Oh my gosh you're the guy from the party!"

"You're the girl who kissed me," the guy said. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"So you've met," Derek said.

"Something like that." I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't really sure why but I didn't like Derek knowing who I'd been kissing, even if I had only kissed him because I was hungry. Those kisses don't even mean anything. Hell, why do I even care about any of this? I'm leaving soon.

"I'm Isaac," party guy said introducing himself. "And that's Boyd and Erica."

"Ava."

"What's she doing here?" Erica asked Derek.

"She's staying here for a while," Derek said.

"I'm leaving tonight," I told them.

"If Dr. Deaton can figure out what's wrong with you."

"I was perfectly fine before coming here, I'm sure I'll be better if I leave again."

Derek didn't say anything but opened the box in front of him. Isaac was looking into the box and I couldn't help being a little curious. I stood up and walked over, printed in the lid was a triple spiral. "Triskelion," Boyd and I said at the same time.

"Creation, preservation, destruction. Angel, mortal and demon," I mumbled. I turned my wrist over where the same symbol was tattooed on my wrist. "Brooke and I had matching tattoos, we're Irish. It's a Celtic symbol. The three stages of life, you know…" I trailed off. The tattoo wasn't just something Brooke and I had decided to go get, it was our brand; the mark that we'd been required to get to warn people of what we were 300 years ago. Boyd launched into some description of the symbol and I just stared at the floor. "What's in there anyways?" I asked. He pulled out chains and all kinds of metal things I didn't recognize.

"It's the full moon, we have to be prepared."

"Isn't this a little intense?"

"You've never gone through a full moon with new werewolves. You don't know what to expect."

"Right." I kicked one of the empty juice bottles from earlier.

"Ava, if you aren't going to take this seriously, you need to leave. You'll get hurt and I-" he didn't finish his sentence but I knew where he was going, he didn't want me to get hurt. It was weird having someone actually be nice to you, even weirder when you'd been trying your hardest to push them away.

"Where should I go?" I asked.

"Find Scott and his friends. They're looking for Jackson," he said.

"The lizard guy?" I asked.

Derek nodded. "They're going to a birthday party or something; I trust you'll be able to find it."

"Parties are kind of my thing," I winked at Isaac as I turned away from Derek, Isaac smirked.

"Don't eat anyone!" Derek called after me.

"I don't eat people I-Fine!" I sighed as I left. Now if I could just remember where I'd parked my car last night.

OoOoO

An hour later I was in my Aston Martin Vanquish and driving towards the party. I had recently sold my old Ferrari which I hadn't liked in the slightest for way more than I thought anyone would ever pay for it. Now I had my lovely silver baby and some old car collector had my 1960s Ferrari.

The house wasn't hard to find, it was true I really did have a sixth sense for parties. All I had to do was follow where the energy was, it was like my very own echolocation or something. I parked and then walked up the street to the house. I could hear people in the back of the house and I went to ring the doorbell. The door opened and a teenage girl with red hair was on the other side. "If you're another one of Stiles's weird friends you can just leave now."

"Um no, Scott invited me," I said.

"Oh?"

"I'm a new student at Beacon Hills; I met him at the warehouse party the other night."

"Oh well in that case you can come in. Welcome to Beacon Hills, once you get past all the freaks this place is pretty nice. Have some punch." She offered me a glass off a tray she was carrying.

"Oh I'm fine, I'll get some later."

"Really it's fantastic, try some." She forced the glass into my hand. I took the cup but didn't drink any of it. She glared at me before turning and walking off. What was up with her? I went out back where everyone else was. I found Scott easily; he was the guy with the girlfriend.

"Hi, again," I said sitting down next to him and his friend.

"Oh I met you at the party last night, right?" Scott said turning towards me.

"Yeah, um Derek sent me to help you guys with Jackson."

"You know about Jackson?" Scott's friend asked. "Are you a werewolf too?"

"Um no, not a werewolf," I didn't offer any other explanation. "My name's Ava."

"Stiles," the friend told me. "How'd you meet Derek if you aren't another wolf?"

"Well, it's a long story." I looked across the pool where the red head was trying to hand out more punch. "What is her deal?"

"Oh that's Lydia, this is her party."

"She tried to force me to drink the punch; she got a little upset when I didn't want any."

"She's sort of the town nut case," Stiles said. "Thanks to us."

"There is so much I don't know about," I said shaking my head. "Hey, isn't that Jackson."

"Yeah, we have to watch him."

"So what's the deal with this kanima thing? I got that he's like a big lizard or something but is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"He's being controlled by someone. People have been dying-" Scott was cut off by Stiles.

"Specifically people from the 2006 swim team."

"Right, whatever is happening it has something to do with water. The kanima doesn't like water either."

"So the person controlling him probably doesn't like water…I see where you're going with this. We'll there's a pool, why don't you just start tossing people in." Stiles and Scott looked at each other. "It was a joke. God, no one around here can take a joke. I think I'm going to try some of that punch after all."

"It's pretty good," Stiles said taking another drink from his glass. I got up and walked towards the drink fountain and grabbed a cup. I watched the party as I drink my punch. I saw Scott's girlfriend come downstairs looking pretty upset, and Stiles was staring off into space in another corner. Why was it that everyone in this town was so friggen weird? I gulped down another glass of punch.

"Ava," someone called. I turned around wondering who knew my name. Standing in front of me was a mirror image of myself. No it wasn't me it was Brooke, my twin.

"Brooke?" I asked unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Ava, does this outfit look ok?" She asked. She was looking past me and I realized it wasn't me she was talking to; it was a memory happening next to the pool in front of me.

"You always look great," The memory me said. I remembered this night; it was the night Brooke died.

"You have to say that, we're twins," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"We may look the same but personality is nine-tenths of attraction and you have all the personality."

"You have plenty of friends," Brooke said fixing her hair in a mirror I couldn't see.

"I have friends that you practically force to hang out with me, that doesn't really count."

"We could stay through college, you know."

"That's only postponing the inevitable," Past-me said shaking her head.

"You just don't want to get to close because you'll miss them once they're gone."

"You're going to kill that boy," Ava said quickly changing the subject. "You keep him out every night, you forget humans aren't immortal. One day they won't work anymore."

"What if…" Brooke trailed off.

"What if what?"

"Never mind, it's stupid."

"Brooke." She sighed and turned her wrist over and showed her Triskelion tattoo. "Creation, preservation, destruction. Yeah I know what the tattoo is for. What about it?"

"Angel, human, demon. The cycle of life. What if it was possible to go back?"

"What do you mean, go back?"

"I mean what if we could become human again?"

Ava was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "That's crazy."

"Yeah you're probably right." Brooke looked defeated and she turned away. Then suddenly she looked up at me, not the past me who had disappeared but the real present tense me. "Ava, there is a way. You don't have to be afraid of humans forever."

"Ava something's happened to me, I might be dying I don't know," I said.

"You aren't dying. Don't you see? This is what was supposed to happen! You're here!"

"I'm where? Brooke!" She disappeared as quickly as she'd shown up. Someone ran into me and I realized it was Lydia. "Lydia? Lydia, where are you going?" She didn't look back and I started looking around for Scott or Stiles. Conveniently no one was around. "Shit." I followed her out but when she got into her car I knew I was going to need some help. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could back to the train warehouse. I hadn't seen Lydia's car, though I'd noticed she'd turned the same direction as me a while back. "Derek!" I yelled getting out of the car. "Derek!"

"Are you ok? What happened?" Derek grabbed my arm and looked at me. "Were you crying?"

"I saw my sister-I don't really know what happened. Lydia, she left the party. There was something in the punch I think and-" I was having a hard time breathing.

"Did you take adrenaline today?"

"I forgot."

"Kiss me," Derek said.

"No!" I said shaking my head. He kissed me before I had the chance to argue anymore. For a second there was no energy exchange and it was like a real kiss, I could almost pretend I was a normal teenage girl, but then it happened and I realized Derek had the same amazing energy Isaac had. I pushed him away, "I can't." Derek wasn't look at me though he was looking behind me, I turned around.

"Lydia?" I said confused. Derek pushed me behind him just as Lydia blew something in his face. He collapsed and I took a step back, everything starting to go fuzzy again just like it had done last night right before I collapsed.

OoOoO

When I woke up Isaac was standing over me with an empty needle. "Are you ok? I found this bag and I figured it was yours."

"I'm fine now, thanks." I looked around and realized someone was missing. "Where's Derek?"

"I thought he was out here with you."

I looked around and found Derek's phone next to the box with the spirals. I called Scott and waited until he picked up. "Where's Derek?"

"Ava?" Scott asked.

"Please tell me Derek's with you."

"No, I thought-"

"I passed out and when I woke up he was gone."

"Gone?"

"I kissed him and-Oh my god it's not the kanima. Scott you have to find Derek. Lydia was here and I think she drugged him or something. I have to go." I hung up and immediately dialed Dr. Deaton. "It's the werewolves."

"I was about to call and tell you that. I found a legend about succubi and werewolves, apparently the wolves are immune to a succubus kiss but not only that they also reverse the process and take energy from the succubus."

I held the phone away from my ear. "Isaac, after I kissed you did you feel tired or anything?"

"No, if anything I felt like I'd just gotten a shot of energy."

"Oh my god, that's just perfect." I put the phone back to my ear. "Is there any way to stop that from happening?"

"I'll look into it but your best bet is to stay away from kissing werewolves for now."

I was silent for a moment. "Derek is missing. I think Lydia did something."

"Can you be at my office in five minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there." I hung up and stared at the phone.

"Go," Isaac told me.

I nodded. "Are you going to be alright here?"

"I'll be fine; I'll make sure the others don't get into any trouble."

I walked towards the door and then stopped and turned to face him. "Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For you know saving me and stuff."

"If you ever need saving again you know who to call," he said. I nodded and span back around and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove to the vet's office as fast as I could, probably breaking a few traffic laws but whatever. When I pulled out front Dr. Deaton met me at the car and got in the passenger seat. "What's going on? Do you know what happened to Derek?"

"I have an idea." He directed me where to go and fifteen minutes later we were pulling up outside a creepy old burned building, must be Derek's old house.

"How do you know this stuff?" I asked. He didn't answer and instead got out of my car and started walking up to the house. I followed him into what had at one time probably been the living room. It wasn't a totally unattractive house; it had probably looked really nice before the fire. I just wasn't a fan of old houses anyways, they reminded me of home, and I'd prefer to live in a modern city apartment. "Where are we going? Where's-" Then I noticed Derek on the ground next to a large hole and I dropped to my knees next to him. I listened to his breathing and sighed in relief when I realized he wasn't dead. "He's breathing, barely. What happened?"

I waited for an answer but once again Dr. Deaton ignored me. I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat there sort of holding Derek's head on my lap. Dr. Deaton pulled out a whistle like the kind you'd use for calling your dog and blew, I guess it worked cause Derek's eyes fluttered open. "Ava?" I jumped and let his head fall back on to the ground with a thud, he groaned.

"Sorry," I squeaked. I stood up and took a step away from him. He tried to stand up as well but fell backwards; I grabbed him before he hit the ground and helped him stand up. "Ugh, even for me with super strength, you're heavy."

"It's all this muscle," he said and flashed a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "He's definitely ok."

"You're going to be tired for a few hours," Dr. Deaton told Derek. Then he looked at me, "Did you kiss him?"

"Um yeah," I said. I looked at Derek but he was looking intently at the floor.

"Good, that extra energy from you is probably why he's recovering so quickly," Dr. Deaton said.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"I've discovered that werewolves are the reason Ava fainted."

"Did it happen again?" Derek asked. Though he was still looking at Dr. Deaton.

"Yes, I passed out again. Isaac got me some adrenaline before anything bad happened though," I told him. "Not that you care," I mumbled. He looked at me finally.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, genuinely.

"It's whatever, you didn't know."

"Now back to the matter at hand," Dr. Deaton said reminding us that there were bigger problems than me and Derek's-whatever that was. Derek looked down at the hole and the floor.

"It really happened."

"What really happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you're still an alpha," Dr. Deaton told Derek.

"Where is he?" Derek asked.

"I wish I could tell you," the vet said shaking his head.

"Where is who?" I asked a little louder.

"How about you tell me why you're here and why you're helping me?" Derek asked.

"Helping your family used to be an important part of my life and helping you was something I promised your mother."

"Oh wow, you got an answer. That's nice, I feel so included. Can someone please tell me what the hell happened here?" I snapped. They both looked at me like they had conveniently forgotten I was there. For second I thought they were going to continue to ignore my questions but finally Dr. Deaton sighed and started to explain.

"Derek's uncle, the alpha before him, was killed a few months ago. Now, somehow he's been resurrected using Derek."

"I'm assuming that's not a good thing," I said. I could tell this was the very abridged version of this story but at least now I knew the who and the what. "And I guess Lydia had something to do with this too?"

"Yes, we know she was bit by Peter and that she didn't transform into a werewolf but we don't know what other effects the bite may have had on her."

"Well from the little bit I saw of her tonight I'd say she might be certifiably insane. Is there such thing as werewolf rabies?"

"Someone will need to keep an eye on Lydia but right now the priority is Peter."

"And the kanima," I said.

"Precisely, Scott is dealing with the situation as we speak. I believe he's found the master; it's only a matter of time before the situation is resolved. Then we need to deal with Peter, he's going to try to get into your head Derek, he'll want you to think that he's the only way to stop Gerard." I wanted to ask who Gerard was but I felt bad for interrupting again. "Don't trust him."

"I don't trust anyone," Derek said. Neither did I, but why then did I feel a little upset that Derek didn't trust me? It's not like I trusted him either. I'd spent 300 years running from the council and only once had I ever been found thanks to my lack of trust. I shook the memory from my head; I didn't want to think about the council, that would only lead to thinking about Brooke and I still hadn't recovered from the incident at the party.

"If you did, you might be the alpha you like to think you are," Dr. Deaton said. Where had I heard something like that before? Oh.

"Brooke, please tell me he doesn't know what you are," I groaned.

"He might know what I am. Don't give me that look, Ava! I trust him!" Brooke assured me.

"How many times have I told you not to trust anyone? You know what mom warned us about."

"Oh yeah the stuffy high council is going to come chastise me for having a boyfriend," Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"No, the council is going to kill you because you aren't staying under the radar."

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like we kill people or anything. Ava, lighten up! Maybe if you actually trusted someone you might be able to be the person that you'd like people to think you are."

"You need to find Scott as quickly as possible," Dr. Deaton was telling Derek. I had dropped out of the conversation for a moment but it was obvious neither of them had even noticed.

Derek nodded and started to leave. "I'm coming with you," I said.

"I thought you wanted to get out of this town as quick as possible?" Derek asked.

"Well if you're going to make a habit of almost dying then you might need me around to save you. We're even now by the way."

"Well don't get in the way," Derek said but he looked a tiny bit happier than his words let on.

OoOoO

A few minutes later we were pulling up outside of the police station. "How do you know they're here?" I asked.

"It's an alpha thing," Derek said. "Plus there's Stiles's car."

"Oh." I opened the door and started to get out but he held up a hand to stop me. "What?"

"Something's wrong, stay here. Don't come in yet, we might need you for back up."

"Um ok then," I mumbled but Derek was already gone. I sat in the car for twenty minutes waiting for something to happen. Another car pulled up a few spaces from me. I watched a middle aged woman get out and watched her walk up to the door unsure if I should try to stop her or not. Derek had been acting strange but maybe he was just being paranoid. Before I could make up my mind she had walked inside and closed the door. It was only moments later that a shot rang out and someone started screaming. I jumped out of the car and ran towards the door, last minute I ducked behind a bush though and tried to find a window I could look in but the glass was frosty and I could only make out shadows. From the voices I could hear in the lobby I could tell Scott was the one who had been shot. The woman who had walked in a few moments before was his mother. I didn't recognize the shooter's voice but that wasn't saying much because I barely knew anyone in Beacon Hills. They walked out of the lobby and I couldn't hear them any longer, even with my hearing that was better than a normal human's.

A few minutes later a black SUV pulled up outside the building and several people armed with lots of fancy looking weapons got out. I didn't recognize the men but I assumed they must be the hunters that Derek and Dr. Deaton had been talking about. Then the girl turned around and I realized that she was Scott's girlfriend. They opened fire on the building and I could hear glass breaking. I didn't know what else to do but run in the main doors, I wasn't about to sit outside and let the crazy hunters find me.

I sprinted through the building looking in as many rooms as I could until I finally found Derek and Stiles lying on the floor of one of the offices. "Are you two alright?" I asked. The building was beginning to fill up with smoke and I tried batting it away from my eyes so I could see them.

"Kanima vemon," Stiles grumbled. "Being paralyzed isn't fun."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Scott next to me. "I'll grab Stiles," he said. He would leave the heaviest one to me. Luckily Derek was much less paralyzed than Stiles was and he just needed some help standing up.

"You're ok?" I asked. "Do you need some energy or something?"

"If the hunters are here having you possibly blackout is a bad idea," Derek said.

"Right, good point."

"You should have stayed out there."

"You told me you might need backup, sorry if I thought that hunters showing up with guns was a reason for me to back you up."

"Gerard will kill you just because we're friends. Not to mention what will happen if he finds out what you are."

"Friends," I murmured. Derek gave me a look and I shrugged. "But why would Gerard want me dead? I'm not dangerous or anything, I don't kill people. Who cares if I like hanging out with werewolves, honestly they'll probably be the death of me anyways so that'll just save him the trouble."

"Trust me, he won't care." He pulled me through another door. "Now be quiet, we need to catch Jackson by surprise." I followed Derek into the holding cell room; several people were already in here; Scott's mother, who was in the cell, and two guys, one of whom was unconsciousness. Derek went all wolfy just as I realized the kanima was in the doorway of the next room. They launched at each other and Derek managed to push the lizard against a table, but the kanima pushed back and sent Derek flying across the room. I threw myself in between them to give Derek a moment to recover and with my super strength I managed to toss the kanima across the room. He didn't even flinch and came back full force but at least Derek had a second to stand next to me. Derek jumped at the kanima and I grabbed a chair which I hurled at the lizard the moment I got the chance. Derek tried pushing the kanima off him with the chair but was sent flying over a desk. I got the kanima's attention again and, doing an Olympics worthy handspring, launched myself across the room and straight into the kanima knocking him down, we fought for a moment before I was knocked across the room and into a brick wall. I collapsed at the bottom feeling tired all of a sudden. The kanima looked at me and I was pretty sure I was about to, at the very least, be paralyzed when Scott ran in and grabbed the kanima from the bars and pulled him to the ground. I used that moment to get up and make my way to Derek.

"I'm fine," he told me before I could ask. "Come on let's get you out of here before you pass out." We started down the hall but I stopped when we heard voices behind us.

"Is that Scott?" I whispered. Derek nodded. I didn't recognize the other voice but it was obvious from Derek's expression that he did. "Who is that?" I mouthed silently. I tried to lean around the corner and look but Derek pulled me back.

"Gerard," Derek mouthed. My eyes widened in surprise. Scott the werewolf was working with the evil werewolf hunter? In what world did that possibly make sense? Scott walked by without noticing us. Derek grabbed me and pulled me out to my car. I got in and just sat there, still in shock.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"But we trust Scott right?" I asked.

"I thought we could." He rubbed his face. "I can't trust anyone."

"You can trust me," I said. It was so quiet that I could barely hear what I had said. He looked over at me. "Whatever happens, I can promise you I'm on your side and that you can trust me. I still don't know if I'm staying or going but you saved my life so unless you give me a reason not to trust you, well you have my trust." I took a breath before adding, "Don't screw it up."

He stared at me and for a split second I thought he was going to kiss me, until I realized what would happen if he did and I sat back in my seat ending the moment. "Yeah," he mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

A whole week went by without much event. The pack was hiding out after the hunters had tried to attack them, and therefore I was too. Derek and I spent hours reading old books trying to find something that might help us with Jackson or Peter or even the hunters. A whole week and we barely spoke more than a word to each other. I don't know what I was hoping for but silence wasn't it. So when Isaac came into the creepy burned up house that afternoon I was glad to have a change. "Hey, Isaac," I said looking up from the giant leather bound book I was flipping through.

"Hey," he said. He was carrying a big brown paper bag and I wondered what was in it. Derek grunted but didn't say anything, I rolled my eyes in his general direction but of course he didn't notice. "Ava, do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" I grabbed my jacket from where I'd hung it on the railing. "Be back later," I called though I doubted Derek would even notice I was gone.

"Sounds like you two were having a great time in there," Isaac said.

"Oh just lovely." I rolled my eyes again. "He's said maybe three words two me this entire week and that was just something along the lines of 'pass that book'. What's in the bag?"

"You'll see." He smiled and I sighed. We kept walking through the woods for a while till I found a group of big flat rocks and he sat the bag down on one of them. I plopped on one of the rocks and he sat next to me. He started pulling things out of the bag as I watched, he sat a box with a bunny on it and I snatched it up immediately.

"No way! I love Annie's cheddar bunnies!" Next was a huge bag of Wale Tail tortilla chips and I gasped dropping the box back down on our makeshift table. The rest of the stuff was more delicious organic snacks and sweets that I loved and a huge bottle of chocolate almond milk. "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"I went to Trader Joe's; I'd never been in there before. Is this stuff even good?" He looked suspiciously at my Whale Tail chips which I'd opened and was munching on already.

"It's amazing. It's all amazing. How did you even know I'd like this stuff?" I asked.

"I asked one of the cashiers what she liked and then all of this," he motioned to the pile of snack foods.

"You have to try everything it's all so good!" I handed him the box of cheddar bunnies. He laughed and I realized I probably looked like a pig here ripping into packages and stuffing my face; I blushed and sat down the bag of chips. "Thanks, this stuff is awesome. I could just kiss you!" I paused. "You know what I mean."

He nodded. "Hey, you aren't the only one that's been stuck eating Derek's convince store meals for a week. I figured if you liked this stuff, it must be pretty good. I mean you've been around for a while you should know what you're talking about."

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess I should." Isaac was watching me without saying anything. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I was just thinking about how much you've gone through."

"I guess Derek told you guys about my sister." Isaac nodded. "I miss her, but it's been years. I guess you never really get over losing a family member. I mean…You've lost a lot of people too, you understand."

"It's like they never leave, no matter how long they've been gone. You always expect them to be there." He looked down for a moment before looking back at me. He shook his head and tried to smile but I could tell he didn't really want to talk about his family; I had to remember he was younger than me and he had lost people a lot more recently than I had. "I want to know more about you."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Um…what's your middle name?"

I laughed. "Really, anything you could have asked and that's what comes to mind? Anyways, I don't have one." He gave me a funny look. "I mean I guess Brooke and I could've given ourselves one when we changed our names but we'd never had one before so-"

"Wait you changed your name?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean we had sixteenth century Irish names. They didn't really fit in with the modern times."

"What was your name?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's pronounced EE-fah. But it's spelled A-O-I-F-E. It's the Celtic version of modern day Eva, but I don't like the name Eva it reminds me of Eve which is like Adam and Eve and my family was Gaelic, so different Gods and Goddess you know. Brooke's name was Brighid, like Bridget. She tried going by Bridget for a little while but we both decided that Brooke fit her better. My mom's name was Máirín, like Maureen, and my dad's name was Fionntán. We had weird names I know."

"It's kinda cool though."

"Are you done asking me questions now?" I asked.

"Not even close. Earliest memory?"

"Getting my brand," I said without even having to think about it. "My tattoo," I clarified. "It wasn't really by choice." I flipped my wrist over and he looked at the Triskelion. Mine wasn't like Derek's; it was more delicate like leaves were folding out into spirals. "Way back then people knew a lot more about the supernatural and since Brooke and I were born succubi we were given the tattoo on our seventh birthday, that's the age when we had to start feeding on people's energy." We spent the next hour talking about everything from my favorite color, purple, to what kind of sodas I drink, none I don't understand soda.

"You don't understand soda? What does that even mean?" Isaac asked laughing.

"I mean I don't get the reason for carbonated water, it's weird."

"Do you drink tea, since you're from the UK?"

"That's so stereotypical, but yes."

"Favorite sport?" He asked.

"I used to be a gymnast," I said.

"Like competitively?"

"Yeah, I trained for years but I dropped out before the Olympics. After I won Worlds I decided I had an unfair advantage. Brooke was pissed, I think she was just upset because she'd never been any good and she wanted to live vicariously through me. Of course that was ages ago; training for normal athletes was a lot less vigorous. I probably wouldn't have such an advantage anymore."

"Favorite time period you lived in?"

"The roaring twenties! I loved being a flapper! I used to drink a lot more back then and speakeasies were my favorite place, I used to sing at them too sometimes. Brooke's favorite thing was the gangsters."

"Date any gangsters?"

"Me? No way. They had good energy but no, I've never dated." I hadn't realized how close we had gotten but our shoulders were touching and when Isaac turned to look at me we were inches apart.

"I really want to kiss you."

"I'd say go for it, but I left my adrenaline at the house."

"I don't want you to pass out."

"Passing out isn't fun," I admitted. We still hadn't moved yet and I sighed and slid back. "I should probably get back to helping Derek. He has a ton of stuff to read though, not that he'll even notice I'm there. He's being a dick."

"He's stressed."

"We're all stressed."

"Erica and Boyd are leaving."

"What?" I asked. This was brand new information not that I ever really talked to those two, I got the impression Erica didn't like me.

"They're scared of the hunters."

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"I don't know, I might. How long are you staying around?"

"Maybe a while, maybe not. This is the longest I've stayed anywhere in a long time. I think I'm already getting a little too attached to this place."

"Maybe we can go together," he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, maybe." We walked back to Derek's old house and I resumed my job of reading dusty books.

OoOoO

Three more days of old books and an extremely quiet Derek and I thought I was about to go insane. Isaac hid the snacks from Boyd and Erica. We slipped out every afternoon and Isaac would bribe me with yummy organic food so I'd tell him stories. I'd never told someone this much about my past before, besides Brooke but she'd lived every moment of it with me. Isaac and I walked in the back door. "I'm going to go stick the bag in your car," Isaac said. Derek raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You think we don't notice your disapproving looks?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything," he said holding a hand up. I was surprised he actually spoke at all.

"Exactly, it's what you don't say. Don't worry we're being safe," I said. "Since I haven't been carried in here unconscious, I obviously haven't kissed him." He didn't say anything else but went back to his book. "What are we even looking for?" I tried to read a page in old English about; well frankly I had no idea what it was about. I slammed the book closed and Derek actually looked over at me. "I can't take this anymore!" I snapped. Derek didn't say anything, which was probably good because I might have started yelling at him if he had. I walked out the front door and sat down on the ground.

Erica and Boyd walked by and I thought they were going to just ignore me too till Erica stopped and turned to face me. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." I sighed.

"We're getting out of here tonight. You and Isaac should come with us," Erica said. I was surprised to get an invitation from her. Boyd nodded in agreement.

"We're leaving during the game," Boyd said.

"I'll think about it," I told them. They both nodded and walked inside. Isaac came over a few minutes later.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I stormed out dramatically and then didn't know where else to go."

"I was going to drive by the vet's and talk to Scott; you want to come with me?"

"Yeah sure, I've been meaning to stop by and talk to Dr. Deaton anyways." I got up and we walked to my car. I got in and sighed again. "He's just so infuriating! I know we haven't exactly been best friends but I thought we'd kind of come to an understanding."

"Maybe he'll start acting normal again after things settle down."

"Things will never settle down. I might as well just leave town, there's no point in being here."

We didn't say anything the rest of the way to Dr. Deaton's office. "Do you think he'll have anything new for you?" Isaac asked. We got out of the car and headed towards the front door.

"I don't know, I've been calling all week and I think he's started ignoring me. So probably not, but it can't hurt to check. I mean yeah I know who the werewolves are here but what happens if I go somewhere else and I run into some I don't recognize?" Isaac grabbed the door and held it open for me. Moments after the door opened dogs started barking, it was like the clinic had its own personal werewolf alarm. Scott and Dr. Deaton came out from the back room.

"Oh, it's just you two. Come on back," Dr. Deaton said, motioning us the way he had come from. Isaac and I followed him and he went into the exam room where a fuzzy little dog was lying down. I reached down and petted the dog, it didn't move much and I fell that its energy was way low; it wasn't going to last much longer. Isaac sniffed and made a face.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. Dr. Deaton shook his head in response.

"Isaac, can you smell something different?"

"It smells weird," Isaac said.

"After Scott's transformation he suddenly knew if an animal was getting better or not." I scratched the dog's back again, wishing I could control when I gave away my energy. "Come here," Dr. Deaton motioned to Isaac. He stepped around me and I moved to the end of the table. "You know how your abilities can help you but have you ever wondered what they could do for others?" Isaac looked confused but I realized what he was talking about. Dr. Deaton put Isaac's hand on the dog and after a moment his veins turned as black as mine did when I hadn't fed in a while before they went back to normal. I smiled and rubbed the poor little dog again, Isaac had been able to do what I couldn't.

"There does that feel a little better?" I murmured to the puppy. I had met a girl in Texas who had been able to talk to animals, made her an amazing horseback rider, since then I'd always wished I'd been some sort of supernatural that had a nice ability like that, but no I had to end up a demon who couldn't do anything for anyone. "She's feeling better, her energy spiked." Isaac smiled but I could tell he was tearing up, I hardly recognized this guy from the guy I'd danced with at the warehouse. He was so much more than I had ever expected and I was suddenly really glad I'd stayed in town or I'd never gotten to know him.

"Scott, if you don't mind cleaning up in here," Dr. Deaton said. He took the dog and left.

Isaac explained to Scott about how Erica and Boyd planed on leaving tonight. "I want to know if you think I should stay or go."

"Wait, you're asking me for advice?" Scott asked surprised.

Isaac shrugged. "I trust you; you always want to do the right thing."

"I'm staying here," Scott said. He still seemed a little shocked that Isaac was asking him for advice. I still didn't know much about what had happened before I'd gotten into town but I got the impression that Isaac and Scott hadn't exactly been great friends before. "There are people here I care about too much to leave."

Isaac and I glanced at each other. "I'm coming with you if you go," I told him. It was weird to think that in 300 years the only person I had never wanted to leave was my sister, until now.

"Ava, can I speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Deaton asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah, sure."

I followed Dr. Deaton back out to the waiting room. "I know you're considering leaving soon but I think I might have found something to help fix your problem."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"An herbal remedy that I've heard about from a friend of mine. It will take me a few days to prepare it and I don't know if there are side effects-"

"I'll try anything."

"I'll see what I can do about getting it sent to you."

"Wait, you know people who know other succubi?" I asked.

"My friend Peg lives in a private community full of supernatural creatures of different kinds."

"That sounds amazing! I bet the Council approves," I said.

"They're the ones who created it," Dr. Deaton said. I wasn't surprised he knew about the Council, he seemed to know about everything.

"Makes since, mainstreaming is practically a crime to them." I glanced back into the exam room where Isaac and Scott were talking.

"Go on, I'll have the medicine for you as soon as possible." I nodded and started to walk out. "And Ava? Maybe you should think about that community, it might be good for you."

"Maybe," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

I was flipping through books absently, not paying attention unless they mentioned one of the key words I'd been looking out for. I opened the cover an old brown book and gasped at the dedication page: "For my daughters Evelyn and Bridget Bates."

"What?" Derek asked. He was at my side in a second.

"It's nothing. I mean nothing about what we're looking for. It's about me," I told him.

"Evelyn and Bridget?"

"Those were me and my sister's names in the late 1800s. Our mother was a writer, she mostly wrote about supernatural beings. It wasn't really your typical Victorian era literature." I flipped the book shut to look at the cover. "Unnatural Things and their Natural Order" by Maurine Bates. "Actually, there might be something in here. I remember this one, I think."

"Didn't you read it back then?"

"Not really, I wasn't always this interested in books." I opened it up and started flipping through it. There were chapters on just about every kind a supernatural being. I stopped when I reached the chapter on succubi. I flipped through the basics, every chapter started with information like their life span and diet. Then the chapter moved into legends and other stories that weren't as widely accepted. One of them caught my eye; it was something that Maurine had told us many times, like a bed time story.

Derek pointed at one of the illustrations, four items which were talked about in the paragraph below them. "What are those?"

"The four treasures of the Tuatha Dé Danann," I told him. He gave me a look that said he had no idea what I was talking about. "Before the modern people of Ireland settled, there was a group of people known as the Tuatha Dé Danann; supposedly they were the descendants of the goddess Danu. They came from four cities in the North of Ireland – Falias, Gorias, Finias, and Murias. They were trained in magic arts and when they migrated they brought with them magical tools from each of their four cities. From Falias came the stone of Fál or Lia Fáil, the stone was said to contain the spirits of Celtic goddesses and it was able to tell who the rightful king would be and it could heal those who touched it among other things."

"That's this one," he said pointing out the drawing of a large straight stone.

"It's still in Ireland on the Hill of Tara. The spear of Lug," I said tapping the next picture "came from Gorias. It rendered its wielder unbeatable. The third artifact was the sword of Núadu from the city of Finias, once drawn no one could escape its wrath."

"Sounds like my kind of weapon."

I rolled my eyes. "I would love to see you take up sword fighting. That would be quite entertaining."

"You don't think I could handle stabbing someone?"

"It's cute that you think it's that easy. I doubt you have enough balance or coordination."

"But if it is inescapable, then it would have to make me look good," he reasoned.

"I think it would make an exception for you. Anyways, moving on." I looked at the fourth artifact. The paragraph on this one was considerably longer than the others and there were notes scribbled in the margins, in a very familiar hand. "This was my sister's book."

"What?"

"That's Brooke's handwriting. She was reading this and she was making notes. The fourth treasure was the Cauldron of the Dagda from Murias. It had the ability to grant the every wish of the person drinking from it; it never sends the person away unsatisfied. Basically it can do anything you could ever possibly think of; heal, cleanse, resurrect. You can only use it once though. It will fix every problem you have at that exact moment but you'll never be able to use it again. If someone were to have it, they better be sure of the thing they want to use it for."

"Why do you think your sister was so interested in it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I ran my fingers over her faded writing, a Triskelion had been drawn and redrawn so many times in the same spot it was still easily seen. "Before she died she said something to me, about thinking there was a way to rewind the circle of life. She thought there was a way to move between the points, go from demon to human. She wanted to be human more than anything."

"You don't believe it's true."

"No, I mean we were born demons. We were never human to begin with, there's nothing to go back to. Unless…we do believe in reincarnation. I never thought of it like that before, that we were ever more or less than we are now, but that's how Hinduism and other religions understand it. You go through different stages, and every time you're a little different than you were before. It's possible that in a past life I was a human, or maybe we have the order off and demon is first followed by human instead of being last."

"If the cauldron really does what it's said to do, couldn't you just drink from it and let it cure you?"

"Technically, but there are tons of rules about how magic works. I never learned all of them because I wasn't allowed to practice because of what I am. I believe though that magic can only work with what is already given, transformation not creation. There can never be more than there already is; it's just 16th century Conservation of Mass. But if this is right, and we were human once, then it is there. Which means, yeah, it should work."

"So where is it?"

"That's the real problem. Besides the rock, no one has seen any of the artifacts in centuries. Not to mention that to perform a spell like that you need to do it on the mid day of the month of Bright Time. If you want to make sure something good comes out of that, magic is unpredictable."

"When is that?"

"May 31st."

"You're kidding."

I shook my head. "I have two weeks to find the cauldron and perform a ritual that most likely hasn't even been thought about in hundreds of years."

OoOoO

"Have you thought about it?" Isaac asked. It was getting late. We were sitting out front cross legged in the grass.

"I can't leave; Deaton has something he thinks could cure me. Not permanently I don't think, but help I guess."

"Then I'll stay too."

"There's something else. When Derek and I were looking through the books earlier I found one of my mother's books. It was my sister's copy and she had made notes in it about a cauldron. I think-I think it might be able to cure me. Permanently."

"Permanently as in you won't be a succubus anymore?"

"That's the idea."

"You would do that?" He asked.

"It's what Brooke wanted."

"But is that what you want?"

I pulled a piece of grass out of the ground and rolled it between my fingers. "My entire life has been controlled by what I am. I had to be separate from everything and everyone. How is that living? I could live forever but if I can't really live, what's the point?"

"And this is where you would want to spend your human life?" He asked.

"I've never felt closer to a group of people, not since Brooke and my parents. If I was going to choose some place to be human, it would be here."

"Then I'll help you, what do you need?"

"I need to find a cauldron that's been missing for centuries." I explained everything about the Tuatha Dé Danann and the ritual.

"Do you have any idea where it could be?"

"Ireland," I said shrugging.

"I may not be the best student, and I know Ireland isn't the largest country, but I don't think you'll be able to search the entire island in two weeks."

"Yeah I know, I think I'm going to need to do some more research."

He stood up and held out a hand. "Come on, what are you waiting on?"

When we went back inside, we found Derek was no longer looking through books, instead he was reading an article intently. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for the cauldron," he told me. "Come here, look at this." Isaac and I walked over and Derek shifted so I could read the screen. "Everything I've been reading says this is your best bet at the real thing. It's in one of those hills that everyone is obsessed with."

"They're burial mounds, not hills," I corrected him.

"Yeah, that thing, it's one called Knowth."

"How do I get there?" I asked. He googled the area and found a visitors center.

"It doesn't look like you're allowed inside. All I'm finding is guided tours of the site and a replica of the cauldron in the visitor center."

"A replica is not going to cut it. I need to get inside. Luckily I know a way to blend in, so to speak."

"Is that a good idea?" Derek asked.

"It's the best idea I have."

"What if it isn't the right thing?" Isaac asked.

"I don't have much of a choice do I? If it's wrong, the spell won't work. I'll just have to keep looking; I'll have a full year to find the real thing."

"Do you even know the spell?" Isaac asked.

"Still have two weeks for that. Who wants to go to Ireland?"

OoOoO

Later that afternoon we found another box of Brooke's books. "Where did you find all of these?" I asked Derek.

"My sister had them, I don't know why."

"They're extremely helpful. Brooke was so close to figuring out the spell before she died. With all these notes I barely have to do any of my own work, which is great seeing as I've never cast a spell in my entire life."

"I want to go with you."

"Isaac is going with me, we already discussed this."

"Isaac is a kid," Derek said.

"Compared to me, so are you."

"You know what I mean."

"Scott and the others need you here. There's a Kanima on the loose, a bunch of psycho hunters, oh and not to mention the fact that half your pack is leaving you. You need to be here."

"If something happens to you-"

"Derek, you do not have the right to be worried about me. I let you in and you basically blew me off for two weeks, Isaac is the only one around here who has consistently cared about what happened to me. I'm taking him with me and that's the end of that discussion. Now, if you'll excuse me Lydia invited me over to get ready for the big game."

"I want to be there when you become human," Derek said.

"I'll still be human when I get back."

OoOoO

When I got to Lydia's, she opened the door before I had the chance to knock. "Good, you're here. I invited Allison but she canceled on me last minute. I don't know what her problem is; she's barely talked to me these last few weeks."

"The less the merrier?" I offered.

"You're right, who says we can't have fun without her? Come on, I have the cutest dress for you, and you have to help me pick my shoes." She pulled me up stairs and started shoving clothing into my arms. "Try that skirt on and if that doesn't fit you can try this dress. Unless you aren't into dresses, that's totally cool. We can find some super cute jeans and a top or something. Why'd you say you didn't have your clothes again?"

"Moving van lost some boxes," I lied.

"That sucks majorly." She shooed me into the bathroom to change. The first outfit she gave me was a dark purple skirt a white ruffled top and a black motto jacket. I put it all on and went back into her room. She tossed some leopard printed booties at me without looking and I put them on. She turned and nodded. "Go try the dress on."

I went and changed again, into a dress with a back top and red high-low skirt. When I exited she groaned. "What?"

"You might as well keep both of those outfits. Once people see you in them they'll forget I ever looked cute in them. Wear the skirt to the game though, it looks more casual."

"But it's not the right color," I told her.

"Sporting events are not about team pride, they are about looking hot and making sure everyone notices us."

I shrugged. "I guess so."

When I came out of the bathroom she had changed into her outfit, we color coordinated. "So we'll look good in selfies," she explained. "Allison had the cutest lavender and navy romper, but like I said, she blew me off."

"I'm sure she'll get everything sorted out soon." As much as I knew about Allison's part with the hunters, I did hope that she would still remain friends with Lydia, for Lydia's sake.

"Whatever, she was getting old anyways. Beacon Hills has a new new-girl now. So, are you dating that Isaac guy?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just friends right now," I told her.

"For right now," she repeated. "I definitely see a relationship in your future. I approve, I used to think he was a freak but lately he's gotten this super cool bad boy thing going on, I must say it is pretty hot."

I laughed. "I can't deny that."

"What about Derek?" She asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh I've been poking around, checking with Scott and Stiles. They seem to think you and Derek are pretty close. Sorry if that seems like a violation of your privacy, but I have to be careful who my friends are. You understand."

"Of course. But there isn't anything going on with me and Derek."

"Good, he's weird and creepy and definitely too old for you. If he tries something on you, tell me and I'll make sure he knows not to mess with the friends of Lydia Martin. Ok?"

"Ok." I laughed, if only she knew the whole story.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later we were sitting in the stands. We slid into the seats next to Scott's mom and Stiles's dad. Melissa smiled at me a little, she had seen me fight the Kanima at the police station and she clearly wasn't sure how to react to me sitting here like a normal person.

"Oh my god, Stiles is in the game!" Lydia said.

"Isn't it great?" Sheriff Stilinski shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"Well, he knows which direction to run," he told me.

"He'll get the hang of it," I assured him. We watched the game, one by one Beacon Hills players continued to get hurt. I saw Jackson tackle Isaac and when Jackson moved Isaac didn't stand up. "I need to go down there," I told Lydia. She nodded and I ran down the bleachers towards the field. By the time I had pushed my way through the crowd, Isaac had already been carted off to the locker room. When I got into the building I could hear noises. Gerard and at least one other hunter had Isaac cornered against the sink. I slid the door open quietly and stepped inside without alerting them to my presence.

There was a hand on my back and I jumped. "Shh," Scott whispered. I pointed towards the other end of the locker room and he nodded. I still didn't know if I could trust Scott in the big picture but I was pretty sure he wasn't going to let Gerard kill Isaac. I walked down the opposite wall so Scott and I had the three hunters surrounded. Right before Gerard could raise his sword; Scott leaped out from behind the lockers and grabbed one of the hunters. I didn't have any weapons but I managed to shove the other hunter into the wall knocking him out.

"Where's Gerard?" I asked.

"He must have gotten away," Scott said. "You stay here with Isaac and I'll go look for Gerard." I nodded. Scott left and I knelt down next to Isaac.

"Thank god you're alright," I mumbled.

"It's a good thing you two got here when you did," he said stiffly. When Jackson tackled Isaac he must have scratched him and paralyzed him.

"We're getting out of here tomorrow. Whatever happens here won't be our problem until we get back."

OoOoO

"Stiles is missing," Scott said coming into the locker room after the game. "Isaac, are you feeling good enough to help look for him."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"We get on a plane in ten hours," I told him.

"Then you have ten hours to help me find him," Scott said.

"Stiles is a lovely guy, from what I can tell, I was under house arrest for the last week, but he isn't my problem," I told Scott.

"Ava, you have to help. Gerard could have taken him," Isaac said.

"Fine, I'll help you look tonight. But I'm getting on the plane tomorrow morning, with or without you."

OoOoO

By the next morning Stiles had been found. He was claiming that a few guys from the other team had beaten him up but Scott, Isaac and I knew better. "Heard you didn't want to rescue me, Bates," Stiles said.

"I'm glad you're ok," I told him.

"So you aren't denying it?" He asked.

"This whole idea of friends is a little new to me, ok? Cut me some slack."

"That's actually pretty sad," he said.

"Shut up, Stilinski."

"Scott was telling me something about a plane, you leaving us already?"

"I'll be back; hopefully I'll be a changed person. I mean that in the most literal sense." I checked my phone. "Isaac, we should go if we're going to catch our flight."

"I can't go," Isaac said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"They need me here to help with Gerard."

"Then I'll stay too. It's dangerous, they could use me too."

He shook his head. "You need to go. This is something you need to do. I'll still be here when you get back, and so will Derek."

"I feel like you're trying to say something that I'm not hearing."

"I just think you need a little bit of time to think about what you want, past becoming human."

"Alright, whatever, I've been on my own long enough. What are a few more weeks of alone, right?"

"Ava, wait-"

"No, it's fine, really. I'll see you later." I turned away from him. "I really am glad you're ok, Stiles." I hugged him and then Scott quickly. "Make sure that there is still a town for me to come back to, or this is going to be a huge mistake."

OoOoO

When I reached the airport at eight in the morning I went to the check in counter. "What's the name?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"Ava Bates," I told her.

"Party of two, final destination Dublin?" She checked.

"Just one."

She nodded and took my passport to scan. "You can leave your luggage there," she motioned to the scale and I slid my suitcase onto the platform. "Have a nice trip."

I went upstairs and waited for my flight to be called. I kept watching the stairs. Part of me was still hoping for Isaac to come running up them, realizing he had made a mistake staying behind and getting his ticket just in time for takeoff. "Flight 772 to Dublin International airport is now boarding first class passengers." I grabbed my jacket and went the gate. I couldn't help myself from glancing over my shoulder one final time before boarding the plane. But of course he wasn't there, I was alone. I was always alone.

OoOoO

The week and a half leading up to the ritual was spent acquiring the tools I would need to cast my spell and also scouting the location. I had mastered the illusion of one of the tour guides so I would be able to get to the site. My plan was to leave the group with a projection while I broke into the mound. Once inside I didn't much care that my projection would probably be erased, leaving the tourists very confused as to why they were suddenly alone. I mapped out everything, I toured the site twice so I could listen to the guides tell me about the pathways inside and visited the visitors center even more than that to watch the exploration videos into the Eastern chamber and take a good look at the replica of the cauldron.

One afternoon, the day before my ritual, I was examining the replica again, when one of the workers approached me. "Hello, my name is Alexander. I've seen you here a few days this week. I rarely see someone so interested in Knowth. Are you a historian?"

"You could say that."

"Do you know the story of the Tuatha Dé Danann?" He asked then laughed. "I'm sure you do."

"Of course."

"Out of all the treasures this one is the most intriguing, isn't it? Sure a sword that never fails and a rock that knows the true king are interesting but a cauldron that "never leaves its user unsatisfied"? What does that even mean?"

"It means an end to all of this," I told him. I turned and left. I had twenty four hours; it was time to begin preparations.

OoOoO

When I reached the site with my tour group, it was small thankfully. I set up a projection carefully. It wasn't difficult, though it was more or less on autopilot. I didn't think this group would ask any questions, most of them looked half asleep. They would probably be glad to be released when their guide disappeared.

I walked to the gate and slipped under the rope and into the eastern passage. The passage couldn't have been more than three feet wide and barely taller than that. I had to crawl along on my hands and knees. After I'd gone about halfway to the center obstructions arose and I had to lie even lower down to fit through the passage. Past that there was a taller passage and I thought I was almost to the chamber when the passage shrunk again. The floor here was littered with stones that hurt my knees and palms to crawl over, but it would all be worth it when I found what I was looking for. Finally I found the entrance into the eastern chamber.

Everything I read had explained the mound was built on two tiers and the open spaces were built on top of the passageways. I hefted myself up into the upper tier and walked along until it came to a halt. I flashed my light around looking for the open space into the niche where the cauldron was hidden. The room I was in was a huge spacious thing and I was in awe of the architecture. Finally I located the hole and jumped down about six feet, I didn't think much about how I would get back out after I lost my super human abilities but I wasn't worried.

There were four recesses and I flashed my light inside until I found the one I was looking for. I could feel the magic and I knew this was the place; the real cauldron of Dagda was in this very cave. It looked just like the replica but unlike the fake this one emitted power beyond anything I'd ever felt before. I tossed by bag to the ground and knelt beside it. I pulled out the candles and set them in the four directions around the cauldron and grabbed my notebook where I had transferred all of Brooke's notes about the spell.

"I consecrate this circle of power to the ancient Gods. Here may they manifest and bless their child." I turned towards the east. "This is a time that is not a time, in a place that is not a place, on a day that is not a day. I stand at the threshold between the worlds, before the veil of the Mysteries. May the ancient ones help and protect me on my magical journey." I called the elements as was written in Brooke's book on casting a circle. Then I flipped to the next page where I had written down Brooke's spell specific to the cauldron. I bit my lip, I hopped that she had gotten this right.

"Candle of magic, be my charm. Sustain my spell and do no harm. Hear these words of rhyme as chanted, may my wish with haste be granted. By turn of one, the curse is done. Turn back time and past rewind; fix the clock that makes design. By turn of two, its power is through. By turn of three, it ceases to be. Break the cycle, all be free. This is my will, so mote it be." A light of the candles brightened and I shut my eyes then suddenly they all went out. I tried to stand up but instead stumbled and hit my head on the stone cauldron. Everything went black.

OoOoO

"Ava," Brooke called. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" I asked.

"Late for life, you boring old hag."

"Um, ouch?"

"Oh come on, you know I'm only kidding. You're just as lovely as you were a few hundred years ago. Not that you'll stay that way for much longer."

"What?"

"You'll get old now, silly. Oh it's going to be great, you can settle down with one of those lovely werewolves and-"

"Brooke-"

"Oh don't try to deny it. I know you only did this for them."

"Brooke, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Oh well I suppose you have a choice to make. I can't help you with that one," she said shrugging.

"You mean I have to choose between Derek and Isaac?"

"Obviously you can't keep them both. They're both very eligible bachelors, someone is bound to snatch one of them up eventually. I wouldn't want to let that someone make your choice for you." She laughed. "I remembered something else I needed to tell you, mom wants you to remember to help your family."

"My family is dead," I reminded her.

"You can have more than one kind of family."

OoOoO

When I woke up I was alone in a room. "Hello?" I called.

The guide from earlier came into the room. "Oh good, you're awake. It's Alexander, from the visitor's center? You certainly gave us all quite a fright. You're lucky one of the tourists saw you go into the tunnels and alerted a guard. You could have died down there."

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Did what work?" He asked.

I glanced at my wrist, the branded Triskelion was gone. "Oh my god." I pulled Alexander towards me and kissed him. I waited for the usual transfer of energy to happen. "It worked." I stood up.

"Whoa, you need to sit back down. You hit your head pretty hard."

"No, I don't. I need to get back to California."


	7. Chapter 7

It took me longer than expected to get out of Ireland. Mostly because soon after leaving the visitors center I had a panic attack and spent the next two days lying in my hotel eating room service and watching bad television. I had already been gone two weeks before becoming human so I was hoping that they had managed to deal with the kanima and they weren't missing me much. On the third day my phone rang and I checked it, expecting it to be Isaac or Derek instead it was Lydia. "Hello?" I answered.

"Ava!" She replied happily. "Are you still in Ireland?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming back soon," I told her.

"Could you do me a favor and detour to London?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Well Jackson's dad made him move and I really want to make sure he's ok."

"Jackson?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's not a creepy lizard anymore." I was too stunned to reply. "Oh yeah, I know everything. Like I know you're in Ireland becoming human so you don't die when you hook up with one of these unfortunately sexy werewolves. Really though, are all of you people strangely attractive?"

"I think werewolves become attractive when they get turned, biology or something," I mumbled. Lydia knowing about everything was going to take some getting used to.

"So London, yes or no?" She asked.

"I guess I can drop in, are you sure they don't need me back in Beacon Hills?" I asked.

"Oh everything is sort of quiet for the moment. Derek and Isaac are being weird, but um they always are, so what's new."

"Alright, but only for a little bit, then I'm coming home."

"Keep me posted," she said. I hung up and groaned. Now I actually did need to get out of my room and back into the real world. I flipped through my phone contacts and clicked on someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hello?" A girl answered.

"Kayla?" I asked.

"Ava Bates, is that you?"

"Yeah," I said. "Do you still live in London?"

"I do. Are you asking because you want to come visit?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of in the area."

"Well it's the same apartment, love. You know where to find me."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up. Time to go dig up some old memories.

OoOoO

The following day I got off the tube in Kensington. I had hopped on a ferry from Dublin to Holyhead and then had to catch two busses and a train to get to Kensington. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up with me and I was beginning to realize how fragile my new human body actually was. Speaking of, my stomach growled alerting me I hadn't eaten since breakfast in my hotel. When I got up to Kayla's flat I knocked on the door and she answered right away. "Oh my goodness, Ava! I haven't seen you in so long!" She hugged me tightly and pulled me into her flat.

"It's been what seventy-five years?" I asked.

"I'm still a bit miffed you and Brooke decided to leave for America. Where is that lovely sister of yours anyways?"

"She died," I told her.

"Oh, oh my. I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just that-"

"That we don't die easily and you weren't expecting it? Yeah me either. It's been around twenty years. I've moved to California, made new friends." I cleared my throat. "I'm human."

"You know mainstreaming isn't the best option."

"No, I mean I am actually human."

Kayla stared at me blankly. "How?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"That is a very long story. Now I actually have a purpose in London. We can catch up later, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course. Later is fine."

She remained at the table confused as I left. I checked the address Lydia had texted me and then went back to the station to catch the tube again. On the way I stopped into Costa and grabbed a coffee and a sandwich to hold me over. When I got to Jackson's house I knocked and a maid answered. I rolled my eyes, what had I expected from him. "Is Jackson home?" I asked.

"He's upstairs; shall I get him for you?" She asked.

"No, I can get him myself," I told her and walked past her. She tried to stop me but I kept walking. "Jackson!" I called when I got to the top of the stairs.

He opened his door and stepped out into the hall shirtless. "Do I know you?"

"Not really, but I know someone you know. Lydia Martin?"

"Oh, so she sent someone after me."

"Yeah I guess she's worried. You are a werewolf on your own without a pack in a huge city."

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"I'm friends with Derek. Anyways, could you just call Lydia and let her know you aren't dead so I can go home."

"I miss her," he said.

"Then freaking call her," I said. "And put a shirt on while you're at it." He went into his room and I followed him. I sat down on his bed and waited as he got dressed.

"Any idea how to go about finding a pack here?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not a werewolf."

"Sorry, I just assumed."

"I could ask Derek if you want, about finding a pack, but I'm assuming they'll find you."

"You don't need to call him. I just really want to leave everyone from home behind and start over."

"I know that feeling," I said nodding. "Well if you aren't going to call Lydia at least let me set you up with some connections so I can tell her you're safe." He agreed and we went back to Kayla's, this time in his Porsche. It was nice after taking public transportation all day. When we got to Kayla's flat I could smell food and when I opened the door I saw she had made a ton of food.

"I thought you might be hungry," Kayla said. "Oh you brought a guest."

"Who's she?" Jackson asked.

"Kayla Miller, she's my cousin and also not a werewolf."

"But I know a few," she said. She glanced at me, "Is this going to be a one-sided introduction or?"

"This is Jackson, he just moved to London and my friend wanted me to check on him."

"Because he's a baby werewolf, how cute," Kayla finished. "I know some local packs, if that's why you're bringing him by. The supernatural community is pretty strong here, there's a huge underground network that the Council knows nothing about."

"And you were lecturing me about mainstreaming," I said shaking my head.

"Who's the council?" Jackson asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yes, you can have some, thanks for asking," Kayla said, rolling her eyes. "The Council is a crucial part of supernatural life, or at least they like to think they are. Really they implement a lot of pointless rules and occasionally kill people who break them. It pains me how few of the newer generations know about them."

I nodded. "Anyways, can you help him out? I think our mutual friend would feel better knowing he's got a place here."

"Lydia will still be pissed," he said.

"But at least she won't have to worry about you turning up dead," I told him. "I already booked my tickets back to California; I leave in a few hours. Thanks for helping out, Kay. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Kayla walked me to the door and stopped me. "What happened to catching up?"

"Some things are better left buried."

"You should stay here; you heard what I said about the underground community. Things are looking up around here."

"I don't want to be underground! You heard me, I'm human. I have human friends and some not so human friends; I want to go back to them. They need me."

"Do they need you or do you need them?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I really don't have time for you to lecture me, alright? Now thanks for helping Jackson, but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again in a few decades and then we can catch up."

She closed the door slowly behind me. "Or maybe you'll be buried."

OoOoO

I was so relieved to be back in Beacon Hills. As soon as I passed the city limits all the anxieties I felt about becoming human were gone. I had made the right decision for me and there was no looking back now. I drove to the train depot and found it abandoned so then I went to Derek's old house. I found him and Isaac and Deaton outside staring at a marking on the door. "What's the weird Triskelion doing there?"

"Alpha pack, apparently," Isaac said. "No one thought it would be a good idea to inform the rest of us about it until now."

"Alpha pack, as in a pack of only alphas?" I asked.

Derek nodded. "Their coming."

"They're already here," Deaton corrected.

"Where are Boyd and Erica?" I asked.

"Missing," Isaac told me.

"Can we assume the alpha pack had something to do with this?" I asked. Deaton nodded. "Oh lovely, we deal with one problem and suddenly another one shows up." No one said anything and I sighed dramatically. "In case anyone was wondering, it worked, I'm human."

That broke the tense mood and Derek and Isaac both hugged me. It was an awkward group hug and Derek backed off pretty quickly but we were all laughing and the seriousness of our situation was momentarily forgotten. "Congratulations," Deaton said. "If you don't mind, I'll want you to stop by the office for a few checkups over the next few months, just to make sure everything is normal. This is a big adjustment."

"You're telling me," I said, remembering how I'd been holed up in my hotel freaking out that I'd get back and everything would be different and I would have thrown away my immortality for nothing. I turned and my eyes landed on the alpha pack's marking once again. "I don't know much about this alpha pack but something tells me that we need to find Boyd and Erica as soon as possible."

"Ava, throwing yourself into the fight so soon after becoming human may not be the best course of action," Deaton said. "You'll need to train and relearn your limitations."

"I can train her," Derek said.

"See, I'll be fine. I can train as I go," I said. Deaton frowned but I wasn't about to let him bench me. I turned back to Derek. "I noticed the depot was abandoned, are we moving?" I asked. "Because if we are I'm helping you look. You clearly need someone with better taste."

"That is probably a good first step," Deaton said. "You can work on your new living arrangements and I'll start looking for the alpha pack."

I grabbed Derek and Isaac and steered them towards my car. "I'm thinking somewhere in the city, with a nice view and plenty of bathrooms."

OoOoO

We had just driven into the city when I spotted a building with a large wall almost entirely covered in windows. "Think that place is open? The building looks empty," I said, pointing it out. I pulled over and we got out. I almost did a back handspring when I noticed the "Loft for Sale" sign in the front window. "Come on!" I said waving them impatiently inside. The bottom of the building was commercial space, though it didn't appear to be used that much either. I shrugged and took the elevator up to the loft. When the doors opened I stepped out and inspected the area. It was big and empty, there was a second floor with extra rooms and the ceilings were high enough that it almost looked like a gym.

"Has a lot of space for training," Isaac noted. I ran up the spiral staircase and checked out the upstairs.

"That's it, we're buying it," I called down the stairs. The guys met me at the top of the stairs. "What do you think?"

Derek nodded. "I might need to keep you around, Bates. You have a good eye." I did a joking happy dance but honestly I really was relieved to be helpful as a human, even if it was with something stupid like picking an apartment out.

"So when do we start training?" I asked.

One Month Later

We'd made next to no progress in finding the other werewolves. So far the alpha pack had stayed under the radar and even Deaton didn't have any leads. I spent most of my days training until I thought I was going to fall apart. I still wasn't used to the fact that I couldn't do simple things like pull ups without struggling. Derek came in and tossed a bag on the table. "Did you order takeout?"

"Isaac did," I said dropping from the bar.

"Have you been doing that all day?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I collapsed on the couch, one of the few furniture items Derek had added to his downstairs space.

"I don't think you were built to be strong," he said. "You have long legs, you're probably fast. Have you tried running?"

"I don't want to be a good runner; I want to be able to fight," I said.

"They aren't mutually exclusive. You have to play to your strengths. You're never going to be as strong as you were before; it's just not physically possible for a human. You were a gymnast, that's something your body isn't going to forget, use that. You're fast enough to get in hits before the person you're fighting has time to react. Stop moping because you've changed and figure out what you can do now."

I groaned. "Fine I'll go out for a run." On my way upstairs my phone rang. "Lydia, perfect timing."

"I'm going shopping, want to come?" She asked. Lydia and I had been hanging out significantly more since Allison had gone to France earlier this month.

"Yeah, let me take a shower and I'll meet you at the mall?" I asked.

"Perfect, I need someone to make sure I look good. Junior year is coming soon you know."

"You need to train!" Derek called.

"I've been training all day; I'll come back to it!" I yelled down the stairs. "Can't wait," I said into the phone.

Isaac stopped me before I turned into my room. "I'm going out looking for them tonight; I could use someone to have my back."

"I'll be there."

OoOoO

Lydia and I stopped for froyo in the food court. We tossed our bags into the empty chairs at our table and sat down. "Shopping is exhausting," Lydia said taking a bite.

"Being human is exhausting," I said.

"Need me to bring anything else over to the loft?" she asked. "Like, I don't know a living room?"

"Derek was very adamant that I can only decorate my room."

"Is that weird, living with Derek?"

"What's weird is living with two guys that I've kissed."

"At least they're both cute. I used to think Derek was super creepy, cause you're my age and he was hitting on you. Then I found out about everything and," she paused, "well actually Derek is still a creep, I don't know where I was going with that."

"He's just intense," I said, echoing what Deaton had said to me when I had told him Derek was a creep. "Though I will admit, he gives off creepy vibes until you get to know him."

"I'll just take your word for it."

My phone buzzed and I looked to see I had a text from Isaac asking me where I was. "Shit, ok I need to go."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll just stay here as my only remaining friend in Beacon Hills leaves me because of a mysterious text message."

"Oh shh, call Stiles or something. You know he'd always be happy to see you."

She made a face but then nodded almost like she was considering it but after a moment shook her head and scowled at me. "You are a bad influence on my public image."

OoOoO

"Sorry about that. Lydia talks a lot," I told Isaac when I got back to the loft. I changed into something a little more practical in case we happened to find any of the alphas.

"Its fine, I can't expect you to always be around."

"Yeah, well I'll try to be as much as I can," I told him. "Do you actually have a lead?"

"No, I just can't sit around the loft anymore while Erica and Boyd are out there somewhere."

"You know if we told Scott we'd be able to cover more ground."

"We're leaving him out of this," Isaac reminded me.

"Yeah, well I'm just saying it would make more sense to tell him. You know he's going to be upset when he finds out."

"We'll let that be Derek's problem."

"We haven't checked out the warehouse district yet," I said. I pulled up Google maps and looked around the area. "As the name would suggest there are a bunch of massive buildings that could hold a couple of werewolves."

"Sounds like a good start." The two of us took my car to the other side of town and I parked in a dark alley way.

"I sincerely hope you can see out here because my night vision has seriously declined," I said annoyed.

"Yeah, I can see. Werewolf, remember?" I grabbed his arm and let him lead us down the alley and into one of the warehouses.

"I would suggest we split up but I'm not kidding when I say I can't actually see anything. I'd rather not get eaten, you know." I groaned as I waited for my human eyes to adjust to the dark. "I'm really no help; I don't even know why I bother."

"You could always get that fixed," Isaac said. I looked at him questioningly. "Derek could bite you. I'm surprised one of you hasn't thought about it already."

I bit my lip. "I don't know I'm barely adjusted to being human. I'm not sure I'm ready to jump into being something else so soon."

He shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

"I'll think about it, but for right now I'm on team human."

"So I know you wanted to become human for Brooke, but the other reason, have you sorted that out yet?"

"You mean have I decided if I want to kiss any werewolves?" I asked. "I really don't think this is the time or place to be discussing my love life."

"I'm just saying, that was one of the reasons you did it, but you-"

"Isaac, in the 300 plus years I've been around I've never kissed anyone because I wanted to. Forgive me if I actually want to think about the relationships I'm getting myself into before I jump into something. Anyways you basically dumped me before I went to Ireland so I'm not sure what right you have to ask me about it."

"Sorry I brought it up," he said backing down.

"There's nothing here, we should head back to the loft. I'm just slowing you down anyways."


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the summer things still weren't looking up. Boyd and Erica were still missing, our knowledge of the alpha pack was still limited and against my better judgment Scott still didn't know about any of it. Allison had just gotten back from vacation and Lydia had invited me over to have a girl's night. I was a little wary of Allison but Lydia had assured me Allison was leaving all the weapons at home. When I arrived at Lydia's I knocked on the front door and waited until Lydia came running down the stairs. "Ava, you're here!" She said. "I told my mom to let you in but I guess she forgot." She rolled her eyes and motioned me into the kitchen.

"We're making popcorn," Allison informed me.

"I'm making caramel corn because I'm allowed to have fat days," Lydia told me.

"I guess I'll have some caramel corn," I said.

"I have found my twin," Lydia said making a show of shooing Allison away. Lydia grabbed the bowl and turned to go upstairs.

I started to follow her but Allison grabbed my arm. "I don't want things to be weird between us. I'm sorry for everything that happened; I was in a bad place in the spring. Can we start over, for Lydia?"

I nodded. "I'm willing to give anyone a second chance."

She smiled. "Ok, good."

"Allison, Ava, hurry up!" Lydia yelled down the stairs. "If the two of you are not running up stairs right now you are doing it wrong."

"Race you?" Allison asked laughing.

"You're on," I said. We both took off up stairs like we were five year olds. We collapsed on the bed and Allison almost spilled her popcorn. That only made us laugh more and Lydia just stared at us like we'd lost our minds.

"I guess you two have worked your issues," Lydia said pushing us over and sitting on the bed next to Allison. Before Lydia could even start the movie my phone rang loudly. Lydia grabbed the phone and glared at me. "No more phones," she told me. She sighed and answered the call, "Ava's phone."

"Who is it?" I asked.

She frowned and handed me the phone. "It's the hospital."

My eyes widened. "Hello?" I answered.

"Ava? It's Ms. McCall. Isaac is here and he has you listed as his emergency contact," she said. "I tried calling Derek but he isn't answering."

"Is he ok? What happened?"

"He's going to be fine. It's the what happened that we're worried about. He appears to have lost his memory of the entire night."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I told her. I hung up and looked at the girls. "I need to go to the hospital. I'm sorry to ditch you like this."

"Hey, it's ok. That sounds a little more important that watching some cheesy movie," Allison said squeezing my hand. "We'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I hope he's ok," Lydia said finally.

"Me too," I agreed.

OoOoO

I drove to the hospital as quickly as I could. When I got inside I found Melissa and she pointed me to Isaac's room. I opened the door and found Isaac lying in bed. "Ava?"

"Hey," I said. I sat in the chair next to his bed. "Melissa called me. What happened?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, the last thing I remember was being in the warehouse district and there was a girl who showed up and saved me from something. I think she's in a coma now."

"Was it the alphas?" I asked.

"It must have been," he said.

"Why are they just now showing up?" I wondered. "They've been here all summer."

"I don't know. Maybe they've been watching us, figuring us out.

I pulled out my phone but he didn't answer. "Derek, it's important, answer your phone," I said to his voice mail. "He would disappear the moment we need him."

"Ava, breathe. It's ok."

"It's not ok!" I snapped. "You could be dead." I had a sudden realization and dialed Derek more frantically; when he didn't answer again I tossed my phone on the bed

"You don't think they have him, do you?" Isaac asked quietly.

"I don't know!" I banged my fist on the bedside table and it cracked. We both paused and stared at it.

"How did-"

"It must have been weak," I said quickly. "I don't have that kind of strength anymore." Isaac yawned and I nodded. "Scoot over," I told him.

"What?"

"Well I'm not sleeping in this chair," I informed him. He laughed and slid over. I hopped up in the bed careful not to hit any of his injuries. "They really should make bigger hospital beds."

"They aren't meant for two people," he said into my ear.

"Then I guess we'll just have to squish."

OoOoO

"You need to go to school," Isaac said the next morning.

I looked at him skeptically. "You're kidding, right? I'm not leaving until you here."

"It's your first day at Beacon Hills, you should go."

"I've had a lot of first days of high school; I think I can pass on this one."

"You won't get a good seat in any of your classes," he said. I rolled my eyes and texted Lydia and Allison to save me seats in all our shared classes. He sighed. "I'm not going to be able to convince you to leave, am I?"

"Nope."

Melissa came into the room and made me move so she could check Isaac's bandages. She pealed back the one on his side and sighed when she saw it was healed. "You're supposed to go into surgery today."

"Clearly I don't need to," Isaac said.

"I don't know how to explain to everyone that you've magically healed yourself."

"Don't worry, Derek and I will have him out of here before surgery," I told her.

"You might want to hurry; he's scheduled to go in soon."

I nodded. "Can you call your son, just in case?" I asked. Isaac gave me a look but Melissa didn't notice. She nodded and left the room.

"What happened to not getting Scott involved?" Isaac asked me.

"That was before you got hurt. These alphas are dangerous; we need all the help we can get." I stood up. "I'm going to run to the restroom and call Derek again. Try not to get dragged off to surgery." I went into the hall and dialed Derek's number again. This time he actually picked up. "Finally, I've called you six times."

"I'm on my way to the hospital now, how's Isaac?"

"He's mostly healed; he'll probably need to recover for a few days to be in top shape though. Melissa said he was pretty beat up. I had her call Scott."

Derek made an annoyed sound but didn't say anything. "I'll be there soon." I hung up and ran to the bathroom. When I came out I saw Scott standing in the hall outside Isaac's room. I bounced nervously on my feet, most likely Isaac had just been taken for surgery but there was always a chance the alphas had gotten to him while I was gone.

"Where is he?" Scott asked when he saw me.

I groaned. "I guess that got him for surgery, they're going to be surprised when they take those bandages off. Derek is on his way, I'll wait for him up here. Can you go down and find Isaac?" I asked.

"Yeah, ok." He stopped and looked at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're acting weird."

"It's nothing," I assured him. "Now would you go?" I shooed him away and leaned against the wall waiting for Derek. When he finally showed up I stood up quickly. "Isaac was taken down stairs for surgery, Scott went looking for him."

"But you're worried the alphas are here," Derek finished.

I nodded. "Exactly." I heard a thud and looked towards the elevator down the hall. "Did you hear that?"

He looked at me curiously. "I did but you shouldn't have. Scott and Isaac are in the elevator," Derek said. We went down the empty hall and waited for the doors to open. When they did we saw Scott, Isaac and a third wolf, one of the alphas. The alpha lunged at Derek and he and Scott fought him. I grabbed Isaac who was knocked out in a wheel chair. I wheeled him out of the elevator. When I turned around I realized I was face to face with the alpha. I didn't think I just kicked him in the ribs. He staggered back and I was surprised that he had even felt that. He jumped at me and I grabbed his arm and twisted it as he tried to reach for me. I kicked him again this time harder in the knee and I heard a crack. I saw him snap his kneecap back into place but before he could come for me again Derek had gotten in front of him. I turned my attention back to Isaac who was still passed out.

"That was not normal," Scott said to me. I glanced up at him and Derek. The alpha must have realized he was out numbered and left.

"He's right, you weren't fighting like a human," Derek said.

"I wasn't exactly fighting like I used to either," I said. "Come on; let's get Isaac out of here."

"We need to go back to my old house, there's something there I need," Derek said.

On the way back I called Deaton. "How is it possible that I was fighting an alpha and actually making an impact?" I asked when he answered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We were attacked by one of the alphas and I fought him. I can barely do a pull up in training. You did the tests, you said I was human."

"You are," he said. "But maybe, the legend of the cauldron, it does say that the user never leaves unsatisfied. What if it gave you something to keep you from being entirely defenseless? It could have been triggered by your fear. You wouldn't have triggered it during training because you were never scared."

Derek nodded. "You did hear the fighting in the elevator, you shouldn't have been able to do that either."

"I broke the table in Isaac's room too," I remembered. "There might be something to that." I nodded. "Good to know that I can take care of myself, even if I'm not as good at it as I used to be. I'll keep you posted on that Dr. D," I said. I hung up and glanced at Derek who was staring at me. "Eyes on the road, don't crash my car."

Scott and Stiles met us at Derek's old place. "You aren't still living here, are you?" Scott asked.

"Nope, we got an apartment," I answered. Derek put Isaac on a table and I poked him in the arm. "When is he going to wake up?" I asked.

"Whatever they gave him should be wearing off soon," Derek said.

"Missed you in class today, Bates," Stiles said.

"Oh don't worry you'll have plenty of me this year," I assured him.

"You want a ride to school?" Scott asked. "We're going to head back."

"No, I already missed half my classes. What's the point of going now?"

"Getting off to a bad start aren't you?" Stiles asked. "With that attitude we'll have another Scott on our hands."

"Just because I'm mostly human does not negate the fact that I've been alive for more than three centuries, I don't really need it. I'm only going for appearances," I said annoyed.

"We'll I guess we'll see you around then," Scott said, taking that as his cue to leave. On the way out he noticed the outside was painted and looked at it funny before scrapping the paint off with his claws.

I sighed. "I told you he was going to find out," I said to Derek.

"Find out what?" Scott asked.

Derek motioned to me. "You're the one that wanted to tell him so bad."

"No, I think you should tell me," Scott said to Derek.

"There's a pack of alphas in town. They took Boyd and Erica and we think they attacked Isaac."

"That was one of them at the hospital," Scott said. "When did they get here?"

"Beginning of summer," Derek said.

"They've been here for months and you're just now telling me?" Scott asked getting louder.

"I told you he'd be upset," I mumbled.

"We didn't tell you because you've been trying hard to be a regular kid, I didn't want to take that away from you."

"I'm a part of this pack, Derek. I deserve to be informed when something is happening."

"You should have listened to me," I said to Derek.

Scott turned to me then. "And you need to grow up. You go around acting like you're better than everyone because you've been around longer than us but honestly you don't act like it. You can't just blow off this lifetime because it's the only one you've got left now. If you don't take charge of what's happening around you, you're going to end up a victim like Lydia." I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. There was a pause and then Scott spoke again, his annoyance gone. "I'm sorry I said that."

"It's fine, I can't fault you for being honest. I'll work on acting my age," I told Scott. I glanced at Derek, "I'll also work on not being such a beta. I should have told you, I'm sticking to that. Derek wanted you to have a normal summer but your normalcy isn't my priority, protecting my friends is and we could have used your help to find Boyd and Erica this summer."

Isaac came into the room and leaned on the doorframe. "Did I miss anything?"


	9. Chapter 9

"You do know that I've only been practicing magic for a few months right?" I asked Deaton.

"You're first spell was a success, I'd say you have a talent for it," he said.

"But yet every single attempt at locating Boyd and Erica has failed," I reminded him.

"The least you can do is try."

I glanced at Isaac who was sitting on the couch in the loft. "This probably isn't going to work." I sat down next to him cross-legged so we were facing each other.

"Negativity isn't helping anything," Deaton said.

"Fine, ok. It might work, is that better?" I asked glancing up. Deaton shook his head and I sighed. I lit the candle that was on the table next to us, white for enhancing psychic abilities since I clearly had no faith in mine. I closed my eyes, grabbed Isaac's hands and took a breath then cracked an eye open to see Deaton staring at me. "Could you look at something else?"

"I'll just go upstairs," he said. I nodded and he went up the staircase.

Isaac squeezed my hands lightly. "Don't worry if it doesn't work, alright? Derek said he had someone who might be able to help if you can't."

"Right." I took another deep breath before realizing that Isaac had actually made me feel better about it, knowing he wasn't going to be upset if I failed took some of the pressure off. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on drawing out the memories. I lost track of how long we sat there but eventually I just gave up. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," he told me.

"The words may be corny but I feel like I'm floundering without them. Brooke always had a way with words; I'm not surprised the spell she wrote worked for me. From everything I've read it seems like I should be able to do this stuff without saying anything, but I need the crutch."

"You'll figure it out," he assured me.

"No luck?" Deaton asked coming down the stairs. Isaac and I shook our heads. The elevator opened and Derek and Peter walked out.

"He's your backup plan?" I asked.

"I'm happy to see you too, Ava," Peter said. I made a face.

"Why is he here?" Isaac asked.

"To get your memories back, little wolf," Peter said. I rolled my eyes and Peter patted my shoulder as he walked by.

"I don't trust him," I told Derek.

"Neither do I, but he knows how to get Isaac's memories back. Unless your little spell worked?"

"It didn't, but I don't need to condescending tone, thank you very much."

"How cute, the human thinks she's a witch," Peter said. "I liked the idea of you hanging around better when you were useful, now you're just in the way."

"What do you know, I hate the idea of you hanging around all together," I said.

"If you two are done, we can get on with this," Derek said.

"Have a seat," Peter said to Isaac. I paced behind them. "Are you going to continue doing that?"

"I don't like you," I said.

"No one does," Derek told me. "Now sit down, he needs to concentrate."

Reluctantly I pulled up a chair next to Derek's. "How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked Peter.

"It's an ancient ritual, performed mostly my alphas. It requires lots of practice as if there is even one slip you could paralyze the person, or kill them."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped, standing up again. "There has to be another, less dangerous, way."

"Sit down, Ava," Peter and Derek said at the same time. I groaned and flopped back into the chair, there wasn't any point in arguing with the Hales. Peter dug his claws into the back of Isaac's neck and Derek and I both jumped up as they began to flail.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I whispered to Derek.

"Wait, I see them," Peter said. After a moment he stepped back and I went to Isaac's side.

"You ok?"

"Well I'm not dead or paralyzed," he said.

"What did you see?" Derek asked Peter.

"Isaac found them," Peter told us. "And Deucalion, he was there. He made them a promise that by the full moon they'd be dead."

"The next full moon?" Derek asked.

"Tomorrow night," Peter and I said in sync.

OoOoO

Scott called Derek to have him come look at a bruise Lydia and Allison had gotten. We showed up at the school, a place where I should have been all day Derek reminded me, and met them in one of the empty classrooms.

"Alright, what was it you needed to show me?" Derek asked. Allison and Lydia held out their arms so we could see their matching bruises. "How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"Its like a mirror image on both their arms, they match up," I said. Allison nodded in agreement.

"It's nothing," Derek said.

"Or it could be important," I said.

"You only want it to mean something because you're friends with them. In case you've forgotten Lydia resurrected Peter and Allison is a hunter," he said. "You have really bad taste in friends."

"Yeah, well, you're on that list too," I said.

"I'm here to help Scott, not you," Allison told Derek.

"Then find something real," he said and turned to leave.

"Derek," I called after him.

"Go to school, Ava," he said without turning back around.

Scott followed him towards the door and I turned back to the girls. "Derek is too full of himself to admit you might actually have something. I believe you," I told them.

"I'm not even sure if I believe us," Lydia said.

"It's a pattern," Allison said. "We just have to find out what it means."

The three of us went to the library and Allison began searching for the pattern. Meanwhile Lydia and I checked out the new kids. "Well that is definitely some scenery to enhance the library." Lydia hit me in the arm. "What was that for?"

"You have two, don't be greedy," she said.

"Can't I at least look?"

"No," she said. She stood up and walked towards the twins. She paused looked over her shoulder and motioned for me to do something else.

I moved to the chair next to Allison so I could look at her research into the symbol. "What if it's a logo?" She asked picking up Lydia's coffee cup. "Do you recognize it?"

"I've only been here for a few months, I'm not that familiar with the businesses."

She nodded and looked up logos in Beacon Hills. My phone beeped and I opened it to see my daily check-in from Derek. We're going to Deaton's tonight, you were right there's another way.

"You were right, my favorite phrase," I said. "Keep looking into that symbol and maybe I'll get to hear it twice."

OoOoO

That night Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac and I went to the animal clinic. "Fill this tub with ice," Deaton instructed us, pointing to the bags of ice he had piled under the counter. I stood with Deaton and Isaac to hear Deaton explain what was about to happen. "We'll lower your heart rate enough for you to slip into a trance, it'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow?" Scott asked.

"Almost dead," Deaton said. Scott looked a surprised but I just nodded.

"Well, let's get this over with," I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? I trust Dr. Deaton a whole lot more than I trust Peter." Derek and Isaac still stared at me. "I'm not going to be able to keep this cool for long, so you should probably get in the tub before I have a panic attack."

"You were pretty reassuring there for a minute, then you lost me," Isaac said.

"Look, if it feels too risky you don't have to do this," Derek told him. I just about told him that I really wished he wouldn't because yeah it was scaring the shit out of me, but I figured I'd already done enough to make him nervous. He took off his shirt and climbed into the ice.

I leaned against the counter and waited as Derek and Scott pushed him under. He struggled to get out of the water and I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to watch. Finally the sounds of the struggle stopped and I opened my eyes. I moved so I was standing in between Derek and Scott at the head of the tub and I put my hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Remember, only I speak, too many voices will wake him up," Deaton said. We all nodded. "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I need you to go back to the night you found Boyd and Erica."

"I don't want to do that," Isaac said. He began to trash around again and I dug my fingers into Derek's shoulder. I noticed my fingernails had drawn blood; Deaton had been right about fear causing me to get stronger.

The more Isaac remembered the more he freaked out. "Ava, cast a circle," Deaton instructed me. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to do it to keep everyone else calm or myself but I nodded. I moved around everyone and mentally recited the directions and what they stood for. I wasn't sure about anyone else but it certainly calmed my nerves.

After a moment the calm was broken again and Derek started yelling for Isaac to tell us where he was. "He's going to go into shock," Deaton said. Derek continued yelling at him.

"Let him go, Derek!" I yelled pulling at his arm.

"They found me," Isaac said. We all froze. "They're dragging me into a room and there's a body. It's Erica." He sat up quickly. "I saw it! I saw the name." Scott and Derek pulled him out of the water and I handed him the towel. "It's Beacon Hills First National Bank, its abandoned and they're keeping them locked in the vault."

"You don't remember what you said, do you?" Stiles asked. Isaac shook his head.

"You said there was a body," I told him. "Erica's body."

"She's not dead," Derek said.

"He said he saw her dead body," Stiles said.

"We don't want her to be dead either, but we have to have the facts," I told him.

"Maybe he was wrong," Derek said. "It's not the first time someone has been wrong."

"Maybe if you hadn't been yelling at him, the exact opposite of what Deaton told you to do, we could know for sure," I snapped.

"If I hadn't pushed him we wouldn't know where they are," Derek said. "We'll get them out tonight."

"You have to be smart about this, you can't just storm in there," Deaton said.

"Isaac did it," Derek said.

"We have until tomorrow night, we can make a plan," I said.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?"

"Be rational, Derek. Haven't you ever seen a movie?" I asked.

"Be rational, she says basing her skills off fictional movies," Derek mumbled mocking me.

"Looks like someone already broke into the bank a few months before it closed, all we have to do is find out how," Stiles said.

OoOoO

The next morning I met Allison and Lydia outside of school. I'd barely gotten any sleep and I was already on my third cup of coffee. "Oh, fun news, we found out our bruise is the logo for a bank," Lydia said. Allison shushed her.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Long story, but thanks for looking into it," I said waving away any future questions. Allison frowned but didn't say anything. When we split up to go to our separate classes I grabbed Allison's arm. "Don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like whatever you're planning. We've got it, alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, ok. I have to get to class."

OoOoO

At five we met back at the loft and Stiles explained the plan. "You realize we don't have several hours to drill through the wall, right?" I asked.

"If I go down first, how much room do I have?" Derek asked him.

"What are you going to do, punch through the wall?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm going to punch through the wall."

"Let's see this, come on. You'll have about three inches of space to-" Derek punched his hand and Stiles squealed.

"Now who's following me down?" He asked.

"Well I'm clearly not up for it yet," Peter said.

"Clearly," I said sarcastically.

"You know you aren't really going to have much of a force to fight them with. Isaac is out of commission; the rest of your pack is dead or in that vault. All you have is Scott."

"And me," I said. "I'll go."

"That's not a good idea," Derek said.

"Fear doesn't shut me down, it wakes me up. You've seen it I can fight them. You and me and Scott, not the best odds but certainly better than sending the two of you alone, or letting Boyd die in there."

"I don't know if she's brave or insane but I say let her go," Peter said. I glanced at him surprised. "Hey, you want to prove yourself useful then I'm all for it."

"Fine, but I don't want to have to worry about you down there," Derek said.

"You won't have to."


	10. Chapter 10

“Ava, you remember Coach’s risk and reward speech in economics?” Scott asked after Derek went into the building. 

“I’m not in your class,” I said. 

“Yes you are, you’re seat is behind Stiles,” he said. He shook his head. “Have you really managed to skip every economics class?”

“I’ve skipped a lot of classes,” I told him. “Now, what were you saying about risk and reward?”

“I don’t think we’re measuring our risk with enough information.”

“We don’t have time, Scott.” 

“They’ve been waiting for months to kill Boyd and the other girl, why?”

“I don’t know, its poetic? We need to go.” 

“Ok, let’s go.”

We climbed the ladder to the top of the building and then climbed down inside. Derek had already broken into the vault and I saw Boyd. “Boyd, you’re ok,” I said in relief. 

Scott’s phone rang. “Stiles, this isn’t the best time.” I couldn’t hear what was being said on the other end of the line but from Scott’s face it wasn’t good. “We have a problem.” 

The girl stepped into the light and Derek’s eyes widened. “Cora?” 

Before I could ask who Cora was the vault door opened and Mrs. Morrell, the guidance councilor and my French teacher, appeared. “No!” Scott yelled and I noticed the line of ash around the room. Boyd and Cora lunged for Derek and Scott pulled Boyd off. 

“Should I break the seal?” I yelled.

“No!” Derek yelled. Boyd attacked me and I fell to the ground hard. Derek pushed him aside just as Cora jumped on him, catching Derek off guard. “Get out of here, Ava!” I hesitated before realizing I was probably doing more harm than good, since Derek was too busy trying to protect me to fight. I ran out of the vault and remembered how I had been sure Allison was planning on coming to the bank, I really hopped she hadn’t listened to me. 

I bumped into Allison within seconds of running out of the vault. “Thank god, please tell me you brought some weapons.”

She shook her head. “I was just coming to look. What’s going on in there?”

“Boyd and a girl, they attacked Scott and Derek,” I told her. She pushed past me and into the doorway of the vault. Boyd had his claws in Scott’s side lifting him up the wall, while Cora had Derek on the ground. Allison noticed the seal and reached down to break it. 

“Don’t break the seal!” Derek yelled. She hesitated for a moment but then did it anyways. Boyd and Cora ran out of the vault and disappeared. “Do you have any idea what you just did?” Derek asked Allison coming out of the vault.

“She saved your lives,” I said. 

“And in the process set two crazed werewolves free. They’re going to kill people out there, Ava. How could you bring her here?” Derek yelled at me grabbing my arms and shaking me. 

“I didn’t bring her here! She came on her own. It was the stupid bruise, she figured it out!” I yelled back. I jerked away from him. “I listened to you, I didn’t break the seal. But I’m not going to apologize for her doing it, because she saved your life. And frankly that matters to me more than the greater good.”

OoOoO

“It was the vault,” I said in relief.

“Did you find them?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, they’re in the woods outside of town,” I told him. “It was the vault that was keeping me from tracking them, I’m not a complete failure!”

“Save the happy dance for when we actually find them,” Derek said. 

“Yeah, right, let’s go,” I said standing up. 

“No, you are staying here. I can’t have you out there getting yourself into more trouble. Plus you need to keep us updated on Boyd and Cora’s location.” 

“Are you going to tell me who she is?” I asked. “Cora, I mean.” 

“She’s my sister.” 

“Oh,” I said and then my jaw dropped. “Oh my god, she isn’t dead?” 

“Apparently not,” he said. “Come on Scott, we need to find them.” Scott, Isaac and Derek left and I stared at the map but as far as I could tell Boyd and Cora were still in the woods and I had a feeling they’d remain there for a while. So I turned on my phone to listen to music and realized I had several texts from Lydia and Stiles. 

Ava, answer your phone! The first one from Lydia said. There’s a body. I called the police, read the next one. Finally, Ava! Fine I’m calling Stiles. The last text was from Stiles: I THINK BOYD AND CORA KILLED SOMEONE

I called Stiles and he answered on the first ring. “Where are you?” I asked.

“The public pool, Lydia found a body. Can you come down here?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” I hung up and took the elevator downstairs and went outside to my car that was parked across the street. 

When I arrived at the pool, Stiles was on the phone with Scott. I grabbed the phone. “Is Derek there?” I asked. 

“Yeah, its on speaker,” Scott said. 

“It couldn’t have been Boyd and Cora, I was watching them.”

“Are you sure you didn’t get distracted?” Scott said.

“Not long enough for me to miss them moving all the way across town,” I snapped. 

“She’s right, they couldn’t be moving that fast,” Derek said. 

“It had to be them, who else could it be?” Scott asked.

“Whatever, just find them,” I said. I hung up and handed Stiles back his phone. We waited for the police to arrive and take Lydia’s statement then we both followed her home. 

“I’m not some fragile little child, I didn’t need both of you and my police escort to follow me home,” Lydia said.

“You did call me,” I reminded her.

“I called you because I got out of my car and instead of being at Walgreens I was at the pool,” she said.

“Wait, you didn’t know where you were?” Stiles asked.

“No, ok? I had no idea where I was until I got out of the car. Then I found a body.” 

“Do you often have blackouts or time lapses?” I asked. Mentally I was trying to figure out if I could assign her symptoms to a physical illness.

“The last time something like this happened was with Derek’s uncle,” she said. 

“It always has something to do with Peter,” I said. 

“Why aren’t you out with Derek and Scott?” Lydia asked.

“They decided it wasn’t safe, I’m a liability now. I hate this. I hate being useless.”

“You found Boyd and Cora in the woods,” Stiles reminded me.

“Yeah and then a body turned up on the other side of town. I just want to help.”

“Welcome to Team Human,” Lydia said sarcastically. “Home to the insane, useless and Stiles.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles asked. Before Lydia could answer his phone rang and he took it out. “Mrs. McCall?” After a moment he nodded. “Yeah, ok. I’m on my way.” 

“What?” I asked.

“She wants me to come to the hospital to look at the bodies, she thinks she found something. You should probably come with me,” he told me. 

“I’m happy to be left out of that one, I’ve seen enough dead bodies for a day,” Lydia said lying down. 

“Text me if anymore blackouts happen, alright?” 

“Yeah, sure,” she said nodding. 

Stiles and I went out to our cars and I followed him to the hospital. We met Melisa inside and she steered us both down the hallway. “We’ve seen the body already,” Stiles told her.

“You haven’t seen everything,” she assured us. She took us into the morgue and uncovered the body from the pool. “Around the neck there are ligature marks, from strangulation.” 

“What kind of werewolf strangles somebody?” Stiles asked.

“I knew it, I knew it wasn’t Boyd and Cora,” I said. 

“He was also hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him,” she said. 

“There’s a spell I can do, to find out who the killer is but it’ll take some time. Time that I really don’t have right now with all this alpha business on my hands,” I said. 

“Is it just one murder then?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t think so, that girl over there has the same injuries,” Melisa said walking over to the other table. She uncovered the body and showed us the same wounds. I looked up at Stiles when I realized he hadn’t said anything and noticed he was tearing up. “Oh my god, did you know her?” Melisa asked. He nodded and she quickly covered the body. “I’m so sorry.”

“I was at her party, it was her birthday,” Stiles said. 

“We need to call your dad because you’re a witness,” Melissa told him. 

“They’re sacrifices,” I said. 

“What?” Melissa asked.

“I don’t know what they’re for but they’re sacrifices, it’s the threefold death. It’s usually done with drowning, wounding and strangling but it’s easier to just bash their heads in and cut their throats than drag them to water, I supposed.” Melissa and Stiles were both staring at me. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive.” 

“Sacrifices, like virgin sacrifices?” Stiles asked.

“I guess that’s a possibility. Why, what are you thinking?” I asked.

“Heather was a virgin and the guy at the pool was wearing a purity ring. Were there any other bodies or has anyone gone missing?” Stiles asked Melissa. I didn’t hear her answer because my phone rang. 

“Scott?”

“Ava, you need to get down to the school,” he said.

“What happened, did you find Boyd and Cora?” I asked.

“Yeah, they’re locked in the boiler room with Derek.” 

“Well get him out!” 

“If I open the door Boyd and Cora will escape and we’ll have to chase them down again.” 

“There’s less than an hour till sunrise. He’s going to be ok,” I said, both to reassure Scott and myself. “I’m on my way.” I hung up and left without saying anything to Melissa or Stiles. 

I got to the school just as the sun came up. I ran inside towards the boiler room. The door to the boiler room was open and I ran down the stairs and into the room. “Where is he?” I asked. I pushed past Isaac and Scott and saw him kneeling next to Boyd and Cora. I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around his neck. I wasn’t a typically touchy person but two near death experiences in one night warranted a hug. 

“I’m ok,” he told me. “I’ll heal.” He stood up leaving me on the ground. “There’s a teacher, I’ll take care of her. Get them out of here.” He went back into the storage room and I stood up quickly. 

“Yeah, grab them. Let’s take them back to the loft,” I said. I tried to forget the fact that I had just gotten left on the ground in favor of some teacher. Scott and Isaac carried them upstairs and Scott put Boyd in the backseat of my car.

“Can I catch a ride with you?” He asked leaning in the passenger window.

“Yeah, get in,” I told him. I drove out of the parking lot and towards downtown. Neither of us said anything for a while. 

“You were really worried about him, weren’t you?” Scott asked.

“I was worried about all of you.” 

“You couldn’t have helped, even if Derek had let you come with us.”

“Not the way I am now, before I could have. All of you know it but no one has said it to my face. I should have stayed a succubus; I messed up and now you just have another human to protect. I could have waited, Deaton ordered me pills that probably would have fixed me but instead I took Brooke’s advice. I took the advice of my dead sister over the practical choice.” 

“You weren’t thinking straight, if I had found a book full of writing by a sister I hadn’t seen in twenty years I probably would have listened to it do.” 

“I made the right choice for Brooke but not the right choice for me. Two decades and I’m still living the life she chose for me,” I said shaking my head. 

“You might as well make the best of it. Forget about what Brooke wanted and live like you want to,” Scott said.

I parallel parked across from my building. “Thanks, for not lying to me. You’re a smart kid, I might have to keep you around.” I got out of the car and opened the back door. “Now help me get Boyd up to the loft.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next week following Boyd and Cora’s recuse I actually went to all my classes and spent most nights at Lydia’s. I had been trying to stay out of Derek’s way since he was trying to get his sister back in fighting shape. Me being out of the loft didn’t stop Derek from checking in with me daily as he had done all summer, making sure I hadn’t been kidnapped by an alpha or anything I guess. Thursday afternoon I went back to the loft deciding I had overstayed my welcome at Lydia’s.

I stepped out of the elevator and into the living room. “Derek?” I called. 

“He’s out,” Cora said surprising me. She dropped from the bar in the training area and walked towards me. “You’re Ava, right?” 

I nodded. “And you’re Derek’s sister.” 

“Derek’s talked about you,” she said sitting on the couch. I opened the fridge and grabbed us both bottled waters.

“Has he?” I asked curiously. 

She nodded. She chugged her water and tossed the empty bottle in the trash across the room. “I am so read to get out of here,” she said. 

“Feeling better?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, though I can’t convince my brother of that.” 

“Where have you been?” I asked suddenly, not able to hold back my questions any longer.

“What?” She asked 

“The fire was six years ago, where have you been all that time?” 

She shrugged. “Around. I thought my entire family was dead, why would I want to come back to that?” 

“Point taken.”

“Has Derek been like this the entire time?” She asked.

“Angsty and annoying?” I asked jokingly.

She laughed. “Exactly.”

“I don’t know, I’ve only known him since spring. But he’s been what way the whole time I’ve known him, so I suspect so.” 

“I figured as much. I guess loosing your entire family would do that to a person.”

“I know the feeling.”

“What’s your deal anyways?” Cora asked. 

“Hasn’t Derek told you?”

She shook her head. “He told me you worry too much and that you’re braver than you should be, but he hasn’t told me about you.” 

“Basically I was born in Ireland 300ish years ago, I’ve been pretty nomadic up until now, my sister died a while back and I’ve been on my own since then. Then I showed up in Beacon Hills, almost died, Derek saved me and here I am,” I told her. “I’m also human now, by the way.” 

“Oh, ok. Now I see why Derek didn’t get into it.”

“There’s really too much for me to tell anyone, we’d be here for another year.” 

“I get it now,” she said. At my confused expression she added, “I thought it was a little weird my brother was into a high school kid. But you’re age difference is a little bigger than that.” 

“Yeah, no one ever guesses how old I really am,” I said. She stood up and walked back over to the bar. “Wait, what did you say about-“

“Back to training, nice talk,” she said cutting me off. She winked at me as I backed away towards the stairs.

“Yeah, ok.”

OoOoO

Early the next morning there was a knock on the door and then it flew open. “Oh, Ava, you’re here,” Isaac said. 

“Yeah,” I looked at the clock. “It is way to early o’clock. Why are you here?” 

“Cross country practice starts today,” he said. 

“And?” 

“You’re joining the team,” he said. 

“You’re kidding right? I don’t do student involvement.”

“This is training, Derek said you’re fast and he wants you to run. So you’re going to run.” 

“I’m not getting out of bed, Isaac.” 

“Fine,” he said. I thought he was turning to leave but suddenly he was picking me up.

“Put me down!” I screeched.

“Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!” Cora yelled from down stairs. 

I groaned and Isaac put me down. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?” I asked.

“No, you aren’t. Now get dressed and we can stop for coffee on the way.”

I sighed and dug out my workout gear, which I had buried after I’d all but given up on my training downstairs. I put on a sports bra and some yoga leggings and tossed clothes for school in my bag.

“You could have just worn a t shirt,” Isaac said when I met him in the hall.

“Have you ever seen me wear a t shirt?” I asked him. 

“You have that long sleeved top,” he said.

“Are you worried guys are going to be checking me out?” I asked teasingly. “I’m 17, I have to flaunt it while I’ve still got it.” 

“Lydia would be proud.”

“Lydia wouldn’t be caught dead on the cross country team,” I said. “Now, coffee, seriously let’s go.” 

“Is caffeine good before a workout?”

“You’re the one who work me up at this ungodly hour,” I reminded him. I pulled him downstairs. “I’m not kidding, do you want me to die?” I hissed. 

“Have fun,” Cora said when we walked past up.

“Shut up and go back to sleep.” 

OoOoO

Before the run I was standing with Stiles, Scott and Isaac waiting on everyone to get out of the locker room. The twins Lydia and I had been checking out in the library walked past and Scott and Isaac’s heads both snapped in their direction. “What?” I asked. 

“They’re alphas,” Scott said. 

I looked at both of them for a second. “Are you kidding? Lydia’s already gotten her not so literal claws into one of them.” 

“They’re dangerous,” Scott told me. “Keep her away from them.”

“No kidding,” I said. “Where’s Isaac going?” I asked. Coach started the run and I lost Isaac at the front of the crowd. “Is he going after them?” 

“Is he trying to get himself killed?” Stiles asked. 

“I have to go,” Scott said running ahead of us. 

“So how are you liking Team Human?” Stiles asked. 

“We need to get up there, come on.” I pulled him with me through the main pack and around the corner. 

“Ava, I can’t go that fast,” Stiles said slowing down.

“Damn it, Stiles.” Before we could get much farther ahead I heard a scream and we both ran towards it. The rest of the team was standing near a tree. “Its another one,” I predicted. Sure enough when we got closer I could see the body tied to the tree. 

Scott and Isaac joined us. “Did you see the twins faces?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, they looked totally surprised,” Stiles said. I hadn’t noticed them but I wasn’t surprised they didn’t know what was going on, this wasn’t a werewolf. 

“These aren’t werewolf killings,” I said.

“The alpha’s have something to do with it,” Isaac said.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” I asked annoyed. “Werewolves aren’t killing these people. What would an alpha pack need with some human sacrifices? They’re already powerful enough to defeat us.” 

“They know something,” he said.

“Ok, whatever.” I rolled my eyes. “You think they’ll let us out of school for this?” 

“Doubtful,” Stiles said.

“We saw a dead body!” I said. “I feel faint.” 

“You’re attendance record has been spotless all week, you’re not getting out of class now.”

OoOoO

Later that day I was sitting in French texting Scott. Isaac is convinced the twins had something to do with the deaths. I think he’s going to get himself in trouble, Scott said. Before I could text him back he sent me another text. He just went into the hall. 

Go with him! I texted. 

Mr. Harris won’t let me. 

“Mademoiselle Bates?” Mrs. Morrell said. 

“Oui?” I answered. 

“Y at-il un problem?” She asked. She motioned at my phone under the table. 

I wanted to tell her that yes there was a problem; my friend might be an idiot who was going to get beaten up by alpha twins. “Pas.” I said finally and slid my phone into my pocket. She thankfully didn’t give me detention. 

OoOoO

After class I met the Scott and Isaac by their lockers. “Oh look, you aren’t dead,” I said. 

“One of them beat the other up, I didn’t even touch him,” Isaac told me. 

“You should have stayed in class,” I told him.

“Says the girl that skips most of hers,” he said.

“Yeah but I don’t skip to go fight alphas in the hallway, unlike you I don’t have a death wish,” I snapped. “I don’t want you to get hurt, ok?” Across the hall Lydia was at her locker talking to one of the twins. I groaned. 

“Talk to her,” Scott said. 

“Yeah, give me a second,” I said. As soon as the twin left I went across the hall. “Did he ask you out?” I asked.

She nodded. “His name is Aiden and his brother is Ethan. I told him I’d think about it.”

“You shouldn’t go,” I told her.

“Excuse me?” She said closing the locker. 

“You shouldn’t go,” I repeated. 

“That’s what I thought you said, I was hoping I misheard.” I opened my mouth to explain but she cut me off. “I like you, we’re friends but I am not going to let you tell me who to date because you’re jealous. Don’t you think you have enough on your hands with the two guys that you have?” 

“Lydia, that’s not what I meant.”

The bell rang. “Oh look, time for class. Buh-bye.” She turned and walked away. 

“Lydia!”

OoOoO

“Where’s Allison?” Scott asked before lunch.

“She got detention too, she was sleeping in French,” I told him. 

“We should look for them,” he said.

“You don’t think the twins will mess with them, do you?” I asked.

“We should find them, just to be safe.”

“Well, after you, super sniffer.” I followed him down the hall.

He made a face. “That isn’t going to be my nickname.”

I shrugged. “Too many syllables, but you never know.” We turned a corner and saw a drink machine pushed in front of the janitor’s cabinet. I could hear muffled noises from inside. 

“They’re in there,” Scott said. He pushed the machine out of the way and yanked open the door. Scott pulled Isaac out and I grabbed his shoulders. I sat down and folded my legs under me and brought Isaac down with me. I wrapped my arms around him.

“They knew that would freak him out,” Allison said. 

“Its ok, you’re out,” I told him. “Breathe.” His eyes turned from yellow back to their normal blue green.

“You can let me go now, I’m not going to attack anyone,” he said.

“Yeah, right.” I let go of him and he stood up. He held out a hand to pull me up and I took it. “Thanks.” 

We stayed that way for a moment looking at each other with his hands on my arms until Allison spoke. “Its our turn to mess with them.” 

“What would get their attention?” Scott asked. 

“Their bikes,” Allison said smirking. 

The four of us went outside and Allison got to work hot-wiring one of the bikes. I checked my phone, no daily text. I frowned. I didn’t mention it to anyone; Derek was probably working with Cora and had just forgotten. Isaac got on the bike and revved the engine. “Maybe you should get one of your own, it suits you,” I told him. 

“Ava!” Stiles said coming outside. “You have a free period next, right?” 

“Why?” I asked.

“I’m going to talk to Deaton about the murders, you know about the Celtic stuff, I want you to talk to him too.” 

“Yeah, ok.” I looked at Isaac and Allison. “Tell me how they react.” 

Stiles and I took his Jeep to the animal clinic. Deaton was surprised to see us. “Out a little early, aren’t you?” 

“Free period,” Stiles explained. “Can we talk to you about the murders?”

“I’m not sure what you think I know,” Deaton said.

“You know more about everything.” Stiles said. “All the stuff with Ava. No one knew that, but you did.” Deaton motioned for us to follow him into the back. “All these symbols are Celtic: the bank logo, the triskele, the mountain ash.”

“Why don’t you ask Ava, she’s Celtic, not me,” Deaton said.

“That’s why she’s here.” Stiles paused and looked at me. “You haven’t killed anyone have you?”

“Are you legitimately asking me that?” I asked. “No, Stiles, I haven’t killed anyone.” 

“But you know about the Druids and human sacrifices, you were there!” 

“Whoa hey, nope not that old. I was around for the original revival.” 

“So this killer, is he a Druid?” Stiles asked looking between Deaton and me. 

“No, he’s imitating them. Celts were close with nature and thought they were in charge of maintaining the natural orders. They were not afraid of supernaturals they simply monitored them; at least in theory, in practice it was never so black and white. They may have been slightly misguided but they weren’t serial killers, Stiles,” I told him. 

“This one is,” Stiles said. His phone rang then and he answered it. “Lydia, I can’t talk right now.” She said something loud enough that I could hear her voice through the phone. “Are you sure?” He nodded and hung up. “Another person was taken, we need to go to the school.”

OoOoO

We met Lydia in the music room. “Do you have this class?” I asked her.

She shook her head. “Blackout.” She picked up a phone and played something.

“What is that?” Stiles asked.

“Bad news,” I answered. 

“What’s the pattern?” Stiles asked. I listened to the clip again as they talked, it did sound ritualistic, like a chant. “Military!” Stiles said. “Boyd was in the ROTC with the kid that we found on the run.” 

“Do we know anyone else with a military connection who could be in trouble?” I asked. 

“Mr. Harris?” Lydia suggested.

“We should find him,” Deaton said. We went to his class room and found it empty

“Maybe he just went to the bathroom?” I said.

“Or he’s dead,” Stiles said.

“That’s always possible,” I said. Stiles and I went through his desk drawers while Lydia looked at the desk.

“This test is graded R,” she said.

“This one is an H,” Stiles said. Deaton grabbed them and the other tests and arranged their letters. 

“Darach?” Stiles read.

Deaton nodded. “Dark oak.” 

OoOoO

Lydia gave me a ride back to the loft after school. “Hey, you know we’re going to figure out what’s up with your blackouts, right?” I said as I got out of the car. 

She nodded. “Its connected to the deaths, isn’t it?” 

I started to say I didn’t know but I sighed. “It’s looking like it.” 

“About earlier when I got mad at you about Aiden, I’m sorry. Stiles told me they were alphas. I can take care of myself, ok? You don’t have to look out for me.” 

“I’ll stay out of it,” I told her.

“No you won’t, but its ok,” she said. “Now, shoo, I want to go home.” 

I laughed and shut the door. She drove off and I went inside and took the elevator up to the loft. When the doors opened I heard a glass shatter. “Did I do something wrong?” Isaac asked.

“You’re doing something wrong right now by not leaving,” Derek said. There was silence and then Isaac walked towards the elevator. 

“Did he just throw something at you?” I asked shocked. Isaac nodded. I pulled him into the elevator. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

“You should stay, he didn’t kick you out,” Isaac said.

“No, if you’re leaving so am I.” 

“But you and Derek-“

“Are friends, if even that? I’m not going to put up with him treating anyone like shit, especially not you. You deserve better.” The elevator door opened on the bottom floor and I stepped out. “Come on, let’s go to Scott’s. He’ll put up with us.” 

I drove us to Scott’s and when I got out I grabbed a suitcase out of the back. “You packed?” Isaac asked confused.

“Emergency clothing storage,” I told him. “I never knew when I’d need new clothes, I’ve had to leave a lot of closets behind throughout the years.” 

“You’re a strange girl,” he said.

“And that is why everyone loves me so much.” I grabbed his hand and we went up to the door. I knocked and Melissa answered.

“Ava, Isaac, I wasn’t expecting anyone over this late,” she said.

“We need a place to stay,” I told her. “I promise we’ll be out of your way soon.”

She waved her hand at me. “Isaac, you can stay upstairs with Scott. And Ava, there’s a guest room down the hall.”

I let go of Isaac’s hand and he smiled at me before going upstairs. “Thanks, for letting us stay. Like I said, we can find a place to go. I can ask Lydia or Allison to take me in if I’m a bother.”

“Ava, honey, stay as long as you want. I don’t know why you left the loft but I’m sure it was important.” She went over to the coffee pot where she had some tea on. “You look like you could use some tea.”

“Tea would be great, thanks.” She poured me a cup and handed it to me along with the sugar. “He threw a bottle at Isaac.”

“Derek?” She asked. I nodded as I stirred my tea.

“Derek knew Isaac’s dad did that and he did it anyways. I don’t know-I just-why would he do that? Why would he push his own pack away?” 

“I’m the wrong person to be asking,” Melissa said. “You look tired, you should get some rest.”

I nodded and stood up. “Goodnight, and thanks again.”


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn’t have been in my room for more than an hour when there was a knock on my door and it opened slowly. “Ava? Are you asleep?” Isaac said. I rolled over and flipped on the bedside lamp.

“No, not yet.” 

“Can I come in?” He asked. I nodded and he walked over. I sat up and pushed back the covers.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “I feel stupid saying it, but I’ll probably have nightmares, about my dad.” 

“Its not stupid.” I patted the empty side of the bed and he sat down. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” I nodded and flipped the lamp off. We both lay down facing each other, the light from the street lamps outside fell across his face so I could see him. “Tell me about your parents, you never talk about them.” 

“Succubi may be immortal but they aren’t invincible. My dad died in the Great Fire of London, Brooke and I were only seven. So it was mostly just the three of us after that. My mom was a writer, but you already know that. She wrote about a lot of supernaturals but never werewolves, I think she thought they were a myth. Though now they seem to be quite abundant in London, my cousin has sent several email updates about Jackson in the last few months.” I paused. “My mother would have loved to meet you.”

“Me, why?” 

“The two of you are a lot alike. You’re both reckless for starters; you get in a lot of situations you shouldn’t be in. You’re also both gentle hearted, for the most part. Brooke on the other hand would have adored Scott, always a fan of the All-American nice guy, a bit bland in my opinion. She would have preferred Derek to you though, she liked to think she had a wild streak.” 

“What about you, who do you prefer?” He asked. I opened my mouth to answer the question that Brooke warned me about, but I couldn’t do it. “I shouldn’t have asked.” 

Neither of us spoke for several minutes. “Do you want me to tell you?” I asked, finding my voice. “Honestly, it should be you. If I ever imagined falling in love with anyone he was just like you. But then there’s Derek. He’s infuriating, some days I honestly think I hate him, and he’s so confusing, I have no idea what he thinks about me. I honestly don’t know if I could choose.” I realized Isaac’s eyes had closed. “Isaac?” I whispered. No response. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, Isaac.” 

OoOoO

At lunch the next day I got a text from Cora. Need your help, come by the loft. 

I’m not helping Derek, I typed back. My phone rang and I sighed. “Cora, no.” 

“Do you want to get him killed?” She asked. “Please say no, because I have high hopes for you.” 

“I’m not going to the loft,” I told her. 

“Fine, Boyd and I will pick you up after school. Bring your best alpha stalking gear, we’re following the twins.” 

“Cora-“ 

“See you at 3, demon girl.” She hung up.

OoOoO

That afternoon I went out front and saw Boyd. He waved me over and I noticed Cora. “Thought you were ditching us there for a minute.” 

“I thought about it,” I admitted. 

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping,” she said.

“Did you just quote Mean Girls?” I asked as I got in the back seat. “That honestly didn’t even make sense.” She grinned at me in the rear view mirror. 

“I am not as boring and grumpy as my dear brother, Ava.” 

“There they are,” Boyd said pointing at the twins across the parking lot. 

“Perfect,” Cora said. They pulled out of the parking lot and we followed a few cars behind. Once we had gotten a little ways away from the school I realized the area looked familiar. 

“This part of town looks really familiar,” I told Cora. We turned onto another street and watched twins pull into a parking lot across the street from a building I recognized. “This is Allison’s building,” I told them.

“Allison Argent?” Boyd asked.

“Yeah, they moved here after her mom died,” I told them. “Why would they be at Allison’s building?”

“Maybe because they live here?” Boyd said. We watched them get off their bikes and go into the building.

“I don’t know about you two but I don’t believe in coincidences,” I said. 

“We’re meeting Scott and everyone else back at the loft, are you in now that your friend might be in trouble?” Cora asked.

“Yeah, I’m in.” 

OoOoO

“This is a terrible idea,” I told everyone after I heard Derek’s plan.

“I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Ava,” Peter said. 

“I can do it with or without you,” Derek said.

“Do you have a death wish?” I asked. “You realize going after Deucalion is as good as signing your death certificate?” 

“Worried about me, Bates?” He asked.

“No, I’m worried about your pack. Not that you have much of one left.”

“She’s right, Derek. You can’t take on an entire alpha pack,” Scott said. 

“No, I can’t. That’s why we get Deucalion alone,” Derek said. 

“How do you expect to do that?” Cora asked sounding just about as skeptical as the rest of us. 

“I think we’ve come to a consensus, we all think you’re crazy,” I said. I turned to Cora. “Call me when you come up with a plan that doesn’t end with us all dead.” I left the flat before anyone could try and stop me. When I got downstairs I realized I had no ride since Cora had picked me up from school. I groaned and pulled out my phone. I tried Lydia first but she didn’t pick up so I called Allison next.

“Ava, what’s up?” She answered. 

“Can you pick me up at the loft and give me a ride to Scott’s?” I asked. “You don’t have to worry about seeing him or anything, he’s here at Derek’s.” 

“Yeah, sure. I can be there in ten minutes,” she said. I waited outside the building. No one came down so I assumed they were working out a better plan. She showed up promptly, thankfully. I got in the car and she looked at me curiously. “Did you move out of the loft?” 

“Yeah, Isaac and I were sort of kicked out. I got dragged over by Cora to talk about the alphas,” I explained.

“And so you’re living at Scott’s in the meantime?” 

“I tried to tell Melissa that I’d stay with Lydia for a while but she wasn’t having that.”

“That’s Mrs. McCall for you, she’s the nicest.” 

“Great in-law material right?” I asked, winking at her. Lydia and I knew Allison was still into Scott and we wouldn’t let her forget it. 

“So are they planning on attacking the alphas soon?” She asked changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes. “I think they’re insane, but yeah.” I suddenly had an idea. “Since I’m human now my skill levels have seriously decreased. I can fight when I’m being attacked but I could use a something that is less reliant on fear.”

“What are you suggesting?” She asked.

“You’re pretty good with a bow and arrow aren’t you?” I asked. “You could give me lessons.”

She shrugged. “I don’t see why not. When do you want to start?”

“Well seeing as Derek clearly plans on getting everyone killed, the sooner the better,” I told her. “How about now?” 

She turned at the first right and led us towards the woods. “Good thing I keep some supplies in the trunk.” She pulled off to the side of the road and pointed out a trail I wouldn’t have noticed otherwise. “And I’ve got a practice range back here.” She opened the trunk and handed me a black bag. I unzipped it a tad to see a bow and quiver of arrows. She led the way to a clearing in the woods. She took the bow and arrows and nocked an arrow and shot perfectly into one of the targets she had painted on a tree. “Think you can do that?” She asked. 

“Uh, that’s a joke right?” I asked. “Because I’ve never even touched one of those before.” 

She grinned. “Yeah, I’m kidding. Come here,” she motioned me over and put the bow in my left hand. “You’re right handed, yeah?” I nodded. “Good, I don’t have a leftie bow.” 

“But-“

“You’re right-eye dominant, so you pull back with your right hand,” she explained before I had the chance to ask. She turned me at an angle and nudged my feet apart. “Point the bow at the ground.” I did as she said and she handed me an arrow. “See the ledge above the handle? Put the arrow there and pop the arrow onto the string.” I gave her a look that said I didn’t know what she was talking about. She pointed out the snap on the back of the arrow and then where I should put it on the string to keep it straight. “You can basically draw however you feel comfortable, typically you pull back with your first two fingers on either side of the arrow.” 

“Can I not just shoot an automatic bow or something?” I asked. 

She frowned. “We’re starting with the basics, this way you don’t need a fancy bow to hit someone.” I sighed. “Now draw and raise the bow, try to do it in one movement. You aren’t going to have to have a lot of time if you plan on shooting a werewolf. Typically I would teach you how to aim over the bow, but like I said you aren’t going to have time for that, so we’re going to move on. Focus on the center of the target and nothing else. When you have that release.” 

I let go and the arrow flew to the left of the painted target and went out of sight. On the way the string slapped my forearm leaving a red splotch. “Ow!” 

“You’ll get used to that,” she said. “I guess I’m not getting that arrow back.” She handed me another one. “Try again. This time at least try to hit the target.” 

I repeated the process and this time the arrow hit the tree significantly below the target. “At least you can get that one back.” 

“Aim higher, anticipate the downward arc. It’ll take practice to extend the flat air time.” I nodded and tried again this time I hit the top of the target, just inside the paint. “Lower.” I sighed and nocked another arrow this one flew just to the right of the last one. She made me repeat it for at least another hour; she stopped me just after sunset as I could barely see. “We can come back out here before school tomorrow, if you want.”

“That would be great,” I told her.

“You’ve already improved your shot, it shouldn’t be long before you can hit your target accurately enough to do some damage,” she said. “Do you want to stay at my place tonight? You can tell Mrs. McCall it was my idea.”

I remembered what Cora, Boyd and I had found out this afternoon. “Alison, the alphas are living in your building.” Her eyes widened in shock. “Cora and I saw them today. I’m sure they picked the place because they knew you were living there.” 

“And they think they can use me to get to Scott.” 

“Most likely.”

“So is that a no to sleeping over then?” She asked.

“I think it’s a better reason for me to sleep at your place, two fighters are better than one.”

OoOoO

Every morning and every afternoon was spent with Allison for the next few days. I was glad we were on the same side now, she was actually pretty cool once I got past the fact that she’d tried to kill most of my friends. 

“You’re getting pretty good at this,” she observed as I hit the center of the target the third time in a row. 

“Just in time,” I told her.

“Have you heard something about their plans?” She asked.

“I haven’t heard anything from Derek or Cora but Isaac and I think Scott might be going to meet Deucalion on his own.”

“If Derek can’t beat him there’s no way Scott can.”

“That’s why we aren’t going to let him go alone.”


	13. Chapter 13

“He’s on the move,” I told Isaac that night. 

“You think he’s going after Deucalion now?” He asked.

“I don’t know but we should go with him, just in case.” 

I opened the door to my room just in time to see Scott walking down the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder on the way to the door and noticed me. “Hey, Ava.” 

“Where are you going?” I asked. 

“Going to grab some food, want me to bring you something?” He asked.

“We’ll go with you,” Isaac said. 

“I’ll just be a few minutes, it wouldn’t make sense for you both to come,” Scott said. 

“I’m starving, Scott, I can’t wait a few minutes,” I said. 

“We’re coming with you,” Isaac said. 

Scott looked at us for a moment before deciding we must know where he was really going and sighed. “Ok.” 

We pulled up to the abandoned building. “Coming here alone was a stupid plan,” I whispered to Scott. Once Isaac and Scott had walked ahead of me I texted Allison to let her know where we were. My practice wouldn’t do me any good if I didn’t have a bow to shoot. She answered that she was on her way and would be there as soon as she could. 

When I stepped in I knew something was off. Deucalion was waiting for us on the unmoving escalator but I had the feeling we weren’t alone. “You didn’t come alone,” he said to Scott. 

“This is Isaac and Ava,” he said. 

Deucalion took a good look at us both and nodded. “I’ve heard about you, Ava Bates, the demon girl who gave it all up to be human.”

I wondered whom he’d heard that from, the twins must know more than we thought. “Nothing that great about what I was,” I said.

“And even less about what you are now, isn’t that right?” He asked. “You know Ethan and Aiden think you have what it takes to join our pack, if you were one of us that is. All you’d need to do is get the bite.”

“And kill an alpha? I’m not doing your dirty work, kill Derek yourself.” 

He smiled. “I was afraid you might say that.” He looked at Scott. “These two are nice, but they weren’t the ones I was referring to. You can come out now,” he called. I turned to see Derek, Cora and Boyd. “It’s a good thing I didn’t come alone either.” The other alphas appeared from various places. I glanced up nervously hoping Allison had arrived but there was no sight of her. There was a millisecond before the room erupted into fighting. 

Kali knocked me from the steps. She grinned, barring her ugly werewolf teeth. “I’ve been wanting to see what you can do,” she said. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” I said. 

“I sincerely hope for your sake that you are,” she said with a choky laugh. It was a good thing that I had been lying because she didn’t go easy on me. I had barely gotten my balance after her first attack when she rushed me again. I remembered my martial arts training and it had been part of Derek’s focus when he was training me, but despite fear giving me back some of my speed and agility I was still no match for her. I kicked her in the ribs but she hardly flinched. She came at me with her claws and I ducked to avoid her but ended up slipping and falling hard. I caught myself on my left wrist and felt something snap. The pain gave Kali even more of an advantage. 

Just before she could use her claws to rip out my throat, or whatever it was she had planned, Derek pulled her off me and threw her to the ground. “Run,” he told me. I didn’t think twice and got out of the wolves’ way, clearly I wasn’t prepared for this kind of fight. I glanced up and saw Allison waving at me from above. I found my way up to her, without crossing paths with any of the alphas. 

“Is you wrist ok?” She asked. I shook my head. “Can you shoot?” I nodded even though I was pretty sure it was going to hurt a lot. She handed me the second bow and I wrapped my left hand around the grip, the pain shot up my arm just gripping something that tightly. She didn’t notice my grimace, as she was too busy making her own shot. I grabbed an arrow and nocked it. I didn’t think about it, I drew, aimed and fired at the alpha that Derek was fighting. Scott took a swipe at the alpha at almost the same time as my arrow hit the wolf in his shoulder. The alpha lost his balance and was sent over the two story high edge; on his way down he grabbed onto Derek and pulled him over the edge with him.

I cried out both in pain from my injury and surprise at Derek’s fall. Allison grabbed my right arm and pulled me back quickly. “I have to go down there,” I said.

“You have to go to the hospital. You broke something, I don’t know how you even held that bow up.” 

“Derek might-“

“They’re going to be looking for who shot that arrow, we have to go, now.”

OoOoO

Two days later I was about to get on the bus for the first cross-country meet of the season. My sprained wrist was in a bulky air cast, it had turned out not to be as bad as Allison originally thought. My phone rang and I answered it without looking at who it was. “Ava, he’s not here,” Cora said.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Peter and I went back for Derek’s body and it’s missing. So is the alpha’s.”

“They must have moved him,” I said. “Scott and Isaac saw him, he was dead.” 

“Or maybe he’s not,” Cora said. “I wouldn’t be the first time a Hale came back from the dead.”

“Bates, on the bus!” Coach yelled. 

“I have to go,” I told her. I hung up and boarded the bus feeling completely confused. I tried to put aside all thoughts of Derek being alive; I couldn’t let myself hope to only find out Cora was wrong. 

I made Boyd move so I could sit next to Isaac. “Coach was really seriously about making you come today,” Isaac said. 

“He said,” I cleared my throat and tried to imitate him, “Bates, unless you plan on running on your hands, your wrist has nothing to do with this race.” Under any other circumstances we would have laughed but instead I was met with silence. “Lydia and Allison offered me a ride, but after everything that happened I thought I needed to be with you all.” 

“They’re coming?” Isaac asked. 

“Yeah, they’re sort of following Scott I think.” I shrugged. “Don’t tell him.” I nodded at Boyd, who hadn’t said a thing and who was looking incredibly tense, and whispered to Isaac, “Is he alright?” 

“He’s having a hard time not going for Ethan’s throat right now,” he said.

“I can hear you both,” Boyd said without turning around. 

I glanced at Isaac. “You’re not going to try to kill him are you?” 

“Scott, Boyd and I could take him,” he said.

“And the entire bus will know what you are. No. You are both going to sit here and breathe,” I said. 

OoOoO 

A few hours down the road I checked my phone. “You’ve been checking your phone every few minutes. Expecting a call?”

“Yes, I mean no. I don’t know,” I said.

“He’s not going to text you, Ava, he’s dead.” 

Just then my phone beeped and I swear my heart skipped a beat, I was that excited. But when I opened it I realized it was just Stiles. “Scott isn’t healing, we need to get him stitched up. I’m going to stop the bus, get ready to help him out. Lydia and Allison will be waiting.” I glanced over my shoulder looking for Stiles. He had moved over to the kid that had horrible carsickness and was saying something to him. It didn’t take long for the kid to vomit all over the bus.

“Oh my god,” I said gagging at the smell. It was only a few minutes before we pulled over at a rest stop. I helped Stiles with Scott and we pulled him off the bus. Lydia waved us over to the bathrooms and we dragged Scott over there. “What’s wrong with him?” I asked. 

“Alpha wounds take a longer to heal,” Stiles said. 

“Yeah, but they shouldn’t be this bad,” I said. “He looks like he’s going to die.” They all stared at me. “I’m stating facts people. Why are you just standing here? Fix him! I’ll stall the bus.” 

I looked for Isaac in the crowd. “Where are Scott and Stiles?” He asked when I found him.

“Bathroom,” I said. “We need to stall the bus.” 

“Why?” He asked confused. 

“They’re, um, sensitive to puking,” I answered. “And Stiles had a burrito for breakfast.” I shrugged at my made up excuse, hopefully it would do. I didn’t want to worry Isaac with the possibilities of any more deaths. I pulled Isaac over to Coach.

“What is it, Bates?” He asked. 

“My wrist it just really really hurts, do you think I could run to a gas station and pick up some ice?” I asked. 

“There are ice packs in the cooler, your doctor made us pack them,” he said. 

I frowned. “I didn’t want to bring it up, but I really need to run to the store. It’s that time of the month and I totally forgot to pack anything.” 

“You aren’t the only girl on the team, ask one of them for something.” 

I turned to Isaac, urging him to say something. He opened him mouth but before he could say anything Coach blew his whistle in our faces. Isaac shrugged as if to say he tried. I was giving up hope on stalling the bus when Lydia came running towards me.

“Ava, he’s-“ she looked at Isaac and then pulled me away from him. “Scott’s not healing, at all. It actually looks worse. We think it might be psychosomatic, he feels so guilty about Derek he’s keeping himself from healing.” That was it, hearing about Derek again was the last straw and I burst into tears. She glared at me. “If your wrist stops healing because you feel bad about shooting someone in the shoulder, I am going to slap you.” 

“I doubt that’ll help,” I said between sobs. 

“I’ve heard it can snap people out of emotional breakdowns,” she said. She put her hands on my shoulders and gave me a gentle shake. “Ava, breathe!” I tried to but I just couldn’t stop crying, I realized I hadn’t actually cried since Brooke died and thinking about Brooke didn’t help in the slightest. “Everyone is starring at you,” she hissed. Isaac and Coach both came over at this time, looking totally confused. 

“Ava, what’s wrong?” Isaac asked. 

“That’s a stupid question,” Lydia snapped. 

“Is this a girl thing?” Coach asked looking at us all. 

“Lydia, why is she crying?” Isaac asked. Lydia frowned and pulled us both aside and told him the same thing she’d told me. 

“As for why she’s crying, she thinks its her fault Derek is dead. That is why I said it was a stupid question, you didn’t ask for what set her off just why. You should have known why.” Isaac pushed past us and walked up to Ethan, he threw him into a tree and started beating him up. I was shocked into silence. “If I had known that was going to happen, that would have been the first thing I did.” 

“They’re going to kill each other!” I said. 

“And now she’s upset with me,” Lydia said rolling her eyes. I rushed into the middle of the fight and started to pull Isaac back. 

Boyd grabbed my shoulder and gently pushed me out of the way. “You’re already hurt, I’ll deal with him.” I stood nervously with Lydia while Boyd and eventually Scott broke up the fight. 

“I guess we ended up being a good distraction after all,” I said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, the two of you make a good team. An insane, dysfunctional team.” 

Coach blew his whistle. “Everyone back on the bus!” He yelled. The team returned to the bus along with Allison and Lydia. 

I sat back down with Isaac. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his chest. “Are you okay?” 

“Not really.” 

“Its not your fault he’s dead, Scott could have caused it. Even if he hadn’t fallen, we don’t know if he would have survived the injuries from the alphas,” he told me. “You were trying to help him, it wasn’t your fault.” 

I shook my head. “I’m hurting people I love, maybe I should stop trying to help.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Due to inclement weather the meet today was canceled,” Coach told us. There were mixed cheers in response, happy that we didn’t have to run but annoyed that we had driven all this way. “We’re staying at a motel overnight before we drive back tomorrow.” 

The bus pulled off at the next exit and we stopped at a sketchy looking motel. “If this place has bugs I’m going to throw up,” I whispered to Isaac. I had barely spoken since we had gotten back on the bus and he looked relieved that I was making jokes again. “Room with me?” I asked. 

Coach blew his whistle right in my face, making me flinch. “Rooms are single sex, Bates,” he snapped. He then turned to the rest of the bus. “I’m not going to tolerate any of that hanky panky.” I rolled my eyes and followed the rest of the students off the bus. 

“You can room with us,” Allison said, tapping me on the shoulder. 

“Please do,” Lydia added, nodding. “This place seriously gives me the creeps.”

I shrugged. “Alright.” I turned back to Isaac. “Don’t get eaten by giant roaches.” We waited while Coach checked us in and distributed keys and then we headed up to the room. 

“I’m going to hop in the shower,” Allison told us. 

“You aren’t afraid the water is going to come out black or something?” I asked jokingly. 

She made a face. “I wasn’t until you said that.”

“It’s getting a little hard to breathe in here. I’m going to take a quick walk, I need some air,” I told them. 

“Be careful,” Lydia said, sounding entirely too serious for my tastes. I nodded and went out the door tucking my key into my pocket. I saw Stiles carrying a large handful of snacks, and waved at him. He just shook a bag of chips before heading up the stairs. I laughed quietly, that kid never failed to make me smile. 

I headed around the back of the building that bordered the trees. Despite Lydia’s misgivings about the place and my own joking comments, I didn’t actually mind the old place that much. Sure, it was a little gross but I had stayed at worst places in my day. As I turned the corner, a massive bat flew at my face scaring me enough to make me scream. After I realized what it had been, I sighed. I was just frazzled enough not to continue my walk and so I turned back to the hotel. It was getting a little chilly out too. 

I reached into my pocket for my key but realized it was missing. I groaned and banged on the door. “Allison, Lydia, let me in!” The door opened and I stepped inside only to realize no one had actually opened the door for me. “Are you guys here?” I called. There wasn’t a response and I shrugged, one of them must have forgotten to push the door all the way to when they left. I sat down on the bed and realized how utterly exhausted I had gotten. All the crying and worrying sure did take a lot out of a girl. Not to mention the sprained wrist and the bruises from the alpha fight. I lay back and stared at the ceiling. It looked familiar for some reason. Then I remembered why I felt this odd sense of déjà vu. 

When Brooke had died the police had ruled it a double suicide, though they never found a cause of death. When I was informed the first thing I did was run, I was too scared of what the consequences would be. I knew the Council would be looking for me, they had been for years, they hated the thought of a supernatural trying to integrate into society and they would hate it even more when they found out one of us had killed a human. Not that I knew Brooke had killed the kid at first, it took me a few days to realize it. The exhaustion she always felt, the way his eyes always looked a little more sunken everyday, I put it together piece by piece. I’d never heard of a succubus killing a human. And the ones I’d seen die had been killed in fires and automobile crashes. 

I drove until I ran out of gas and then I camped out in a dirty motel, much like this one, for two weeks. It was the worst time of my life. I had been so alone and so confused. The only family member I had left was Kayla, who thought Broke and I were worth less than dirt after we’d run off to live with the humans in America almost a century prior. There was no one else to call. So instead I slept. For days and days I refused to move, I refused to eat. I reached the point where my veins were so dark they looked like strands of licorice under my skin. 

I laughed without humor. “How so much has changed, and yet so little. Another death, another motel, what an odd coincidence.” I tried to think about the past few months. The party in a warehouse, where it had all started. Who had been there again? “Isaac, of course, oh and Scott and Jackson.” I frowned realizing I had already forgotten most of the details of that night; I blamed it on my werewolf allergy. And where had I gone after Derek had saved me and taken me to Deaton’s? “The old burned down house. Or no, the train depot, duh.” How could I forget sleeping on the incredibly uncomfortable seats?

Was I really forgetting details that at the time had stuck out so clearly in my mind? They weren’t even details really, they were whole chunks of memory that seemed entirely too fuzzy. And then I figured it out; the realization came as a surprise much like the realization of how Brooke had died. 

“I made it all up. Every single thing.” The party, my friends, going to Ireland, becoming human, the whole twenty years before that which had been a bit of a blur anyways. “A coping mechanism for Brooke’s death.” That explained the déjà vu; I was right back where I started. Two deaths and two motels, only one of them was real and the other I had made up. I shouldn’t be surprised I was losing my mind, talking to yourself was the first sign and I sure had been doing a bit of that. 

I glanced down at my arms to confirm that they were in fact laced with black lines. I stood up; I knew that if I didn’t feed soon I would die. I reached the door and gave the nob a good pull but nothing happened. “Hello?” I called. “I think the door is stuck, can someone help?” There wasn’t a response. Of course not. I sank down next to the door realizing it was useless. I had no one to save me now, no one left. To my right was a dresser holding up the TV, I gave it a solid shove and it crashed over.

That awakened my anger at everything that had happened and I flipped the table and chair, I kicked the TV just for good measure. The bed wasn’t secured so I gave it a nice flip too. When the bed was moved I noticed a revolver just lying there. I grabbed it and checked the cylinder, one single bullet. I popped it back in and gave it a spin. “I could waste away here with no food, or I could play a game of Russian Roulette and see what it lands on,” I said. I even sounded crazy to myself but I shrugged and pressed the barrel to my head. “Why not?” 

There was a loud bang on the door and suddenly it flew open. “Ava!” Someone yelled. In my surprise I dropped the gun and it clattered to the floor. I turned to see two teenagers in the doorway. “Stiles and I need to find the others and Isaac needs you. We don’t have enough flares so you’re going to have to snap yourself out of it.” It took me a moment to place them and suddenly it all came flooding back. 

“Oh my god,” I said. I hugged Lydia and Stiles harder than I had probably hugged anyone else in my entire life. Both of them squeezed me back but then Lydia grabbed my shoulders, reminding me of what she’d just said. “Right, the others,” I said nodding. 

I followed her upstairs to Isaac and Boyd’s room. She stared at me for a second, as if assuring herself I wasn’t going to try to blow my brains out again, and then nodded before heading back downstairs. I pushed open the door and found Isaac on the bed shaking. I was so happy to see him I didn’t even worry about being graceful; I just sort of lunged across the bed to wrap him up in my arms. “You’re real, its all real,” I murmured.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I am now.” I lay my head on his shoulder. 

At some point I must have dozed off because I was awaken slightly to the opening of the door. “We’re sleeping in the bus, come on,” Lydia said. I didn’t open my eyes more than a tiny crack. “Ava, wake up, you need to move. Unless you want to stay here by yourself, in which case, be my guest.” 

“I’ll carry her,” Isaac said. I felt myself being lifted and carried out of the room. When we reached the bus I was deposited in a seat of my own and I curled into a ball before falling asleep once more. 

OoOoO

“Ava, I found it,” Lydia said.

“Found what?” I asked. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes.

“What caused the hallucinations,” she said like it was obvious. She opened her hand to reveal a black powder. “This was in Coach’s whistle, the one he’s been blowing in everyone’s faces.” 

I covered my nose and mouth. “Is that wolfbane?” I asked.

“Yeah, it does crazy things to the wolves,” she said. “I don’t know why it affected you though.”

“Would you get that out of my face!” I snapped. She closed her fist and held it away from me. I uncovered my face. “Isn’t that what you put in the punch at your party?”

“Oh,” she said quietly. 

“Oh is right, I’m surprised everyone on this bus didn’t try to kill themselves last night.” 

“Everyone was acting strange at my party weren’t they?”

“Yeah, I hallucinated that Brooke was there. I’d say we all were a little messed up. Isn’t that stuff poisonous?” 

She nodded. “That must have been what happened to you. You were complaining about trouble breathing, and we saw Coach blow the whistle right in your face.”

Ethan slid into the seat in front of us, next to Scott. “Your friends helped me last night, so I’m going to help you. When we went to recover Ennis, Derek was gone. Most likely he’s still alive, if he is Kali will come for him. Either he joins our pack or he dies.” He stood up and returned to the front of the bus and his seat next to Danny. 

“He calls that help?” Lydia asked. 

“Derek is alive,” I whispered. 

“Please don’t start crying on me again,” she said. 

I groaned. “I’m about tired of the tears, now I remember why I haven’t cried in twenty years.”

“If he’s alive why hasn’t he called you?” Lydia asked. “It’s a little rude to leave you in this state. Sorry to tell you but you’ve been a mess.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” I told her. “He’s probably just holed up healing and hiding from Kali. I haven’t exactly been the friendliest person as of late; I don’t blame him for not calling. I’m just glad he’s ok.” I looked over my shoulder and beamed at Isaac who smiled weakly. 

“I’m glad for you,” Lydia said hugging me lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

My phone buzzed again, it had gone off at least four times in the last fifteen minutes. Finally I raised my hand. “May I go to the restroom?” My history teacher waved me out of the classroom; it wasn’t like I needed the class anyways, I been alive through most of it. I went to the hall and answered my phone.

“Why do you even have a phone if you aren’t going to answer it?” Cora asked.

“There’s this thing called school, you might try it some time,” I said. “Did you hear anything from him?” 

“Why do you think I keep calling you? He’s back.”

“I’ll be over in twenty.”

“Bring backup, the alphas are coming for him. Tonight.” Before I could respond she hung up and I groaned. 

“Wow, she is such a Hale,” I mumbled. I hovered over Isaac’s name in my phone for a moment before clicking on Boyd’s instead. “Derek’s back, meet me in the parking lot,” I texted.

I waited by my car until the bell rang and Boyd came outside. “Sorry, couldn’t get out of class.”

“Its ok, I’ve had a minute to come up with a plan,” I told him. I motioned for him to get in the passenger seat.

“And that would be?” He asked. 

“Well obviously we can’t take on the alphas,” I told him. “We have to set something up to kill them immediately, either that or get them on our level long enough for us to take them down.”

“Like a trap?”

“Yeah, specifically one that gives anyone who steps on into the loft barefoot a…shock.” 

“I’m not keeping up,” he said. 

“You’ll see,” I assured him. 

OoOoO

When we got to my old building we took the elevator up. “Basically we’ll flood the floor and drop a live wire in it to charge it. When Kali walks in with those poorly groomed feet, she’ll get electrocuted.” 

“You came up with that in the fifteen minutes you were waiting on me outside?” Boyd asked. 

“Its been floating around in my head. Some people count sheep before bed, I plan ways to defend myself.” 

“I have the feeling this isn’t the first trap you’ve set.”

I shrugged. “The Council has sent people after me a few times, clearly they haven’t succeeded.” 

“Oh you brought Boyd,” Cora said, sounding like she was in a surprisingly good mood given the situation.

“Is this a thing?” I asked looking between them. Boyd smiled at Cora and they both walked off to discuss the plan. “This is definitely a thing.” The fact that other people somehow found these organic relationships in the middle of a crisis amazed me, I was too busy with the conflict to deal with the people involved.

The elevator dinged, causing me to jump. I turned just as the doors opened. “Isaac?”

“You and Boyd left in the middle of the day, did you really think I wasn’t going to follow you?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to be a part of this,” I told him. 

“I’m not going to let Derek die, Ava.”

“Ok fine, you showed up just in time.” 

As if he’d been summoned by my words, Derek walked down the stairs. “We didn’t need them, Cora,” he said without giving us a second glance.

“Yes, we do,” Cora said. 

“You should be in school,” Derek told us.

“Now is not the time to play Test Ava’s Knowledge of Pretty Much Everything,” I told him.

“And Boyd and I are sick,” Isaac said. 

“Look, Derek, you can sit in the corner and mope or you can help us save your life. Your choice, really,” I said. “Boyd, run upstairs and look in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I think there’s an extension cord in there.” Boyd nodded and left. 

“The three of you are going to take on the alphas?” Derek asked skeptically.

“Why do you need an extension cord?” Cora asked. 

“I forget you children lack my background with the Council. Always stay two steps ahead of everyone at all times, I thought that at least was common knowledge.” Boyd came back down with an arm full of tangled cords. “Perfect, thanks. Let’s get this hooked up, Isaac you can start flooding the loft.” 

“Ava, what are-“ Derek started. 

I spun to face him. “You do not deserve our help. We ought to let you fend for yourself, since you clearly have a death wish. Instead we are going to help you, because we are your pack. So suck it up and move on.” Derek stepped back in surrender.

“I need to stop by the school,” Cora said. 

“Oh so now you want to go to class,” I said. 

“Since I’m not worried about you and Derek killing each other any more, I’d say its safe. I’ll be back soon.” 

A few hours later the floor was covered in several inches of water. The four of us stood just above the water. “Ready?” I asked. They nodded and I tossed the wire into the water. It sparked when it hit the water and I nodded, pleased with my idea. “I hope this kills Kali, that bitch tried to kill me.” 

OoOoO

As we sat in silence, I began to rethink my idea. While it was great in theory there were too many variables. I had gotten out of practice with the Council growing more lenient towards minor infractions. “Guys, maybe we should come up with a backup plan,” I told them. Isaac and Boyd looked at me just as the lights blinked out plunging us into darkness.

“Shit,” Boyd mumbling. After my eyes adjusted I realized it wasn’t too dark, the full moon outside provided enough light that I could see the three werewolves. Derek stood up and stepped into the water, nothing happened. 

I groaned. “So much for that plan.”

“We’re going to have to fight them,” Boyd realized. 

Derek grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me towards the hall and the elevator. “You need to get out of here while you still have a chance.”

I shook free of him. “I’m not going anywhere. I already lost you once, I’m not going to let it happen again.” 

I heard the doors on the elevator slide open, silencing Derek’s opposition. “Oh look who it is,” Kali said grinning as she came down the hall. She walked out into the main room and right around us. Derek turned to watch her and missed the twins dragging Ms. Blake off of the elevator. I looked at her curiously but didn’t say anything.

“Let’s get this over with,” Derek said. Boyd and Isaac emerged from the dark, ready to fight.

She shook her head. “None of that, I want to fight you one on one, Derek.” 

“Not a chance,” Boyd told her.

“You think your little ragtag pack is any match for three alphas?” Kali asked Derek, ignoring Boyd entirely. She motioned Ethan and Aiden to bring Ms. Blake forward. “In case that wasn’t incentive enough, we brought your girlfriend along for encouragement.”

“Oh,” I said quietly. So that was why Ms. Blake was here.

“The three of you need to go,” Derek said. I let Boyd and Isaac pull me into the hall where I couldn’t see what was going on inside.

Boyd called Cora. “It didn’t work, the alphas have Derek. Kali is making him fight her,” he told her.

“I don’t like this,” Isaac said.

“They’re right, if we fight them we will die,” I told him without inflection.

“If we don’t Derek will die,” Isaac said. 

“Cora is on her way,” Boyd told us. 

“So what do we do? Sit here and wait for them to show up and save the day?” I asked annoyed. 

“Do you know how to get the power back on?” Boyd asked me.

“No,” I said, frowning.

“Then we have to wait.”

“Being useless is getting real old real fast.” I peaked around the corner. It was worse than I expected. The twins had tossed Ms. Blake into the corner, where she was cowering like the human she was, while they watched the fight. Unlike Derek, Kali didn’t show a single sign of the fight that had happened only a few nights before. Derek struggled with her and the twins had the nerve to grin at each other, so sure Derek would be dead within minutes. I stepped back into the hall. “Guys, we don’t have a choice we have to help,” I said as firmly as I could.

Boyd and Isaac looked as anxious as I felt. But neither of them argued with me. They both seemed like they were just waiting for me to tell them to man up and join the fight. “You said we’d die if we fought them,” Boyd reminded me.

“Yeah, well, we’re probably going to die anyway. If Kali kills Derek who’s to say that we won’t be next on her list?” 

They both nodded and we stepped into the doorway. The three alphas didn’t even notice us. Boyd put an arm in front of me, preventing me from going to Derek’s aid. “You and Isaac take the twins, I’ll help Derek.”

Part of me wanted a rematch but the rational part of me knew that I didn’t stand a chance against Kali. I didn’t even know if I stood a chance against either of the twins. It was a good thing finding out terrified me, because I was fighting them before I knew it. The twins didn’t even bother morphing at first, they were that confident, but they soon realized Isaac and I were tougher than we looked and shifted. I didn’t have the endurance the wolves did and I tired quickly. There was a shout from across the room and my attention was taken away from the twins just long enough for them to pick me up and sling me against the wall. The breath was knocked out of me and as much as I tried to breath in it didn’t seem any oxygen was getting to my lungs. 

Suddenly I heard a buzz and I knew Cora must have gotten the power back on. I wanted to scream at Boyd and Derek to get out of the water but I still hadn’t entirely recovered. They both fell to their knees along with Kali. The twins, who didn’t waste time returning to their normal human selves, rushed to Kali’s aid. They were careful to stay out of the water and Kali was back on her feet momentarily. Kali yanked Boyd up while the twins grabbed Derek’s arms holding them out, claws extended, towards Boyd. It took me a moment to realize what they were doing and when I did I gasped. Kali slammed Boyd onto Derek’s claws forcing Derek to kill him. 

The air had come back just in time for me to scream.


	16. Chapter 16

After Boyd’s death no one really knew what to do. Derek disappeared in typical Derek fashion leaving us all alone. Lydia mostly tried to distract me by yanking me up to my room and rattled on about Scott and Deaton. Obviously I cared about what happened to Deaton but I couldn’t really focus on her at that moment. “Ava, I know what just happened was horrible, but you can’t do this again.”

“Do what again?” I asked. 

“Shut down.”

“I’m not shutting down,” I argued. 

“Ok, whatever you say. Have you even been listening to me at all?”

“No, not really,” I admitted. 

She rolled her eyes. “What I was trying to tell you was that Mr. Harris knew something was going on here. We found some research Danny did about energy currents running all through Beacon Hills. Scott made a comment about this literally being a beacon.” 

“Energy currents,” I repeated. “Like ley lines.” Lydia looked at me blankly. “They’re basically the same thing I guess. But the beacon comment made me think of it. Brooke and I used to live in this town, Fell’s Church; it was actually the town where she died. Supposedly it had a lot of ley lines crossing it, some people say they’re a “beacon” for supernatural creatures. Brooke swore up and down that was why we found the town and stayed there for such a long time.”

“So you’re saying whatever is going on here is the same thing that happened there?”

I shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t really know much about them. But if Brooke was right and they really do attract supernatural creatures, we’ve only scratched the tip of the iceberg.”

“I don’t like that idea.”

“Neither do I, we’re in enough trouble as it is. I don’t want to think of what will show up next.” 

I head footsteps on the stairs and Lydia and I fell silent. Cora came into the room looking somber. “Ava, do you think you could stick around for a few days? I just– I don’t want to be alone here.”

I nodded. “Yeah, of course.” 

“Thanks.” She tried to smile but failed to look convincing.

“I’m going to go,” Lydia said. “I’m also going to try to forget this whole beacon business.”

“Goodnight, Lydia,” I mumbled as she went down the stairs. What I hadn’t told her was that I believed Brooke had been one hundred percent right about the ley lines. I knew if she’d been right about them being here, we’d soon have more on our hands than just a few pissed off alphas. 

OoOoO

I skipped class the next day and slept in. I didn’t want to be out when Derek returned and I’d told Cora I wouldn’t leave her alone. I didn’t see her much during the day. She mostly kept to herself and I didn’t go try to bother her. 

That afternoon Stiles came by and found me sitting on the couch reading up on ley lines. “Where’s Cora?” He asked. I pointed around the corner and she came in a moment later.

“What?” She asked.

“We need to find your brother.”

“He’ll turn up eventually,” she said. 

“Everyone is looking for him, not just the good guys either in case you were wondering. He needs to deal with this himself.”

“He needs time, we all do.”

“Time isn’t something we have, the quicker we can get rid of these alphas the better,” I said, speaking up. The both looked at me curiously. “Cora, do you have any idea how long Derek will be gone?” I didn’t mind cutting right to the point, I’d gotten a bit of a reputation for being callous already. 

“I don’t know. Ever since we were little, the other werewolves always taught us to hide and heal when the hunters found us. Once Peter and Derek hid in an abandoned basement for two days. Maybe that’s what he’s doing now.” 

“That isn’t really helpful,” Stiles said, echoing my thoughts.

“I don’t know Derek anymore,” Cora said honestly. “He’s changed since we were teenagers. If anyone knows him now, it would be you Ava.”

“Then I guess we’re out of luck, because I don’t know him any better than you do,” I told her. 

“Ava, do you know why werewolves have different colored eyes?” Peter asked out of the blue. I hadn’t even realized he was sitting on the steps.

“No, of course not,” I answered. “Why?” 

“Derek used to be a lot like Scott. He used to have yellow eyes too, and now they’re blue. With his eye color change came the personality shift.” He paused and sighed. “All because of a girl, though she wasn’t as pretty or as dangerous as you, Bates.” 

I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit I was interested in hearing his story. He told us about how Derek had met a girl, Paige, in high school how of course Derek had always told Peter about it since they had once been extremely close. I had a feeling Peter was exaggerating but I didn’t push it because I wanted to hear where this was going.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve encountered the members of the alpha pack. But back then they weren’t together, they each had their own betas.”

“What would cause you to kill your own pack members,” I mumbled to myself.

“Power,” Peter said without hesitation. Then continued with his story. “The Argents were a threat back then as well and they’d killed several from various packs. Derek had a spot outside of town in this old distillery he liked to hole up in sometimes and that was where we overheard the other packs discussing whether or not they should fight the hunters or just continue avoiding them. Very heated debate at the time.”

“Seems pointless now. Obviously they just needed a Romeo and Juliet type scandal to resolve the whole situation,” I said referring to Scott and Allison.

“Ennis wanted to kill those who had killed the member of his pack, but he was the only one of the alphas to decide that.”

“Werewolves take revenge to a whole new level,” Stiles commented. 

“It’s more than that,” Cora said. “Pack bonds are stronger than family bonds, losing a member is like losing a limb.” 

“Derek began planning out a way to stay with Paige forever, but he was terrified of telling her what he was,” Peter said, continuing on with his story. That didn’t seem like Derek to me, though Peter and Cora said he had changed a lot. “I tried to talk him out of having Paige turned.”

I snorted at that, causing him to stop and glare at me. “Ok, I’ve been letting you tell your half truths and not saying anything about it, but honestly Peter you’re the definition of a devil’s advocate. I may not have been there but I can guarantee you never once told him not to have Paige turned. I wouldn’t be surprised if you egged him on. Derek may have changed but I’m sure you never have and never will.” 

“Can I finish my story now?” Peter asked, ignoring my remark and proving me right.

“Actually I had a question. It’s a bit off topic, but if you have all been around here for a while you must know more about Deaton’s background. I’ve been curious about him since he helped me out, but his knowledge about Druids really interests me.” 

“The Druids are emissaries to the wolves, there’s always been one to help out each pack. Deaton worked with my mother,” Cora said. 

“His sister mostly worked for Deucalion,” Peter added.

“Why don’t you guys ever tell us important things like that,” Stiles mumbled. “I told her a lot of personal stuff.” 

“She’s kind of always given me the creeps personally,” I said with a shrug. “But I hate therapists so that could be it.”

Peter continued his story by explaining how Derek asked Ennis to bite Paige and just sat and waited as it happened, while Peter was the one who couldn’t take her screaming. I wasn’t sure if I believed him, but I knew that if Derek had chosen Ennis it would have been because Peter had urged him to, no doubt about that.

“Paige was young and strong but some people just can’t survive the bite. She asked him to kill her to end her suffering, so he did. Killing an innocent is reflected in a werewolves eyes, they become blue.”

No one said anything else until Peter had left. Finally Stiles echoed my earlier thoughts, “I don’t think we got the entire story.”

“Neither do I, but I’m not about to ask him about Paige,” I said. “Would you do that?” 

“If I have to.”

“My guess was that was a long way of telling us that Derek is at the abandoned distillery,” I said. Cora nodded in agreement.

OoOoO

My phone rang in the middle of the night and I groaned but still answered it. “Hello?” 

“Ava, I need you to meet me at school,” Lydia said.

“Lydia?”

“Yes, Ava,” she said impatiently. “Meet me at school.”

Finally I woke up enough to process what she was saying. “Did it happen again?”

She was quiet for a moment before answering. “Yes.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I threw on clothes and ran downstairs. Cora was still asleep and didn’t even move when I crashed into the couch. I mumbled an apology but she was out. 

It was four in the morning and hardly anyone was on the road. I didn’t have any qualms about breaking traffic laws so I was at Beacon Hills High School in just over ten minutes. I arrived just as Allison did and before I could even reach Lydia’s car, Stiles and Scott had showed up. 

“Now what?” Stiles asked.

“I guess we find the body,” I said. I looked to Scott and he nodded. We followed him closer to the school. We didn’t have to go far, a police officer was hanging off the edge of the sign in front of the building. “Well. There it is.” 

“I’ll call my dad,” Stiles said.

“Doesn’t he ever wonder why you and your friends find all the bodies?” I asked.

He nodded. “Yep, yes he does.”

OoOoO

I’d barely been asleep for two hours when my phone rang again. At first I thought it was my alarm, which I had turned off so I could skip another day, but when it didn’t go away I knew it wasn’t. I sat up again and answered the call. “Allison, it’s early.”

“I know, I’m sorry, but I needed to call before my dad wakes up. I’ve got to do something today and I need you to go to school and keep Scott from worrying about me. I know you want to stay with Cora, but has she even talked to you about anything? I think she’ll be fine alone.”

“Yeah, ok, I’ll go to school.” I sighed. “Unless you need someone to help you out?”

“No, I’ve got it. But I’ll call you as soon as I can to fill you in, alright?” 

“Ok, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Thanks.”

When she hung up I groaned again.

OoOoO

Later that day in English I sat behind Lydia in my usual seat as Ms. Blake discussed figures of speech. I leaned back in my chair not bothering to hide my lack of interest. Typically I tried to feign at least a little interest in my classes, just so my teachers wouldn’t be suspicious when I aced my tests, but I just didn’t have the energy today. 

As much as I wanted to pretend I didn’t care about Derek and Ms. Blake, hearing the alphas call her his girlfriend had surprised me. I suppose she was whom he went to after the alpha battle and that hurt, despite the falling out we’d recently had. He didn’t even know her, yet he appeared to trust her just as much, if not more than, he trusted the rest of us. 

My phone buzzed lightly and I pulled it out as soon as Ms. Blake had turned away from Lydia. It was a text from Scott telling me he had a plan and Lydia and I needed to see him after class. That was all, no word as to what the plan was or what it involved. I was beginning to regret letting Allison convince me to go to school today. 

As soon as the bell rang I pulled Lydia out into the hall and towards Scott’s locker. “What?” She asked when we screeched to a halt. 

I shrugged. “Scott asked for our help.” 

“We need to talk to Ethan,” Scott said leaning against his locker.

“But we can’t have Aiden around while we do it,” Stiles added.

“That’s where you come in, Lydia. You’re our best chance at distracting him,” Scott finished.

Lydia appeared to think it over, but I could tell she liked being needed for something. I was only here because Lydia probably wouldn’t have come otherwise. “Alright, I think I can handle that.” 

OoOoO 

Fifteen minutes later we had Ethan alone. “I’m surprised you want to talk to me after what I did,” Ethan said. 

We hadn’t exactly planned out this conversation before going into it so I took this as my opportunity. “I don’t think you’re the big evil here. That’s not to say I don’t think you’re a pretty crappy person, but I also don’t think you wanted to kill Boyd. You and Aiden try to act like bad asses but I’m not sure you’re really that horrible under all of that. We could use your help.”

“Look, I owe the alpha pack. They helped Aiden and me get out of a bad situation. Without them we’d probably be dead or worse.”

“Haven’t you done enough for them?” I asked. “I know what it’s like to feel like you owe your life to someone. I’ve done some pretty terrible things to keep those people happy, but I got out.” I paused. “Yeah, I’ve sort of been on the run since then but hey, you’ll have us to help you.”

Ethan looked like he was on the verge of accepting my offer. He grabbed his chest. “Something is happening to Aiden.” Ethan didn’t wait for our reaction before running down the hall. Scott and I exchanged a look before chasing after him. When we reached the locker room Cora was crumpled on the floor and Aiden was poised to bash her head in with a massive weight. 

Ethan pulled his twin away from her yelling about how he wasn’t allowed to hurt any of Derek’s pack until Kali’s deadline. I rushed to Cora’s side. She didn’t look good at all. Stiles joined me with a towel to press against Cora’s head wound. My phone buzzed. “Check it, I’ve got her,” Stiles assured me. 

I opened the picture message from Allison. I recognized the five-fold knot, written inside were words for each group of sacrifices. I wanted to call her and ask where she found it but I had more pressing matters at hand. “Are you going to be ok?” I asked Cora. 

“What do you think?” She snapped. 

“You’re the one that challenged an alpha without any backup,” I mumbled. 

She looked around the room. “You’re all a bunch of stupid kids,” she said angrily. “All you ever do is show up in time to find the bodies, you can’t help anyone. Not a single one of you.” She glanced at me. “Not even you, you’ll just get yourself killed trying to help. You aren’t important anymore.” 

She was only lashing out because she was upset about Boyd, so I pretended her words didn’t faze me. “I’ll take her back to the loft,” Stiles told me. I nodded and didn’t bother to stick around after that. I wanted to talk to Allison and I was done with this day already. 

Instead of walking back through the entire school and running the risk of bumping into people who might want to talk, I took the back door out of the locker room and onto the lacrosse fields. The easiest way out was through the tunnel and up the steps, which led directly to the parking lot, so I headed that way. When I reached the tunnel I heard voices coming from just inside. Even though I recognized the voices of Derek and Ms. Blake, I couldn’t prevent myself from walking to the entrance of the tunnel so I could see them. Just as I did they kissed and I felt a churning in my stomach like I was going to throw up. I whirled back around and headed back towards the school.


	17. Chapter 17

Keep walking. If he turns around and sees you maybe he won’t recognize you, or maybe he’ll think you didn’t see. I told myself. That’s idiotic, of course he’s going to recognize you and know exactly what you were doing. You should go back and talk to him. 

I came to an abrupt halt. “I have to man up,” I told myself. As I walked back towards the tunnel, hoping Derek hadn’t seen me yet, I repeated, “be the bigger person,” over and over in my head. 

He was walking out of the tunnel just as I was approaching and we almost collided. “Hi,” I said dumbly. I paused unsure of where to go from there. “Are you ok?” I settled on. I immediately regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth.

“What do you think?”

On impulse, I hugged him. Hugging was a new thing for me, Brooke and I hadn’t exactly been huggy and there wasn’t anyone else to hug. So me hugging him was sort of a big deal. At first he remained stiff but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. For a second I forgot every disagreement we’d had and in that moment I just wanted him to hold me. I had to remind myself that he had a girlfriend and I was moving on. 

I stepped back and looked at him he looked as rough as Cora did – pre fight with Aiden. “I want you to be happy,” I told him.

“You must not know my track record with happy.” 

I smiled; glad to see he was attempting to make jokes. “I know I haven’t exactly been the friendliest of people lately, but I want to change that. I don’t want to be mad at you anymore; I came too close to losing you for that.” Before Derek could respond my phone buzzed twice and I sighed. I pulled it out to find two texts, one from Lydia informing me yet another person had been taken, and one from Stiles who was about to tell his dad about everything. 

“I guess you need to go,” he said. I nodded, though I wasn’t eager to go back to the real world just yet. “Don’t worry, you’ll see me around, Bates.” I nodded and continued up the stairs and to my car. 

I didn’t start the engine right away because I wasn’t sure where I should go. I could get out of the car and go back inside to find Lydia. But then again, what could I really do to help her? We had no new leads and it wasn’t like I could track a scent. So I settled on going to see Stiles. 

When I arrived at the Stilinskis’s house the door was open and I headed upstairs to Stiles’s room where he was waiting with his dad and Cora. “Oh, ok, you’re here. That’s good.”

“What’s going on?” The sheriff asked, looking between the three of us. 

“Ava, could you explain this?” Stiles asked. Gesturing towards the center of the room for me to go and speak to everyone. 

“I’m here for moral support,” I told him. “He’s your dad, you tell him the truth.”

“You’re no help,” he mumbled. He pointed towards his bed where Cora was sitting and I joined her. 

Stiles launched into a really horrible introduction to set up the crazy part of his story. Sherriff Stilinski looked incredibly annoyed. “Maybe you should have done this,” Cora whispered. 

“I heard that!” Stiles snapped. He groaned and reached for a chess set of one of the bookshelves. “Look, dad, you can’t win because you can’t see the whole board.”

“And you’re going to show me what I’m missing?” His dad asked skeptically. 

Stiles nodded and began laying out pieces and sticking post it notes on them. It was a very confusing way of explaining what we all were but the Sherriff seemed to understand. “Alright, so your new friend Cora is a demon?” He asked. Ok, maybe he didn’t understand as well as I thought.

“No, Ava is the demon. Was the demon,” Stiles corrected himself. “Cora is a werewolves.”

“That’s a lot of werewolves.”

“Oh that’s not even the half of them,” Cora mumbled. We hadn’t even started to explain the alpha pack yet. 

Stiles’s dad looked at me then. “How did you stop being a demon?” 

“Long story, basically I’m a Druid in training now. It wasn’t a great process, I passed out in a cave in Ireland, almost died, still not sure if it was worth it,” I told him. He shook his head, clearly not believing a word we were saying. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, “Humans.”

“Ava, do something, convince him,” Stiles said.

“I can’t, I’m human until I get scared remember?” 

His dad started to turn away. “Cora, you can shift!” Stiles said excitedly. She started to stand up but before she was even completely on her feet she’d collapsed again.   
I dropped down next to her and examined her wound, which had reopened. “We need to get her to a hospital!” 

“I’ll take her, you find Derek,” Stiles told me. While he and his dad carried her out of the house, I called Derek. I was answered with “This number has been disconnected please check the number and try again.” Even though I knew Isaac wouldn’t be any help with finding Derek I called him anyways, but it went to voice mail. 

I was on my way out to my car when my phone rang, but instead of either of the werewolves it was Allison. “What’s up?” 

“We were wrong, the Darach isn’t taking guardians it’s taking philosophers. There’s a recital today and all the teachers are required to attend. You’ve got to get down here and help us,” she said.

“I’m in my car right now,” I told her. Unfortunately the recital was more popular than I had expected and the few blocks around the school were almost dead the traffic was moving so slowly. For a moment I seriously considered leaving my car in the middle of the street and running the rest of the way but I couldn’t do that to my baby. So instead I just crossed my fingers that I wasn’t too late. 

When I finally arrived and found a parking space around back, I went inside. I walked down the empty halls, which seemed totally creepy without students in them. It was almost completely silent. Then I saw Lydia turn a corner. “Lydia!” I called after her. But she was gone too quickly. I followed her but I hadn’t seen where she’d turned after that. I started looking through rooms and calling her name, to no avail. It felt like it had been fifteen minutes and I was beginning to think I should give up and look for Allison and the others.

Someone grabbed me by the shoulders and started dragging me backwards. They were stronger than me and despite the instant panic I felt, it was like my strength had failed me. I was pulled into a classroom and tossed to the floor. Someone whimpered. “Lydia?” 

“Ava?” She asked quietly. 

“Yeah, it’s me. What’s happening on, who was that?” I hissed.

“I think that it might be the best if I explain that,” a familiar voice said. Ms. Blake stepped into the light. “I can see you’re surprised, Ava.” 

“You’re the Darach?” I asked incredulously. 

“Surprise.” She sighed. “It’s a pity I have to get rid of you both now, but I can’t have you running off to tell your little friends about me, can I?” She walked in a figure eight around us and fixed her eyes on me. “Actually, I won’t be too upset to see you go, Ava. You’re in the way.”

“For what?” I decided it didn’t matter how snappy I got with her, either she’d tell me, or she wouldn’t, and she’d kill Lydia and me anyway.

She looked annoyed by my question but answered anyways. “Derek. You’re distracting to him, and I need him focused.”

“Focused on what?” I pressed.

“That’s enough, Ava. You aren’t getting out of here, telling you my plans is just a waste of breath.” She stepped towards Lydia with the cord she’d be holding. She pressed it to Lydia throat and I had just a moment to lunge at her, giving Lydia enough time to scream. It was an ear shattering scream and even Ms. Blake looked surprised. I shared a look with the teacher and at the same time we both said, “Banshee.” 

“What?” Lydia asked, looking between the two of us. I was too surprised that I had missed the signs to explain. Banshees were one of the creatures my mother had written about extensively. Not that I had her entire anthology committed to memory but I shouldn’t have missed something as obvious as that. Ms. Blake duct tapped both my ankles together, followed by my wrists so it would be difficult for me to pull another stunt like that. I struggled against the restraints but I was beginning to think she’d drained my powers completely. 

She resumed her position behind Lydia. “One last philosopher.” 

“Kill me instead!” I yelled. Lydia and Ms. Blake both looked surprised. “Lydia’s innocent.” 

“Unfortunately, you aren’t a philosopher. You’ll have to wait your turn, I’m beginning to think you could substitute for one of my guardians.” She still looked curious. “What makes you want to sacrifice yourself for these kids you hardly know? They’re nothing to you.” I could tell she didn’t actually want an answer. I think she would rather figure it out for herself. 

I had only bought Lydia a few seconds and soon Ms. Blake was strangling her again. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see Lydia die. Suddenly the door was kicked open and at the sound my eyes flew open just in time to see Sherriff Stilinski come in with a gun pointed at Ms. Blake. Before he could shoot she flung the knife she’d be holding over Lydia at him striking him in the chest. Scott followed after him and jumped at Ms. Blake, but she threw him back easily. She threw a desk in front of the door to keep any more unwanted visitors out. 

I struggled against the duct tape again, while Ms. Blake attacked Stiles’s dad. Finally I broke free but when I looked up Ms. Blake and Sherriff Stilinski were both gone. 

Stiles finally got through the door and I jumped up and help Scott to his feet. “He’s gone,” Stiles said quietly looking around.

“We have to get to Derek before she does,” I told Scott. I didn’t expect Stiles to come with us, but he did, he looked like he was in shock. 

OoOoO

Luckily Derek was at the loft when we arrived. He looked surprised to see the three of us, when we stepped out from the elevator. “What happened?” He asked.

“Ms. Blake, she’s the Darach,” Scott told him. 

“We all saw her, she tried to kill Lydia and me, and she took Mr. Stilinski,” I told him. Derek looked conflicted. “Derek, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I know, I believe you.” 

“She’ll be here soon, we need to be ready,” Scott said. 

“Wait upstairs,” Derek told us. I nodded and the three of us went and sat at the top of the staircase, just out of view from the living room below. We didn’t have long to wait before Ms. Blake showed up. 

The elevator dinged. “Derek, thank god you’re here,” I heard her say. “I wanted to get here before you could hear any lies about me.” There was a moment of silence and I was sure she kissed him; I shuddered at the thought. I motioned for the boys to follow me back down. Ms. Blake stepped back and saw us, she looked between the three of us and Derek, realizing he already knew the truth.

“Where’s my dad?” Stiles asked. He sounded calm but I could tell he was incredibly angry and his eyes were filling up with tears. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ms. Blake said.

“You tried to kill me,” I snapped. “We all know what you are.” 

She started to say something else but Scott flung mistletoe powder at her. For a moment we all saw the horribly ugly creature she really was. Derek grabbed her by the neck and she struggled. “Stiles, you need me to find your dad,” she choked out. 

“Derek, stop!” Stiles pleaded. As much as I wanted Derek to kill her right then and there, I also knew she had a point. 

“Let her go,” I said calmly. He looked at me, still incredibly angry, but did what I said. 

“You all need my help,” she said. “I’m the only one who can save your sister, Derek.”


	18. Chapter 18

In the car to the hospital I didn’t say much, but Ms. Blake sure did. “I’m only helping you because I want to. I could’ve run when I had the chance, but I didn’t. You wouldn’t have been able to stop me. But I want to help you.” I rolled my eyes and wished she would shut up.

“Shut up,” Derek said as if reading my mind. 

“Derek, I know you’re upset but-“

I turned around in my seat and looked at her. “Was shut up too vague for you? How about stop talking.” Even as a human I could be pretty intimidating. She looked annoyed but didn’t say anything else. 

We when reached the hospital, Scott and Stiles, who had been following behind us, went up to find Melissa, while Derek, Ms. Blake and I went to Cora’s room. She wasn’t there and Derek was looking tense. “Well, whoever took her left breadcrumbs,” I said pointing at the trail of black goo that led out of her room and down the hall. We followed them to a set of double doors, which flew open and Peter crashed through them. “Why am I not surprised he’s in the middle of this?” I mumbled.

Through the now open doors, I could see the merged twins and, in between them and Peter, lay an unconscious Cora. “Get Cora out of here,” Derek urged me. Scott and Stiles came down the hall and Scott noticed the twins. He and Derek went after the alphas while Stiles and I tried to lift Cora up. 

“Be careful!” I snapped. “We don’t know want to hurt her anymore than she already has been.”

“Obviously I know that,” Stiles said annoyed. “It would be really useful if one of us had super strength, you know.”

“It’s Ms. Blake, she’s got my powers all screwed up. It’s like she’s calmed me down too much to even get my adrenaline going.”

“Speaking of Ms. Blake, where is she?” Stiles asked sounding panicked. I whipped around and realized she wasn’t standing by the doors where we’d left her. 

“Damn it,” I mumbled. The only plus to this was that I was able to pick up Cora and take her out of the hall and away from the fighting. Peter got himself up and headed down the hall with us.

“Give her to me, if Jennifer comes back you’ll drop her in a second,” he told me. 

I looked at him skeptically. “In case you didn’t know, you look like crap.”

“I feel like crap, but I can still carry her.” I shrugged and handed her over to him.

Derek and Scott burst through the double doors. “Run!” Scott yelled. We didn’t waste any time and our group traveled through the halls with the twins hot on our heels. Finally we went into an operating room and slammed the doors. After a moment of no noises from the outside we decided that we must have lost them and sat down to catch our breaths. 

“I can’t believe you guys let Ms. Blake get away,” Stiles said.

“In case you didn’t notice, we had our hands full with other things,” Derek said annoyed. 

“You have really crappy taste in women, you know?” Stiles retorted. “This isn’t even your first psychotic girlfriend! Are they the only ones who will put up with you? Is it physically impossible for you to not be an ass long enough to keep someone like Ava around?” 

My eyes widened and I quickly moved the conversation back to Ms. Blake, not wanting to get into this territory right now. “She can’t have gotten far, especially with the alphas looking for her. If we get going, we can probably catch up with her.”

We didn’t have to look far; there was a banging on the door to the room. “Derek? It’s me.” Scott opened the door and she tumbled in. “You’ve got to protect me from them,” she said looking around at all of us. 

“Why should we do that?” Peter asked.

“Because I’m the only one who can save Cora.”

“If you want us to help you, heal her now,” I told her. “From the looks of it she doesn’t have much time left.” 

“You’re right, she doesn’t. I won’t heal her until I’m safe. The quicker you get me out of here, the better chance Cora has to live,” Ms. Blake told us.

“We could torture her,” Peter suggested. 

“Works for me,” Derek and I said in sync. 

The intercom made a clicking noise, interrupting us, and Melissa’s voice came on. “Um Deucalion requests you bring Jennifer Blake to the ER.”

“Deucalion won’t hurt your mother, Scott. He wants you in his pack; he isn’t going to ruin that. He needs the True Alpha,” she told him.

“The what?” Stiles asked.

“The alpha that doesn’t need to steal his powers from another,” Peter said. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Scott said. “What matters is that we need to get Cora and Ms. Blake out of here. That means Derek and I need to get rid of the twins.” 

“I’m not going anywhere without Derek,” Ms. Blake said. I rolled my eyes.

“I can help, as long as she isn’t around,” I told him. Scott nodded and the others began looking for weapons. 

“What’s wrong with me?” She asked.

“You’re blocking my powers,” I told her. 

She looked confused. “No, that’s all you.”

“You tried to kill me, I’m pretty sure I should have been able to break out of some stupid duct tape. It works when you aren’t around.” 

“I think you have a mental block.” 

“Is this a joke?” I asked. She shook her head. “How am I supposed to fight anyone like this?”

“With this,” Peter said. He tossed me a familiar syringe. “There’s your adrenaline.”

“She’s human now, that could kill her,” Derek said. He took it away from me. “Jennifer won’t go anywhere without me and I won’t go anywhere without Ava, so it looks like Ava is coming with me.” 

“Of course she is,” Ms. Blake mumbled. 

“Well, let’s go then,” Peter said. He took the syringe and injected himself with adrenaline. Peter and Scott stepped out into the hall, the rest of us didn’t waste any time getting out of the room and down through the floors of the hospital to the ambulance parking area just outside. Derek lifted Cora into the back and Stiles climbs in with her. 

Ms. Blake walked around the ambulance and stopped near the door. “I think you’re going to have a problem.” I followed her and saw that the driver was dead. 

“Julia,” an eerie voice spoke from the top of the ambulance. Kali dropped down onto the hood dangling the ambulance keys in front of us. Kali and Ms. Blake made eye contact. “It is you.” 

“Run!” I ordered Ms. Blake and we ran back inside the hospital with Derek. 

“We should take the elevator!” Ms. Blake yelled stopping short. Derek and I doubled back and followed her inside. The doors closed just before Kali could reach us. I sighed, mistakenly thinking we had escaped, when the elevator screeched to a halt.

“You have got to be kidding me,” I mumbled. Derek pried open the doors and all we saw was the wall. 

“The hatch opens from the outside,” Ms. Blake noted. 

“So you’re saying we’re stuck in here, but Kali could potentially get in?” I asked. Derek pulled out his phone to presumably get backup. I decided to call for my own and dialed Isaac.

“Ava, are you ok?” He asked.

“No, not particularly. Derek, Ms. Blake and I are stuck in an elevator at the hospital,” I told him. 

“I’m already here with the Argents,” he told me. “I’ll get you out of here, I promise.” 

“Thanks, Isaac.” I hung up. I sat down and leaned against the wall.

“Why do you hate me?” Ms. Blake asked. 

I starred at her for a second but she just waited for my answer. “Wait, that was a serious question?” I asked. “Well for starters you have killed tons of innocent people. But until I found that out, by you trying to kill me, I liked you fine. You were a pretty good teacher and you appeared to be making Derek happy. Then you tried to kill me. Did I mention that already?”

“Okay,” she said. “I can see why you hate me. I just want you to know that I have a good reason for what I did, I want both of you to know that.” Derek didn’t even look up but I raised an eyebrow to let her know I wanted to hear the story. “My name was Julia Baccari and I was Kali’s emissary. When the alphas started killing their packs, Deucalion ordered all of them to kill their emissaries. Kali attacked me but she left me alive, though I was barely able to hang on. I was able to make it to the Nemeton and heal myself. The alphas treated their emissaries like we were expendable. We were overlooked and now I have to show them that their actions will never be forgotten.” We both waited for what Derek had to say.

“You can’t beat them,” he said finally.

“Not today, but the night of the lunar eclipse.”

At my confused look, Derek filled in the blanks. “During lunar eclipses werewolves lose their powers.” 

“Because of that, you and I are the only ones who can defeat the alphas,” Julia told me. She looked excited like she was actually happy about this entire thing. “We want the same thing, Ava.” I hesitated and her face fell.

The lights came on suddenly and the elevator continued up to the ground floor. When I turned back to Julia she had transformed into the Darach and knocked my head against the wall.

OoOoO

When I finally came to, Stiles was standing over me. “We’ve got to go, the police are on their way.” 

“Where’s Cora?” Derek asked. 

“With the Argents. We should take her back to the loft.” Derek nodded and the three of us headed out to meet Isaac and Allison. 

Derek took Cora from their car and moved her into his. Once we arrived, he brought Cora upstairs and laid her down on the couch. “What do we do now?” I asked.

“There’s nothing we can do,” he said. “Not without Jennifer.” 

“Julia, her name is Julia, and she’s the reason we’re in the mess in the first place,” I said. “Maybe, if you hadn’t been so distracted, Cora would be ok right now!” Derek didn’t say anything; he just let me be angry. “Why?” I asked him. “Why bother with any of this? Your entire pack is dead or dying, except for Isaac.”

I glanced at Isaac who was leaning against the wall. “Did you create your pack because you were bored?” He asked Derek.

“Were you lonely?” I asked, more sarcastic than serious. 

“Maybe,” he said, surprising me. “Maybe I always have been.” 

He looked up and made eye contact with me, which just made me angrier. “Well, you aren’t alone, Derek! You haven’t been alone as long as I’ve known you. This is your fault. Let’s go, Isaac.” 

OoOoO

The next morning I stopped at Lydia’s to pick her up for school. Isaac was with the Argents and I was playing team human, as usual. I honked and Lydia walked out of her house rolling her eyes. “I saw you drive up, there is no need for honking this early in the morning.”

“Sorry,” I told her. When she got in I could see the scar, from Julia’s attempted strangulation, clearly on her neck. “You didn’t cover it up, I’m proud of you.” Lydia shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal but her lips turned up in the tiniest smile and I knew she liked my approval. 

OoOoO

When we arrived at school, with lattes of course, Stiles met us outside. “Where’s Scott?” Lydia asked as we all walked inside.

“With Deucalion,” Stiles said. 

“What?” I said, almost choking on my coffee. “Why doesn’t anyone fill me in on any of this stuff?”

“You were passed out in an elevator,” Stiles reminded me.

“Did the alphas kidnap him?” I asked.

“No, from the look on his face, I’m pretty sure he was serious about going with them.” Stiles looked at Lydia and she sighed. 

“I assume that now that we’re down to one human, one Ava and one banshee, that team human is going to need a little help from the latter,” Lydia said. 

“Team human isn’t seeming so human lately,” Stiles mumbled. 

Stiles’s phone buzzed and Lydia continued talking. “What I’m wondering is, why did Ms. Blake want me dead if she didn’t know what I was?” 

I shrugged. “She said you knew too much, I just assumed she meant you knew who she was, but maybe that isn’t it.”

“Guys, she took Allison’s dad,” Stiles said. His voice was shaky and he was breathing very deeply very quickly. 

“He’s going to hyperventilate. Calm him down,” I ordered Lydia. 

“Calm him down how?” Lydia hissed. She pushed him towards the locker room.

“I don’t know, kiss him or something. I’ll wait out here.” She glared at me as she went into the locker room with him and I pulled out my phone to call Isaac. “That was a shity idea, why didn’t you text me?” I asked. 

“Stiles’s dad was taken too, I thought he should know,” Isaac said. 

“He’s currently in the middle of a panic attack, thanks to you.” 

“In hindsight I can see why that may have been a bad idea.”

I rolled my eyes. “You think?” I started to knock on the door but Lydia opened it. “I’ll talk to you later, Isaac,” I said hanging up. “Well that was quick.”

“We’re going to see Ms. Morrell,” Lydia informed me. 

“We are all aware she’s working with the alpha pack aren’t we?” I checked. They both nodded. “But we’re still going to see her?” 

“I think she can help figure out what Ms. Blake was talking about.” 

“I’m not entirely convinced that Ms. Morrell isn’t just as crazy as Julia is. Why else would she be helping them?” 

Lydia glared at me. “Ava, I love you, you’re great, but just shut up.”


	19. Chapter 19

Ms. Morrell wasn’t in her office when we arrived. There was another girl waiting but when Stiles and Lydia started going through Lydia’s file, which was full of trees, the girl told us we had more problems than her and took off. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing Ms. Morrell isn’t here, I mean what help could she be really?” I asked. “Then again, she could be off planning something with Deucalion so there’s always a negative side to things.” Lydia glared at me again. 

Stiles held up one of the trees. He turned it on it’s side so the branches pointed left and held it up to the light, as if he was inspecting a counterfeit bill. Then he pointed the branches down and stared at it for a second. “This isn’t a tree. It’s roots.”

“Roots? What does that mean? What good are roots?” Lydia asked.

Stiles turned to me. “The place where Derek killed Paige.”

“The same place that Julia died and was resurrected,” I realized.

“Where is that?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said. Lydia frowned at us.

“But Derek and Peter do, we need to go back to the loft.”

On the way out of Ms. Morrell’s office we were stopped by a man I didn’t recognize. Stiles obviously did and he made a face like he’d just taken a sip of sour milk. “Are you Ava Bates?” The man asked me.

“Who are you?” I asked. He flipped his badge open.

“Stiles, I need to talk to you about your father. Miss Bates, I’ve learned that you were there the night the Sherriff was abducted and I’m going to need to ask you a few questions about that night.”

“FBI, why am I not surprised, literally the most annoying government agency known to man,” I mumbled as Stiles and I followed the agent down the hall to the principal’s office. He took Stiles inside first and then after a few minutes switched us out.

“You act like you’ve had prior experience with the FBI,” the agent said.

I shrugged. “Just from what I’ve seen on TV,” I lied. “You guys seem like jerks.”

“The night you were attacked, why didn’t you stay after to give your statement to the police?” He asked.

“Lydia had it covered, I think. Anyway, she’s the one that got strangled. I just tried to save her. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Ms. Blake is a suspect in the abduction of an officer of the law and you don’t appear to care.”

“Oh I care, I just don’t think there’s anything I can tell you that’ll help you out.”

“On the contrary, I think you know a lot.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t know anything, I said there’s nothing I can tell you.” 

“This could be considered obstruction of justice, Miss Bates.” 

“I’m pretty sure the constitution gives me the right to remain silent.” I mimed zipping my lips. 

He stared at me for a moment and then sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Fine, you and Stilinski are free to go.” He followed me out of the office. “Stiles, you shouldn’t go home alone. Do you have anyone who can take you?”

“Other than Ava?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, other than the other child present,” the agent said annoyed. I rolled my eyes, if only he knew. 

“I’ll take them both,” Deaton said walking down the hallway. The FBI agent frowned at us but let us both go with Deaton. 

“Who does that guy think he is?” I asked.

“Scott’s dad,” Stiles answered. 

“Oh? Oh. That explains the attitude,” I said. “Huh. After a century without parents you kind of forget other people have them.”

OoOoO

When we got back to the clinic, Allison, Lydia and Isaac were already there. “What happened to finding the tree?” I asked Lydia.

“They didn’t know where it was.”

“What do you mean they didn’t know? They were there.”

“Something about Derek’s mom taking their memories,” Lydia said. “Point is, we have to move on to plan B.”

“Which is?” I prompted.

“That’s what we’re here to figure out,” Allison said. 

“Well what do we know about the tree?” Stiles asked. 

“It’s on the ley lines, that’s the only thing that really makes sense,” I said. “Lydia didn’t you say Danny had research on them? Did he have maps? Anything we could use to find the convergence?” 

She shook her head. “I don’t think so. It was mostly theoretical stuff, nothing concrete.” 

“Damn, I wish I was still a succubus,” I mumbled. “Energy was kind of my thing.”

“You might be able to channel it now,” Deaton said.

“Channel what?” 

“We still don’t know exactly what the cauldron left you with, there’s a chance that with the right materials you’d be able to track the convergence like you tracked Boyd and Cora.”

“Tracking a person is beginner level stuff compared to trying to find something that doesn’t even physically exist. There are hundreds of ley lines running all across this town, that means dozens of smaller convergences. It could take me a week to swift through them all to find the one we’re looking for,” I told him. “If you’ve got a plan C, it might be time to give it a promotion.”

Deaton nodded. “Alright, but we’re going to need Scott.” 

OoOoO

An hour later we were all standing in the middle of the woods with Scott. “We couldn’t have just asked him to meet us back at the clinic, we had to come out here to the middle of nowhere,” I mumbled.

“You could have stayed at the clinic,” Stiles told me. I rolled my eyes. 

“I’m just saying, everyone but Scott was already gathered,” I mumbled.

“So Deaton’s got a plan to get our parents back,” Stiles told Scott. We were conveniently pretending like Scott hadn’t jumped sides the day before.

“What is it?” Scott asked. 

Deaton sighed. “Essentially you, Alison, and Stiles will be surrogate sacrifices for your parents.”

“We die for them?” Scott asked.

Deaton nodded. “But you can bring us back, right?” Stiles asked.

I began to protest, “Traipsing around on the other side is-“

“Incredibly dangerous,” Deaton finished. “This wasn’t my first option.” I felt a pang of guilt for not being able to help. “That isn’t the only thing you have to think about. If we do this we are giving power back to the nemeton.”

“Supercharging the ley lines,” I realized. “And becoming a beacon for supernatural creatures.”

“These are things a family like the Argents could fill a bestiary with, things that Ava’s mother wrote dozens of books about.”

“It doesn’t sound any worse than what we’ve already seen,” Stiles said.

“You haven’t ready any of my mother’s books,” I said with a shudder. “If we do this we’re inviting things worse than werewolves and succubi and Julia to Beacon Hills, we’re inviting evil.”

“Some of that will come back with you, provided that I can bring you back at all,” Deaton said.

“You’re a pretty tough sell,” Stiles muttered.

“When you come back there will be a darkness around your heart, like a scar that will never go away.”

“We have to do this,” Scott said firmly. 

Deaton nodded. “Go home and find something that connects you with your parent.” Scott and Stiles nodded, and they left together. Deaton and I returned to the clinic. 

Allison was sitting on the counter rolling a silver bullet between her fingers. “That’s your object?” I asked. 

She nodded and held it up so I could see it better. “When a hunter finishes training we forge them to show our loyalty to the code.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” I asked.

“What choice do I have?”

“Can you help me fill these tubs?” Deaton asked, pulling the last of three large metal tubs into the room. I was reminded of how scary it had been to do a similar thing with Isaac to recover his memories.

Isaac, Lydia, and I began carrying bags of ice in and pouring them into the tubs. We were just finishing up when Stiles and Scott returned. They showed Deaton their objects, the Sheriff’s badge for Stiles and Melissa’s watch for Scott.

“Alright, you also need someone with a deep connection to you to tether you here and pull you back,” Deaton told them. Lydia took a step toward Allison, but Deaton stopped her. “Lydia you go with Stiles.” After a moment of Allison looking a little lost, Deaton added. “Allison, Isaac will help you. I’ll be here for you, Scott.”

That left me, the only person in the room without a partner. I realized suddenly how closed off I still was. No matter how much I tried to change, to let people into my life, I still kept people at arm’s distance. Other than maybe Isaac, I couldn’t be an anchor for a single person in this room. I was disposable.

I watched as my friends stepped into the tubs and were pushed under. I made a promise to myself; if they made it out of this alive, I would do whatever it takes to make sure I was there for them should this sort of thing ever present itself again. I didn’t want to be an outsider who some times tagged along for the adventure. I wanted to be a part of Scott’s patchwork pack.

OoOoO

Lydia, Isaac, and I had been sitting in silence for six hours when my phone rang. The blaring noise made me jump and I dropped my phone. I fumbled for it as the music continued to blare. When I flipped it over it was Cora’s name on the caller ID. I answered the call and all but sprinted from the room, eager to escape the silence inside.

“Cora?” 

“Is everything ok? You sound out of breath,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ok. God, it’s good to hear your voice. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, thanks to my brother.” She paused, I could almost hear the “but” attached.

“What happened? Is Derek ok?”

“Ava, calm down, Derek is fine. Except…” She trailed off but before I could say anything she continued. “The price of saving me was being an alpha.”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Derek isn’t an alpha anymore, he’s a beta,” she clarified.

“But Kali is planning to attack, he’ll be vulnerable. There’s no way he can fight an alpha pack as a beta.”

“You know about the lunar eclipse right? It won’t matter if he’s an alpha or a beta, they’ll all be powerless. Ava, this has to end tonight. If it doesn’t, Derek is dead.”

“Can I see him?” I asked.

“There isn’t a point, he’s out cold. I’ll call you when he wakes up, alright?” 

“Yeah, ok. I’m glad you’re alright, Cora.”

“Me too.”

I went back inside and sat down next to Isaac. “Everything alright?” He asked quietly.

I nodded. “Cora’s ok.”

“You look tired, you should take a nap,” Isaac told me.

“There’s a couch in the lobby,” Deaton offered. I nodded and stood up, the idea of sleep sounded pretty good right then. 

Isaac offered me his jacket. “Thanks. Wake me up if anything changes, ok?” 

He nodded. “Get some rest, at least one of us needs to be awake when it’s time to fight the alphas.” He tried to joke but it fell flat, I appreciated the attempt though.

I hugged him. “Thanks,” I repeated.

“You said that already.”

“Not just for the jacket, for…” I shrugged. “Everything I guess.” I went into the lobby and lay down. 

I didn’t think I’d be able to sleep, but when I woke up it was daylight. Isaac was standing over me. “They just woke up, and they think they know where the nemeton is.” 

“How long have I been asleep? I feel like I was out for a hundred years.”

“About half the day, we’ve only got six hours until sunset. Scott is about to head back to the alphas, Deaton had the idea to use Deucalion as bait.” 

The door to the clinic opened and one of the twins walked in, he took a step back when he noticed Isaac and I on the couch. Deaton and the others joined us in the lobby. “I’m looking for Lydia,” he said.

“What do you want, Ethan?” She asked.

“I need to stop my brother and Kali from killing Derek.”

“Alright,” I said standing up.

“Alright? Just like that?” Stiles asked.

“Derek isn’t an alpha anymore, he gave it up to save Cora. He’s going to need all the help he can get,” I told him.

“Even if that help is the enemy?” Isaac asked.

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” My phone buzzed and I opened it, there was a text from Cora. “Derek’s awake, perfect timing.”

OoOoO

I drove Lydia and Ethan to the loft. Upstairs Derek, Peter, and Cora were waiting. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing him,” Cora said tensely.

“He’s here to help,” I told her. I looked to Ethan, giving him the floor.

“Kali knows about the lunar eclipse, she isn’t going to wait around. She and Aiden will attack, soon,” Ethan said.

“Helpful,” Peter said sarcastically.

“Even if everyone was here and in prime condition, we can’t take down the alphas before the eclipse,” I told them.

“You want me to run?” Derek asked.

“No, Ava would rather sit here and watch you die,” Peter said. “Of course she wants you to run. For a change, I agree with her on this one.”

“If you want to die fighting for something, at least do it for something worth dying for,” Cora said.

“How do you know I’d lose?” Derek asked. 

“Derek, please, you’re not an alpha. You aren’t equipped to fight Kali and Aiden,” I said.

“I bet Lydia could confirm that,” Peter said.

We all looked to Lydia, who took a step back. “I don’t know anything.”

“It’s not about knowing, it’s about feeling. What do you feel, Lydia?” Peter asked her.

She hesitated. “I feel like I’m standing in a graveyard.”

“If we’re leaving we have to go now,” Cora told Derek. 

“I’m coming with you,” I told them.

“Ava, you’re one of the few people who can fight the alphas tonight,” Lydia said.

“There are more than enough people to kill those werewolves,” I told her. “I’m going.” I shook my head. “I’ve been here long enough anyway.”

“Fine, whatever. I hope you find what you’re looking for one day.”


	20. Chapter 20

Cora, Derek, and I moved fast. We got what we needed, which wasn’t much. I had my fake IDs and passports stuffed in a drawer along with my emergency cash, in case I needed money before I could access one of my accounts. I only took a few extra outfits. I kept my bag small, Cora barely had anything, and I didn’t notice if Derek even packed a bag at all.

“Once we’re out of here, if I’m a problem we can split up. I just saw my opportunity to get out and took it,” I told them.

“You could have left whenever you wanted to, nothing was keeping you here,” Derek said. 

I met his eyes in the rearview mirror. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Why all of a sudden?” Cora asked.

“I got too attached, it’s time to cut ties. Maybe I’ll go to London and see my cousin Kayla again, we have unfinished business. Last night when Stiles, Allison, and Scott were trying to save their parents I started thinking about how awful it was that I wasn’t making connections. But, I don’t think I’m built for that. It isn’t in my DNA to be attached to people, I’m a nomad.”

“Ava, you’re human now. You’re still thinking like you’re immortal. You can’t just up and leave your life and start over infinitely anymore, eventually your time will run out,” Cora told me.

“Yeah, and some good mortality has been.”

Derek pulled over quickly. “What was that?” Cora asked.

“Lydia.” 

“What?” I asked.

“Lydia screamed,” Derek told me. 

Cora looked very intently at the road in front of us. “If we go back we’re going to die.”

“We don’t know that,” Derek said. “But if we don’t, they definitely will.”

“Turn around,” I told him. “If we die at least we die fighting for something.”

OoOoO

When we reached the loft Kali and the twins were dead. Lydia was crouched in the corner and Cora and I rushed to her. Julia was leaning against one of the pillars looking comfortable. “You came back,” Lydia whispered to me.

“I was wrong, I don’t want to start over,” I told her.

“Take a good look,” Julia said to Derek. “This is what I can do. This is revenge for anyone these monsters have ever hurt. I am doing this for their victims, you and me, Scott.”

“Stop trying to convince me to join your cause.”

“Then let me convince you of someone else’s, Scott’s. I need a guardian, either the parents that I took, or you.” She glanced at me. “Or I could sacrifice Ava, she may have momentary lapses in judgment, but she loves these kids.”

“What do you need from me?” Derek asked.

Julia smirked. “Nothing much, I just need you to get Deucalion in the right place at the right time.”

“Derek, don’t listen to her,” I said.

“The eclipse only lasts fifteen minutes, Derek. That’s all I have. If Scott is with Deucalion, I don’t stand a chance, unless I have you,” Julia continued. 

“You can’t help her,” Cora begged.

“Help me kill him and everyone else lives.”

“Ok.”

Cora and I watched helplessly as Derek left with Julia. “He’s going to die,” Cora said. 

I stood up and pulled her to her feet. “We aren’t just going to sit here and wait for the bad news, we’re going to fight.”

“Then we’re going to die too.”

“No, you heard her. We have fifteen minutes, and its just Deucalion. Do you really think Scott would hurt us? Fifteen minutes, four against one. Then we kill Julia.”

“How do you purpose we do that?” Cora asked.

“She’s powerful, but that doesn’t mean she’s invulnerable.” 

“Wait!” Lydia called after us as we started to leave. We turned to see Lydia standing over the twins and they were no longer conjoined. “I think they’re alive.”

“If we get them to Deaton, he might be able to save them. But we have to hurry.”

OoOoO

We loaded the twins into my car and headed towards the clinic. I ran inside and found him at his desk. “We need your help. Julia killed the twins while they were conjoined, but they separated. Is there anyway that they’re still alive?” 

“I don’t know, but there’s a chance,” he said. “Where are they?” I motioned him outside and he helped me carry in Aiden, while Cora picked up Ethan. We laid them on the table.

“Can you save them?” Cora asked.

“Only if they start healing on their own.”

I looked at their bodies; they didn’t look like they were in any condition to heal themselves. I was beginning to think this was a lost cause and that I had wasted my opportunity to save Derek and kill Julia, when I got a text from Scott. There was nothing but a dark picture of a warehouse.

“Where is this?” I asked Cora and Deaton. 

“That’s Derek’s hiding spot from Peter’s story,” Cora realized. Deaton gave me directions.

“Can I make it there before the eclipse?” I asked.

Deaton nodded. “If you break the speed limit.”

“I think I can handle that.”

OoOoO

I squealed to a stop outside the warehouse moments after the eclipse began. Through the fog I could just make out a figure going into the warehouse and I ran after it. When I was closer I could see it was the Darach. She grabbed Deucalion and beat him into the ground. 

“Wait!” Derek said. “He hasn’t seen your face, he doesn’t know the price you paid to let Kali into his pack.”

“You’re right, he hasn’t.” She reached out and covered his eyes, for a moment Deucalion screamed but then it stopped and he looked around. The Darach changed back into Julia and she started to attack him, but collapsed instead. Derek caught her before she hit the ground. “What- what happened?”

“Healing him weakened you,” Derek told her.

“Then you do it, finish him off.”

“No.”

“No?”

“My mother once said, I am a predator but I don’t have to be a killer. Let them go.”

Julia pushed Derek into a wall. I could see her regain her strength and I saw the moment she decided it was kill or be killed. She slammed him into the wall again and again. I rushed her, adrenaline kicked in and I grabbed her. I threw her to the ground and kicked her in the head, and then as she had with Deucalion I bashed her into the ground.

Derek stood up, catching my attention. His eyes flashed blue. The eclipse was finally over. My momentary distraction allowed Julia to push herself back to her feet. She grabbed me and threw me into a support beam. I collapsed to the ground and blacked out.

When I woke up I felt like every single part of me was broken. But someone was holding me. “Ava, please don’t die on me,” Derek whispered. “I need you. I love you, I have for months. I should have told you. Wake up, just wake up.”

I pried my eyes open, with more effort than should have been necessary. “Hey,” I whispered. “Don’t look so glum, you aren’t going to get rid of me that easily.”

“Ava.”

“I love you too.” He leaned down and kissed me. A sharp pain was sent up my right arm as he leaned on it. “I think my arm is broken.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, just take me to the hospital and kiss me more later. All will be forgiven.” He smiled and helped me to my feet. I felt like I’d run full speed into a wall, which was pretty accurate. “Is she dead?”

“Yeah, Deucalion killed her.”

“Is he dead?” I asked.

“Scott and I decided to let him go, but I don’t think he’ll be a problem for us.”

OoOoO

A few days later I was back in the loft. My arm was indeed broken, but the rest of me was just bruised. There was a knock on the door. “You awake?”

“Only if you’re bringing coffee,” I called. 

He laughed and came in. “You act like I don’t know you at all.” He sat a mug down on my bedside table and sat on the edge of my bed. I put down my mirror and mascara wand. “Going somewhere?” He asked.

“I may feel like shit but I can’t be late for school. I’m human now, you know.”

“I was hoping you would think about coming with Cora and me.”

“I did. I’m trying to have a normal life, with normal friends and hopefully a normal boyfriend.” I shrugged. “Or as normal as you can get in Beacon Hills.” 

“Was that a hopefully you’ll have a boyfriend, or hopefully he’ll be normal. I might be able to do one, but not the other.”

“Well you’re certainly not normal, so I’ll settle for the first.” I sat up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll still be here when you come home. I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

“I’ll keep in touch.”

“You better, I need moral support if I’m going to throw myself into the shark tank that is high school.”

He laughed. “Need help getting down stairs?” 

“Yes, please.” Derek helped me to my feet and down the spiral staircase. “I guess I’ll have to sleep on the couch until I’m healed up enough to climb those stairs on my own.”

“I’m sure Peter will help.”

I gave him a skeptical look. “Peter? Help? We clearly don’t know the same guy.”

“Derek convinced you to come with us?” Cora asked.

“Nope, I’m sticking around,” I told her. 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. But I was hoping to keep my brother around for a little while. I guess he’ll be wanting to get back to you as soon as he makes sure I’m settled in.”

“Sorry,” I told her.

She smiled. “I’m kidding, I’m glad the two of you finally realized how idiotic you were being.”

“Hey!” 

“Oh please, Ava. I’ve known you had the hots for each other since I got here. You two just clearly never got the memo.” She hugged me. “Good luck with being normal, I guess I’ll see you around.” To Derek she added, “I’ll be in the car.” She headed downstairs giving Derek and I a minute to say goodbye.

I wrapped my left arm around his neck and gave him a one-arm hug. I started to step back but he kept me trapped in his arms. “That’s it? I’m about to leave for South America and all I get is a one-arm hug.”

“I’d give you a two arm hug but my right arm is currently out of commission,” I quipped. I stood on my toes and pulled myself closer to him with my left arm. “Were you hoping for a goodbye kiss?” I pressed my lips to his and let him pull me as close as I could get with my right arm in the way. “To be continued when I have two arms and being squeezed doesn’t feel like I’m dying.”

He laughed and let me go. “To be continued.”

OoOoO

Lydia arrived to help me pick out an outfit that adequately covered my bruises, black tights, a leather mini skirt, and a pink lightweight sweater. “There, no one will even notice.”

“If they ignore the grimace I make every time I move,” I muttered.

“No one would fault you for skipping school for a few days. You did just get thrown into a wall and then drop to the ground from twenty feet in the air, all at the force of a high speed car crash.”

“I’m trying to be normal.”

“Ava, honey, we’re never going to be normal.”

She drove us to school. Aiden was waiting at her locker, I still didn’t like the twins but I wasn’t worried about Lydia getting hurt anymore. I walked past her locker and straight to Scott’s where he and Stiles were talking. They looked up when I approached. “Hi, I’m Ava Bates and I want to start over.”

They looked at me for a second before Stiles grinned. “If we start over do I still get to make fun of you for your stellar personality?” I made a face and he laughed and gave me a big hug.

Scott put his arm around my shoulder. “Should we walk to chemistry together?”

“Sounds great. See you at lunch Stiles.”

“See you around, Bates.”


	21. Chapter 21

For the next month, things went normally. I settled into life as a high school student and barely even griped about it anymore. Deaton worked with me on magic, teaching me how to cast protective and healing spells. I knew I wasn’t going to be the best fighter anymore, but at least I could help people. 

“Have you been training since Derek left?” Deaton asked me one afternoon. 

“Yeah, I mean sort of. It’s kind of hard to stay motivated when I don’t feel like I’m in danger, you know.” I paused. “I think that the more I mess with this magic stuff the less powerful those adrenaline rushes are getting.”

“I suppose it makes sense. The cauldron wouldn’t leave you vulnerable, but now that you have another way to protect yourself it’s power is leaving you.”

“Random protection spells, that we can’t test the usefulness of, and occasional target practice in the woods. Yeah, I’m definitely one step ahead of what’s coming.”

“Speaking of, how are they holding up?”

I sighed. “Lydia and I have tried to get Allison to talk about it, but if she’s experiencing anything weird she’s not telling us. Scott and Stiles are pretty much as tight lipped about it as she is.”

“I sense a but.”

“Stiles keeps calling me in the middle of the night, the first time he didn’t say anything and hung up. I asked him about the next day but he didn’t even remember calling. He’s called at least four times since then, but every time it’s been to just talk. Something is definitely up with him. No one calls their friends at three in the morning to talk about school.”

“Nightmares and hallucinations are side effects of being put under, maybe he’s waking up from a nightmare and just needs someone normal to talk to.”

“Then why me? Why not Scott?”

“Because you weren’t there and you don’t ask questions.”

“I just want him to be ok.”

“That’s all he needs right now. Tell me if he says anything about the nightmares, if he tells you that means they’re getting worse.”

“I will. I’m meeting Allison and Lydia at the loft, so I should probably head out. Thanks for the help today.”

When I reached the loft, the girls had already let themselves in. “Sorry I’m late, I got caught up at the clinic.”

“How’s the voodoo stuff coming along?” Lydia asked.

I rolled my eyes. “It’s not voodoo.” I sighed. “I don’t know, alright I guess? Maybe I’m getting somewhere, maybe I’m not. I can’t just sit around and do nothing.”

“Because there’s something coming, right?” I nodded. “I’m the banshee and even I’m not catching this great evil you’re so freaked out by.”

“Maybe I’m just being paranoid,” I mumbled. One look at Allison told me I wasn’t. “You ok, Allison?”

“Huh?” She jumped. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Right, well, can we move on to something more sleepover appropriate?” Lydia asked. “Like boys. Ava, how is your…whatever he is?”

I shrugged. “I actually haven’t talked to him at all this week. But last I heard Cora was settled and he was heading back.”

“Is he traveling by dog sled? If Derek left Cora a week ago, why isn’t he back yet?” 

“I dunno. I’m sure he’s fine. He can take care of himself.”

“You’re not concerned? Not in the slightest?” Lydia asked.

“Not really.”

“Allison, please tell her this isn’t normal.”

“Lydia’s right, normal girls would probably be freaking out if their boyfriend left the country and went MIA,” Allison said.

At my blank expression, Lydia rolled her eyes. “I forget this is Ava, she doesn’t know what normal is.”

“How about you, Allison?” I asked, changing the subject. “Any guys in your life?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Lydia repeated. “That is a shockingly different answer than the last time we asked.”

“Last time it was a resounding no,” I remembered.

“I may have been lying a little bit,” she said with a shrug.

“If last time was actually a maybe, does that make this time a yes?” Lydia asked.

Allison hesitated. “Oh, come on! Who’s the guy?” I pressed.

“Isaac.”

“Oh,” Lydia said. “Not entirely unexpected, but I do get your hesitation.”

They both looked at me. “That’s great,” I told Allison. “Honestly.” I really did mean it. A little part of me would probably always love Isaac but I had made the right choice. I wanted Allison and Isaac to be happy and if they were happy together then I was going to support that.

“Now what about you, Lydia? How’s Aiden?” Allison asked.

“He’s Aiden, what do you expect?” Lydia groaned.

“I sense a story, stories call for snacks. I’ll be right back.” When I got in the kitchen my phone rang. I knew it was going to be Stiles before I even pulled it out of my pocket. “Hey, Stiles.”

“Did I wake you up?” He asked, he sounded exhausted.

“No, no, I’m with Allison and Lydia.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll let you go.”

“Wait!” I hesitated. “Stiles, are you having nightmares?”

“How’d you know?”

“This is the fifth time you’ve called me in the middle of the night this week,” I reminded him. “Are you ok?”

“They’re just nightmares.”

“But they aren’t just nightmares, are they?” He didn’t say anything. “I’ll stay up with you, if you want me to. Lydia and Allison can entertain themselves.”

“I want to go to sleep.”

“Ok, that’s probably a good idea. But I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, Ava.”

“Goodnight.”

OoOoO

At school a few days later, I found Lydia talking to a confused looking Allison in the hallway. “What’s up?” I asked.

“I don’t remember how I got here. I was running from something, from Kate. The next thing I know I’m here,” Allison said.

“Stiles has been having nightmares,” I told them. “I’d be willing to bet Scott is seeing things too.” We headed outside and found Scott and Stiles by the stairs.

“You’re seeing things aren’t you?” Stiles asked Scott.

“How’d you know?” He asked.

“Because it’s happening to all three of you,” Lydia told him. 

OoOoO

Our first class of the morning was art; on the first day of the semester Lydia had claimed the seat next to Allison leaving the only remaining easel next to Isaac. I’d barely spoken to him other than to ask him to pass me a paintbrush. “How are you?” I asked.

He looked surprised to hear me talking to him. “I’m good, how are you?”

“Great, yeah.” I paused. “So, um, today’s a nice day, huh?”

He gave me a funny look. “Yeah, it’s a little cold though.”

I searched hopelessly for something to salvage this conversation. I was realizing I was terrible at small talk. Finally I blurted, “I think it’s great that you and Allison have a thing for each other.”

“What?”

“I mean you do like her, right?” I asked. He nodded. “Good, you should be happy. That’s all I want.” He didn’t say anything else but after a minute he leaned over with a darker shade of green than the one I’d been using and shaded the lime I was working on. I wanted to sigh in relief; Isaac and I were going to be ok. 

OoOoO

Scott and I were sitting in an empty classroom with piles of notes laid out in front of us. “How do you not know this stuff? It’s history,” Scott said.

“American history, I didn’t come to the states until the eighties. It wasn’t like I was keeping up with who was fighting who during the 1800s.” My phone rang and I answered it. “What’s up Lydia?”

“Allison is having a lot of trouble shooting her bow. In case you weren’t aware, I am not an expert marksman. I know that you were getting pretty good with a bow when you were training with Allison. Could you maybe try to retrain her?”

“Right now?” I asked.

“Yeah, she says we’re at the usual spot.”

“Scott and I are sort of cramming for a test right now,” I told her, apologetically. “Tell her to text me if she wants to meet up after school.”

Lydia groaned and relayed what I said to Allison. “Cramming for a test, what kind of person are you. You were much cooler before you decided to go full human on me.”

“Sorry, Lydia. I gotta go.” 

“Is Lydia having a crisis?” Scott asked.

“No, she wanted me to help Allison gain back her confidence with a bow. Why they decided to leave right now instead of waiting two hours until school gets out is beyond me.”

OoOoO

The next day at lunch the whole group gathered. “It’s a good thing you weren’t in the woods with us yesterday,” Lydia told me. “Allison’s little hallucinations almost got me killed.”

“This is getting out of control,” Scott said. “This isn’t just in our heads anymore this is real.” 

“So what happens to people who has a near death experience, hallucinate, have trouble knowing what real or not, and are potentially haunted by dead relatives?” Stiles asked.

“They get locked up because they’re insane?” Isaac offered. 

Stiles made a face. “Very helpful.”

“Part of the reason it’s so dangerous to cross over is because of the evil you can bring back with you,” I told them. “It’s like you open a door and then when you try to close it someone wedges something in between the lock.”

“Are you saying I might actually be haunted by Kate?” Allison asked.

“Maybe.”

A girl walked up to our table. “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and I think I know what you’re talking about. There’s a Tibetan word, Bardo, that means in between state.”

“And who are you?” Lydia asked.

“Kira, she’s in our history class,” Scott said.

She sat down on the end of the bench next to Stiles. “All that stuff you were talking about could happen in Bardo. There are different progressive states, you can hallucinate, or even be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities.”

“Wrathful?” Isaac asked.

“Like demons.”

“Demons, lovely. Don’t suppose you have any friends that are interested in messing around with a few kids, huh Ava?” Stiles asked. I made a face. 

“If the states progress what happens in the last one?” Allison asked.

“You die.”

“Thanks for the input,” Lydia said. Kira smiled and left. 

“I kinda miss being the expert,” I mumbled. The bell rang and we all gathered our things. 

Scott and I headed towards our next class together. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked defensively.

“Like what?”

“Like you want to laugh at me.”

I laughed. “I just think it’s cute that you like the new girl.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Oh please, you totally have a crush on Kira.” 

“Shut up, Ava.”

“Never.”

OoOoO

I was in the loft watching Netflix when I got a text from Isaac asking if he could stop by. I told him he could and he said he’d be there in ten. I rushed cleaned downstairs and then sat back on the couch nonchalantly, so it wouldn’t look like I’d been worried about him coming over.

He came up stairs and found me. “Hey, Isaac, want something to drink?” 

“Nah, I won’t bug you for long.”

“It’s not a problem. I am surprised to see you outside of school though.”

He shrugged and joined me on the couch. “I’m tired of acting like a wounded puppy, plus I missed you.”

“Oh please, your spirit animal is a wounded puppy,” I teased. “I missed you too.”

We talked for a while, neither of us brought up Derek or Allison but it didn’t feel like we were avoiding the subjects either. 

“For the first time I actually feel normal, isn’t that crazy?”

“I guess normal works on a different scale for you.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” I shrugged. “It’s a really good feeling having friends and a life. For once I’m not just surviving, I’m settled in and living. And, honestly, I have a lot of faith that we’ll figure out what’s going on with that whole in between state thing.”

“I thought you were the one panicking about the evil they supposedly brought back.”

“I was, but come on, could you imagine Beacon Hills without a little supernatural drama to keep things interesting. I want to be normal but there is such a thing as too normal.”

“You may be the only person who doesn’t stress out over danger.”

“What can I say, it’s a talent.”


	22. Chapter 22

I slid into my seat next to Stiles in history, just before the first bell rang. “No calls last night, no nightmares?” I asked. 

“Not last night,” he told me.

“Maybe they’re over.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” he mumbled.

“Just trying to be optimistic,” I said. 

He reached over and rubbed my arm. “I know, thanks.”

Scott leaned over. “Fill Ava in on what happened last night.”

“What?” I looked between him and Stiles, but Scott went back to looking through a stack of paper on his desk. “What happened last night?” I asked Stiles.

“We found a were-coyote. We think it’s a girl that went missing a few years ago.”

“And what she’s been trapped in a coyote’s body since then?” I asked.

“Pretty much yeah. We found the den she’s been hiding out in but Allison says coyotes don’t like wolves, so she probably won’t be back. Also coyotes tiptoe, that’s weird right?”

“How do we go about changing her back into a human?”

He shrugged. “That’s where Scott comes in, I guess.”

“Alright, we were reading about internment camps yesterday. There is a passage I would like to return to briefly before we continue,” Mr. Yukimura said. “Would anyone like to come up front and read it for us? Mr. Stilinski?”

Stiles sat up quickly. “Um, maybe someone else…”

“I’ll read it,” I volunteered.

“That’s very nice of you, Miss Bates, but everyone participates in my class. You’ll get your turn later.”

Stiles stood up slowly and walked to the podium. He looked at the book and the color drained from his face. He clutched the podium tightly as if he was going to fall at any moment. I looked at Scott who was already on his feet. “Stiles, are you ok?” He looked at Mr. Yukimura. “I think I should take him to the nurses office.”

Scott led Stiles out of class and I watched the door close behind them. “Ava,” Mr. Yukimura said. “Would you like to read the passage for us?”

OoOoO

For the rest of class I sat counting down the minutes until I could go check on Stiles. After what felt like a century the bell finally rang and I jumped to my feet and gathered Stiles and Scott’s bags. “Do you need help?” Kira asked.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” I gave her one of the backpacks.

“Does Stiles have panic attacks a lot?”

“It’s sort of a new thing,” I told her.

“I can take their bags if you need to get to class, I have a free period next.”

I could tell Kira wanted to talk to Scott so I nodded and handed her the other bag as well. “Thanks.”

Halfway through French there was an alarm and we were informed a wild coyote was spotted in the building and had attempted to attack a student. Allison and I looked at each other, knowing exactly what coyote they were talking about.

Both of our phones buzzed at once. “I’ve got to go pick something up for Scott,” Allison said. 

“That coyote attacked Kira, the new girl. That’s my fault, I sent her off on her own so I wouldn’t be late to French.”

“Hey, she didn’t get hurt.”

“What if she had?” I asked.

Allison looked at her phone again. “I’ve got to go.”

I nodded. “Stiles wants me to meet them at the clinic.”

OoOoo

Stiles, Scott, and Isaac were in the back when I found them. “What’s the deal, are we catching this girl tonight?”

Deaton walked in and sat down three small bottles. “This tranquilizer is meant for horses, it’ll take out a coyote in seconds. But I only have three bottles so whoever shoots needs to be a damn good shot.”

“Allison is a perfect shot,” Scott said.

“Not anymore,” I told him.

“You heard about what happened when she was training with Lydia,” Isaac reminded him.

“If she can’t take the shot, I can do it. I’ve always been better with a gun than with a bow and arrow anyway.”

“Alright then, that’s one thing taken care of,” Deaton said. “That leaves us with changing Malia back into a girl.”

“I can do it, alphas can make wolves transform with just their voices,” Scott said.

“But this a coyote, will that even work?” I asked.

“It’s worth a shot,” Deaton said.

“I can’t even transform right now, I wouldn’t even know where to start. That’s why I tried to call Derek,” Scott said. “I need help.”

“Still no word from Derek?” Stiles asked me. 

“Nope.”

“What about Peter, could he help?”

“He hasn’t been by the loft in over a week,” I told him. “Even if he was around, would you really trust Peter to help us?”

“Good point. What about the twins?”

“They aren’t alphas anymore,” Deaton reminded him.

“Plus no one has seen them in weeks,” Scott added.

“That’s not true, Lydia was just telling me and Allison about something Aiden did the other night,” I remembered. “If anyone can get in touch with them, it’s her.” 

“Alright then, we’re getting somewhere,” Stiles said.

I called Lydia, she answered on the first ring. “What is going on? Why was there a coyote in the school, do you know anything about that?”

“Yeah, listen, we’ll tell you about it later. Can you get Ethan and Aiden to meet us at the loft? We need their help.”

“Aiden is being a jerk.”

“Yes, I do remember you saying something along those lines. But Scott really needs them; he’s having trouble turning. I wouldn’t be asking you unless it was important.”

She groaned. “Fine, I’ll set it up.”

OoOoO

Less than an hour later we were at the loft. I opened the door and it was totally silent inside. “You did tell them they could come on in right?” I asked Lydia.

“They said they’d be here,” Lydia said. 

Suddenly the twins jumped out of the shadows and attacked Scott. Stiles pulled Lydia and me back towards the couch quickly. “If you break anything, you’re paying for it!” I yelled. One of the twins laughed and proceeded to throw Scott into the ground. I sat on the back of the couch.

“You’re supposed to teach me how to roar!” Scott said.

“We are, but you’re afraid to turn. We’re going to force you to,” Aiden said.

“We could be here for a while,” I said. “Need anything? Soda, popcorn?” 

“Some water would be nice, thanks,” Ethan called. 

“I wasn’t asking you, do your job!”

“You’re being pretty calm for someone who’s watching their friend get beat up,” Stiles said. “It’s very old-Ava.”

I rolled my eyes. “If he would just do what they say he’d be able to kick their asses in a second. That’s what I’m waiting for, I want to see these two put in their place.”

Scott rushed at them and Aiden flipped him over onto the table. He started punching him and even I cringed this time. “Hey!” I yelled. “Back off!” Ethan pulled Aiden off of him.

“I thought we were helping?” Aiden asked.

“You helped too much,” Ethan said.

“Scott, are you ok?” I asked.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, sitting up. “You maybe could have jumped in a little sooner.”

“Sorry, I really thought it would help. It wouldn’t have killed me to see you beat the shit out of them either.”

“Because of Boyd?” He asked.

“Yeah, definitely because of Boyd.”

The twins left and after I refused Lydia’s offer to help clean up, she went as well. Scott and Stiles stuck around as I cleaned Scott’s blood off the floor. “Stiles was right, that was very out of character for me, at least out of character compared to the past month.”

“Ava, if you’re going to apologize again, you really don’t need to,” Scott said.

“Yeah, I do. I was being callous and very old-Ava. The least I could have done was not joked about it.”

“You’re trying to change, we all get that. You spent three hundred years acting one way, you’re not going to do a complete one eighty in a couple of weeks.”

“Still, I’m sorry.”

“I honestly couldn’t even hear you, I was too busy getting beaten to a pulp.” He groaned. “I don’t know how I’m going to fix this.”

I hugged him. “You’ll figure it out, you always do.”

OoOoO

The next afternoon we met in the woods to catch Malia. “Are we sure this is a good idea?” Lydia asked.

“We’re trying to save a girl from being killed by her dad,” Scott said. He looked at Allison, “Did you bring it?”

She opened the trunk of her car and pulled out a gun. She looked afraid to be touching it. “So what’s the plan, are we splitting up?” Stiles asked.

Before anyone could answer there were two gunshots. Scott jumped on his motorcycle and took off. “Come on!” Allison shouted. She, Issac, and I took off running towards the sound. We weaved through the trees, Isaac leading the way. There was a third gunshot and we sped up. At least if there were still gunshots we weren’t too late. Allison shoved the gun into my hands. “If you get a shot, you have to take it.”

“Allison-“

“No, I can’t do it.”

Isaac had disappeared over the next hill. “Alright, yeah, I can do it.” We took off after him. When we reached the top of the hill I spotted him, he suddenly fell screaming.

“Malia’s dad must have put traps out here,” Allison realized. I tripped trying to get down the hill and dropped the gun; I left it behind as I ran to Isaac.

“Oh my god,” I mumbled.

“Where’s Allison, where’s the gun?” He asked. I looked behind me as Allison ran up holding the gun. “There he is, you’ve got to shoot him before he can hit Malia.”

“Ava, here,” Allison said, holding the gun out to me.

“Allison, take the shot, you’ve got it.” I searched for something to release the trap. I could practically feel Allison’s nerves as the raised the gun and took her first shot. 

“I can’t do this,” she said.

“Take a deep breath and try again,” I told her. I squeezed my eyes shut as she took the second shot, this time she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Malia’s gone.”

“At least she’s not dead,” I said. “Scott will find her.” A few seconds later Scott roared, it was loud enough that even I could hear it. I stood up. Isaac’s eyes glowed and he ripped the trap apart. “There, looks like you both over came the block.”

Allison hugged me. “Thanks, for making me take the shot.”

“Oh no problem, I’ll always be around to nag at you, whenever you need me.”

OoOoO

A few days later I walked into school and someone sprayed something at my face. I screamed. “Loosen up, Bates! It’s just silly string,” Stiles said. He pulled blue string off my face and dangled it in front of me. “See? Harmless.”

I huffed. “I don’t like this. Everything is messy and people keep throwing things.”

“It’s the day before Halloween, this is when all the real pranks happen. You’ve never heard of mischief night?” I shook my head. “Then you’ve never lived!”

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t like it.”

“Speaking of things we don’t like, Ethan and Aiden asked to join Scott’s pack.”

“I’m sure that went over well. Especially after they beat him up the other day.”

“Yeah, that and no one trusts them.”

“They are right on one front, Scott needs a pack. An alpha is only as strong as the betas he has around him,” I said.

“Would you join Scott’s pack?” 

“Hell yeah, if I were a werewolf.” 

“That’s easily fixable,” Stiles said.

I laughed, assuming he was joking but after a moment I realized he was serious. “I don’t know if I want that. That’s kind of a big deal.” I saw Kira at her locker. “I’m going to go talk to her, see you at lunch.”

“Hey, Ava,” Kira said. 

“Hi, you’re in my English class aren’t you?” I asked. She nodded. “Cool, let’s walk together.” We walked past Scott’s locker and he stared at Kira. I laughed.

“What?”

“Scott totally has a thing for you,” I told her.

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Oh, please, you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed him looking at you.” She shrugged. “You should woman up and make a move. Trust me, I know Scott pretty well.”

“I could never do that.”

I sighed dramatically. “One of you has to make the first move or this isn’t going to go anywhere.” We walked into class and took our seats. To my surprise Ethan slid into the empty spot next to me.

“Hi,” he said.

“When Stiles said you two asked to be in the pack, I didn’t realize that meant you were actually coming back to school.”

“Neither did I,” he grumbled.

“It’s not all horrible, trust me I wasn’t so keen on the idea in the first place either.”

“You still human?”

I nodded. “But I could probably do something nasty to you, like make boils grow on your pretty little face.”

He laughed. “I like you.”

OoOoO

On the way to my next class I saw Stiles walk by with his dad. Behind them were several over police officers and Agent McCall. “What’s going on?” I asked Stiles.

Stiles steered me toward the steps. “A convict escaped, a pretty crazy one. He’s been spotted in the building.” We found Lydia and Allison downstairs. 

“You’re saying there’s a lunatic in this school right now?”

“It gets worse, supposedly he was hunting kids with glowing eyes.”

“Werewolves?” Lydia asked.

“Do you know of anything else with glowing eyes?” 

“Well actually-“ I began.

“Not really the point I was trying to make, Ava,” Stiles interrupted. “No one knows how Barrow escaped. Also, even weirder, at the hospital they found a tumor full of living flies inside him.”

“Flies?” Lydia repeated. “All day I’ve been hearing this noise, like flies were buzzing around my head.”

“Ava, do you think there’s anything in your mom’s books about this?”

“About hearing the sound of flies?” I asked.

Allison groaned. “I don’t know, but if you could check.”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll text you guys if I find anything.”


	23. Chapter 23

On the way back to the loft I stopped to pick up coffee and a sandwich, I didn’t see the point in looking through the books. I wasn’t going to find anything. I rode the elevator up to the loft and stepped out into the dark and lonely silence. 

Except the loft wasn’t dark or silent. I walked towards the window and saw him. “Derek!” He turned around just in time to catch me barreling towards him. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“I’m here too,” Peter said. “Thanks for the warm welcome.”

I turned and nodded. “Hello, Peter.” I turned back to Derek. “Where have you been? I haven’t heard from you in over a week. I was starting to get worried.”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when I’m done with Peter.”

I looked back at Peter who was hovering his hand over a circular box. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain when I’m done,” Derek said. He shoved Peter’s hand into the box and Peter’s eyes glowed. When he pulled his hand out of the box he had a poorly attached set of claws. Derek sat down backwards in a chair.

“This is going to hurt,” Peter said.

“Just do it,” Derek said. I wanted to ask what they were doing again but before I could, Peter stabbed the claws into the back of Derek’s neck.

After a few minutes of silence I tried again. “What the hell is going on?” 

“He’s trying to contact his mother.”

“And stabbing him in the neck is the best way to do that?” He nodded. “Ok. How long does it take?”

“Any second now.” We waited in silence until Peter pulled the claws out of Derek’s neck and Derek woke up. “What did she say? Did she say anything about me?”

My phone rang and I jumped. I ran up to my room to answer the call. “Scott, what’s up? Did they find the guy?”

“No, not yet. Did you find anything in the books?” 

“No, I got a little side tracked.”

“Alright, well, Lydia doesn’t think its flies.”

“Then what is she hearing?”

“Electricity.”

“That gives me something more concrete to look for.” I opened drawers until I found the books I was looking for. “Are you sure I couldn’t be more help out there with you guys?” 

“No, stay at the loft. This guy is dangerous.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

OoOoO

There was a knock on my door and I shot up. One of the books I’d been reading fell to the floor with a thump. The door opened and Derek stuck his head in. “Are you going to school today?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to be late.” I looked at the clock; I had overslept by a half hour.

“Shit.” I jumped out of bed and a few more books hit the ground. 

“Studying?” 

I groaned. “Not exactly.” I opened my closest and grabbed the first dress I saw. “Sorry I disappeared last night, I am glad you’re back.”

“I came up to check on you but you were already asleep.”

“I’m totally exhausted.” I changed and grabbed my makeup bag.

“I’ll drive you so you can get ready in the car,” Derek offered. 

“You are a life saver!” I kissed him on the cheek as I walked out the door. 

The drive to school was only fifteen minutes so I rushed through doing my makeup. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you telling me where you were.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t that interesting. Peter and I just got tied up trying to find Talia’s claws.”

“Literally tied up? Where you couldn’t get to your phone? Because that’s really the only excuse for letting me worry like that.” 

“Yes, actually. Remember that girl that saved Isaac from the alphas? She broke us out.”

“Damn, I really wasn’t worried about you, guess I should’ve been. Sorry about that.”

He laughed. “You might want to get that checked.” He pulled up in front of the school.

“Thanks for the ride.” I leaned over and kissed him before hopping out of the car. I grabbed my backpack out of the back and then ran around to the driver’s side. Derek rolled down the window. “I really am glad your back.” I kissed him again just as the bell rang. “Gotta go!” 

I caught up with Kira on the way to history. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“I have a pretty bad headache right now, sorry,” she said as we walked into the classroom. I waved at Scott but he was too busy staring at Kira to notice.

I took my usual seat next to Stiles. “What did I miss? Why are Kira and Scott acting weird?”

“Last night Barrow kidnapped Kira and took her to a substation. When he tried to electrocute she absorbed it and killed him.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Just some stuff I was reading about last night. I really shouldn’t do supernatural research before bed, it gives me weird dreams.”

OoOoO

Ethan was already in his seat when I got to English. “Hey, are you doing anything tonight?”

“Not that I know of, why?”

“Danny is throwing a back light party, wanna come?”

“Sounds like fun.” He started to say something else but then stopped. “What?”

“I want to ask a huge favor, but I know you don’t like me.”

I rolled my eyes. “What is it?”

“Is there any chance we’d be able to use the loft for the party? The venue Danny booked canceled on him.”

“Derek’s back,” I told him. 

“Oh.”

“But, I can convince him.”

“Are you serious? You’re awesome!” 

“Just so you know, this is for Danny, not you.”

He nodded. “I got it.”

I reached into the front pocket of my bag and handed him my key. “Here, so you can go by and set up early. I’m not sure what time I’ll be home.”

“Thanks for this.”

“This better be a killer party.”

“Trust me, it will be.”

OoOoO

Derek picked me up from school that afternoon. We were almost home when I realized Danny was probably still setting up. “Crap, I totally forgot, I haven’t been grocery shopping in like two weeks. The fridge is almost empty.”

“The fridge is empty, Peter was hungry yesterday.”

“Of course he was.”

Derek turned around and drove us to the closest Publix. I took as much time as I could, going up and down every aisle and looking through every shelf. Derek caught up with me and put a bag of assorted mini candy bars in the cart.

“What’s that for?” I asked.

“It’s Halloween, I thought some kids might stop by.”

“We don’t exactly live in a neighborhood with a lot of children.”

“I’ve seen some families around.” He shrugged. 

I laughed. “You’re going soft.”

I texted Ethan and asked how close they were to being ready. He responded almost instantly that they were just about done. I’d killed just the right amount of time. “Got everything you need?” Derek asked.

“Yep.”

We checked out and drove back to the loft. As we neared the building I started to tell Derek about the party, but before I got the chance to he cut me off. “I was thinking maybe we could go out soon.”

“Like a date?” 

“Yeah, we could get dinner and see a movie or something.”

“How normal.”

“Well you wanted normal, I’m trying to give you that.”

“That would be really great.”

We pulled up outside the loft. While we were unloading the trunk a few kids walked up. “Trick or treat?” They said. Derek looked at me as if to say, see I was right. He grabbed the candy out of one of the bags.

“I’m going up.” I pecked him on the cheek and one of the little boys said “Ew!” 

When I got upstairs the loft was totally transformed. Even empty I felt the potential for energy. I dropped off my groceries in the kitchen and then went to find Ethan and Danny. 

“There she is!” Ethan said. 

“Any last minute things I can help with?” I asked. 

“Nope, we’ve got it, it’s going to be killer!” Ethan assured me.

“Thanks for letting us use your loft,” Danny said.

“No problem, I’m excited!”

A pretty huge group of people showed up and I searched the crowd. “Is Derek here yet?” Ethan asked.

“We got here together but I left him downstairs.”

“Did you tell him about the party?”

“No, I got distracted. Hopefully he doesn’t freak out when he gets up here.”

“I’ll grab you a drink,” he told me. I stayed in my spot and watched more and more outrageously dressed people arrive. When Ethan returned he had neon scratches painted across his chest. He handed me a cup. “Hey, don’t worry. Derek is fine. You should have fun!”

“Have you not gotten painted up yet?” Danny asked walking over. He was covered in glowing spirals. I shook my head. “We set up a body painter over there, come on.” He dragged me to the front of the line. “Let’s get this one painted up.”

I took off my jacket and tossed it to Danny. The girl painted spirals and dots down my shoulders and arms and on one side of my face. “All done.” 

“Thanks.” I walked along the perimeter of the dance floor and bumped into Isaac.

“Whoa, you look different.”

“Just blending in.”

“I need to tell you something.”

Before he could go on, Allison walked up and grabbed his arm. “I need to borrow Isaac for a minute.”

“Have fun!” I called after them. When I turned back around I noticed Lydia at the edge of the crowd. “Well you look out of place.”

“This is your scene, not mine.”

“You have to admit this is a fun scene.” 

She smiled. “Maybe, but Aiden is trying to impress me and I’m so over it.”

“Sounds like you need something to distract yourself. Dance with me?” I asked. She nodded and I pulled her into the center of the crowd. Even if I couldn’t actually absorb energy from this kind of thing, it really felt like I could. I missed the party scene a little bit, and I was glad I’d loaned the loft to Danny for the night. 

Lydia and I danced for a little bit and I could tell it was helping her get her mind off of Aiden. Suddenly she started look around nervously. “Ava?”

“Are you ok?” I asked. She was breathing quickly and I thought she might hyperventilate. “Are you having a panic attack?” She shook her head. “Come on, let’s go outside.” I led her to the balcony, but before I could go outside Danny waved me down.

“Ava, can you come take over the paint station for a few minutes?” 

“Lydia, go outside and calm down, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” I told her. She nodded and went outside. I traded out with the girl running the body paint station.

“I just need a bathroom break,” the girl told me. “I’ll be right back.” I painted up a guy who wanted tiger stripes and the girl came back and took over. “Thank you, enjoy the party!”

I hurried back out to the balcony and found Lydia on the ground. “Lydia?” I dropped to her side and touched her arm. She felt ice cold. Through the window I saw Danny and banged on the glass to get his attention. He grabbed Aiden and they both came outside.

“What happened?” Aiden asked. “Is she ok?”

“I don’t know. She was freaking out, I thought she was having a panic attack. I left her alone for a few minutes and this is what I came back to.” They picked her up and carried her back into the loft. “Take her over there to the heater, maybe getting her warm will help.” I led them to the heater and Aiden held Lydia protectively.

Suddenly the music stopped and I stood up. “Get out!” Derek yelled. It was silent for a moment before everyone went running.

“Well that went about as well as expected,” I mumbled.

“Get Lydia out of here,” Aiden told Danny. I led them towards the door. When I turned around I noticed black shadowy figures standing in the middle of the room. “Why are they all looking at me?” Aiden asked.

Scott and Derek attacked the figures but they dissipated and reappeared making it almost impossible for either of the werewolves to fight them. Derek was thrown into a support beam and Scott was kicked across the floor. No one else made a move. One of the figures walked towards Aiden, it grabbed Aiden’s head and after a moment Aiden dropped to the ground.

They weren’t done; they turned and headed towards the group again. But before they could reach anyone the sun came up and they faded away. “What was that?” Scott asked. 

“I’m pretty sure those aren’t in my mother’s books.”


	24. Chapter 24

I sat on the couch and waited for everyone to leave. “Sorry about the mess.”

“I guess you knew about this,” Derek said.

“I just wanted to do something nice for Danny and everyone. It was fun until those things showed up.”

He sat down next to me. “I may have killed the mood a little when I flipped over the DJ table.”

I laughed. “That might have done it.”

“You should have told me, I wouldn’t have been mad.”

“I was going to and then you started talking about going on an actual date and I got distracted, I am a girl after all.”

He smiled. “Good to know I have that affect on you. But in the future give me some warning before you throw a party.” He leaned in and kissed me. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket, ready to snap at Stiles or Lydia for ruining the moment.

“It’s Kira. I should take this.” I walked upstairs and answered the call. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she said. “Scott told me, about everything.”

“I knew he would. You aren’t freaking out, are you?”

“No, I mean it’s definitely all freak out worthy, but I’m totally calm. Are you going to school today?”

“Yeah, I guess. I should probably change clothes and wash this damn paint off.” Kira laughed. “Why’d you call me?”

“I just wanted to say thank you for being nice to me, no one else really was. Scott told me about your sister and all of that. I think it’s nice that you’re starting over here. I want to do that too.”

“Well, welcome to the club. You’re in for a bumpy ride.”

“I also had a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you not ask for the bite after you turned human?”

I paused. “I’m still not sure that I’m not going to ask. I guess I’m just waiting to see how things go.” 

“You should probably make sure you’re somewhere safe tonight,” she said, changing the subject. “Just in case those things come after you.”

“Why would they? Sounds like they were only marking the werewolves.”

“And Lydia, it’s all the supernatural things.”

“Well there’s nothing to worry about with me.”

“Wouldn’t being a witch count?” Kira asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not any good at it. But if you’re really that worried I’ll make sure I’m with someone tonight.”

“Alright. Well, I see you in class.”

“Bye.” I hung up and scratched at the paint. “Maybe I’ll just bring body paint back into Vouge.”

OoOoO

“Hey, Bates,” Stiles said. “Sleep well?”

“Is that a joke? It took me an hour and a half to wash all that stupid paint off. I am on coffee number four and it isn’t even ten yet.” I looked him over. “You don’t look so hot yourself.” He put his arm around my shoulders and steered me down the hall towards history.

“Like you said, we didn’t have a lot of time to sleep after all of that.”

“You left the party early didn’t you? You weren’t with us at the end.”

“Yeah, I did, but I still didn’t get any sleep.”

“More nightmares?” I asked. He shrugged. “Are you sure there’s nothing else?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m fine.” 

“Alright.” I gave him a side hug and sat down at my desk. He sat in his seat next to mine and started getting out his things. I looked at him closely. He was definitely lying about nothing else going on, but I had no idea what it was.

OoOoO

Kira caught up with me as I was heading to the parking lot. “Are you going home?” 

“Yeah, got to get ready for tonight, I guess.”

“I’m going to Scott’s, he’s got some special security system or something. He thinks it’ll be pretty safe there. You’re welcome to come if you want.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell Derek.”

“You don’t have to, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

I smiled. “I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Alright, cool.”

I got in my car and drove back to the loft. Derek wasn’t there so I went ahead and made myself a salad; there wasn’t anything better to do. Derek found me on the balcony. “I love this view.”

“It’s not that great, downtown Beacon Hills isn’t really that pretty.” 

“No, I guess it isn’t. Brooke always did have a talent for finding hidden gems, Fell’s Church was like a postcard,” I remembered. “But, Beacon Hills is home, and I don’t use that word lightly.”

“The sun will be going down soon.”

“Kira asked me to come to Scott’s tonight, she thinks it’ll be safer.”

“You think you’re on their list?” 

I shrugged. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

“Ok, let’s go.”

For a few minutes neither of us said anything on the way to Scott’s. “I keep thinking about how worried Kira is that I’ll be attacked by those things. At first I didn’t really pay any attention to it, but now she’s got me thinking.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you.”

“I know. I’m not worried. I’ll leave that to Kira,” I told him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t call me out on my lie. We pulled up outside Scott’s just after nightfall. “Something’s not right. I think they’re already here.”

He jumped out of the car and ran inside and I followed. Sure enough one of these figures from last night stood in the middle of Scott’s living room. Derek lunged at it and it drew a sword. Kira grabbed my arms and pulled me to the corner of the room. “Kira, behind you!” I pushed her out of the way and the shadow moved towards me. 

Ethan and Aiden burst through the window, growling. The creature turned, it’s attention momentarily away from me. The twins fought and I helped Kira back to her feet. The werewolves forced the things outside. “Mom, now!” Scott shouted. Ms. McCall jumped up from where she’d been hiding and threw something in the doorway. A thick black line formed and though the apparitions were right on the other side of the line, they didn’t try to come back inside. 

Kira walked towards the door and put her hand up. There was a spark and she jerked back. Aiden looked at her funny. “What are you?”

“What?” She asked. 

“Aiden, leave her alone,” Ethan said.

“No, watch.” He grabbed her hand and repeated the process. “She can’t go through it either.”

“She’s a kitsune,” I said. Kira and Scott both stared at me.

“How’d you know that?” Kira asked. 

“The night you were kidnapped, Scott had me looking up anything I could find on electricity. Considering the majority of my mother’s research was done prior to the invention of electricity, there was very little. But, I did find something about a fox with nine tails, when the tails were rubbed together they would spark or make fire. When Stiles told me about what happened with Barrow, I knew.”

“You’ve known for a week and didn’t think to tell me?” She asked. “I just figured it out a few hours ago.”

“That’s not really the kind of thing you spring on someone you just met. Like, oh hey, by the way, I think you might be this creature from this random Japanese legend. Wish I had more to tell you, but mom mostly just wrote about Western mythology, sorry.”

“Use your eyes, you can see it around her,” Derek told the twins. “She probably doesn’t even know what type she is yet.”

I looked at him surprised. “You knew too?”

“For once, I might be a step ahead of you, Bates. You can’t see it but her aura looks like a fox.”

“Nine tails and all?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh mom would love that.” Kira walked out of the room and Scott followed her. “I am so not great at this friend thing.”

“Give it time to sink in, she’s just confused right now,” Derek told me.

“Yeah, well, aren’t we all?” 

“I wasn’t going to hurt her,” Aiden said.

“Not unless she turned out to be the one they’re looking for, right? The bad guy?” I asked. “It’s not Kira.”

“If it’s not Kira then who is it? You and Scott are the only two left.”

“Maybe it’s not any of us,” I suggested.

“Then why are they trying to force their way inside right now, huh?”

I looked up. At the window two of the figures were stabbing the force field. One of them pressed their hand against it and slowly the sparking faded. “Guys, they’re going to get in.”

Scott walked in on the phone with Allison. “She says their called Oni, they’re looking for a dark spirit. They won’t hurt us, they just want to know if we’re carrying the nogitsune.”

“They’re looking for me,” Kira said.

“It’s not you,” Scott said firmly. 

One of the Oni pushed into the room. “What do we do?” Ethan asked.

“Nothing, we don’t do anything,” Scott said. 

“He’s right, they aren’t going to kill us, we saw that at the loft,” I said. “None of us are carrying an evil spirit, we’re safe.”

Scott grabbed Kira’s hand and they stepped forward. Two of the Oni grabbed their heads and they collapsed. Another Oni approached me. “Me?” I asked. It reached out and grabbed my head, it felt like a sudden sharp brain freeze and I dropped to the ground. Derek scooped me up, I could tell I was shivering but I didn’t even feel cold. I reached a shaky hand up to my ear and felt my new brand.

OoOoO

If there were a bingo card for breaking traffic laws, Derek would have won. He rushed me back to the loft and, despite my protests, carried me upstairs to my room where he wrapped me in blankets. “I’m fine, stop coddling me,” I told him. In response he slid into bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

“You’re still shivering,” he noted. I groaned but truthfully I didn’t mind being snuggled up in bed with Derek.

“I just need some hot chocolate and Netflix and this would be a date,” I joked.

“That isn’t a date, that is what happens when couples run out of interesting ideas.”

“And moody, broody Derek Hale, who always has a frown on his face, has interesting date ideas?” He nodded. “Are you going to share?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“We might be waiting awhile, it’s not like people in our line of work get a lot of days off.” I yawned. “And the next day I have off will be spent sleeping all day and maybe making waffles. So don’t get any ideas.”

I wasn’t shivering anymore but Derek didn’t let me go. I pulled the blanket, and more subtly, his arm, around me. After a sleepless night and the encounter with the Oni, I was seriously in need of some beauty rest. 

I woke up to a loud voice; I rolled over and found my bed empty. Derek was standing outside my door, talking on the phone. “That’s all he said? Does he have any idea how he got there?” Derek asked. There was a pause. “Well that isn’t very helpful is it?” He looked at me. “Yeah, she’s awake. We’ll meet you at the hospital.”

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Stiles is in trouble, he called Scott in a panic.” 

I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I had a missed call from Stiles. “Did you turn my ringer off?” I asked.

“I didn’t want it to wake you up.”

“Why would Stiles have called me first?”

“You said he’s been calling you in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, but only after he’s woken up from a nightmare. I wouldn’t think I’d be his first choice if he was actually in danger.”

“Stiles’s car is parked at the hospital. Scott wants me to help him search there, but he doesn’t think we’ll find anything.”

“He wants me to try a locator spell,” I finished. Derek nodded. “Alright, let’s go find Stiles.”

We pulled up next to Stiles’s Jeep. Scott was already there, waiting on us. “You good here, while we look inside?” Scott asked me. 

I nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.” They went inside and I got to work. I opened Google Maps on my phone and sat it on the hood of Stiles’s Jeep. It had been Deaton’s idea to forgo paper maps and try something a little more modern. If I held the scrying crystal above my phone and moved the map around, the crystal would stick to the screen just like it would over a paper map. I had tested it out with my friends during training with Deaton and so far it had worked.

I pulled the chain out of my pocket and dangled the orb over my phone. I started with the map zoomed out to show all of Beacon Hills, the crystal pulled slightly towards the phone. I didn’t figure he’d left town, but I was just being safe. I zoomed in a few clicks and tried again. Well he wasn’t downtown. I scrolled towards the edge of town and my vision began to blur. I lowered the crystal and rubbed at my eyes with my other hand. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around I couldn’t see anything.

“Ava, your eyes,” Scott said. I dropped the crystal and it made a clinking noise as it hit the hood of the car. Slowly everything came back into focus.

“I don’t know what happened, one minute I was scrying for Stiles and the next I was going blind.”

“Your eyes were black,” Scott said. “Like entirely pitch black.”

“Something really doesn’t want Stiles to be found.”

“Did you get anything?” Derek asked.

I shook my head. “All I got is that he isn’t downtown. The crystal was definitely moving though, it wouldn’t move if he was dead.”

“At least that’s a start,” Scott said. “Thanks.” He got on his motorcycle and sped off. 

I grabbed the crystal from where is had fallen and squeezed it tightly. “This should work, this has to work. This is the only spell that I’m consistently good at.”

“We don’t know what will happen to you if you try again.” 

“But we have a pretty good idea of what could happen to Stiles if we don’t find him.” 

Derek grabbed my hand before I could put the crystal back over the map. “Scott will find him, he’ll be ok.”

I jerked my hand away and stuffed the crystal in my pocket. “The least we can do is drive around the outskirts of town, maybe we’ll see something.” I got in the car without looking at Derek.


	25. Chapter 25

I’d dozed off during our parole around town. My phone rang, jolting me awake. “Scott? Did you find him?”

“Yeah, well my parents did.”

“Is he ok?” 

Scott hesitated. “Yeah, I think so. At least as good as he can be under the circumstances.”

“No locked room? No psychopathic kidnapper?”

“He was sleep walking.”

I remembered the missed phone call. “He knew,” I mumbled.

“What?”

“He knew he was sleeping, at least some part of him did. He’s been calling me after his nightmares and tonight before he called you, he called me. Maybe if I had just been awake…”

“He’s fine, don’t beat yourself up about it. If I were you I’d be more worried about figuring out what was up with your eyes.”

“Yeah, alright. Well, goodnight, try to get some rest.”

“You too, Ava.” I hung up and looked at my phone.

“I should’ve been there for him,” I mumbled.

“You can’t be there for everyone all the time,” Derek said. “You have to look out for yourself sometimes.”

“Stiles is in trouble.”

“He’s okay.”

“He’s okay tonight. What about tomorrow night? What about next week? Something is wrong with him and I don’t know how to help. I know that shouldn’t be my burden, but he’s my friend. I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

Derek grabbed my hand. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

“We always do eventually,” I mumbled. “But at what cost?”

We drove past the hospital on the way back to the loft and saw Aiden in the parking lot trying to start Stiles’s car. We pulled off to help. “The idiot left the light on, it’s dead.”

“He was asleep, he clearly wasn’t thinking,” I said.

“I’ll give it a jump,” Derek said. Aiden reached in the back of the Jeep and pulled out jumper cables and hooked it up.

“You really think he was just sleep walking?” Aiden asked.

“No, I don’t, but I also have no idea what’s really going on,” I said.

“I might.”

“Really?”

“I overheard Stiles and Scott talking. Stiles was telling Scott that he thinks he’s the one that wrote that message on the blackboard, the one that told that serial killer to go after Kira.”

“You think Stiles is the nogitsune?” I asked.

“Makes sense.”

“No, it doesn’t. Why would a powerful evil spirit chose the human kid over a werewolf?”

“I don’t know but why else would he be acting like this?” Aiden asked.

I shook my head. “I don’t know.”

OoOoO

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache. When I opened my eyes the pain got worse and I groaned. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and felt my stomach lurch. “What the hell?” I moaned. I walked downstairs at snail speed.

“You look awful,” Derek said.

“I can guarantee you, I can’t look any worse than I feel. But thank you, that really makes a girl feel great. Can you get me some water? In like one of those massive gas station cups above the microwave?” He nodded and returned with a Mighty Mug printed with the Quik Mart logo. I guzzled the water in a minute. “Is this what a hangover feels like?”

“Werewolves can’t get drunk so I wouldn’t know.”

“Succubi can’t either,” I told him. “Aiden might be on to something.”

“You think Stiles is the nogitsune?”

“Maybe, why else would that spell have taken such a toll on me? It was obviously that spell, I was clearly not drunk last night. If I had been I can guarantee that I would feel a hundred times better right now.”

“Are you going to school?”

I groaned. “I don’t want to, but we all have to do things that we don’t want to do sometimes.”

OoOoO

After an awful day of classes I bumped into Lydia in the hall. “Hey, are you going to see Stiles at the hospital?”

She jumped and looked behind her. She turned back to me slowly. “No, I think I’m just going to go home. I’m a little sensitive to loud noises.”

“You want me to drive you? You look a little pale.”

She shook her head. “No, I’m alright. You should go see Stiles, he’d appreciate that.”

I nodded. “Okay, call me if you start feeling any worse.”

She jumped again. She nodded and quickly headed down the hallway. I’d barely made it a few steps when Scott grabbed my arm. “You’re coming to the hospital right? Lydia isn’t.”

“I know. She just told me. Can I get a ride from you? Derek dropped me off this morning.”

“Yeah, of course.” We headed outside to Scott’s bike.

“I’ve never ridden on your motorcycle,” I noted as she handed me his helmet. 

“Just hold on tight and don’t fall off.”

I rolled my eyes. “I have ridden a motorcycle before, I know how it works.” He laughed and I climbed on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Let’s do this!”

OoOoO

I gave Scott a shove as I climbed off the bike. “I am literally never riding anywhere with you again, do you know how many times I almost died?”

“I was trying to scare you, since you acted like you were a pro at this.”

I made a face. “Friends don’t let friends almost get hit by buses.”

“Oh come on, we were nowhere near that bus!” 

“Never again, McCall.”

“Come on, let’s go in.”

Upstairs Stiles was already prepared to get an MRI. “This may be a little loud, we can get you ear plugs if you want,” the doctor was telling him.

“Nah, I’m okay,” Stiles said. He looked up at us when we came in.

His dad patted him on the shoulder. “We’ll be right outside, alright?” Stiles nodded and the sheriff and the doctor went into the hall. That left Stiles, Scott, and me alone.

“You know what their looking for, right? It’s called frontotemporal dementia; it’s what my mom had. It’s the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers.”

“But you might not have it,” I said.

“It runs in the family.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” I insisted.

“If you do have it, we’ll do something. I’ll do something,” Scott said. I knew he was implying he’d turn Stiles, but I hoped it didn’t have to come to that. Stiles nodded and Scott hugged him. I felt tears bubbling up and tried to fight them back. 

Scott stepped away and Stiles looked at me. “You’re not going to start crying on me, are you, Bates?” I shook my head, but didn’t trust myself to say anything for fear I’d burst into tears. He punched me in the arm lightly. “It’s cute that you care so much.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” I said, just as I feared as soon as I opened my mouth the floodgates opened. “I’m not a crier,” I protested. Stiles hugged me tightly and I pressed my head to his shoulder.

“I’m going to okay, Ava. You don’t have to worry about me.” 

After a minute I finally let him go. “We’ll be outside.”

He squeezed my arm. “See you in a while.”

When we got into the hall Derek was waiting for us. “Are you crying?” He asked surprised. I shook my head and wiped tears from my cheeks. He sat me down and put an arm around me.

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“I needed to talk to Scott about a few things,” Derek told me. To Scott he said, “You know I left to take Cora back to South America, but I also needed to talk to my mother.”

“Your dead mother?”

Derek nodded. “It wasn’t exactly a pleasant looking event,” I remembered.

“She told me that our family didn’t just live in Beacon Hills, we protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you.”

“And someone like you to show me how it’s done,” Scott replied. He was quiet for a moment. “Stiles was trying to protect us from himself!” He stood up and so did Derek.

“Where are you going?” I asked.

“Wait here,” Scott told me. He motioned for Derek to follow him and I stayed put. I crossed my legs in the chair and leaned my head against the wall; I had plenty of time to wait.

OoOoO

I must have dozed off for a little bit because I woke up to Melissa shaking me. “Ava wake up, we need to get out of here.” The lights flickered.

“What’s going on?” 

“I’m not sure, but we need to go.”

“Is Stiles okay?” 

She hesitated. “He disappeared.”

“That’s not good.”

“No, it isn’t.”

We hurried down the hall to the stairs. “What about his MRI?” 

“It wasn’t good either. His brain is showing signs of atrophy, he’s has early onset dementia.” I stopped walking suddenly and Melissa grabbed my arm. “We’ve got to go.”

“Stiles is probably still in here somewhere.”

“Scott can handle it,” she assured me.

Melissa ushered me out of the hospital and into the parking lot. We weren’t the only people fleeing from the building, and I lost her in the crowd. As soon as I was outside I started looking for Derek and Scott. If anyone knew where Stiles was, it would be them. 

When I found them, Derek was kneeling beside Isaac who was in a puddle of water on the asphalt. “He’s not breathing,” Derek told Scott. I pushed my way past people to reach them. Derek grabbed my arm and held me back, while paramedics got Isaac onto a stretcher.

“What happened?” I asked.

“A power line got cut, and when an ambulance swerved to avoid they hit the fire hydrant. Isaac was electrocuted when we stepped into the water,” Derek explained calmly. He turned me so I was facing him and not Isaac.

“Is he going to be okay?” I looked for him over my shoulder, but he’d already been taken inside.

“He’s a werewolf, he has a pretty good chance. Are you alright, you’re shaking?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Where’s Stiles?”

“No one’s seen him. I’m going to go out looking for him, but you should stay here with Isaac.”

I nodded. “Okay. If you go by the loft can you bring me some things? I’ll text you.”

“Yeah, sure.” He let go of me finally and Allison approached us looking shaken.

“Are you staying here?” She asked.

“Yeah, come on, let’s go see what’s going on.” I offered Derek a weak smile, then took Allison’s hand and led her inside.

OoOoO

Allison sat in the waiting room while I paced. We had been told we weren’t allowed to see him because we weren’t family. We hadn’t heard anything from the doctors in hours. They’d told us they’d done all they could, the only thing we could do now was wait.

While pacing the waiting room, I heard a nurse say she was about to check on Isaac. I walked past her and tripped, falling into her. I apologized and returned to my seat next to Allison. “What was that?” Allison asked.

I pulled a clear stone from my pocket. “Planting one of these on her.”

“A marble?”

I rolled my eyes. “Think of it like a tiny crystal ball. It’ll let me know what she’s doing in that room.”

“So you’re reading her mind?”

“No, I’m just…finding out if Isaac is okay. Now, shush.” I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the stone. I could feel the presence of the nurse and Isaac, as if I was in the room with them, but I knew if I opened my eyes I would be in the waiting room. The nurse was refilling Isaac’s IV, he had made no progress since his surgery. There was no sign that he was going to wake up any time soon.

I opened my eyes. “He’s not getting better, he’s not healing.”

“It worked?” Allison asked.

“Yeah, it’s just something I was testing out yesterday, after I realized I couldn’t find Stiles the usual way.” I waved it off. “The point is Isaac isn’t getting better.”

“Maybe its just taking time, I mean, if he was human he would have been dead,” she suggested.

“I want to see him.”

“They won’t let us in, and they’ve been keeping an eye on us. We’re not going to be able to sneak in.”

“It’s not fair. Isaac doesn’t have family, all he has is us. Where’s Melissa?”

“At home, probably asleep. You should try it. I’m sure they’ll tell us if something changes with Isaac.” 

“I can’t sleep!” I groaned.

“Okay, well, I’m going to try.” She closed her eyes and leaning against the wall, ending our conversation. I knew that I should try to sleep too; I needed the rest after weeks of sleepless nights and midnight calls from Stiles. But instead of sleeping, I texted Derek.


	26. Chapter 26

The following morning I was sitting cross-legged in my chair, next to Allison, leaning on my hand. After Derek had dropped off the things I asked for, I’d tried to sleep but it was impossible. Melissa and Scott walked up. I shook Allison awake.

“Have you two been here all night?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, they wouldn’t let us in, because we’re not family,” Allison told them.

“I tried to tell them we were the only family he had but…” I trailed off.

“Come on, we’ve got to be quick,” Melissa said, motioning for us to follow her down the hall. She led us into Isaac’s room and waited for us outside while we went to see him.

When we got closer we could see that his skin was black and blistered where it had touched the water. “He’s not healing,” Scott realized.

“Do you have any idea why?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Is he in pain?” Allison asked. Scott reached out and touched Isaac’s arm and nodded. He grimaced as his veins turned black. It was the same as when Isaac had taken away the dog’s pain at Deaton’s clinic all those months ago. Isaac shifted and his face relaxed. 

“It won’t help him heal, but it’ll help with the pain,” Scott said. “We should probably go.”

“Wait,” I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a sachet, I opened Isaac’s hand and closed his fingers around the tiny bag. “I asked Derek to bring me supplies to make a healing sachet while you were asleep,” I explained to Allison. “Maybe it’ll help.”

“The marble worked,” Allison offered encouragingly.

“Are you coming to school?” Scott asked me.

I shook my head. “I’m running on empty. I’ve got to get back to the loft and sleep, or I’m not going to be any help to anyone.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Allison said. We both glanced back at Isaac.

“He’s going to be okay,” I reassured her.

“I hope so.”

OoOoO

I was awoken from my nap by the sound of the elevator. I walked downstairs, feeling refreshed, expecting Derek. I stopped on the stairs when I saw Peter. “Oh, it’s you.” I turned around and began to head back up to my room.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” He asked.

“I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now, Peter.” I walked up the steps. Peter followed. I ignored him and began gathering the things I needed to make protection sachets for the rest of my friends.

“How are your little magic spells working?” Peter asked.

I sighed. “I’ve improved,” I said, too tired to come up with a sassy response.

“You know, you’d make a good werewolf.”

I gave him a strange look. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Why haven’t you asked for the bite yet? I’m sure you’ve thought about it.”

For a moment I was quiet, considering how I wanted to answer. But Peter didn’t look like he was baiting me into some joke, he looked genuinely curious. So I told him the truth, “I’m scared.”

Peter just looked at me, as if he was now unsure what to say. But he refused to break eye contact, and I wasn’t about to be the first one to look away. Finally just said, “You’re strong enough for it.”

My phone buzzed, alerting me to a text from Scott. “Stiles is back.” I stared at it for a second before calling him.

“What do you mean Stiles is back? You can’t just send me a text like that with no explanation,” I hissed.

“He’s not the nogitsune right now, he’s just Stiles. The cross-country team was on a run and Coach set off a trip wire, he was hit in the stomach with an arrow. They think he’s going to be okay, but Stiles is sure he did it while the nogitsune was in control. We’re looking for a bomb at school.”

“Give me twenty minutes and I’ll be there,” I told him. I hung up and gave Peter an apologetic look before running down the stairs.

I had only made it about halfway to school when Scott called again. “The bomb isn’t at school it’s at the sheriff station.” I made a U-turn and headed towards the station. I pulled up just as the bomb went off. I parked and ran into the building, leaving my car running.

There were several officers on the ground, some in better condition than others. I didn’t know what I had expected to do, I wasn’t a doctor, I couldn’t help. “Ava!” I turned at my name, and saw Chris Argent supporting Derek. 

I ran towards them, dodging desks and people. “Are you okay?” I asked them. Derek had glass stuck in his back, but he was on his feet.

“Derek saved my life,” Chris told me.

“I’ll be alright,” Derek said.

“Why are you guys even here?”

They looked at each other, before Chris answered, “We were framed for murder.”

OoOoO

That night Allison called asking me to meet her and Scott at Deaton’s clinic. “What’s going on? Where’s Stiles?”

“Kira and I brought him here to hide him from the oni, but the nogitsune tricked us. It hasn’t been Stiles all day, it was just pretending,” Scott explained.

“I poisoned the fox with a lichen,” Deaton told me. “It isn’t a permanent cure, but it’ll buy us some time.”

“But in the meantime, we need help finding a scroll that has information on how to get rid of the nogitsune for good,” Scott told me. “That’s why I called you.”

“I do have experience tracking down lost artifacts.”

“The last person to purchase it was Kincaid, one of Katashi’s men,” Deaton told us.

“What’s the scroll look like?” Allison asked. Deaton turned around and grabbed a large scroll from his shelf, Allison looked it over. “Can these come in different sizes?”

“Sure, all sizes.”

“I might have an idea where Katashi would keep it.”

“Wait,” I said holding up a hand. “Where’s Stiles now?”

Scott bit his lip. “He had himself committed to Eichen House.”

“An insane asylum? Who let him do that? He’s not crazy, he’s possessed! The nogitsune is not going to let a straight jacket stand in its way.”

“I tried to convince him not to, but it was his choice.”

“Can we see him?” I asked.

“He’s not allowed to have visitors. It’s only for 72 hours, while his dad is in LA meeting with a specialist about Stiles’ MRI.”

“A lot can happen in three days.”

OoOoO

The following day Allison and I went to see Chris and Derek at the sheriff’s station. 

“How’s jail treating you?” I asked Derek.

“Oh, it’s great,” he said sarcastically.

I laughed. “I figured you two would be enjoying this bonding opportunity.”

“Have you found the scroll yet?” Chris asked us.

“No, but I think I know where it is,” Allison told him. “Katashi is paranoid, he wouldn’t want to lose something as valuable as that scroll. They come in all sizes so, what if it’s tiny? It would fit inside his silver finger.”

“The finger is locked up here, in evidence,” Chris said.

“Exactly why we’re here,” I said. “We didn’t just stop by to see your lovely faces.”

“They’ve moving the evidence tonight,” Derek said. “They’re taking it by armored truck to a secure location. You don’t have a lot of time to get that scroll.”

Allison looked at me. “We’re going to need more help.”

“I’ll call Lydia.”

OoOoO

We returned to the Argents’ apartment where Lydia had gathered Scott, Aiden, and Ethan. Allison pulled out a map of Beacon Hills and laid it on her dad’s desk. We gathered around it. “Okay, we’re breaking into an armored truck, this should be fun,” Aiden said. 

“This is a horrible idea,” Ethan said.

“It’s our only option,” I told him.

“We don’t know how the truck is getting to the warehouse,” Allison told them. “But, I’ll plant a tracker on the car. Most likely they’ll take this bridge.” She pointed on the map.

“Where we’ll attack them,” Aiden said.

“No, where you and Ethan will be in the road as if you’ve just crashed your motorcycles. The driver will have to stop.”

“And then we attack-“

“No! Then you distract him, while Scott breaks into the truck and gets the finger.”

“Why can’t we just ask Stilinski for help?” Ethan asked.

“Because, he’s in LA, and his job is on the line,” I told him. “Like I said, we’re out of options, this is the only thing we can do.”

“We can do this, we have to,” Allison said.

OoOoO

That night Allison and I met Scott at the location where the truck was parked to plant the tracker. When we arrived Scott had Kira with us. “She wanted to come, and she’s really good with a sword. I figured we could use all the help we could get.”

Allison and I both shrugged. “I’ll be over there,” I pointed to the other side of the building; we wanted to keep the truck covered in case anything strange should happen. I walked to my spot, staying in the shadow of the building. Carrying a crossbow was beginning to feel natural.

I had almost reached my spot when I heard a door opened. Deputy Parrish walked out and towards the truck. It was a miracle he didn’t look in my direction. I slid around the corner, keeping my eye on Parrish. I could just see Kira crouching on the other side of the truck. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Parrish said, presumably to the other officer inside the truck. He opened the door and suddenly stepped back, when he moved towards the back of the truck I realized that the driver was dead.

I looked back at Allison and Scott and gave them a panicked look. Just then the back end of the truck burst open and someone jumped out. I could just see large black boots, and then I saw Parrish drop to the ground unconscious. Then the boots jumped back into the truck. I leaned back around the wall and saw Scott and Allison coming towards me.

I walked with them up to the truck, crossbow raised. I saw the man inside open an evidence envelope and remove the silver finger. “We need that finger,” Scott said. He turned, looking amused at our weapons.

“Why should I give it to you?” He asked.

“There’s a briefcase in there with a hundred and fifty thousand in it,” Allison told him.

He chuckled. “The scroll inside this finger is worth three million.”

Kira leapt from the top of the truck onto the man, but he flung her to the ground like she didn’t weigh anything. His eyes turned blue and he bared werewolf fangs. Allison and I both fired our bows but he pulled the arrows out. He grabbed Kira by he throat and threw her into a wall, then jumped at me and knocked me into the ground. Allison got off another shot before the wolf backhanded her, and knocked her off her feet.

Scott transformed and attacked him, but the other wolf was much stronger. Nothing Scott did fazed him. “You have the eyes of an alpha, but not the strength.”

The twins leapt from the roof of the building and attacked the wolves. The twins were stronger and faster than Scott, but even they had met their match. Finally they gained the upper hand and brought the wolf to his knees. “Stop!” Lydia said, before they could kill him.

“We’ve seen guys like this, you don’t want him to follow us, trust me,” Aiden said.

“We’re here to save a life, not end one,” Scott told them.

“Let him go,” Allison said. The twins backed off. Scott reached into the man’s pocket and removed the silver finger, he tapped it on his hand and a tiny scroll fell out.

“At least something went our way today,” I mumbled.

OoOoO

Back at the clinic Deaton read over the scroll. “So?” I asked. “Anything in there that can help us with Stiles?”

Deaton nodded. “Yes, but there isn’t much. To get rid of the Nogitsune we have to change it’s host.”

“Change the host?” Allison asked.

“That’s all it says.”

“Change it’s host like how?” I asked. “Does that mean we have to turn Stiles into a werewolf or something?”

Scott shook his head. “Or something.”


	27. Chapter 27

When I arrived at the sheriff’s station, Derek and Chris were getting their belongings back from Deputy Parrish. Parrish didn’t seem too thrilled to be returning some of their things. I walked into the room and joined them. I rested my elbows on the counter and propped my chin up on my hands. “Can I take these delinquents home now?” I asked sweetly.

Parrish turned quickly, startled. “Yeah, sure, just a second.” He turned to Chris, holding a electric cattle prod, “I’m afraid I can’t let you take this home, it’s over the legal voltage limit.”

“I only use it for hunting,” Argent said. I didn’t have to turn around to see he was amused by his own joke.

“Don’t let him fool you, he’s actually an illegal arms dealer,” I said to Parrish. Shifting my head to one hand, I reached out the other and motioned for him to give the weapon to me. To his surprise, he placed it in my waiting hand.

“I’ll handle this from here, Parrish,” Sheriff Stilinski said, walking in.

“I’m serious Sherriff, this thing is a few volts short of being a light saber.” He looked down at his hand and then realized I was holding it, he furrowed his brow as if he couldn’t remember giving it to me.

“I’ve got this,” Stilinski repeated. He motioned for us to follow him into his office. He looked at me, shook his head, and then took the weapon from me.

“How’d you do that?” Chris asked.

I shrugged. “Leftover succubus charms?” He looked confused and then I laughed and pulled out the clip holding my hair out of my eyes. I closed my hand around it. “It’s a confusion charm, mounted on a hair pin. When it’s in the view of a person I’m talking to, they won’t really be able to comprehend any of it. Just something I was trying out, nice to see it works.”

“Could come in handy,” Argent said nodding.

“Anyway,” I turned to Stilinski, “What did the specialist say about Stiles?”

“Not much, but I talked to Melissa, and look at this.” He pulled out two brain scans. “My wife’s and Stiles’, I knew they were similar but,” he put the two translucent slides over each other, “they’re exactly alike.”

“That’s impossible,” I said.

“Exactly.”

“So the trickster is still playing tricks,” Derek said. “But why this one?”

“When I was in the army, an officer told me when you want to defeat your enemy, you don’t take away their courage, you take away their hope,” Stilinski said.

“You think the Nogitsune is tricking Stiles into giving up,” I said. “It needs a host that it can control, and if Stiles thinks he’s losing it anyway-“

“Then he lets the Nogitsune win,” Chris finished.

“That’s why I need your help,” Stilinski said. “I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop this.”

“And by stop you mean trap,” Chris clarified. Stilinski nodded.

“Of course we’ll help,” I told Stilinski, and then I looked at both Derek and Chris. “Right?”

The Sheriff held out Chris’s weapon, Chris looked at it for a second before taking it. “Okay.”

OoOoO

We went back to the Argent’s apartment to decide how we were going to capture Stiles. Allison was waiting for us at the door when we arrived. “Alright, I collected everything nonlethal.” She led us into Chris’s office where she had laid out everything on his desk.

“We’ll take it all,” Chris said.

“What’s the plan here?” Stilinski asked.

“I’d try scrying again, but I don’t think I’ll have much luck,” I said. As an afterthought I added, “Also I almost died last time so…”

“Our best bet is to go to Eichen house and see if Derek can catch his scent,” Chris said.

“Isn’t it a waste of time for all of us to go to the same place?” Stilinski asked.

“Where else has Stiles been going?” Christ asked.

“The school, the hospital-“ Allison began listing.

“We’ve done this all before,” Derek said. “Stiles went missing, we went after him, and we walked right into a trap at the hospital.”

“He wants us to repeat ourselves,” Argent said.

“We can’t exactly wait for him to come to us, not with the Oni going after him tonight,” I said.

Stilinski shook his head. “I’ll understand if anyone wants to back out.”

There was a pause, Chris looked at Allison and Derek looked to me. “I’m not giving up on Stiles, not now.”

“I won’t be the first wolf to run from a fox,” Derek said. 

Chris handed Allison his cattle prod. “Dad, you and Derek head to Eichen House,” she motioned to the Sheriff, “we’ll check the hospital. Ava, there’s got to be something you can try, if not scrying then…”

“Something,” I finished. “Most of my things are at the loft, so I’m not sure what I can do.”

“Go to my house,” Stilinski suggested. “It might be good to have someone there, just in case Stiles goes there.”

I nodded. “I can do that.”

OoOoO

On the drive to the Stiles’ house I contemplated what I could do to track the Nogitsune. Scrying wouldn’t work; he’d just block me out again. I hadn’t had the chance to slip a marble into Stile’s pocket, so that was useless. I could maybe track something he had on him, but I had no idea what he was carrying or wearing.

I pulled into the driveway and noticed movement inside. I called Allison, “I think he’s here.”

“Stilinski just got an alert that someone was breaking into his house,” Allison told me.

“He’s in his room,” I head the Sheriff say on the other end. “That’s not Stiles.”

“Ava, be careful,” Allison told me. I hung up and went to the door, it was already unlocked. I walked up stairs quietly, though I was sure the Nogitsune already knew I was there.

There was a crashing sound and I took the last few stairs two at a time. “Stiles?” I called opening the door to his room. There was no one inside, just a broken glass and an open window. I went to the window and leaned out, there was no one outside.

I turned around and saw the chessboard that Stiles had used to explain to his dad what kind of supernatural creature everyone in Beacon Hills was. It seemed like that had happened so long ago. I approached it, noticing the pieces had been moved around. Almost every piece was on the board, even Jackson’s, but Isaac’s and mine had been sat next to the board on the table.

Allison and Stilinski came inside and found me staring at the chessboard. “We saw him moving pieces on the camera,” Allison told me. She took a look at it.

“What’s going on?” Chris asked, coming into the room, followed by Derek. 

“The Nogitsune is gone, he heard me coming and took off,” I said.

“What’s with the chessboard?” Derek asked.

“It’s how Stiles, Cora, and I explained everyone to Stilinski,” I told him. He inspected it.

“Maybe it’s a message from Stiles,” Allison suggested. “The real Stiles. If he broke through, he’d want to help us, right?”

“Why is my name on the king?” Derek asked.

“Back when we were explaining everything, you were still an alpha,” I told him. 

“The more concerning thing is that you’re one move away from checkmate,” Stilinski said.

“It’s not a message from Stiles, it’s a threat from the Nogitsune,” Chris said.

“He’s at the loft, that’s what he’s trying to tell us,” Allison said.

“And he wants us to come to him.”

“Our enemy isn’t a killer, he’s a trickster. The killing is just a byproduct.” As the Sheriff talked, I picked up Isaac’s piece and then my own. “This is all a big joke to him. The way we defeat him is by writing our own punch line.”

Argent and Stilinski both began formulating a plan. Meanwhile I continued starring at the pieces in my hand. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked.

“Nothing, I’m just confused. Why wouldn’t my piece be at the loft, you’re there, I live there. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe he forgot to put you on the board, you said you scared him off.”

“Maybe,” I said, unconvinced. “Or maybe something is going to happen to Isaac.”

“Don’t forget we’re dealing with a trickster. He’s probably trying to send you somewhere else when the rest of us need you.”

“Then why didn’t he put Allison’s piece with mine too?” I asked.

“Like I said, he probably just didn’t have time.”

I shook my head. “You’re probably right, I’m just being paranoid.”

OoOoO

We waited outside the loft, listening to the Sheriff, hoping that there was enough of Stiles left to make this easy. Of course, nothing was ever easy. “You’re not my son,” we heard Stilinski say, and we walked into the loft. 

Allison hit the Nogitsune with a Taser, but he just grabbed the wire and threw it to the ground. I wielded the cattle prod like a sword, but the Nogitsune grabbed the sparking end and pulled it away from me, before breaking it in half. Derek attacked him and was thrown against one of the support beams.

Argent pulled out a gun, a real one, and pointed it at the Nogitsune. “Chris, wait,” I said.

“We’ve tried everything else,” he said.

Stilinski pulled his own gun and aimed it at Argent. “You are not shooting my son.”

“You said it yourself, that’s not your son.”

“Stiles is in there,” I said. “We can save him.”

“How sure are you about that, Ava? Sure enough to risk the rest of our lives on it?”

“Put the gun down!” Stilinski yelled. The two started yelling at each other, and the Nogitsune smirked.

“Both of you stop!” Allison yelled. “This is exactly what he wants.”

“Not exactly, I was hoping Scott would be here,” the Nogitsune said. I felt a chill go down my spine and I turned towards the window, I could see the shadowy figures of the Oni drifting towards the loft. “It’s cute that you all think you can beat me, but I didn’t gather you all here to fight me. I brought you here to protect me.”

He stepped behind us as the Oni materialized before us. Derek, who had stood up while everyone was arguing, pushed me behind him. I looked behind me at the Nogitsune, who looked pleased with himself. 

For a few minutes everyone fought. Chris tossed me a gun so I wasn’t defenseless, not that the bullets did anything to the Oni. Then they all vanished, the Oni and the Nogitsune.

“Did they take him?” I asked. No one responded, clearly just as confused as I was. 

Footsteps outside startled us all and we turned to the door, still holding our weapons. Kira and Scott walked in. “What happened?” Scott asked.

We all lowered our guns. Allison answered, “They vanished, all of them.”

OoOoO

Later after everyone had gone, Derek and I were left alone. He dug around in one of the cabinets for a chessboard. “I didn’t even know we had one of those.”

“Of course you didn’t it’s buried under Taboo, three bags of marshmallows, Hershey’s bars the size of my face, and all those chickflicks Lydia bought you.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s Lydia’s “Girl’s Night” cabinet. Hey, it could be worse; she could have helped me redecorate while you were gone. If you’d been away for much longer, she might have convinced me to let her do it.”

He laughed. “I guess I can’t complain.” He reached for one of the pieces, and winced as he moved his arm. I jogged up to my room and grabbed an herb from the case in my drawer.

When I got back downstairs I reached into his pocket and pulled out the tiny bag and added the herb. “This might help you heal faster,” I told him. “Hopefully.”

“I don’t think the charms are doing anything.”

“I may have made them wrong,” I admitted. “The handwriting in Brooke’s grimoire is awful, not to mention it’s written in Gaelic, and my Gaelic is a little rusty.”

“Why do you keep trying?”

“Because some things I do work,” I said. “And even if they didn’t, I can’t just do nothing. At least I’m trying.”

Peter walked in and looked at us curiously. “What are you two doing? More importantly, why aren’t you healing, Derek?”

“It’s from one of the Oni’s swords, it’ll heal,” Derek told him.

“Why are we playing chess?” I asked, going back to Peter’s first question. “We already figured out the Nogitsune’s puzzle.”

“If this is a game to him, we have to know all the plays,” Derek said.

“That’s hard to do when the game has no rules,” Peter said.

Derek looked up. “What does that mean?”

“Ava, you’re the one with the books. Tell me, what is a nogitsune?”

“Um, they’re dark kitsune spirits. They’re tricksters.”

“And how do they become human?”

“They chose to, something they can only do after at least a century,” I said. “What’s your point, Peter?”

“Ava, you’ve got a couple of centuries on me, what do you think about institutions?” 

“They rise and fall, they’re pointless creations that only have power because man has given it to them.”

“Exactly,” he turned to Derek. “There’s my point. We’re dealing with a creature that has been around far too long to follow human rules.” He shook his head. “Anyway, chess is Stiles’ game, not the Nogitsune’s.” Peter headed up stairs, leaving Derek back at square one.

Derek stared at the chessboard for another minute before swiping all the pieces off the board. “There’s something I’ve got to do,” he told me.

“Okay, let me get my coat.”

“It’s better I do this alone.” I watched Derek leave, he stopped to grab the box of Talia’s claws and then he continued out the door. 

I stood there, confused, until Peter came back down stairs. “The Nogitsune is at Scott’s.” He tossed me my coat.

“And they called you before they called me?” I asked skeptically.

“Believe it or not, they need my help.”


	28. Chapter 28

The Nogitsune was tied up, with his mouth taped shut, on Scott’s couch. Deaton, Lydia, and Melissa stood in the kitchen. “Why’d you call Peter?” I asked Scott.

“To see if Stiles can survive the bite,” he told me.

“Oh,” I said, a little surprised. 

I watched Peter inspect Stiles. “It doesn’t look like he’d survive a slap across the face.” He shook his head. “The Nogitsune is taking a toll on Stiles’ body.”

Scott walked up to him. “So he wouldn’t survive the bite?”

“Maybe, but there are better ways to win this battle.” Peter took Scott’s hand and made his claws come out. “We’re going to get inside his head.”

“How?” Scott asked.

“It’s a little alpha trick, Ava’s seen me do it.” 

I remembered when Peter and Derek had used Talia’s claws to contact her. “It looks a little painful.”

“Once in there, you find Stiles and bring him out,” Peter told Scott.

“Bring him out, how?” Scott asked.

Peter shrugged. “Improvise.” He looked around the room. “Maybe someone should go with you. Lydia?”

She looked uncertain. “I’ll do it,” I offered.

Lydia shook her head. “No, I’m the one who found him. It’ll be okay.” Peter motioned for her to sit down on the couch, Scott stood behind it. 

“Claws in both of their necks, you’ll figure it out,” Peter said.

“Scott, we’re running out of time,” Deaton said. Scott nodded and dug his claws into Lydia and Stiles’ necks.

OoOoO

After about twenty minutes of them being under, Lydia’s nose started to bleed. “What’s happening? Should we pull them out?” Melissa asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Deaton said.

Peter knelt down in front of Lydia and grabbed her head. “Lydia, can you hear me? You’re stronger than this. You have to fight! Lydia!” He yelled her name so loud that it practically shook the room. I looked at him confused, why was he so invested in Lydia’s well being?

Finally after what felt like ages they woke up. Lydia and Scott gasped for air, like they’d just been drowning. “Did it work?” Scott asked. He ran around the couch to look at Stiles, who was still passed out.

“Why didn’t it work?” Lydia asked standing up. 

Peter grabbed her arm. “Because it’s not science. Now, give me that name?”

“What name?” Scott asked.

“A deal is a deal, even with me. I did my part,” Peter said. Suddenly Peter’s investment in Lydia making it out of Stiles’ head made a lot more sense; of course Peter would never do anything for free.

“Malia,” Lydia whispered.

Suddenly Stiles sat up and started clawing at the tape on his mouth. He leaned over and pulled a bandage out, the bandage kept coming. He dropped to his knees as the bandage continued flowing out of his mouth. Once it was all out, he fell back. A hand emerged from the pile, and slowly the bandages formed into the shape of a person.

Once the creature stood up, he took a step towards us. Scott and Peter lunged at him, pushing him back into the couch. “Wait, wait!” Scott said, realizing the creature wasn’t trying to fight, it was whimpering. Scott pulled at the bandages on his face and found Stiles inside.

“Where’s Lydia?” Deaton asked. We all looked around and realized that the person we thought was Stiles had disappeared and so had Lydia.

Scott ran towards the open front door. “Lydia!” He called.

The Stiles that was still wrapped in bandages was trying in vain to pull them off. Peter stood over him, as if waiting for him to attack at any moment. I approached him slowly. “Stiles?” I asked quietly. He looked up, momentarily letting go of the bandages he was holding. “Is it really you?”

“Yeah, Bates, it’s me,” he said. I dropped onto the couch next to him and threw my arms around his neck. For a moment he did nothing, and I worried that maybe this was just another one of the Nogitsune’s tricks, but then he hugged me back and I knew this was Stiles.

I let go of him and started unwrapping the bandages from around his arms. “Would you all stop staring and help me?” I snapped at the others. Melissa was hesitant but she joined me.

“I’ve got to go the school and help Ethan and Isaac,” Deaton said.

“Isaac?” I asked, turning around. “What happened to him?”

“He and Ethan are fine now, the Nogitsune was using them as a distraction.” I nodded and went back to helping Stiles.

“How do we know this is the real Stiles?” Scott asked Deaton.

“We don’t, not yet,” Deaton admitted. “Be careful.”

“The only way to know for sure is to let the Oni mark me,” Stiles said. 

Scott nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.”

I looked between the two of them. “Just the fact that Stiles is suggesting that proves it’s really him, don’t you think?”

“If it’s really Stiles, the Oni won’t kill him,” Scott said.

“And if it’s not we risk never being able to get Stiles back.”

“You’re the one who swears I’m me,” Stiles said. “Even I’m not sure, but I’m willing to do this.”

I groaned. “Clearly I’m out voted.”

“I’ll call Kira’s mom,” Scott said.

“When you’re laying on the floor, feeling like you have hypothermia, don’t say I didn’t try to stop you,” I mumbled.

OoOoO

I waited downstairs with Scott for Mrs. Yukimura to arrive; Melissa had moved Stiles upstairs to rest. I hadn’t heard from Derek and I was beginning to worry about him.

Mrs. Yukimura arrived shortly after nightfall, with Kira hot on her heels. “Mom, you can’t do this!”

“It’s already done, Kira.” Scott went upstairs to get Stiles. 

“Well, it’s nice to see I’m not the only one who thinks this is crazy,” I said.

Melissa and Scott brought Stiles down stairs; he looked weak and was relying on Scott to hold him up. The air grew icy and I sucked in a deep breath. My heart was beating fast even though I knew I wasn’t going to have to fight this time. The Oni materialized in the room and Stiles stepped forward shakily. Two of the shadowy figures surrounded Stiles and one of them grabbed his head, after a moment he fell to the ground, and the Oni vanished.

I knelt down next to him, he was shaking, and his skin was ice cold. “Check behind his ear!” Mrs. Yukimura instructed us. 

Scott helped me flip him over and we saw the mark. “It worked,” Scott said.

“Am I really me?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “I told you so.”

OoOoO

Derek was back at the loft when I got there. “Hey, you didn’t text me back earlier, everything good?”

“The Nogitsune made me attack Chris, but I’m okay.”

“You attacked Chris and lived to tell the tale?” I asked, a little surprised.

“He knew it wasn’t me, we’re not enemies anymore.”

“Sorry I didn’t follow you, I just thought you were in a bad mood.”

“It’s not your fault. How’s Stiles?”

“Alright, I think. He’s himself at the very least, the Oni marked him and everything, it’s really him this time,” I said. “Lydia is missing, the Nogitsune took her.”

“Want me to go with you to look for her?” He asked.

I shook my head. “I’ve got to get some sleep. I’ve got a killer headache. I can search for her in the morning.”

“You should go to school tomorrow, there will be more than enough people looking for Lydia.”

I shook my head. “Yeah, okay, I’ll decide after I get some rest.” He nodded and I started to turn away. 

Before I could head upstairs he grabbed my arm. I turned around and he pulled me into a hug. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I know,” I said. “Sometimes it just doesn’t seem like it. It seems like every time things are starting to look up, they just fall apart all over again.”

I looked up at him and he smiled sadly. “I can’t even argue with you, because it’s true.”

I laughed. “It’s an endless cycle of suck.”

“We could always leave, visit Cora in South America, or your cousin and Jackson in London.”

I sighed. “Maybe a vacation is called for, but Beacon Hills is home now.”

“Yeah, I know.”

I leaned up and kissed him quickly. “Okay, now I really do need some sleep.” I headed towards the stairs, then stopped and turned back to see Derek standing in the same spot. “You coming?”

“I thought you said you needed to sleep.”

I shrugged. “Well, I’ve already decided I’m not going to school tomorrow.”

OoOoO

I woke up late and Derek was already gone. I turned on my phone to be bombarded with messages in the group text in which Scott and Kira had been passing information about the whereabouts of Lydia and another girl who’s name I didn’t recognize. 

I got up and dressed quickly, and was in my car a half hour later. Only I had no idea where I was supposed to go. No one knew where to look for Lydia. So instead I found myself driving to Scott’s house. 

I pulled up and went inside, where Scott and Stiles were sitting on the couch. “Hey, Ava,” Stiles said tiredly.

“Didn’t you get some sleep?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Not really. You look better, though.”

“Yeah, I slept in. Any word on Lydia?” I asked Scott.

“Not yet,” he said. “But we’re going to find her.”

I sat down next to Stiles. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just cold, and achy,” he said. I opened my arms and he leaned into me. I rubbed his arms through his jacket trying to warm him up; I could tell it wasn’t working. “Thanks,” he mumbled, sitting back up.

“I have gloves and a scarf in the car,” I offered.

He shrugged. “Nothing is helping.”

Scott’s phone rang and he went into the other room to take the call. “Are you in a lot of pain?” I asked. He stared at me, and nodded slowly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my own protection sachet and pressed it into his hand, his skin was like ice. “I don’t know if these work or not, but I think you need this more than I do.” He took it and I gave him another hug.

Scott came back into the room. “Meredith is at school.”

“Who’s Meredith?” I asked.

“We think she’s another banshee, she escaped from Eichen House this morning. She might be able to help us find Lydia.”

“Then let’s go get her,” I said, standing up. “I’ll drive.”

OoOoO

When we got to school Kira was waiting for us outside. “Where is she?” Scott asked.

“A bunch of orderlies showed up to take her back, I tried to get Coach to stall but he wouldn’t listen to me,” she told us. “I think she went this way, come on.”

We followed her inside and heard a crash in the music room. When we opened the doors we found Coach standing over an orderly, holding a taser. The orderly had crashed into some cymbals when he’d fallen. We all looked at the sight surprised. “What are you kids waiting for? Get her out of here!” Coach shouted at us.

Stiles grabbed Meredith’s arm and pulled her with us as we ran out to the parking lot. Everyone loaded up into my car and I turned around. “Okay, Meredith, right? Do you know where Lydia is?”

“Who’s Lydia?” She asked confused. 

I sighed. “We’re back to square one, again. And there’s a escaped mental patient in my backseat,” I murmured to myself. I took a deep breath. “Any other ideas?”

Scott looked just as exasperated as I felt. “Let’s just take her back to my house.”

OoOoO

We returned to the McCall’s house and ushered Meredith inside, where we were confronted with Scott’s dad and Isaac. “You’re not in the hospital?” I asked Isaac confused.

“Yeah, I’m good now,” he said.

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked his dad.

“I could ask you all the same thing.”

“Free period,” Scott said. “We’re studying.”

“And who’s she?” He asked, motioning to Meredith.

“Exchange student,” I said. “From…France, she doesn’t speak much English.”

“Yes, I do,” Meredith said, confused. I shushed her and pulled her out of the room, before Scott’s dad could ask any more questions. Stiles and Isaac followed as I led her up to Scott’s room. I sat her on the bed. 

I gave Isaac a quick hug. “I’m glad you’re not dead.” Then I turned back to Meredith. “Okay now, let’s talk about Lydia.”

“I told you, I don’t know who that is,” Meredith said with a shrug.

“Red hair, about this tall,” I motioned to about my ear. “Wears cute shoes. Also a banshee.” Finally Meredith nodded. “Okay, good, this is progress.”

“Now you’ve just got to tell us where she is,” Stiles said.

“Okay,” Meredith said. “If she tells me.”

“If she tells you?” Isaac asked. “Can’t you ask her?”

“I did!” Meredith said happily.

“Good, that’s good,” I said. “And what did she say?”

“That she doesn’t want to be found,” she told me.

I leaned my head back and groaned. “Of course.”

Stiles steered Isaac and me towards the corner of the room. “Okay well, that didn’t go to plan.”

“Maybe Lydia really doesn’t want to be found,” Isaac suggested.

“Okay, maybe, but that’s not going to work,” I said. “We have to find her.”

“We could torture her, she must know where Lydia is.”

I tilted my head. “That is,” I paused when Stiles looked at me with eyebrows raised. “A step too far, even for me,” I amended.

“Or just scare her.”

“No!” Stiles said.

“Okay, let’s think, she’s a banshee,” I said. “So, Stiles, you’ve helped Lydia hear things before, right?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, okay, I can do this.” He walked back over to Meredith. 

I hit Isaac on the arm. “We’re not torturing a teenage girl!”

“You thought about it for a second,” he said. 

“No, I didn’t.” He gave me a skeptical look. “Okay like a millisecond. I just want this to all be over.”

“Agreed.”

We walked back over to Meredith and Stiles. “Aren’t you going to get that?” Meredith asked him.

“What?” He asked confused.

“The phone?” She said, like he had just asked a stupid question.

“Your phone, Stiles,” I said. I looked at Meredith and she nodded. “It’s ringing, answer it.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his silent phone. He held it up to his ear, and pretended to take a call. “Hello? …Yeah, she’s right here.” He held it out to her. “It’s for you.”

She took the phone and held it to her ear. She listened for a moment and then nodded. “They said coup de foudre.”

“Is that…Spanish?” Stiles asked.

I rolled my eyes. “It’s French. It means lighting bolt.” I shrugged. “Or love at first sight.”

“I know where she is,” Scott said, from the doorway. 

I turned around startled. “Okay then, let’s go.”


	29. Chapter 29

Scott gave me directions as I drove, but in-between each “right here” and “next left” the car was silent. “Is everything okay?” Stiles asked, looking between Scott and me.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said.

There was silence for a moment before Isaac took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m just going to say what everyone is thinking. You look like you’re dying Stiles. When we get to the other you, is it going to look like he’s getting better?”

“What happens if something hurts him, will it hurt you?” Scott asked.

“Like if he dies, will I die?” Stiles asked. “I don’t care. I remember everything I did as the Nogitsune, we have to kill him. No matter what happens to me.”

It was quiet again. “You’re not going to die, Stiles. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

“You can’t make that promise, Ava,” he said.

“Yeah, I can, and I intend to keep it.”

I parked outside the gates of the old interment camp; Allison and Kira were already there. I grabbed my bow and arrows out of the back of my car. We all walked to the gates in silence. “Someone say something, we’re not going to a funeral,” I said.

“We’ve done this before, a few weeks ago we saved Malia, a total stranger,” Scott said. “Now we’re here to save our friends.”

“Think about how many times we’ve won,” I said. “Lizards, and alphas, and escaped convicts, and druids. This isn’t the day that streak ends.”

“Today I’m going to save my best friend,” Allison said. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Scott asked. We all walked through the gates. Kira’s mother and two of the Oni were waiting for us on the other side.

“Kira, turn around and go home,” Mrs. Yukimura said.

Kira shook her head. “I can’t.”

Scott motioned for me to follow him and Stiles inside. I left the others to deal with Kira’s mother. “Do you smell her?” I asked Scott. 

He nodded. “She’s definitely here.” We ran down the hall and found her locked in a room. 

Scott opened the door and Lydia whirled around. She looked terrified. “No, no, you weren’t supposed to be here!”

“Lydia, what are you talking about? We’re here for you,” Scott told her.

“Didn’t you get my message?” She asked desperately. “Who else is with you?” She asked. “We’ve got to help them!”

She pushed past us and started running up the stairs, we followed her. Scott was the fastest and got ahead. “Wait, wait,” Stiles said. He leaned against the wall and then fell. 

Lydia and I stopped. She looked at me. “Ava, go, they need help!”

I nodded and started running again, clutching my bow. I heard Lydia’s scream from behind me before I made it out of the building. Scott was cradling Allison, I could tell from the look on his face she wasn’t going to make it. 

Isaac was on the ground a few feet away bleeding, but he had pushed himself up to look at Allison. I took a few steps towards him and then my knees gave out. I dropped to the ground next to him and he grabbed my hand.

“Everything was supposed to be okay,” I whispered.

OoOoO

I sat in between Lydia and Scott on the couch outside Sheriff Stilinski’s office. We’d been brought down to give our statements. Isaac had been the first one taken inside. I didn’t even noticed when the let him go and took Scott into the office. The only reason I knew when Lydia went in was because she’d been clutching my hand.

“Miss Bates?” Deputy Parrish called. I looked up startled. I nodded and let him help me to my feet and into the office. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“She’s really gone,” I whispered.

“Ava, can you tell us what happened?” Stilinski asked.

I looked up at him and shook my head. “I wasn’t there, I was inside. When I came out Scott was holding Allison and there was blood…there was blood everywhere.”

“Why were you all there in the first place?” Parrish asked. I reached for the confusion clip in my hair absent-mindedly, to make sure I had really put it back in place.

“It was supposed to be fun,” I mumbled. “Urban exploration, or whatever.”

“That’ll be all, Ava,” Stilinski said. “I called Derek to pick you up, he should be here.”

I pulled the clip out of my hair and put it in my pocket. “Thanks.” 

Outside the station Derek was waiting. “Hey,” he said. He grabbed my shoulders and looked me over. “Are you okay?”

I shook my head. “How did this happen? How did I get here?” I asked. “This isn’t fair, it’s been so long since I cared about people. I didn’t think I could anymore.”

“You’re human.”

“I don’t want to be human!” I snapped shaking his hands off my arms. “I don’t want to lose people, I don’t want it to hurt.”

He tried to hug me, for a minute I pushed him away, but then I gave in. As soon as his arms were around me, I started sobbing. He rubbed my back. “I’m sorry about Allison. I wish there was something I could do.”

OoOoO

Once I had calmed down Derek dropped me off at Deaton’s where he was talking to Scott and Lydia about capturing the Nogitsune. “What’s the plan?” I asked. “How do we stop this son of a bitch?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Lydia said.

“He’s been captured before, can’t we do it again?” Scott asked.

“I’m not sure,” Deaton said. “The spirit was trapped in the Nematon before it was cut down. It doesn’t have the same amount of power anymore.”

“There’s got to be something, Julia thought the tree still had power, didn’t she?”

“Ms. Blake was also a psychotic monster,” Lydia reminded me.

“True,” I said.

“When the tree was still alive, its wood was used to make things, like boxes to contain powerful objects,” Deaton said. “However these boxes are rare and hard to come across.”

“Powerful objects like what?” Lydia asked. “Claws of an alpha?”

“Which alpha?” Deaton asked.

“Talia Hale,” I said. “Peter and Derek have her claws, they’re in a little box.”

“With a triskele on top,” Lydia added. “Maybe it was made from the Nematon.”

“It was,” Deaton said confidently. 

“How do you know?” Scott asked.

“Because I made it.”

“I’ll call Derek.” I told them, I stepped into the hall. 

Derek answered on the first ring. “What’s up?”

“Can you bring us the box with Talia’s claws?” I asked. “Just the box, we don’t need the claws.”

“Why?” He asked.

“It was made from the Nematon. Deaton thinks we may be able to use to trap the Nogitsune.” 

“I’m almost to the loft, I’ll grab it and meet you,” he told me.

“Okay, thanks, I’ll text you when I know where we’re going.” I hung up and went back into the room. Stiles and Kira had just walked in through the other door. Lydia was holding her head. “What’s wrong?”

“I just got the sudden feeling that we’re running out of time.”

OoOoO

We headed back to school where Lydia was positive the Nogitsune was waiting for us. Stiles stumbled out of his Jeep, and I caught him. Lydia joined me trying to keep him up. We followed Kira and Scott to the main doors.

“Wait,” Stiles said. “I know that you’re all thinking, if this works, it could kill me. You have to promise me that you’ll go through with this, no matter what. This ends tonight.”

“Yeah, it does, and it ends with us all alive. I’m not losing anyone else to this thing,” I told him.

“The plan is to save you,” Scott told him. “That’s the plan I’m going with.” He pushed open the doors and we stepped into a Japanese garden covered in snow. Under any other circumstances I would have appreciated the beautiful scene, but the same chill that the Oni had always given me ran down my spine.

The doors shut behind us with finality. “This was definitely not part of the plan,” Stiles said.

From behind an arch the bandaged creature appeared. “I warned you this day would come, Stiles,” it said in a gravely voice. “We’re going to kill you all, one by one.” He raised his hand and one of the Oni appeared in front of Kira. 

“Where are we?” Scott asked.

“In between life and death,” the creature told him.

“Bardo,” Lydia realized.

“Very good, Lydia. But there is no one here to help you return home this time. You’re dying Stiles, and everyone you love will go down with you. I’ve already captured the other territories on the board, the sheriff station, the hospital, the animal clinic.”

“Then why don’t you just kill us and get it over with?” I asked.

“It wouldn’t be fair for me to kill you without at least offering you another option,” the creature said. “Everyone who is touched by an Oni’s blade tonight will die, unless Scott kills Stiles first.”

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles asked.

“To win the game.”

The Oni drew their swords, and so did Kira. I raised my bow and Scott shifted. My first arrow hit it’s mark, shattering one of the Oni’s masks and it released a green light as it collapsed on itself. However I wasn’t as lucky with the rest of my shots, the Oni were prepared, dodging the arrows or cutting them down in mid air. Kira and Scott fought, but there were too many of them and they were everywhere at once.

I had a sudden sinking feeling that the Nogitsune was right, we were all going to die tonight. But I wasn’t about to go down without a fight. I shot my arrows until I ran out, and when they were gone, I fought with my hands. I heard Kira’s sword clatter to the ground, and I knew it was over. Scott was restrained and Kira and I backed away from our foes.

Stiles scrambled for Kira’s sword and held it to himself. “Stiles, don’t!” I cried.

“What if it saves all of you?” Stiles asked.

“Scott, do for him what he is unable to do to himself,” the creature urged Scott. “End this.”

“It’s just another trick,” Lydia said. “He’ll never let us go.”

“No more tricks.”

The Oni released Scott, but he made no move to do anything. Stiles looked at the sword closely, then he threw it to Kira. “We have to stop fighting them. It’s an illusion.” We all looked around, unable to see what Stiles was seeing. “It looks real, and it feels real, but believe me, it’s not.”

The Oni and the creature blocked our way to the doors, but Scott continued forward. The Oni swung the swords, cutting him, and he grimaced, but carried on. Kira followed his lead. I helped Lydia carry Stiles again and we did the same. One of the swords hit me across my stomach and I doubled over. Pain shot through my body and I screamed. Stiles pulled me back up and forced me to keep going. 

Ahead of me Scott made it to the door and pushed it open. As soon as he did the winter wonderland disappeared and we were standing in the middle of the hallway. “We’re okay,” Scott said. I looked down and realized he was right. I was okay. 

Suddenly Scott was thrown into the lockers. I whirled around to see the Nogitsune. Kira was caught off guard and he easily disarmed her. “Did you really think you could beat me at my own game?” He asked. I reached for my arrows but my quiver was empty, that much had been real at least. The Nogitsune backed us down the hall. “You can kill the Oni, but you can’t kill me! I’m a thousand years old!”

“But we can change you!” Lydia shouted. 

The Nogitsune stopped. “A thousand years long enough to forget a little scroll with your biggest secret?” I asked tauntingly.

“Change the host,” the Nogitsune said, surprised.

“You can’t be a fox and a wolf,” Stiles said. Scott jumped him from behind and sunk his fangs into his arm. The Nogitsune screamed. Just in case the bite wasn’t enough, Kira ran him through with her sword to finish the job. The Nogitsune fell to his knees, his mouth still open, and a firefly flew out. The bug flew down the hall and right into the Nematon box that Isaac was holding, he closed the lid. We all looked at the Nogitsune’s body expectantly, it began to quiver and then it dissolved into black smoke.

Stiles collapsed and fell through my arms, suddenly as heavy as an armful of bricks. I yelped. “No, no, you can’t die!” Lydia and I dropped down next to him. I pressed my fingers to his neck and breathed out a sigh of relief. “He’s still alive. He just…fainted.” I laughed and smacked his face. “Stiles, wake up, it’s over!” 

After a moment he came to. He looked around. “It worked, we’re alive.” 

I pulled up to a sitting position and hugged him. “Yeah, we’re alive. Everything is going to be okay now.”

OoOoO

In the calm after the storm we started to move on. Scott asked for a few days to himself, and after Lydia found out Aiden had died during the fight she asked the same. Ethan chose to leave town, and left without telling anyone goodbye, I didn’t blame him.

Isaac came to the loft a few days after everything had happened. “I think I’m going to get out of town for a while. Mr. Argent is going to France; he offered to let me tag along. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but I thought I’d tell you. You can pass it on.”

I nodded. “I understand. I know you and Allison were getting close, I’m sorry.”

“She was your friend too.”

“Yeah, she was.” 

Isaac sat her bow on the coffee table. “Chris asked me to give this to you, he said Allison would have wanted you to have it.”

“Thank you,” I told him. I could hardly look at the bow. I’d put it up for a time when thinking about Allison didn’t hurt so much.

“It’s not your fault, it’s not anyone’s fault, just the Nogitsune’s.”

“And he’s gone, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less,” I said. “Doesn’t make me stop wishing I’d stayed behind to fight the Oni with her, or that I was better at magic so I could have protected her. But at least he can’t hurt anyone else anymore.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to miss you, Isaac.”

He hugged me tightly; it felt like everything that was never said between us was said with that one hug. “You’ll see me again.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that.”

“See you around, Ava.”

“Bye,” I said quietly. I watched him walk away and I felt like he was taking part of myself along with him.

OoOoO

A few days later I went to school. It was weird sitting down in French and seeing the desk next to me empty, and in art Lydia and I were the only two people on our row without Isaac and Allison. The empty spaces made their absences that much more prominent.

At lunch I noticed Kira wasn’t sitting with Scott and Stiles, so I joined her. She looked surprised. “I’m trying to give them space. I don’t know how much they need.”

I picked up her lunch and carried it over to the others. “Scott, Stiles, this is Kira. She’s the new girl.”

“This starting over thing seems like déjà vu,” Scott said. 

I smiled. “It worked the last time, didn’t it?”

Stiles motioned across the lawn where a very confused girl was walking in circles. “Haven’t you heard? Kira’s not the new girl anymore.”

“Is that Malia? Like werecoyote Malia?” I asked, Stiles nodded. “Interesting.”


	30. Chapter 30

I sat the bullet down on the examination table. Scott and Stiles just looked at it. “What’s that?” Stiles asked.

“I found it when I got back to the loft today,” I told them. “It was sitting on the table. I asked Deaton, he said the skull is the symbol of a family of hunters in Mexico, the Calaveras.”

“Why is one of their bullets in your loft?” Scott asked.

I shrugged. “Have any of you seen Derek recently?” I asked.

They shook their heads. “Haven’t you heard from him?” Stiles asked. “He’s your boyfriend.”

“No, I thought it was the bad signal in South America, but now I’m worried.”

“What would they want with Derek?” Scott asked.

I pressed my hand against my face. “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t think they’d kill him, do you?” Stiles asked.

I looked at Lydia who’d been watching us, while leaning against the counter. “That’s why I wanted you here.” She nodded and held out her hand, I put the bullet in it. For a second she didn’t do anything, and then she dropped let go of it. The bullet hit the table with a metallic cling. “Is he dead?” I asked quietly.

“No.” She shook her head. “But, there’s something not right. I don’t know.”

“We’ve got to find him,” I said.

“Where do we start?” Stiles asked.

I shrugged. “Mexico.”

OoOoO

“You’re really bad at relationships, you know that right?” Lydia asked as we walked down the sunny, dusty streets of the tiny Mexican town.

“I am not,” I protested.

“Must I remind you this is not the first time your boyfriend has vanished without so much as a text?”

“I like space, he likes space. I don’t get worried easily.”

“It’s been two weeks, Ava,” she said shaking her head. “Two weeks.”

“In her defense, she called us as soon as she found the bullets,” Stiles inserted.

“Who knows how long those bullets have been sitting in the loft, she’s been sightseeing around California.”

“I wanted a vacation,” I said defensively.

“Good girlfriends invite their boyfriends on road trips!”

“He wanted to visit Cora in South America, I didn’t want to intrude.” Lydia just rolled her eyes. “This is where we part ways. I’ll see you inside, kids.”

OoOoO

The hunters had their base in a club. The place was packed with dancing teens in tight clothes and the DJ played loud Spanish dance music. There was a mix of locals and vacationing Americans, so I didn’t have a problem blending in. I danced my way to the middle of the crowd. 

From my spot I could see Malia dancing a few feet away, Kira lounging in the corner, and Scott in the shadows by the wall. I was in my element. For a moment I could forget that I wasn’t here for fun.

“Ava!” I cringed at the familiar voice. I continued dancing and moved away. Before I could escape, the source was directly in front of me, as if she’d transported herself across the room. Actually, that’s probably exactly what she’d done.

“Not now, not now,” I mumbled turning away. A dancing couple gave me an odd look.

“Come on, Ava! You’ve been avoiding me for weeks!”

I continued dancing and whispered at her, hoping no one would notice that I was talking to myself. “If I promise to talk to you after I find Derek, will you just leave me alone for a minute?”

I finally looked at her. She rolled her eyes, and flicked her hair out of her face. I’d seen that look of annoyance a thousand times. “Fine, Ava. But when you can’t find him, I’ll be waiting.” She flickered out of sight, and I was left staring at the empty spot on the dance floor where my sister’s ghost had just been standing.

Scott grabbed my arm and yanked me into the hallway. “They know we’re here.” Malia and Kira were right behind us. As we walked down the hall smoke began to pour in. Scott started to cough, and then he reached for his throat. “Wolfsbane!” I turned to see Malia was struggling to breathe.

“Kira, come on!” I urged. I sprinted down the hallway and right into a man with a gun. I reached for a knife but he was faster than me. He knocked my knife to the ground and grabbed my arms. I turned to see more men grabbing the others. A woman walked down the hallway towards Scott.

“We just want Derek,” he said.

“You’re a long way from home, hijo.”

The man holding my arms began leading me away from Scott, but not before I heard him say, “You don’t know where he is, either.”

OoOoO

We were tossed into an empty bathroom. Stiles was already sitting on the ground. “If you had just asked, I could have told you he wasn’t here,” Brooke said. I groaned and Stiles looked at me, but didn’t say anything.

“Where’s Lydia?” I asked, ignoring Brooke.

“I don’t know. We tried to bargain for Derek, but they threw me down here and kept her.”

“They don’t have Derek,” I said.

“I know.”

“Guys, they’re waking up,” Kira said. Stiles and I walked over to where Scott and Malia were laying. Malia sat up quickly, looking ready to fight. Scott woke up slower, cracking his eyes open to see us all standing above him.

“They don’t have Derek,” he said.

“We know, but they have Lydia,” Stiles told him.

“What do they want with her?” Scott asked, confused. He slowly pushed himself up on his hands.

“Magic banshee powers?” Stiles suggested. “Who knows?”

Scott stood up and tried the door. It was locked, obviously. He tried using force to get it open, but it was apparently stronger than a werewolf. “I already looked for a way out, there isn’t one,” Stiles told us.

“I say as soon as that doors open we attack whoever is on the other side, and make a run for it,” Malia said.

“What about Lydia?” Kira asked.

“What about her?”

“We’re not leaving without Lydia,” Scott said.

“Why not?”

“We don’t leave people behind, we’ve talked about this,” Stiles told her. “Rules of the animal kingdom don’t apply to friends.”

“Is that what you would do as a coyote?” Kira asked.

“Yeah, if she was injured. If the hunting season had been bad, I’d eat her, and then leave.”

We all stared at her. “Believe it or not this is progress,” Stiles said.

“I like her, she’s got good self preservation instincts,” Brooke said. I ignored her.

“It’s not a bad idea,” I said. Malia looked at Stiles as if to say, “I told you so,” I quickly added. “The whole rushing the door thing, not the leaving Lydia part. We might be able to fight our way out of here.”

“The three of you might. But if they hit us with wolfsbane again, Malia and I are done,” Scott said.

“True,” I said. “If we’re still alive, they must want something.”

“If the Calaveras didn’t take Derek, then does that mean he’s still in South America?” Kira asked.

“That doesn’t explain his lack of communication.”

The door opened again. The three men that came in were armed with guns and electric cattle prods; we didn’t have time to react. They grabbed Kira and Scott and took them out of the room, slamming the door closed behind them.

“If you just listened to me upstairs, we could have avoided this,” Brooke sing-songed.

“Shut up!” I snapped.

“What’s going on with you?” Stiles asked. I just shook my head in response. 

We waited for what felt like hours. Stiles sat with Malia as she tried to listen for the others. I sat across the room and listened to my sister.

“How long do you think I’ve been here?” Brooke asked. “If you had to estimate.” I didn’t say anything. “I’d wager at lot longer than you think. It took me a while to figure out how to appear to you, but I’ve been floating around for a while. I know about Kate, how the scratch turned her, I was there when Derek told you. Truthfully I don’t know where Derek is, I’m here to watch out for you, like it or not. Your boyfriend isn’t really my problem. I do like him though. I never pegged you for the tall, dark, and mysterious type. Anyway, if I were going to guess, I’d say Kate took him. Didn’t they have the hots for each other back in the day?”

“Kate,” Malia and I said at the same time.

“Kate’s alive?” Stiles asked.

“Worse, she’s turned,” I said.

“Who’s Kate?” Malia asked.

“Allison’s aunt, a hunter,” I told her. “She and I never had the pleasure of meeting.”

“You wouldn’t have gotten along, trust me,” Stiles said.

“And she’s got Derek?” Malia asked.

“That’s what we both heard,” I said.

“How’d you hear-“ Malia was cut off by the door opening again.

“Come,” a man said. We followed him out of the room and upstairs. It was daylight outside; more time had passed than I thought. 

“Are they just letting us go?” Stiles asked. We saw Kira and Lydia leaning against the Jeep. 

“They’re sending us after Kate,” Lydia said. “Apparently they’re not interested in sending their own men on a suicide mission.”

“How are we supposed to find her?” I asked.

“They’re sending a guide,” Scott said. A motorcycle turned the corner and we all watched as the rider pulled up in the middle of our group. She took off her helmet and shook out her hair. 

“Braeden,” Scott said.

“Who’s Braeden?” Malia whispered to me.

“A mercenary,” Lydia said.

“And the only person who’d going to take you to La Iglesia,” she said.

“The Church?” Lydia asked.

“What’s the church?” Stiles asked.

“Not a place you’ll find God.”

OoOoO

We loaded into the Jeep and followed Braeden through the desert. “This is going to be a long trip,” Lydia mumbled.

“Especially since I’m practically sitting in your lap, sorry,” I said.

“You drove your motorcycle to Mexico for a reason, Scott,” Lydia said.

“Sorry,” Scott said.

There was silence for a moment. “Why’s Kate Argent so important?” Malia asked. Scott glanced at Stiles.

“I’d like to know too,” Kira said.

“She was Allison’s aunt and a total sociopath,” Lydia said.

“She set the fire that killed most of Derek’s family,” Stiles said.

“Except for Peter and Cora,” Scott asked. “Peter’s the one who changed me, and eventually killed Kate.”

“At least that’s what we thought, but an alpha’s claws can work like a bite,” Stiles added.

“The Calaveras switched out the bodies before the funeral. Hunters who are turned have to take their own life before the full moon, Kate didn’t. She killed half a dozen people to escape from the Calaveras.”

“Good for her,” Malia said.

“So she’s a werewolf now?” Kira asked.

“Or something. There’s a saying, the person you are reflects the shape you take.”

“Like Jackson, he was bitten and he turned into a Kanima,” I said. I felt Lydia tense up at his name, even after all this time. I quickly changed the subject, “While we’re filling everyone in, I should probably tell you guys something.”

“Will this explain why you’ve been talking to yourself?” Stiles asked.

“Brooke is here,” I said.

“I thought Brooke was dead?” Lydia said.

“She is, but she’s back. She’s a ghost, or spirit,” I shrugged. “Maybe a wraith, I haven’t really talked to her enough to figure it out.”

“Aren’t those the same thing?” Lydia asked.

“Who’s Brooke?” Malia asked.

“Subtle differences,” I told Lydia. To Malia I said, “Brooke’s my twin, she died about twenty years ago.”

“Twenty– Oh right, I forget you’re basically a vampire. That’s how you knew about Kate.”

“Yes, Brooke likes to stick her nose in everyone’s business.”

“Is she here now?” Lydia asked.

I shook my head. “Thankfully no, she appears to have thought the Jeep was crowded enough.”

Stiles suddenly swerved. “Oh my god!” He pulled off on the side of the road. We all climbed out of the car.

Braeden turned and came back to us. “What happened?”

“It felt like we hit something,” Stiles told her.

“We have to get to La Iglesia by nightfall,” Braeden said.

“Go with her,” I told Scott. “We’ll meet you there.”

“What about the rest of you?” 

“Someone needs to find Derek, I’d go but something tells me I couldn’t take Were-Kate in a fight.”

“Okay.” He nodded and walked over to Braeden. Stiles and I took a look under the hood of the Jeep, while Kira went to say goodbye to Scott. Malia looked at the wheel and pulled something out.

“I don’t think we hit something, I think something hit us,” she said. She held up a giant claw.

“I’d rather not see the creature that came off of,” I mumbled. Stiles got to work trying to fix the car.

“Work faster, Stiles,” Malia said. “We’re not alone out here.

OoOoO

Night fell and the Jeep was still out of commission. “Leave it to Brooke to only show up when it’s convenient for her,” I mumbled.

“What would she do, fly the car to La Iglesia?” Stiles asked.

“No, but she could tell us what’s going on.”

“Oh, right, that makes more sense.”

“Did you see that?” Kira asked.

I turned to see Malia bare her fangs and take off after the creature. “Malia, wait!” Kira shouted before running after her.

Stiles started to run after her but I grabbed his shoulder. “Fix the damn Jeep, Stiles!” 

I took a few steps away from them. “Brooke, if you’re out here, I’d really like you to tell me what the hell is happening right now! I know, I didn’t want your help earlier, but I changed my mind okay! You can even say I told you so, if you want.” There was no snappy reply or any sign that Brooke was here. “Great.”

A few minutes later Stiles got the engine going. Malia and Kira appeared and we motioned for them to get in the Jeep. 

“Don’t you ever do that again!” Stiles shouted at Malia once we were moving again. “I thought you were running.”

“I was running,” she said.

“Running away!” 

“I wouldn’t leave without you,” she said.

“Really?”

“I’d never leave you.” She glanced over her shoulder and Kira, Lydia, and me. “Them I’d leave.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Progress,” Stiles said. He smiled. “You sound oddly like Ava when we first met her,” Stiles said. I scoffed.

“Did you see anything out there?” Lydia asked Malia and Kira. Kira shook her head.

“Just for a second,” Malia said. “But the smell was awful, it smelt like death.”

OoOoO

When we finally made it to La Iglesia we found Braeden and Scott holding up an unconscious Derek. I jumped out of the Jeep, practically shoving Kira out the door. I jogged towards them, but as soon as I got a good look at Derek I stopped in my tracks. 

“What happened to him?” I asked.

Braeden and Scott shook their heads. Derek looked up and I got a better look at his face. It was absolutely Derek, but it wasn’t the man I knew. This kid looked like he was no older than the rest of us.

I heard a familiar gasp. “Finally!” I whirled around to see Brooke. 

“Where have you been?” I asked her angrily. “I’ve been screaming at you for an hour. If you’re here to protect me, then why the hell would you disappear when I actually needed your help?”

“I was trying!” Brooke said. “I swear, I was. There was something keeping me from you. It was like when I first found you. I could see you, and hear you, but you couldn’t see me. But it was like I was suffocating, I was choking on this smell…it smelt like death, I’d recognize that smell anywhere.”


	31. Chapter 31

We took Derek to the clinic and Deaton helped us carry him inside. “Wow.”

“That doesn’t sound promising,” I mumbled. “Is this permanent?”

Deaton shook his head. “I’ve never seen anything like this. Have you?”

“This isn’t in the books,” I told him.

“Philosopher’s Stone, Fountain of Youth, there’s mythology on it,” Brooke said. “But some mythology really is just that, a myth.”

“Brooke concurs,” I murmured.

“Brooke?” Deaton asked.

“Yes, say hi, my dead sister is watching.” I looked down and Derek and touched his hand. “He’s freezing.”

“What do we do with him?” Stiles asked.

“Until he wakes up there isn’t much we can do,” Deaton said. “He’ll be safe here. If Kate is what you say she is, she won’t be able to get past the gate. The rest of you should go home, try to get some rest.”

“I’m going to stay here,” I said. “There’s no way I’m getting any sleep tonight.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Lydia offered.

I nodded. “Thanks.”

“You sure you’ll be okay?” Stiles asked us.

“You heard Deaton, Kate isn’t getting in,” I told him. He hugged me. “See you tomorrow.”

OoOoO

Lydia fell asleep after a few hours. Physically I felt exhausted but mentally I was wide-awake. Brooke was unusually quiet, just watching Derek and pacing the room. “Why are you here?” I asked.

“To protect you, I’ve told you that,” she said.

“So, what, you’re my guardian angel?” I asked skeptically. “I don’t need protecting.”

“I disagree, do you know how many times you’ve almost died?”

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” I shook my head. “It isn’t me who needs protecting, Brooke. It’s them. Why can’t you help them?”

“They aren’t my responsibility. They aren’t yours, either.”

“They’re my friends, you remember what it’s like to have those, right? Or wait…you didn’t have any. We never had any. We had Kayla, till you screwed that up.”

“It was how we had to live. It’s what we are.”

“Were,” I corrected. “I’m human now. And you’re dead.”

Brooke was quiet for a minute. “You’ll figure it out. You and your friends always do. You’ll get him back.” I didn’t say anything. “I’m going to see what I can find out. I want to help you, Ava.”

OoOoO

In the morning Deaton came back in to check on Derek. “Did you get any sleep?” He asked. I shook my head and stood up. “How long has Brooke been haunting you?”

I shrugged. “A while I guess. She started appearing about two months ago? That’s why I went on a road trip; less ley lines mean less supernatural power. She couldn’t follow me.”

Lydia sat up. “Anything change?”

I shook my head. “He’s still out.” I reached out and touched his hand. “He’s warmed up though.”

“I’m going to try something,” Deaton said. “Keep holding his hand, Ava.” I nodded and watched as Deaton used a scalpel to make a cut down Derek’s forearm. The wound was healing before Deaton finished.

“That healed fast,” Lydia said.

“Unusually fast,” Deaton said. “Let’s try something else. Lydia, grab me a syringe from the top shelf.” He walked over to the medicine cabinet. I stayed by Derek’s side. Derek began to move, at first just his arm, and then he was sitting up. 

“Guys,” I said. Deaton and Lydia turned around. Derek climbed off the table. His claws were out and his eyes glowed blue. “Derek?” I said. He looked around confused.

“Derek?” Lydia repeated.

“We’re trying to help you,” Deaton said. Derek covered his ears and looked between the three of us. Then he lunged at Deaton, scratching his arm, before running out of the room. I followed him out of the clinic, but he was too fast for me to keep up with.

When I got back inside, Lydia was on the phone with Scott. “Their on their way here,” she told me.

While we waited, I bandaged Deaton’s arm. “He had no idea who we were,” I said.

“Kate didn’t just take him back in time physically, but he’s back to being a teenager mentally as well,” Deaton said.

“Where would teenage Derek go?” Lydia asked.

“Home?” I suggested. 

“The Loft?”

“No, the house,” Deaton said. “The fire wouldn’t have happened yet.”

“I’ll head over there,” I said. I started towards the door, just as Scott and Stiles came in.

“What’s going on, where’s Derek?” Scott asked.

“Gone, he woke up and freaked out,” I told them. “He doesn’t know who we are.”

“We think he went home, to the old house,” Lydia said.

“Let’s check it out,” Stiles said.

“What do you expect he’s going to do when you find him and tell him his whole family is dead?” Lydia asked. “It won’t end well.”

“We don’t have another choice, we can’t lie to him. He’ll hear our heartbeats rising,” Scott said. “We have to tell him the truth.”

“If he gets to the house before you, you won’t have to,” Deaton said.

OoOoO

When we got to the house, Derek was nowhere to be found. On the other side of the chain link fence, workers carried what was left of the house to a dumpster. “Oh come on, we already called the cops on one kid today,” one worker said. “Don’t make us do it again.”

“The cops?” Scott said.

“Car,” Stiles said. “Get back in the car.”

At the Sheriff station we found Derek sitting outside Stilinski’s office. The Sheriff motioned for us to come into his office; I avoided eye contact with Derek as I walked by. “I need you all to be honest with me, is time travel real? Cause if it is…I’m done.”

“No,” Stiles said. “We found him like that, in a vault full of wolfsbane, in a church in the middle of an abandoned town in Mexico.”

“You told me you were camping.”

“We were, in Mexico.”

“We just need to talk to him,” Scott said. “Just for a minute.”

The Sheriff sighed. “Fine. I’ll bring him in.” I followed him outside.

“I’ll be out here,” I mumbled. Derek looked at me as we crossed paths again, and I quickly looked away. I waited outside while Stiles and Scott talked to Derek.

“This is weird, and that’s saying something in Beacon Hills,” Stilinski muttered.

“You’re telling me.”

“Any idea how to fix this?”

“We’ll figure it out, we always do.”

Stiles and Scott came out of the office and I walked with them to the lobby. “Aren’t you going to talk to him?” Stiles asked.

I shook my head. “There’s no point, he doesn’t know who I am. It’d only confuse him more. Let’s just fix him.”

“I lied to him about his family, I said the moved out of town,” Scott told me.

“You saved him some unneeded pain,” Stiles said. “We’ll have him back to his normal, brooding self in no time.”

“He’s just another person we’re lying to.” He shook his head. “Stiles, take him back to my house. Try to keep him out of trouble.” He tapped my shoulder for me to follow him.

“And where are you guys going?” Stiles asked.

“To see the guy we should have gone to in the first place.”

I rolled my eyes. “Lovely.”

OoOoO

We took Scott’s motorcycle to the loft. Malia was waiting outside. “What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Lydia said you guys were going to see Peter. She also told me he’s basically Satan in a v-neck.”

“I like that description,” I said thoughtfully.

“I figured you guys could use some backup.”

“We can handle Peter by ourselves,” Scott said.

“You can handle him better with me,” she said walking into the building.

“I could tell you that you’re not allowed in my loft,” I said as we got into the elevator.

“Do you live here?” She asked. “With Peter?”

“With Derek,” I said. “Peter is just our unwelcome house guest, who we can’t seem to get rid of.”

“Can’t wait to meet him,” Malia said. I pulled the sliding door opened. “You’re not much of an interior decorator, are you?”

“Oh trust me, I tried. That blue couch is the one thing Derek agreed to,” I said, I turned to point out the couch and realized Peter was sitting on it.

“Hello, Ava. Glad your finally home,” Peter said.

“This is Malia,” I said. Scott looked nervous.

“What’s wrong with you?” Malia asked Scott. “Your heart’s beating fast.”

Peter looked her over, realizing Malia was the daughter Lydia had told him about. “Beautiful eyes,” he said, standing up.

“Thank you,” she said uncomfortably.

“What brings you by the loft?” Peter asked suddenly. “You aren’t Ava’s normal sleepover crew.”

“What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?” I asked.

Peter tilted his head in confusion, and then looked at Scott. “Did you scratch someone? Don’t worry about it; the claws would have to go pretty deep. It’s very rare, one in a million…” He trailed off and his expression grew dark. “Why can’t anyone in this town stay dead?”

“I think they were hoping you would,” Malia quipped.

“Kate did something to Derek, he’s a teenager again. He doesn’t remember anyone, or the fire,” I explained.

“What color were his eyes?” He asked.

“Blue.”

“So after Paige, probably around the time he first met Kate.”

“Wait, Derek knew Kate?” Scott asked.

“You weren’t the first wolf to crawl into a hunter’s bed, Scott.” He looked at me. “You knew about this, didn’t you?”

“I got the gist,” I said.

“Any idea why Kate would want Derek to be a teenager?” Scott asked.

“You said he doesn’t remember the fire, correct?” Peter asked. I nodded. “So he wouldn’t know that Kate set it.” He paused. “She took him back to the time that he knew her, when he still trusted her.”

“I’ll call Stiles, make sure Derek is still safe,” Scott said. 

“Ava, I found something.” Brooke appeared behind Peter. I walked past him towards the spiral stairs.

“Kate?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No, it’s not just Kate. There is something else going on, something bigger than Kate.”

“Bigger than a sociopathic hunter turned were-something, turning my boyfriend into a teenager? Because that’s already pretty big,” I said.

“There are other people here, dangerous people.”

“Are they working for Kate?” I asked.

She shook her head. “Maybe, but I’m not sure. You’re my anchor to this world; it’s hard to be present when I’m not around you. All I know is something big is coming.”

I shook my head. “I can’t think about that right now. Let’s just focus on one thing at a time.”

“Kate has Derek,” Scott said. Peter and Malia started for the door. “Wait!”

“For what?” Malia asked. “All we need is a scent.”

“Tracking them could take hours,” Scott said. “We need to find out where they’re going.”

“How are we going to do that?” Peter asked. “Not to doubt my own cognitive abilities, but we’re not exactly geniuses.”

“We can call Lydia,” I said. I dialed her quickly and she answered on the first ring.

“I was literally about to call you,” she said.

“What’s going on? Where are you?”

“Currently Kira and I are standing in a gas station bathroom, painted with the loveliest shade of gas station attendant blood. Kate’s definitely been here.”

“What does it look like? Send pictures,” Scott said.

“Oookay, hold on.” A few moments later a picture popped up on my screen.

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting,” Brooke said.

“Why would Kate kill a gas station attendant?” Malia asked.

“I don’t think she meant to,” Peter said. “This was done in a frenzy. She can’t control the change.”

“So, does she want Derek to teach her?” I asked.

He shook his head. “No, she wants the Triskelion. I know where they’re going.”

OoOoO

“Why are we back at school?” Malia asked, looking annoyed.

“My family’s vault is under the building,” Peter said.

“What a fun place to keep your valuables,” Brooke said.

Malia stopped in front of me. I watched Brooke’s face change into an expression of shock and then she flickered out of sight. “It’s the same smell,” Malia said. “The one from Mexico.”

“The smell of death?” I asked. She nodded.

“What’re they talking about?” Peter asked Scott.

“Something attacked us in Mexico. We never got a good look at it,” Scott said.

“It had long claws,” Malia said.

There was a growl. Suddenly I remembered something from a book my mother had written on Scandinavian mythology. “Malia, did it look like a person? A person with armor, bone armor, or a skull mask?”

She nodded. “Maybe.”

“Berserker,” Peter and I said at the same time. I grabbed Scott’s shoulder and tried to pull him away. The creature stepped from the shadows. Peter started backing up the stairs. “We need to run, now!” I yelled.

Peter motioned for me to follow him. I looked back for Malia and Scott, but we had gotten so far ahead of them that I couldn’t see them anymore. “The vault is down here.” We walked down the stairs and Kate and Derek came into view.

“All of this for a piece of junk,” Peter said. Kate whirled around clutching a small metal disk. “Two countries, an Aztec temple, teenage Derek. What a hassle. Turn it over, there’s a scratch where it used to say made in China.”

“You’re lying,” Kate said.

“You know I love exaggeration, but in this case the truth is so much more fun. It’s just a pendant to focus on. Talia used it to teach Laura, I tried to use it to teach Derek. It’s training wheels.”

A loud roar interrupted Peter. Kate grabbed Derek. “Tell me if this is real!” She screamed at him.

“That was Scott!” He said looking anxiously at the steps.

“Tell me!” 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care!” He took off running up the stairs.

“Ava, this isn’t going to be pretty,” Peter said. “I’d suggest you leave.”

I started up the stairs but before I could get to the top sparking canisters flew past me. One hit me and I tripped on the stairs, falling hard onto the steps. I tried to crack my eyes open but all I could see was smoke. My eyes fell closed and I blacked out.

“Ava, wake up! Come on!” I slowly opened my eyes. “I would get your friends, but they can’t see me! So get the hell up!”

I pushed myself up on my hands and used the wall to stand up. “What happened?” I turned and looked down the stairs, where Peter was kneeling in front of the vault.

Brooke shook her head. “I don’t know, I was upstairs. Kate and the Berserkers are gone, and Derek is back.”

“Back?” I repeated.

“Yes, back, I came as soon as I could get back to you.” 

I took off up the stairs, leaving Brooke behind me. I saw the others on the second level and jogged up the stairs feeling a little light headed. “Derek!” I shouted. He turned around and stepped towards me. I literally fell into his arms.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I hit my head,” I said. “I’m fine.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. 

“Get a room!” Malia called. I turned to see her give me a small smile. Progress.

I turned back to Derek. “I’m so glad you’re back. I’m never vacationing by myself again.” I pressed a hand against my temple.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

I shook my head. “Maybe I should go see Melissa.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week and no one had seen or heard from Kate. After my incident on the stairs Melissa told me I had a minor concussion. I used it as an excuse to skip school and stay at home with Derek.

I lay in bed looking at the ceiling. After a moment I rolled over, Derek was awake too. “What happened to you-“

“Wasn’t your fault,” he said, cutting me off.

“I pushed you away.”

“I don’t blame you,” he said. He kissed the side of my head. “You lost a friend, and your dead sister is suddenly haunting you. I get it.”

“I should have told you about Brooke,” I said. “I guess I was scared that she wasn’t real, that I was crazy. Honestly I’m still not sure she’s real.”

“You have a concussion, you’re not crazy.”

“I guess you never made it down to visit Cora, I bet she’s worried.”

“I called. She sounds happy,” he told me.

“Good for her, we’ll have to visit soon. Together.” I sighed. “One hundred and seventeen million.”

“It’s a lot of money to lose. It’s not like we’re hurting for it right now, but Peter wants it back.”

“Of course he does! I want it back and I didn’t even know you had it!” 

“So you’re saying your not using me for my money?”

“I think you should have gotten that hint when I kissed you in an abandoned train depot. All that money and you couldn’t have sprung for something a little nicer?”

He groaned. “Not this again.”

“I’ll never get tired of making fun of your real estate choices,” I told him, with a grin. He laughed and I kissed him. He rolled over on top of me, kissing down my neck. 

“Braeden’s here,” Peter said, pushing the door open. Derek and I both groaned. “Don’t groan at me, it’s two in the afternoon. Put some clothes on.”

We got dressed and headed downstairs. Braeden and Peter were sitting in the living room. I noticed Brooke was outside on the balcony. I motioned to Derek that I was going outside. “Look who it is,” she said.

“Where’ve you been?” I asked.

“Here,” she said with a smirk.“Which you would have known if you had left your room recently.” 

“Any sign of Kate or the others?” I asked.

She shook her head. “Kate is with the Berserkers, it explains why I haven’t been able to find her.”

“Why do you think they block you out? I looked in the books, there’s nothing there.”

She shrugged. “Maybe Odin’s mad I haven’t joined him in Valhalla?”

“You wouldn’t go to Valhalla, you’d go to Freya’s field. Come on, Brooke, you’re losing your touch.”

“That was a test,” she said, with a wink. She pointed inside. “Don’t they have faith you guys can find Kate and the money on your own? I’d never shell out for a mercenary. Especially if that mercenary was already double crossing someone to work for me.” 

“I don’t particularly like it either, but Braeden is good.” I turned and looked through the windows to see her leaving. I walked back inside. “So?”

“So?” Peter repeated. “So Derek is insane. He appears to have forgotten we were just robbed. If we can’t find the person who told Kate about the vault, then we don’t get those bonds back. Without those bonds our money is going to run out very quickly. And then what? I get a job?”

“I’ll pitch in,” I offered.

“At least your girlfriend is useful,” Peter said. He grabbed Derek’s shoulder, and Derek turned around fangs bared. His eyes were a glowing yellow.

“Your eyes,” I said surprised. “What happened?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t know, but I’m willing to pay to find out.”

OoOoO

I decided my concussion excuse had reached its expiration date and headed to school. I had precal with Stiles, Lydia and Malia first thing. “If you had texted me you were coming I would have saved you a seat,” Lydia said.

Stiles poked a sophomore in the back. “Hey, you’re in my friend’s seat.” The girl looked terrified and jumped up quickly, tripping over her backpack. “Wow I kinda feel bad about that.”

“Survival of the fittest,” Malia said.

“How’s school treating you?” I asked her.

She looked at me with wild eyes. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” I laughed.

“Volunteers to the board, Lyida, David, Malia,” our teacher said.

“I didn’t volunteer,” Malia said.

“You did now.”

Malia gave us a panicked expression before joining Lydia at the board. Stiles phone dinged. He looked surprised. “What?” I asked.

“Double homicide,” he said. “Looks like it was an axe murder.”

“Axe murder? Doesn’t that only happen in horror movies and the 1800s?” I asked.

“Apparently not.”

OoOoO

After class we caught up with Kira and Scott. “An axe murderer?” Kira said.

“A family murdering, axe murderer,” Stiles said.

“I already heard about it,” Scott said. “My mom told me, the kid was still alive. She knew we’d hear about it on the news.”

“Great, so let’s go.”

“They want us to stay out of it. Your dad’s the sheriff, he can handle it,” Scott said.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Stiles said. “Ava, back me up on this one.”

“They’re right, this one isn’t on us. We’ve got bigger things to worry about like Kate, and Derek’s yellow eyes.”

“So you guys just want to stay here and go to class?” Stiles asked. “Even the girl who has missed more days of school than she’s actually attended?” We all shrugged. “Unbelievable.” He walked away.

“See you at try outs!” Scott called. The bell rang and I waved goodbye as I headed to English.

OoOoO

After school I met up with Kira and Malia to watch lacrosse try outs. Malia pulled out her math textbook and attempted to do her homework. Kira was holding onto Scott’s extra lacrosse stick and staring off into space.

Malia leaned across me. “What is your problem?”

“Me?” Kira asked.

“You reek of anxiety, it’s distracting.”

“Scott and I sort of…well we…in the hallway after…”

“Spit it out, I have twenty five problems to do.”

“Scott kissed me in the hallway,” Kira blurted out. I smiled. “But I don’t think he meant it. It was so quick.” She shook her head. “I just want…I don’t know.”

“Scott likes you,” I told her. “I’ve seen Scott like a girl before, I recognize the signs.”

“You think so?” She asked hopefully. I nodded.

“Are you good at this?” Malia asked me.

“Precal is my worst class, I have a B.”

Malia laughed, it was borderline manic. “I have below an F, if that is possible.” She handed me her book. “Help, please.”

“Yeah, of course.”

As I worked with Malia on her homework, Kira watched Scott intently. After a few drills she hit me on the arm. “Have you seen them play before?” She asked.

I nodded. “A few times, yeah.”

“And they’re good?”

“Well, yeah. Stiles is a bench warmer, but Scott’s one of the best.”

“Neither of them look like captains today.” I looked up just in time to watch Scott take a shot that went completely over the net.

“Well, that’s out of character.”

OoOoO

I headed back to the loft early, before try outs ended. I was tired of watching Scott and Stiles embarrass themselves. When I got home Derek was talking to Braeden. “You heard about this axe murder?” Derek asked me.

I nodded. “It wasn’t an axe, it was a military tomahawk,” Braeden said. “But axe murder sounds more scary movie-esque. The newspapers will eat it up.”

“That’s not in this report,” Derek said.

“I know.”

“What does this have to do with Kate?” I asked. She shrugged. 

“How do you expect us to trust you when you’re keeping things from us?” Derek asked.

“You hired me to find Kate, not solve an axe murder. I’m just showing you what I’ve found so far, and that is not a lot. I’ll get back to you.”

“Ava, this axe murderer is one of the others,” Brooke said. “But he’s not the only one.” She looked worried, I regretted not checking the case out with Stiles.

“The true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes. In your case, the color of your eyes,” Braeden told Derek. She walked over to get her jacket.

“You get a week,” Derek told her. She shrugged.

I watched her leave. “I don’t trust her,” Brooke said.

“Who would?” I mumbled. 

“What?” Derek asked.

I shook my head. “Nothing. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about your eyes?” I asked.

“I didn’t want you to worry,” he said.

“I was worried about you anyway. What Kate did to you is crazy, even for us. Of course I’m worried.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“I know we will.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Promise me you’ll tell me if anything else happens?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I love you,” I told him. He kissed me on the forehead.

OoOoO

“So, let me get this straight,” I said, looking between Scott and Stiles. “Last night a wendigo attacked the hospital. That kid who was kicking your asses yesterday at tryouts was going to die, so you bit him. Stupid, but admirable.”

“At least someone appreciates it,” Scott said.

“But this part is where I’m losing you, you kidnapped a teenage boy and tied him up in your bathroom?” I asked. “You really thought that was the best way to explain to him what he’s turning into?” 

“Might turn into,” Stiles said. “He also might die.”

“He also might think you’re completely psychotic, not listen to anything you have to say, and end up killing half the town in a frenzy tonight.”

“Well when you put it that way-“

Scott cut Stiles off. “That’s why we need to get him to Lydia’s lake house for the full moon.”

“And how are you going to do that? Walk up and say, “Hey, Liam, I know we duct taped you to a chair last night, but we’d really appreciate it if you came with us to a cabin in the middle of nowhere?” Because that doesn’t make you sound like serial killers or anything.”

“We hadn’t really gotten that far in the plan,” Stiles admitted. “We could always tie him up, toss him in the back seat, and drag him up there.”

“I’m in,” Malia said.

“We’re not kidnapping him again,” Scott said.

“Then let’s be smarter, let’s tell him there’s a party and invite him,” Lydia said.

“You’re going to ask out a freshman?” Stiles asked.

“No, not me, I’m done with teenage boys.” I gave Lydia a questioning look. “Next girl’s night, honey.”

I shrugged. “I can do it.”

“No offense, Ava, but you’re a little intimidating,” Scott said. “I don’t think he’d fall for it.”

“If we’re playing a trick, why not use the trickster?” Lydia suggested. We all looked at Kira.

“Who, me?” She asked. “No, no, I can’t.”

Lydia put her hand on Kira’s arm. “Channel your inner fox, be a vixen.” 

OoOoO

That night I met the others at the lake house. “Brighten up, Ava, this is going to be fun,” Brooke said. “Who doesn’t love a good kidnapping?”

“We’re not kidnaping, Liam,” I hissed.

Lydia looked at me. “Brooke?” I nodded. “Are you okay?”

“Why are you so anxious?” Malia asked. “You’re not the one that has to get tied up in the basement tonight.”

“Derek called while I was on my way up here, apparently our new psychopathic axe wielding friend stopped by the loft.”

“But Derek is okay?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah, he wasn’t there. According to Peter the guy is after Derek next.”

“Doesn’t he…not have a mouth?” Malia said. “How’d Peter figure that out?”

I shrugged. “The point is I’m worried.”

“You didn’t have to come,” Lydia said. “We could have handled this without you.”

“I was already on my way. One thing at a time,” I told her. “We can worry about the mute tomorrow.”

Scott pulled up on his motorcycle. He got off and hung his helmet up. “I got a text from Kira, she says they’re on their way.”

“I asked around about Liam today, I found out why he got kicked out of his last school,” Stiles said. He pulled up a picture on his phone. “He’s got some serious anger issues.” He showed us a picture of a very beaten up car. “This is what his teacher’s car looked like after Liam took a crowbar to it.”

“Scott sure did screw up saving this one,” Brooke said, with a whistle.

“We don’t let people die, we’re the good guys,” I snapped. Scott and Stiles looked up from the phone.

“Brooke is right, maybe this was a bad idea,” Stiles said warily, catching the gist of Brooke’s remark from my reply.

“Let’s just get him through the full moon,” Scott said. We motioned for us to all head inside.

It wasn’t long before Kira pulled up with Liam. She led him inside and shut the door behind him. “What is this?” Liam said looking at us.

“You have a problem and we’re the only people who can help you with it,” Scott said. Kira nudged him into the room. “You’re going to have to listen to us, it’ll sound crazy at first. But you’ll understand soon. I’m a werewolf, and I bit you, that means-“

“You’re trying to tell me I’m a werewolf?” Liam asked skeptically. “So, what, this is your pack of crazies?”

“We’re not all werewolves,” Scott said. “Malia is a werecoyote, Lydia is a banshee, Kira is a kitsune, and Stiles and Ava are just human.”

“I was possessed by an evil spirit for a little while,” Stiles offered.

“I used to be a succubus, then I tried being a witch, now I’m a medium I guess?” I shrugged. “Oh yeah, my dead sister Brooke is here too.” I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. “She says hi.”

“This is insane,” Liam says. “If this is all true, why haven’t I changed yet? The moon is out.”

“And you feel something happening, don’t you?” Scott asked him.

“I feel like I’m surrounded by a bunch of nutjobs! I am walking out that door right now, and if any of you try to stop me I swear to God-“ He stopped, clutching his head.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked.

“Don’t you hear that?”

Lydia looked outside to see cars pulling up outside the house. “Who did you tell, Liam?” She asked.

“My friend Mason, you said this was a party,” Liam said. He dropped to his knees. 

“And who did he invite?” Lydia asked.

“Everyone,” Kira said. 

Liam’s eyes flashed yellow and his claws scrapped across the floors. “Get him out of here!” Lydia yelled.

“Kira, we’ve got to get him to the boat house!” Scott said. “Now!”

Malia leaned on the couch. Stiles put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up, fangs bared. “Okay, basement now,” Stiles said, grabbing the chains he’d brought for her.

“What do we do with the hoards gathering outside?” Lydia asked frantically.

“Who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?” Stiles asked.

“Me, obviously,” she said.

“Then throw a party.”

“Oh my god,” she groaned. We both walked over to the door. She opened it reluctantly. 

“Are we in the right place?” A boy asked. “For the party?”

Lydia took a deep breath. “Absolutely.”


	33. Chapter 33

Less than an hour later the house was packed. Lydia had me running around the house keeping everyone in check. I was grabbing expensive bottles of wine out of children’s hands, and making sure they didn’t ruin the artwork. 

“I told you this was a bad idea. You should have turned around and gone back to the loft when Derek called. Isn’t that what a good girlfriend would do?” Brooke asked. 

“What would you know about being a good girlfriend?” I asked under my breath. “You killed your last boyfriend.” I saw the hurt in Brooke’s eyes right before she vanished, but couldn’t bring myself to regret my words. I had put up with Brooke’s fickle personality, and all her demands for centuries. Now that she was dead I could finally stand up to her.

One of the kids tapped me on the shoulder. “For the last time, the keg is on the patio,” I snapped. I turned around to see a confused freshman.

“Um, I was looking for club soda and salt,” he said. “Lydia spilled some wine on the carpet.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ll help you find some.” He followed me into the kitchen.

“I’m Mason, by the way.”

“Ava,” I introduced myself. “You were at the lacrosse tryouts yesterday, weren’t you?”

He nodded. “I don’t play, I was just there for my friend Liam.”

“Ah, so you’re the friend.” I opened the fridge and handed him club soda, and grabbed the salt from next to the stove. 

“Lydia said her family is selling this house,” he told me. “So it has to be spotless.”

“Oh,” I said surprised. “She didn’t tell me that.” I took the club soda and salt from him. “I’ll help her clean, you go back to your friends.” He nodded and walked away.

Kira walked in. “Liam’s going to be okay,” she told me.

I nodded. “I wish I could say the same for Lydia’s carpet.”

“I’m sorry, I should have done something. I knew Liam was texting his friend.”

“You couldn’t have done anything without looking suspicious,” I said. “Come help me clean this up.” We walked upstairs and down the hall. “Lydia?” I called. I stuck my head into one of the rooms. “There you are.”

Lydia and Brooke were both staring at the wall, neither of them responded. “What do you hear?” Kira asked Lydia.

“They key,” she said quietly. “The key to break the code.” 

“Code?” I asked.

“Lydia found it in her math notes,” Kira explained. 

“I need my laptop,” Lydia said. I ran downstairs and grabbed it from the kitchen and brought it back up to her. 

Lydia opened it up and pulled up the code. At the bottom it requested a keyword and slowly she typed “Allison.”

There was a beep as the page of gibberish decoded itself. One name appeared, followed by a number, then another name, and another number, one by one down the page. I scanned the list, and then I found a group of names I recognized. “Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura.”

“What is this?” Kira asked.

“A list of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills,” Lydia said. “A deadpool.”

OoOoO

Malia, Kira, and I stayed with Lydia at the lake house while she tried to decipher more of the keywords. She sat on the floor listening to the same silent record over and over again. My phone buzzed and I walked out into the hallway to answer Scott’s call. “What’s up?”

“Has Lydia found anything yet?” He asked.

“No, I don’t think she’s going to either,” I told him. “How about you?”

“We think we know what the numbers mean,” he said. “We’ll know for sure when we crack the other two lists. But we think it’s the bounties for each supernatural.”

“Makes sense.”

“We think the benefactor is the same person who broke into the Hale’s vault. The numbers should all add up to $117 million.”

“So he’s using their money to pay the assassins. Why?”

“We don’t know that much. We do know there is more than one assassin in town. The mute with a tomahawk killed that family of wendigos, but Peter killed him last night. We’ve already got two more deaths. A werewolf outside Lydia’s party, and another at the school, both last night.”

“Any leads?” 

“Whoever ordered that keg from Demarco, killed him. So it was someone at that party, a student.”

“We go to school with trained assassins, perfect. Brooke was right. Apparently I need to stop compartmentalizing my problems.” Brooke gave me a smug look. “I’m going to try to get Lydia out of here, she’s going to drive herself mad if she listens to that record one more time.” I hung up and started back into the room.

“Were you on that list?” Brooke asked.

I shook my head. “There are still two more lists to go, but I doubt I’m on it. I’m human.” Brooke didn’t look convinced. I opened the door and walked back into the room. Malia and Kira looked up. I nodded towards Lydia and they walked over with me. Kira reached over and stopped the needle. “Lydia, it’s time to go.”

OoOoO

Monday afternoon I sat in economics behind Stiles. He was looking through crime scene photos. I held out my hand and he passed them back. “Bates, you may be fast, but you are not exactly stealthy are you?” Coach said, stopping his lecture to walk over to me. He took the photo out of my hand, and then looked at Stiles, who had several more photos on his desk. Coach shook his head. “If I could grade you on how much you disturb me, Stilinski, you’d be an A+ student.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Stiles said. Coach gave him a little shove with the end of his lacrosse stick. Stiles grabbed it suddenly, and pulled the end off. He picked up the picture I’d just been looking at, a close up of the stab wounds on the most recent victim. The shape of the lacrosse stick was a match to the shape surrounding the wounds.

Coach shook Stiles off. “What the hell are you doing, Stilinski?” He walked back to the front of class. Scott looked at us confused.

“It’s a lacrosse player,” Stiles said.

OoOoO

Kira, Scott, and Stiles went to the locker room to look for the murder weapon. I went to find Lydia. “You should get out of town,” Brooke said. “Before your name pops up on the list.” I ignored her. “Derek is already on it, take him and get out of here while you still can. This isn’t the first time you’ve had to run from someone who is trying to kill you, you know how to start over.”

“I don’t want to,” I whispered. I turned the corner and found Lydia and Malia. “From the looks on your faces I can tell you didn’t have much luck.”

“I spent an hour staring at a canvas, hoping I’d be struck by a stroke of supernatural genius,” Lydia said.

“I said Meredith might be able to help,” Malia told me.

“That’s not a bad idea,” I said.

“The only problem is, Eichen house doesn’t allow visitors without parental approval. Meredith’s whole family is dead.”

“Of course they are.”

“If we can’t talk to Meredith, there’s nothing else we can do but keep trying,” Malia said to Lydia. “What else can banshees do?”

“Ask Ava, she’s probably knows more about it than I do. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m not like the rest of you; I can’t turn this on whenever I want. I don’t have glowing eyes, or super senses. I just have voices in my head, and mine aren’t annoying siblings.” A few people had stopped talking and were staring at Lydia. She looked around and then quickly turned and walked away.

OoOoO

That night was the first lacrosse game of the season. On the way to the field I noticed Derek and Chris Argent. I headed towards them. “I didn’t realize you were back, Chris.”

He turned around. “Good to see you, Ava. I just got back a few days ago.”

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked.

“Just trying to find Kate,” Derek told me. I followed them down into the vault. He showed Chris the triskelion. “This is what she was here for, we use it to teach the new Betas control.”

“Control was never one of Kate’s strengths.”

“What are you going to do when you find her?” Derek asked.

“I know a place I can take her,” Chris said.

“Like werewolf jail?” I asked.

“Something like that.”

“I want to talk to her first,” Derek said. “Kate took something from me.” He showed Chris his yellow eyes. Chris looked confused. “At first I just thought it was a part of my past. But then when we were hunting the mute, I realized my sense of smell isn’t heightened anymore. I’m losing my power.”

“You promised to tell me if something else happened,” I said.

“You were with Lydia, I didn’t want to distract you,” he said. “You should be focused on the deadpool, not me.”

“If I’ve taken anything from Brooke recently, it’s that I need to be able to focus on everything. If there’s anything I can do to help you, you know I’ll do it. You’ve just got to let me try.”

I heard someone blow a whistle from the field signaling the game was about to start. I shook my head. “Okay, right now, I have to focus on finding a murderous lacrosse player. But, I’m here for you, please remember that.”

I headed up stairs to find a seat. But with three of my friends on the field, and Lydia and Malia on code breaking duty, I was left to sit alone. “Ava!” Someone called out, and for the first time in awhile, it wasn’t my sister. I turned to see Mason waving me over. Reluctantly I walked over to him. I didn’t particularly want to sit with a freshman, but I had no better options.

“Hey, Mason,” I said.

“You have anywhere to sit?” He asked. I shook my head and he gestured to the place next to him. The girl on the other side of him smiled at me. “Oh, this is Violet.” I gave her a small wave. 

“How have the other guys already scored?” I asked. “We’ve been play for less than a minute.”

“They’re good, like really good,” Mason told me. “That’s Liam’s old team.”

“Great.”

I watched as Devenford scored again, and Liam almost got into a fight. On the next play Kira got the ball and scored. “Yukimura!” Coach shouted. He waved her over angrily. “You were supposed to pass the ball, this is a scrimmage!” He pointed at the bench. I looked back at the field anxiously. There was a killer out there and one less supernatural to watch out for him.

My phone buzzed, I looked down to check a text from Lydia. Everyone gasped and Mason hit me in the arm. I looked up to see them carrying one of the Devenford players off the field. Stiles and Scott were pulling Liam aside. Suddenly Violet stood up and jogged down the stairs.

I looked back down at my text from Lydia. She had broken another part of the list. I scrolled through the names; Kate was on it, and Kira’s mother. “That’s the guy that just got taken to the locker room, Brett,” Mason said, pointing out a name. He pulled his hand back quickly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be nosey.”

I looked down at the field; I could see Stiles was showing Kira and Scott the list. “Where did Violet go?” I asked.

Mason shrugged. “Bathroom?”

I saw Scott sprint towards the locker room. I stood up. “Excuse me.” I made my way across the aisle and ran down the stairs and to the locker room. Stiles was right behind me. We both ran into the room and found Scott standing over an unconscious Violet.

Scott looked at us. “Stiles, I think you better call your dad.”

OoOoO

Brett wasn’t looking good, so Stiles and I got him out of the school while the cops were dealing with Violet. By the time we met Deaton and Derek at the clinic, Brett was seizing and foaming at the mouth. “What the hell is happening to this kid?” Stiles asked.

“He was poisoned with a rare type of wolfsbane,” Deaton explained. “I need to make an incision, and you need to hold him as still as possible.”

Derek, Stiles, and I tried to hold him to the table but it wasn’t working. “Derek, a little werewolf strength would be helpful,” Stiles said.

“I’m not the only one here with werewolf strength,” Derek said, but I saw the look that went across his face. He was losing more than just his sense of smell. Suddenly Brett shook us off and jumped off the table. He started for the door but Peter stepped into the room and punched Brett, knocking him out.

“Looks like I still have a little werewolf strength,” Peter said with a shrug. Derek looked at his arm, which had been scratched when Brett threw us off. He put it back down quickly when he saw I was looking, but I knew it wasn’t healing as quickly as it should. 

Deaton dropped down and made the incision that drained the wolfsbane from Brett’s system. “Is he going to be okay?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, but I suspect he’ll be out for a while.”

Stiles leaned closer to Brett. “He’s saying something.” He listened and then repeated it, “The sun, the moon, the truth.”

“Three things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon, and the truth,” Deaton said. “It’s Buddhist.”

Peter nodded. “I know this pack.”


	34. Chapter 34

The next day in precal there were a lot of empty seats. “Has anyone seen Stiles, Lydia, or Kira?” Our teacher asked. “Ava? Malia?”

I shrugged. “I could try catching their scent,” Malia offered.

“Right, I’ll just mark them as absent.”

I laughed and turned around to look at Malia. “What? I was trying to be helpful.”

“Most people don’t use super sense to track down their friends.”

She blinked. “Oh, right.” Suddenly she turned towards the door. “Do you hear that?”

I shook my head. “Hear what?”

“Someone is calling my name.” She turned around again. She reached down and picked up her bag and stood up. She grabbed my arm and lifted me out of my seat, barely giving me enough time to pick up my own bag.

Our teacher stopped us. “Do you need to be excused from class?”

“Obviously,” Malia said, yanking me towards the door.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“I told you, someone is calling my name. In case they’re dangerous, I can throw you at them and run.”

“For a second there I thought maybe you were starting to like my company,” I muttered. Malia turned around and I followed her. “Derek?” I said surprised.

“Brett’s still out, but we need to warn his pack about the deadpool,” he said. “I know a little bit about this pack, they have a meeting place in the woods.” He tossed Malia a jersey. “This was Brett’s, breathe it in.”

“I’m not good at that yet,” she said.

“Try. I’ll teach you. Focus on the different smells, some are identifiers.”

Malia inhaled the scent. She looked up and nodded. “Okay.”

I walked with Derek, ahead of Malia out to his car. “Has it really gotten that bad?” I asked. “You can’t track a scent?”

“I can’t even smell blood from the other room,” he said.

“I saw that scratch last night,” I said. “Did it heal?”

He nodded. “But I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to heal.”

“We’re going to figure out what Kate did to you, and we’re going to fix it.”

“Maybe there’s a spell,” Brooke suggested.

“I’m not a witch,” I reminded her. 

“Yes, you are. You’re just not a very good one. If you’d let dad teach you magic when we were kids, maybe you’d be better at it.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t want the Council to burn our family for treason,” I hissed.

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Are you still blaming me for that one? The Great Fire of London was started in a bakery two houses over. If the Council was trying to kill us, don’t you think they’d have been a little more direct? If anyone’s to blame, it’s dear old dad. What a way to go out.” She shook her head. “Anyway, as I was saying, maybe there’s a spell I can do.”

“Don’t forget you’re dead.” I looked at Derek who was watching me argue with my sister patiently. “Brooke is trying to be helpful, in her own way.”

OoOoO

Derek drove us to the middle of nowhere and parked the car on the side of the road. “Their alpha Satomi is one of the oldest werewolves alive,” Derek said as we got out. “She’s learned a lot.”

“What does that mean?” Malia asked.

“She was a bitten werewolf, control wasn’t easy for her. The mantra helps them with control.”

Malia stopped and sniffed the air. “Gunpowder.” 

I noticed something shiny on the ground and picked it up. “Bullets.”

“If Satomi’s pack is out here, they’re not meeting, they’re hiding.”

We combed the woods for hours, but eventually Malia lost the scent. We made it back to the car around nightfall. “I’m sorry.”

“If they don’t want to be found, then we’re not going to find them. Some werewolves can inhibit their scent.”

“Hide themselves from other werewolves?” Malia asked.

“That’s why Scott couldn’t tell Brett was a werewolf,” I told her.

“We need to try something different,” Malia said. “Think like Stiles, like a detective. Maybe instead of asking where do werewolves hide, we ask where do Buddhist hide.”

I racked my brain for East Asian knowledge. “Buddha looked to the East for enlightenment,” I suggested.

“Lookout Point,” Derek said. “That’s not far from here.”

We got back out of the car and followed Derek through the woods. “How’d you know that? Stiles said you’re an expert on Irish mythology.”

I shrugged. “My mom wrote about mythology, some of her books were best selling works of fiction. But we knew it was all real. I wouldn’t consider myself an expert; I don’t have all her books committed to memory or anything. But I guess you could say I dabble in a lot of things. As far as knowing about Buddha, I went to Cambodia on vacation once.”

When we reached Lookout Point, Malia scrunched her nose up. “Don’t you smell that?” She asked Derek.

“Wait here,” he said. He walked into the woods again. After a moment we followed him.

“They’re all dead,” Malia realized.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Maybe poison,” Derek said.

“That’s great,” Malia said. “If the assassins with guns don’t get you, the ones with poison will, or the ones with axes, or thermal wire. Maybe we should all be running for our lives.”

“Malia and I are on the same page,” Brooke said, but this time it wasn’t sassy. Brooke looked completely terrified. 

I noticed something move and was quickly on guard. Then Derek took off towards it, and I realized it was a hand. I jogged after him. “Braeden?” I said surprised. Derek knelt down next to her.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a text from Lydia. “Cracked the third list. I need to tell you something, in person.”

Brooke looked over my shoulder. “A text like that from a banshee is never good.”

“We need to get her to the hospital,” I told Derek. “Malia, find Scott. Tell him what’s going on.” I leaned down to check Braeden’s pulse. “Still there but it’s getting weak. We need to hurry.”

OoOoO 

After Braeden’s surgery, Melissa tried to send us home. But Derek was adamant that we needed to be there when she woke up, to find out what she knew about Satomi’s pack.

I was asleep, leaning on Derek’s shoulder, when Melissa shook me awake. “What’s going on?”

“The CDC quarantined the school, apparently there’s some kind of outbreak.”

“You think it’s an assassin?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I thought the two of you might know.”

“Maybe it wasn’t poison that killed Satomi’s pack,” Derek said.

“We’re waking Braeden up,” Melissa said. She gave her a shot of adrenaline in her IV and Braeden shot up within seconds. She looked around confused. “Braeden, you’ve been shot, you’re in the hospital, and you’re going to be fine. Last night you found a pack of werewolves, do you know what happened to them?”

She nodded slowly. “They were infected. It’s a disease designed to kill werewolves, and it did, it killed them all.”

“I’m going to call Scott, see if I can get through to them,” I said. I stepped into the hall and dialed Scott, but he didn’t answer. I tried Stiles, Kira, and Malia, but no one picked up.

When I called Lydia, she answered but didn’t say anything. “Lydia? Are you okay?” 

“Not really,” she said.

“Are you with the others?” I asked.

“What?” She said. “No, everyone’s taking the PSAT.”

“I know, that’s why I called. There’s a virus-“

“I can’t help,” she said. “There’s something I need to do.”

“About the thing you had to tell me-“

“We can talk later. I need to go.” She hung up and I groaned.

I had an idea and quickly held my phone up to my ear. “Brooke?”

“I’m not sure how you haven’t come up with the talking on the phone trick already,” she said.

“I know you said I’m your anchor, but is there anyway you could go to the school? See if you can see what’s going on? I need to know that Stiles, Scott and everyone else are okay.”

She nodded. “I’ve been practicing. I’m getting better at being away from you. I feel like a proper ghost now. Next thing you know I’ll be visiting hot celebrities while they’re in the shower.” I didn’t laugh. “Sorry, it’s no time for jokes. I’m gone.”

BPOV

I focused on Ava’s friends. Stiles came to mind first, and suddenly I was catapulted out of the hospital. I opened my eyes and found myself in the locker room. I tried to get my bearings. Teleporting over large distances wasn’t exactly a fun process. I felt like I was going to throw up some imaginary ghost dinner I’d never eaten.

“We have to keep you out of sight,” Mr. Yukimura was telling Scott and Malia.

“Where? A classroom isn’t going to hold us,” Malia said.

“The vault,” Stiles said. “The Hales always have an escape route, there has to be another way in.” I made a noise of approval, that no one could hear. From what I had gathered about the Hales over the last few months, Ava had met her match. 

I followed her friends upstairs to Mr. Yukimura’s office where they found a map of the school. They studied the map, looking for the probable location of the back enterance. I looked over Stiles’ shoulder. “Right there,” I pointed. “The vault is on the other side of that storage closet.” I groaned realizing that without Ava here, no one was going to hear me.

Stiles suddenly tripped and I reached out to catch him, a knee jerk reaction. But instead of catching him, I disappeared. I looked around, but everything looked a little different. I quickly jumped away from him. It felt like I was being pulled out of a vat of glue, like something was tying me down. Stiles turned and looked right at me. At least I thought he was looking at me, but then his eyes drifted to over my shoulder. “I think Brooke is here,” he said.

Everyone looked at me, or at least the empty space I was occupying. “I didn’t know delusions were a side effect,” Malia mumbled.

Mr. Yukimura grabbed Stiles’ arm and looked at the rash. “It’s happening to you too. You’re getting sick, you all are.”

“I don’t feel sick,” Kira objected. I was too busy staring at Stiles to listen. I climbed up on chair and then bent down so my eyes were level with his, then I turned and looked at the room. From just a few inches above me, everything looked slightly different, just enough to be disorienting. If I hadn’t known I was kneeling on a chair, that is.

The group headed to the basement and I followed them. They all split up and searched the room for a door. I stuck closely to Stiles, still trying to figure out what had just happened upstairs. I urged him towards the wall I’d been pointing out. I continued reaching out and passing my hand through his left one, until he turned left and looked at the wall. I was slowly but surely figuring out how to communicate.

He moved a box on the shelf, revealing a symbol on the wall. “Hey, guys!”

APOV

Melissa came in and motioned for us to join her in the hallway. “I think I found someone you’ve been looking for, come with me.” She led us to the morgue where Deaton was standing next to a corpse.

“Is that another one of Satomi’s pack?” I asked.

“Yes.” We turned at the voice. An older woman was standing by the door. “He’s one of mine.”

I looked at Deaton. “Do you know what this is?”

“An altered strain of canine distemper,” he said. “It’s a weapon.”

“It infected my whole pack,” Satomi told us.

“Everyone but you. The question is, were you not infected, or are you immune?”

Satomi shook her head. “Who was doing the shooting at the edge of the woods?” Melissa asked.

“Another assassin I supposed,” Satomi said. She looked at Derek for a moment. “I’m sorry, I just realized how much you remind me of Talia. I used to visit her, do you remember me?”

“I remember the tea,” Derek said. “You used to bring this tea, it smelt terrible.”

“What kind of tea?” Deaton asked.

“Reishi, wild purple reishi, it’s very rare,” Satomi told him.

“And also a powerful cure for illness. You weren’t infected because you’ve been inoculated,” Deaton realized.

“Okay, how rare is it? Where can we find it?” Melissa asked.

“The vault,” Derek said. “My mother kept some of it.”

BPOV

After sitting in the vault for an hour, watching everyone get sick around me, Stiles finally left. I followed him as he manically walked the school. He stopped in Coach’s office, which he proceeded to tear apart. 

Coach was the first spotted case. I looked around the room, trying to find something that could have infected him. Stiles beat me to it; he picked up a stack of permission slips and flipped through them. At first the stamps were bright red, and then they turned to black. I noticed a fingerprint on the mug and reached for it, somehow this time I connected with the cup and it toppled over. Stiles picked it up and looked at the fingerprint.

“The ink pad, we all had to put our fingerprints on our tests,” Stiles realized.

“I was wondering how that idiot got sick,” someone said from the doorway. I turned to see a man standing with a gun. He twisted the silencer on slowly. “Now I’m just wondering where your friends are. The benefactor needs proof they’re dead.” He motioned with his gun for Stiles to walk into the locker room. “You look feverish, but you should know, this illness won’t kill humans. You’ll get better. If you just tell me where your friends are, I’ll let you go to live out the rest of your life.”

I threw myself at the man, hoping that something would happen. I flew right though him, I saw him shiver, but that was the most my presence had effected him. I continued flinging myself at him. Something had to happen. I had knocked that cup over, and I knew that I’d possessed Stiles upstairs, just for a second. “I think I saw them in the library,” Stiles said. “Or maybe the cafeteria, it was one of those two.”

“I’m going to count to three and then I’m going to kill you,” the man said. Stiles turned around. 

I threw myself at the man again, frantically. “Come on, Brooke! Come on!” I screamed. 

The man pressed his gun to Stiles’ head. “One.” I was so close to Stiles that I could hear him breathe, he was more scared that he pretended to be. “Two.”

“I’m not going to let you die!” I threw myself into the man, this time I knew where I was. 

I was staring into Stiles’ eyes. I felt the word “three” dying on my lips. I saw Stiles’ expression change into one of realization. I dropped the gun. 

A loud crack sent me flying out of the body; it took me a moment to reorient myself. Scott’s dad was standing in the doorway with a gun, and the assassin was lying dead at Stiles’ feet. “Listen to me,” he said. “I got a call from Melissa, I don’t know what it means. She says there’s an antidote, it’s in the vault.”

“In the vault,” Stiles repeated.

“In a glass jar on one of the shelves, reishi mushrooms. She said to tell Scott.”

Stiles sprinted towards the basement and I followed. The vault door was closed, Stiles banged on it, but there was no answer. “Scott, if you can hear me, there’s an antidote! It’s on one of the shelves in a glass jar!” He banged on the door frantically. “Scott, can you hear me!”

Suddenly he turned around. “Brooke?” He said. “Are you here? God I hope you’re here. They need your help. I know you possessed that guy, I don’t know how, but I saw it. If you can just get one of them to the antidote…”

“I’ve got it,” I told him. I cringed remembering he couldn’t hear me. I reached out and touched his cheek, hoping he’d feel the chill and I know I was here. I walked through the wall into the vault and searched the room quickly. I spotted the jar and then leaped into Kira, it was easier this time. It felt like zipping myself into a tight dress, uncomfortable, but doable. 

But, Kira was blind. It was a good thing I had already located the antidote. I crawled across the floor and to the shelf. Slowly I pulled myself up, searching each shelf, it was near the top. Kira was so weak it took all my strength to keep her up. I was literally fighting her body and gravity. Finally I touched the jar and moved it to the edge, it dropped and I heard the glass shatter. 

I bent down and found the mushrooms, cutting Kira’s hand in the process. I stuffed a mushroom in Kira’s mouth and forced her to chew. Then I crawled across the room to where I hoped the door was. “Scott?” I called out; her voice came out as a whisper.

“Here, right here,” he said. I found him and pressed one of the mushrooms into his hand. The mushrooms acted fast and I was able to see Malia across the room. I took her the last mushroom and then I collapsed. For a second I let myself remain in Kira’s body until I felt like an intruder as the mushrooms took effect.

Scott opened the door and I went back to the doorway. Stiles put his hand on Scott’s shoulder. I reached out and touched them both, Scott shivered. Stiles looked up to the space I was in. “Thank you.”


	35. Chapter 35

BPOV

Stiles looked upset, so I followed him home. Apparently the truth bomb had finally gone off and Malia knew she was Peter Hale’s daughter. I didn’t blame Malia for being upset, someone should have told her; it was stupid secret to try to hide. But, I had also seen how absolutely insane Peter was. If he was one half of her genes, there was no telling what Malia could turn into. Perhaps it was better that she distanced herself from Ava’s friends.

Stiles wasn’t sleeping restfully. He tossed and turned and mumbled to himself. I was pretty sure I’d overheard that Malia had been sleeping at his house for weeks. I guess It’d be hard to sleep alone after that.

I climbed into the bed next to him. It felt weird to be lying down; I hadn’t slept in two decades. Being here I could almost pretend I was normal. Stiles sat up, he looked around, and then lay back down.

I rolled over and put my arm around him. It took effort for it not to just drop right through him. Touching objects was easy, interacting with them took a little more effort. But touching people was harder; our vibrations were on the same frequency.

Stiles relaxed and after a moment he drifted off to sleep.

OoOoO

When I got back to the loft in the morning Ava was awake. She was leaning against the headboard, drawing circles on Derek’s shoulder as he slept. She glanced up at me. “Someone’s been out all night,” she whispered. She nodded towards the hallway and slid out of bed. She leaned down and kissed Derek on the forehead before following me out the door.

I shrugged. “I was giving you space. How’s Derek?”

“About the same,” she said. I could see how weary she looked. Between the deadpool targeting her friends, and her boyfriend falling apart, I was surprised she was able to get any sleep at all. I watched her try to compartmentalize. It was how we’d survived for three and a half centuries. I could practically see her packing all her worries into little boxes and stacking them in the corner of her mind. “How’s Stiles?” She asked.

“Fine, I guess. Why?”

“I know you were over there.”

“What, is there a hidden security camera that sees wraiths in his room?” I asked. “Because last time I checked no one can see me but you.”

“Stiles told me you helped them today, that he was the only one who sensed your presence.”

I shrugged. “Yes, I did my civic duty. Your friends are alive thanks to me.”

“Are you stalking Stiles?” She asked.

“I’m looking out for him,” I said. “Something I’ve only been doing for twenty four hours. That hardly constitutes as stalking.”

“Stay away from my friends, Brooke.” I heard the front door slide open, Ava walked down the spiral staircase.

I called after her. “Make up your mind, Ava! Do you want me to leave them alone, or save their lives?”

APOV

I saw Braeden standing in my living room. “Good, you’re here.”

“My employer calls, I answer,” she said.

“I need your help,” I said. “Derek isn’t doing good.”

“So I’ve gathered.”

“Are you getting close to finding Kate?” I asked.

She shrugged. “I wish I had something to tell you. How bad is it getting?”

“He’s stopped healing. His eyes barely glow, plus his super strength and sense of smell are gone,” I confided. “I’m really worried about him. He doesn’t want me to help.”

“He’s trying to put on a brave face for you,” she said. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. He upstairs?” I nodded and led her up to my room.

I shook Derek lightly awake. He looked between Braeden and me. “What’s going on?”

I pealed up his shirt to show Braeden his wound. “I’m going to bandage this up,” I told him.

“It’s fine,” he argued.

“It’s not healing, it could get infected. I’m bandaging it up.” I walked over to my desk and grabbed the first aid kit.

“Why aren’t you healing?” Braeden asked.

“Some injuries take longer to heal,” he said. He started to roll over and I stopped him. I pealed his shirt back up and started applying a bandage.

“Show me your eyes.”

“You’re looking at them,” he said.

“Your real eyes,” Braeden said impatiently. For a moment Derek just stared at her, and then he looked away, nothing happened.

I shook my head. “It’s getting worse.”

Braeden motioned for us to go downstairs. “Speed, hearing?” Braeden asked.

“Gone.”

“Strength?”

“I can still win a fight,” he said. Braeden gave him a look and then stopped at the table, putting her arm up to arm wrestle.

“One, two,” she slammed his hand down before she said three.

“You cheated.”

“When you’re a human fighting a supernatural, you bend the rules,” she said. “Ava, how do you fight?”

“Bow and arrow, mostly,” I told her.

She nodded. “Safe, practical. Any hand to hand combat?”

“I may not have the strength I used to have, but muscle memory never fails,” I said.

“Good,” she nodded. “We’re going to teach Derek how to bend the rules.”

BPOV

Against Ava’s wishes I returned to her friends. There were all standing in the morgue. I looked around confused, and then I saw the body. “Scott?” I asked surprised. “What’s going on?” I looked around and then groaned. “Damn it!”

“I hate this plan,” Melissa said. “He looks dead.”

Mrs. Yukimura took her hand and placed it over Scott’s heart. For a second there was nothing and then Melissa let out a sigh of relief. “Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?”

“It’s enough for an alpha.”

“How long do we have?” Melissa asked.

“Forty five minutes.”

“And then what?”

“I bring him back,” Kira said.

Melissa shook her head. “No, what happens after forty five minutes?”

“No one told her?” Mrs. Yukimura looked around the room. “If stays like this longer than forty five minutes, he dies.”

“This is a terrible plan,” I said. I looked at Scott. “Okay, let’s see if this works.” I threw myself at him. I opened my eyes in a dark hallway. It took me a minute to realized I wasn’t just possessing Scott, I was in his head.

“Scott?” I called. I looked around, my eyes had adjusted to the dark and I could see I was standing in the school hallway. One of the lockers burst open and Scott fell out. I walked over to him and offered him a hand.

“Ava?” He said confused. I pulled him to his feet.

I shook my head. “Guess again.”

“Brooke? But you’re-“

“You’re dead too,” I cut him off. “In case you missed it. I guess you could call me your spirit guide. I didn’t want you to be in here alone, the otherside is a scary place.”

“I know, it’s not my first time here,” he said. Quickly he added, “But thanks, for coming.”

“Catch!” Scott reached up to catch a lacrosse ball; I looked to the end of the hall where Liam was standing. “That’s why you’re team captain.” He nodded for Scott to follow him into a classroom. On the desk was an open laptop with a code just like the one Lydia had found. Scott walked up to it and typed in his name, the list decoded itself; each name was one of the assassins.

“No offense, Scott, but your subconscious is creepy,” I said.

“I can’t kill them,” Scott said to Liam.

“Someone has to,” Liam said. “We’re predators.”

“I’m not a murder,” Scott said. He appeared to have forgotten this was all a dream. I slammed the laptop shut and he looked at me surprised, as if he’d forgotten I was standing there.

There was a noise of pain and we both turned around to see the mute pulling his tomahawk out of Liam’s chest. The mute looked at us, and held up a finger to his nonexistent mouth. “Scott, please,” Liam said. The mute took another swing.

I grabbed Scott’s arm and pulled him away. “This isn’t real!”

The next thing I knew I was back in the hallway and Scott was falling out of the locker again. This time he didn’t notice I was there. Liam threw a ball at him again, but then they walked to the locker room. Scott leaned over the sink and looked at his fangs. “I have more fangs now, I don’t know why.”

“Maybe you’re becoming more of a werewolf,” Liam said.

“Or more of a monster,” Scott said.

“You’re getting stronger.”

“Evolving,” a robotic voice said. We turned to see the mute throw his tomahawk into Liam’s back, Liam fell into Scott’s arms.

The scenario started over again. “Brooke, I hope you’re here,” I heard. I turned around looking for the source, and then I realized I was hearing what was happening around Scott’s body in the real world. “I think we need your help.”

“I’m losing control of this,” I said to myself.

Scott fell out of the locker and I yanked him to his feet. “You aren’t real,” he said. “None of this is real, I’ve got to get through this.”

Then I smelt it, the stench of death. It wasn’t coming from Scott’s head, it was coming from outside. If I was getting Scott out of here, I had to do it soon. “Catch!” Liam said, this time instead of ball, he threw the tomahawk. Then he was lying on the ground, bleeding. “Why’d you do that?” He cried.

The mute appeared behind Scott, grabbing his hand. “Let me help.” He brought Scott’s hand back to swing.

“Scott wake up!” I shouted. The mute let Scott go and he swung on his own. I dived between him and Liam. I saw Scott’s expression change from rage to surprise. The tomahawk hit me in the chest.

Suddenly everything was white. I gasped for breath, and rubbed at my eyes. As my breathing slowed I realized where I was, the morgue. Scott was sitting up and kissing Kira.

Liam came in. “Kira, it’s your mom, she’s hurt.” It took Kira a second to register the words and then she was sprinting out the door.

Scott looked around. “Stiles, you were right. Brooke helped. I thought I was going to get stuck in there, but she didn’t let me.”

“Take that, Ava,” I mumbled. “Your friends need me.”

OoOoO

After everything calmed down, I followed Stiles home. I figured if he was going to toss and turn all night again, the least I could do was be there to calm him down. When we walked into his room, Malia was standing at his desk.

I didn’t even think about it, I just flickered back to the loft. Ava gasped. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, you’re fine.” She paused. “What I said earlier, about you staying away from my friends, I was wrong.”

“I know,” I said, unable to resist.

“I don’t know why you’re helping, but thank you.”

I didn’t say anything for a moment. “You look tired.”

“I’ve been training with Braeden and Derek all day. That girl is tough.” She held up a gun. “She also put one of these back in my hand. Because, and I quote “bows are for hunters, you’re a survivor.” So here I am.”

I laughed. “Is she real? I swear she escaped from a bad action movie, something broody and bloody. Where the only lines are either one word exclamations or something dramatic and faux-inspirational.”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. “We’re paying her six figures to hear me worry about Derek’s condition and spar with us. This is so not worth it.” She stood up and walked into the kitchen. “I’m surprised you aren’t with Stiles again.”

“I told you I’m not stalking him,” I said.

She gave me a knowing look. “Malia was there, wasn’t she?” I nodded. “I knew she’d come around.”

I sighed. “I should have known.”

“You like him,” she said.

“Yeah, I guess, he’s nice.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, I mean you really like him.”

I shrugged. “Yeah, okay. So what if I do?”

“You’re a ghost, Brooke.”

“Wraith.”

“The only difference is that you can travel in and out of the spiritual plane,” she said annoyed. “Either way, you’re still dead. As in, you will never be living again.”

“Miracles happen everyday,” I said. “You should know that better than anyone.”

She shook her head. “You’re delusional.”

APOV

The next morning Scott called to tell me that a police officer had tried to burn Deputy Parrish alive in his car. Brooke was sitting on the couch when Scott and Lydia brought Parrish in. Derek and I headed downstairs, walking right past Brooke. I didn’t even glance in her direction. I walked up to Parrish and looked him over. “Interesting.”

“Interesting?” He repeated. “What does that mean?”

“They said you were burned alive,” I said. “But you still have your hair and nails.”

“I thought about that,” Lydia said.

“I was burned alive, all of me should be gone,” Parrish said.

“Not if you’re like us,” Scott said.

“He’s not like you,” I said. “If he was, his hair and nails would be gone. Ask Peter.”

“Rules out Cherufe too, he'd remember if he melted,” Brooke said. “Dragon?”

“Please, Brooke, how much Game of Thrones have you been watching?” I asked, finally looking at her. “Dragons are incredibly rare.”

Parrish looked at me confused. “Well he did cost more than your average werewolf,” Brooke mumbled. “How about a Phoenix?”

She shrugged. “Could be.”

“Who is she talking to?” Parrish asked Lydia.

“Her dead sister,” she explained. “We’ve gotten used to it.”

“Truthfully, I have no idea what you are,” I said. “Maybe it has something to do with fire, or maybe it’s any number of invulnerable creatures. We’ve got next to nothing to go on.”

“Have you asked Chris to look in the beastiary?” Derek asked Scott.

He shook his head. “I don’t know where to find him.”

“What’s a beastiary?” Parrish asked. “Actually, that’s not my biggest question. Are you all like Lydia?” He paused. “You know…psychic?”

I looked at the others. “Not exactly,” Scott answered.

“Then what are you?” He asked.

Derek and Scott shared a look and then Derek shrugged. Scott turned back to Parrish and flashed his eyes. “We’re werewolves.”

“I’m not,” Lydia said. “I’m also not psychic. I’m a banshee.”

“A banshee?” Parrish repeated. He looked at me. “And you?”

“Haunted?” I offered.

“What you need to know is that everyone like us is on a deadpool. Professional assassins are hunting us down,” Scott told him.

“How many assassins are we talking about?” He asked.

Lydia shrugged. “We’re starting to lose count.”

“Wasn’t it another police officer who tried to kill you?” I asked. “It seems unlikely you’d beat a trained assassin in a fight.”

“I don’t think he’d ever done anything like that before,” Parrish said.

“Then we’re not just dealing with professionals anymore. Anyone who can get their hands on that deadpool is a threat.”

“There’s another reason I came here,” Lydia said. “I might have a lead on the benefactor.”

“Who?” I asked.

“My grandmother.”

“Isn’t she dead?” Scott asked.

“That’s what we thought, but I’m not sure anymore.” She paused. “Meredith has been to the lake house before.”

“How’d your grandmother know her?” Derek asked.

“She didn’t, she found her because of the woman she loved, Maddy,” she told him. “She died before I met her, but her name is everywhere in the house. Apparently Maddy was on a sailing team, she won a lot of awards.”

“How’d she die?” Parrish asked.

“How’s not the story, it’s what happened right before. My grandmother, Loraine, was at work in San Francisco one weekend. She was alone in the office on a sunny day, but the only sound she could hear was rain. The rain kept getting louder and louder, the thunder sounded like gunshots in her head. It was so loud she had to scream.”

“Like a banshee,” Derek said.

Lydia nodded. “Loraine called Maddy, who was planning to taking a boat out. Maddy said the sun was shining there too, so Loraine didn’t say anything. There was an accident; it took days for them to find Maddy’s body. It took months for them to figure out how Loraine knew. Nothing worked, until they found Meredith at Eichen House. They almost killed her trying to understand her. My grandmother drove her insane, and I drove her to suicide.”

Lydia pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. “I think my grandmother is the banshee that put the deadpool out in the first place. She left me this note in the same code, but I don’t have a cipher key.”

“So where do we find her?” Parrish asked.

Lydia shrugged. “I don’t know. I need to decode this note, maybe it’s a clue.”

Parrish looked at his watch. “I’ve got to get to work.” We watched him leave.

“Lydia, was that the thing you needed to tell me?” I asked. She shook her head and walked over to me, grabbing my shoulder and guiding me into the kitchen.

“No, that wasn’t it.” She took a deep breath. “You were with me when I found the first cipher key.”

“Allison.”

“And then the second was Aiden,” she told me. “I tried the names of every dead person I could think of to break the third cipher. Then Stiles gave me another idea, if a banshee wrote this list maybe the third key was someone who was going to die.”

“Who was it?” I asked. When she didn’t respond right away, I started to panic. “Me?”

She shook her head. “No, not you. Derek.”

“And you predicted that?” I asked.

She nodded. “And someone else did too.”

I leaned against the counter. “I’m going to…get some water.”

“I’ll give you a minute,” she said. She started to leave but then came back and gave me a hug. “I’m sorry.”


	36. Chapter 36

APOV

When I finally left the kitchen, everyone was gone. Derek was sitting on the bed. “Did they tell you too?” I asked.

“That my number’s up? Yeah.” He sighed. “With everything that’s been happening to me, I knew it was coming.”

“Just because a banshee predicted your death, doesn’t mean it’s going to happen. Lydia’s predictions have helped us save people in the past. Notably Kira.”

“We still don’t know what Kate did, we have no way to reverse it. For the time being I’m human, but is this the end? Is this going to kill me?”

“We can’t lose hope.” My phone rang and I groaned. “Malia, what is it?”

“Um, I was just wondering if you were going to the bonfire tonight?” She asked.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” I said. “I don’t really feel up to it.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” she paused. “Are you sure getting out wouldn’t make you feel better? Stiles says you like parties.”

“I do.” I ran my fingers through my hair. “Maybe you’re right. It could be good for me.”

“Awesome! Get dressed and pick me up in an hour, okay?”

“See you then,” I hung up. Derek gave me a curious look. “I just got a pity invite to the bonfire. But I’m not going to turn down an opportunity to get drunk after today.”

OoOoO

“Aren’t you glad you’re here?” Malia asked. She had to shout to be heard over the music.

“Sure beats moping in the loft,” I said. She handed me her flask and I took a big gulp. “You know you can’t get drunk, right?”

Malia shrugged. “I can try.”

“Try a little less,” I said. “That flask only holds so much vodka, and I need it more than you.” 

She laughed and gave me the flask. “You’re right, keep it.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the card. “The only thing that gets your mind off your problems, better than drinking, is dancing!”

“I’m not sure you’ve had a lot of experience with that,” I said.

“Let’s test my theory!” 

We danced until my feet hurt. I had decided that Malia was right. Dancing and drinking were the two best things that I could be doing right now. I was feeling pretty okay. “I should warn you, Peter’s a complete asshole,” I told her.

“I’ve figured that out,” she said. “But he’s going to help me find my mom. So, I’m going to put up with him.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you about your dad,” I said. “We were-“

She put her hand over my mouth. “Oh come on, it’s not like we were best friends. I don’t care.” Then threw her arms around my neck. “But now we’re practically family. So we have to get along.”

Malia let go of me and stumbled. I pulled her back to my feet, feeling a little light headed myself. “Are you drunk?” I asked her.

She giggled. “I think so.”

“That’s impossible.” I looked around and found Scott supporting Liam. “Come here, we’re going to sit down.”

“I don’t wanna sit down! I thought we were having fun?”

I led Malia over to Scott. “What’s happening to them?”

Scott shook his head. “Were you two drinking out of the same flask?” I nodded. “But you feel fine?”

“Tipsy, but fine.”

“How much has Liam had to drink?” Scott asked Mason.

“Not enough to get him like this.”

“Something’s happening, we need to get them out of…” Scott trailed off, looking at his hands.

“Scott, are you okay?” I asked. “How much have you had to drink?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, not even a sip.” He bent over the table and closed his eyes. “It’s not the drinks, it’s the music!” He stood up. “I need to go stop it, watch them.”

I nodded. Mason and I stood next to them. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Me? I was doing swell until Malia almost puked on my shoes.” I turned to look at her and noticed the security guards coming towards us. They grabbed Liam and Malia and pulled them to their feet.

“What are you doing?” Mason asked, stepping towards the men. “Those are my friends!”

“Your friends are overly intoxicated, they need to be escorted off the premises.”

I grabbed Malia’s arm. “We’ll go with them.”

“That won’t be necessary,” the man said shaking me off. When Mason took a step forward the guards shoved him to the ground. We watched as they took Malia and Liam away. 

I pulled Mason to his feet. “We’ve got to turn that music off!” 

Mason pointed to the side of the stage. “The generator is over there.” We both ran towards it and he grabbed one of the cords and pulled. The music went silent. I pulled Mason away before anyone could catch us.

We ran to the parking lot. “I guess the party is over.” 

I turned back the flask and gulped down the last bit. “Now it is.” 

“Why was the music affecting them like that?” He asked.

I shrugged and answered truthfully, “I dunno.”

“My brother is coming to pick me up, do you want a ride home?”

I shook my head. “I live downtown, it’s out of the way. Plus I need to find Malia.”

“Okay, see you around. Be careful.”

“You too.” I walked away from Mason. Instead of going into the school after my friends, I walked to my car. I sat down on the hood, and then lay back. I was still clutching Malia’s flask. 

I wasn’t sure how long I lay there, before Derek appeared above me. “Stargazing?” He asked.

“Just, enjoying the feeling of not thinking about anything. You ruined it.”

He smiled. “Sorry. Want me to drive you home? Or do you just want to keep laying here.”

“Will you lay here with me, just for a minute?” I slid over and he lay down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. For a moment I was silent. “You can’t die,” I whispered. “I won’t let you die, I need you.”

“I’m not giving up yet,” he said. He kissed my forehead. “If I do die, you’ll survive. That’s who you are.”

I was quiet for a minute. “Over the last three and a half centuries, I have watched so many people die. I learned how to box up everything I was feeling and pack it away; I was so good at moving on. But I don’t think there’s enough room in storage for another box. I don’t think I’d be okay this time.”

He turned to look at me. He reached up and wiped away tears I hadn’t realized I was crying. “I’m not a crier.”

He kissed me. When he pulled away I pressed my forehead to his. “I love you,” he said. “No matter what happens to me, you’ll be okay. You’re strong.”

BPOV

After I left the loft, I just drifted. I wanted to give Ava space, and I wasn’t in the mood to play guardian angel either. So I floated through the spirit world. I wasn’t sure how long I was gone, it was easy to lose track of time when there wasn’t a sky to watch. 

“Brooke?” I heard my name through the fog. Suddenly I was pulled back into the physical world. Stiles was sitting in a hospital room. He sighed. “I don’t know why I expected you to reply.”

I sat down on the bed and noticed a pen and paper were sitting on the table. “This could work,” I muttered to myself. I threw myself at Stiles. 

When I opened my eyes, I was facing the opposite direction. “I’m still not used to this.” I turned and grabbed the pen and paper and quickly wrote. “R U okay?” And then jumped away from him. 

Stiles looked around, and then noticed he was holding a pad of paper. He read it and then smiled. “Melissa says I have a concussion. I’ll be fine, but it’s going to cost us a ton. We’re already behind on payments.”

I flung myself back into control and wrote, “Ava can pay your bills. It’s not like she’s hurting for money.”

“I don’t want her charity,” he said.

I rolled my eyes. “It wouldn’t be charity, it would be helping out a friend. If it makes you feel any better, you could pay her back later.”

“Maybe.”

“Is this weird?” I wrote. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask, I didn’t know how.”

“Weird? Yeah,” Stiles said. “But not bad weird. Not any weirder than knowing my friend’s dead sister is my guardian angel.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help last night,” I wrote. “I should’ve been.”

“Hey, you don’t have to save me from everything. You’re as bad as Ava.”

“I just want to help as much as I can.”

“You’re helping just by being here.” After a moment, when I didn’t write a response, he moved on. “What’s it like being dead?”

I thought about it for a second before writing. “You know that feeling when you’re super tired? Like your brain is stuffed full of cotton balls? That’s what it felt like at first. Then it just felt warm and fuzzy, like a big yellow blanket. At least that’s how I remember it. I didn’t cross the bridge, obviously, so I don’t know what it’s like on the other side. As far as being a wraith, it’s weird. Sometimes I feel present, and grounded, and human. Other times my whole body feels like static, like how your foot feels when it falls asleep. That feeling is disconcerting. Also I’m cold all the time.”

It took him a moment to read my response. “If I could, I’d give you a hug,” he said finally. A knock on the door startled us both. Melissa pushed the door open. “Did you find a tape player?”

“No, but I found someone looking for you.” She said. 

She stepped out of the doorway and Malia walked in. She glanced at the notepad. “What’s that?”

Stiles tossed it back on the table. “I’m writing a book,” he joked. Melissa shut the door behind them. I heard the door lock and realized Melissa was going to keep them in here until they had worked out their problems. I flickered out of the room, deciding that wasn’t exactly something I wanted to see.

APOV

I slept until the afternoon. It wasn’t because I was particularly hung over. It was mostly because I figured if I stayed in bed my problems couldn’t catch up to me. Turns out they still found their way to me. Derek came in and woke me up around four to let me know Scott thought Satomi’s pack was being targeted that night.

So I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed my bow and arrows, as well as my new gun, and headed to the packs new hideout. Scott looked relieved when Derek and I showed up. Braeden wasn’t far behind us, and Brooke showed up a few minutes later. I took a look at the other werewolves, most of them looked terrified. “They aren’t exactly fighters, are they?”

“That’s why I called you guys.”

“I’m still hoping this is a big false alarm,” Kira said. “It’s possible we could wait here all night and nothing happen, right?”

“Stiles and Lydia are heading to the lake house to try and stop this,” Scott said.

“What if there is no stopping this?” Brett said, stepping away from his pack. “What if this doesn’t end until we’re all dead?”

“Then tonight we send a message,” Derek said. “To anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn’t matter if they’re professional assassins, hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt us down and kills us for money will go on another list, our list. They get to be a name on our deadpool.” The other werewolves looked inspired. Even our group looked like they felt a little better.

I leaned against his shoulder. “You don’t need claws or fangs to be an alpha.”

OoOoO

For a while everything was quiet. I was beginning to think Kira was right, this whole thing was a false alarm. Then Brooke appeared in front of me, “They’re here!” 

Smoke bombs were thrown into the room, making it hard for me to see what was going on around me. I was reminded of the day this all started in the vault. I hid behind a corner and peaked out. I could see a few men with large military grade weapons and gear.

I shot one of them as he turned away from me, but that gave away my position. Chris motioned for me to go down the hallway. I backed up a few steps and watched Chris shoot two guys that were coming towards me.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see three men coming towards me. I shot one of them, but the second shot me in the arm. I dropped my gun. I took a chance and rushed them. I was able to shove one to the ground, and shoot him with his own gun, but that left me vulnerable to the third.

At first I didn’t realize what had happened. I felt my body collapse, and I hit the ground on my stomach. It was when the second shot hit me that I knew what had happened. Pain spread through my entire body, but I didn’t move. Footsteps approached me, and then I felt a hard kick to my ribs. “Human,” he muttered. As much as I wanted to cry out, I stayed quiet. I closed my eyes. If he thought I was dead, maybe he wouldn’t shoot me again; maybe I’d still have a chance.


	37. Chapter 37

BPOV

When the assassins attacked I knew what to do. I went for the largest clump of men and possessed one of them. I turned and shot all the men around him, and then shot myself in the head. I was launched out of his body. 

I looked around. There was complete chaos. Even I couldn’t see through the fog. “Ava?” I called. A bullet whizzed right through me on it’s way to its target. I ran through the room, taking out as many men as I could. It was getting easier to step right into a person and make them do what I wanted. 

Then I found Ava, she was lying face down on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. “No!” I screamed. I turned around looking for help, but everyone was fighting. If I got anyone else killed because of her, Ava would never forgive me, in this life or the next.

There was the sound of a few dozen ringtones going off. Then the assassins started to retreat. Everyone walked out into the open and looked around at the casualties. Then Derek looked in my direction. “Ava!” He ran towards us, pushing one of the other wolves out of his way. He dropped down next to her. He touched her shoulders lightly; as if he was afraid she would shatter. “It wasn’t supposed to be you,” he said quietly.

Kira and Scott ran over, with the others right behind them. “Is she…?” Kira trailed off.

Chris knelt down next to her. He checked her pulse then looked up at Scott. He shook his head. “There has to be something you can do!” I screamed at them. Of course no one could hear me. “A whole room of supernaturals and no one can-“ On impulse I lunged at Scott. As soon as I was in control I dropped down next to Ava and grabbed her arm. Then I sunk my teeth in. I threw myself out of Scott’s body and watched. 

Everyone stared at Scott, who looked confused. “What just-“ He stopped. “Brooke.”

Chris helped Derek turn Ava over. She was covered in blood and her eyes were closed. So the bullet hadn’t killed her, she’d bled out; she had been alive long enough to close her eyes. Maybe she’d been alive when we found her. Derek pulled her into his arms and cradled her. I remembered seeing him do the same thing in that warehouse, just after the Darach had thrown her into a support beam. Right before Derek told Ava he loved her.

Scott looked at Chris. “Will it save her?” He asked.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Maybe if she still had a heartbeat, even a faint one. But…”

They all looked at Ava, I knew what he was going to say. But she didn’t have a heartbeat. 

I leaned over Ava, close to her face. I saw her eyelid twitch, it was tiny, but it happened. “Ava!” I called out “Your still here, I know you are! You have to listen to me, there’s a way out of there. Turn around and follow my voice.” I paused. “I know it’s dark in there, I know you see the light on the other side of that bridge. But if you turn around you’ll see the light on this side too! Please come back!”

I stopped yelling. Maybe I was wrong; maybe I’d just imagined the twitch. Then she sucked in a deep breath. “Oh my god,” Kira said.

Chris checked her pulse. “It’s faint, but it’s there.”

“Let’s get her back to loft, I’ll have Deaton meet us there,” Scott said.

Derek kissed her forehead. “I told you, you’re a survivor.”

Two Days Later

Derek and I stayed by Ava’s side while she slept. Her condition hadn’t changed since we brought her back the loft. She was alive, but she wasn’t conscious. Deaton came and went, he didn’t have much faith that Ava would wake up. I had tried reaching out to her again; calling for her to come back to me, but there was no answer. I even tried possessing her, but I couldn’t feel her presence at all.

“What if I trapped her here?” I whispered to Derek, pretending for a moment he could actually hear me. “What if she never wakes, but…but she never dies, either? She could be trapped in limbo forever, all because of me.”

Derek reached out to hold Ava’s hand. He hadn’t said much in the last two days, to me or to anyone else. I touched his shoulder and he shivered but looked a little less pained, as if knowing I was still there helped.

A loud beep startled me and I turned to see a flashing red light on the wall behind me. Derek jumped to his feet, Ava didn’t move. “What is that?” I asked, as the low beep continued. Derek grabbed his gun and walked towards the front door. He threw it open. My confusion was mirrored on his face as we both looked at Lydia standing the doorway, soaked from the rain. She screamed.

I heard a gasp behind me and turned around, Ava was sitting up on the bed staring at the wall hungrily sucking in air. I rushed towards her. “Ava! Oh my god. You’re alive, you’re really alive!” I hugged her, but she didn’t respond. 

Derek walked over to us slowly. He sat down next to Ava and reached towards her, she flinched. He pulled his hand away, confused. “How are you feeling?” He asked her. “Should I call Deaton?”

She shook her head. “I need-“ She stood up quickly, her balance was shaky and I thought she was going to fall back onto the bed. “I need to be alone.” She started for the stairs.

“Let me help you,” Derek said, going after her. For a moment, she resisted. Then she stopped, and he put his arm around her. She leaned into him for support, suddenly looking limp, like a rag doll. He helped her upstairs and into her room. Once in bed, Ava pulled the covers around her and stared at the wall. Derek hesitated in the doorway before leaving. When we got back downstairs, Lydia was gone.

OoOoO

I wasn’t sure how long we sat in the living room in silence, long enough for the sun to come up, at least. Periodically I would go check on Ava, just to make sure we hadn’t imagined it. Ava was alive. Derek did call Deaton, he told us to be patient and to call back if this behavior continued into tomorrow.

When Scott came by that afternoon, it was a welcome distraction. He sat down a duffle bag on the living room table. Derek eyed it curiously, and then unzipped it. The bag was full of money. “Someone’s bounty?” Derek asked. Scott nodded, he looked worried. “Okay.”

“Don’t you want to know why it took so long for me to return it?” Scott asked.

“How much do you make at the clinic?”

“Minimum wage.”

“That’s why,” Derek said. “Everyone can be tempted, even a true alpha.”

“So…you’re not mad?”

Derek shrugged. “It’s not even mine, it’s Peter’s.”

“Where’s your money?” Scott asked.

“You’re standing on it. I own the building. Ava wanted the loft, and I thought it would be safer this way.”

“You bought an entire building for Ava?” I asked. “That’s kinda sweet.”

“I have my own bank accounts,” Derek continued. “All the money in the vault was Peter’s.” Derek zipped the bag closed and stood up.

“I know Lydia was here last night,” Scott said. “Deaton is still trying to figure out what Kate did to you. If anyone can help you, it’s him.”

Derek nodded. “I didn’t even think last night, about what it might mean,” he said quietly. “It woke Ava up.”

“Ava’s awake?” Scott asked surprised. “Is she okay?”

“I don’t know. She asked to be alone. I tried to talk to her, but she won’t tell me anything. I’m sure Brooke has tried too.”

I possessed Scott. “I think she must have been standing on the bridge,” I told Derek. He looked confused, then realized what I’d done. “The stuff she would have seen there, without a guide to push away the bad things, would have terrified her. Imagine waking up from the worst nightmare of your life. The kind of nightmare that seems to last forever. It feels like everything you’ve ever been afraid of is happening at once. I’m sure you heard how traumatized she was after the wolfsbane incident at the motel. Imagine that times a thousand.”

“So you’re saying she has PTSD?”

“Hopefully it’ll fade,” I told him. “I barely remember the other side. It’s like a dream, something I can only vaguely recall.” I leaped out of Scott and Derek relayed the information to him.

OoOoO

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” I said barging into Ava’s room. “It’s time to get up.” She gave me an annoyed look. “Ah, perfect. If you’re feeling good enough to roll your eyes at me, you’re feeling good enough to get out of the loft.”

“I’m tired.”

“You’ve been asleep for two days.”

“Brooke, please.”

“Scott asked Derek for the loft, he wants it for his first date with Kira,” I told her. “So you need to get your ass up.”

Reluctantly she stood up. I heard her stomach growl across the room. “I’ll only leave the loft if we can go eat at that diner down the street with all the fried food. I’m going on day three without anything to eat.”

“I’m almost one hundred percent sure fried foods are not the best option for someone who almost died three days ago.” I shrugged. “But whatever gets you out of bed.”

She looked down at her clothes, a Beacon Hills Lacrosse t-shirt and shorts that we’d put her in after peeling off all her bloody clothes, and shrugged. “Let’s go.”

OoOoO

Our waitress sat the food on our table. An order of mozzarella sticks, a slice of greasy pepperoni pizza, a chicken tenders basket with extra fries, and a cookies n’ cream milkshake for Ava. A cheeseburger and Coke for Derek. And nothing for me, because, well, dead girls can’t order milkshakes. I was seriously considering possessing one of them, for just a moment, because I’d actually forgotten the taste of food.

For a while Ava and Derek just ate and I just watched. “Brooke, please stop staring at me, you’re creeping me out.”

“I watched you die,” I said quietly. “Give me a minute to process the fact that I saved your life.”

She sat down the slice of pizza she’d been eating. I regretted saying anything. “How are you feeling?” Derek asked.

“Physically I’m great,” she said. “Mentally is an entirely different issue.”

Derek hesitated. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know.” She paused, took a sip of her milkshake. “It wasn’t just the things I saw, it was how it felt. If I was just seeing a bunch of creepy ghosts or whatever, I probably would be fine. But…it was like I could feel their pain. It was building up until I thought I was going to go mad. You said I was asleep for two days, but it felt like two months. The other side is awful, I don’t know how you did it, Brooke.”

“That wasn’t the other side, not really. Not the side where mom and dad are. It’s the bridge that’s awful. It’s purgatory. A land full of lost souls who got stuck while crossing the bridge, or souls who weren’t allowed to cross for whatever reason. Or souls like me who chose to stay there toeing the line. Everyone has different near death experiences. It depends on how far they get across the bridge. Some people get really close to the other side. That’s when they start seeing loved ones calling out to them and all that. The side closest to us is more of the life flashing before your eyes kind of thing. Sounds like you made it somewhere in the middle, the literal slums of Purgatory.”

Ava explained it all to Derek. Then she paused. “When will I know?”

“Know what?” He asked.

“If I’m a werewolf.”

“On the full moon.”

“What if I’m not?” She asked. “What if the bite turned me back into a succubus?”

“Then we deal with that, together.”

I hadn’t even thought about that when I made Scott bite her. All I thought about was saving her life, not the consequences. But I didn’t regret it. My sister was alive because of me.

“I’m finished eating, do you think Scott’s done at the loft?”

“I sent him a text, but he didn’t respond.”

“If he and Kira are having sex on my couch, I swear to god.”

I smiled. This was Ava, she was back. She was going to be okay.

OoOoO

When we got back to the loft it was empty. It was also a wreck. “What happened?” I mumbled as I looked around the room.

Ava gasped, I followed her eyes to the large window that covered one end of the room. It had a huge hole in it. “That’s going to be a bitch to get fixed.”

I heard footsteps in the doorway and turned to see Stiles and his dad. “Scott and Kira never showed up at the lacrosse game.” He looked around. “What the hell happened?”

“It was supposed to be a date,” Derek said.

Stiles reached for his phone. “Hello?” He fumbled to hit speaker.

“Scott’s been taken,” I heard Lydia say.

“Yeah, and Kira too. We just don’t know where.”

“Mexico,” Deaton said. “And if you want to save his life, that’s where you’re going too.”


	38. Chapter 38

APOV

Since I had woken up, Brooke and Derek had both been hovering. Brooke stopped taking midnight trips to check on Stiles. Derek was practically tending to my every whim. I liked being treated like a princess just as much as the next girl, but I didn’t feel like a princess. I felt fragile. 

I had Derek call Braeden to stock up on weapons. Kate had Scott and Kira, and a whole pack of Berserkers. We were going to need a lot more than your average bow and arrows. While we were waiting on her to arrive, I hit the books to look for anything I could find about Berserkers. 

“You’re throwing yourself into this and avoiding the real problem, typical Ava,” Brooke mumbled.

“The real problem being?” I asked, as I picked up another book.

“Did you conveniently forget the part where an alpha bit you?”

“No, Brooke, I did not. However, there is nothing we can do about what I may or may be right now. So I am trying to focus on saving my friends. Unless you conveniently forgot the part where Scott and Kira went missing?”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Braeden is here.” Brooke flicked out of my room. Before heading down stairs, I finished reading the page I was on. It contained no new information, I wasn’t surprised.

“Good, you brought the whole arsenal,” I said, taking in the table she had covered in weapons.

“I still don’t like relying on these things,” Derek said.

“I get it, you miss your power,” Braeden said.

“It’s not about power, it’s about wanting to help,” he said. “I don’t like feeling helpless.”

I shook my head. “You’re not getting any pity from me. For months I complained about feeling helpless, and what did I get from you? Nothing. So I picked up a bow and arrow, learned to defend myself, and look at me now.” There was a moment of silence and I realized, too late, that I had died three days ago.

He tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “And you’re a much better shot than me.”

“I’ll be right back with the rest,” Braeden said. Quickly ducking out of the loft.

“You’re not helpless, you can fight,” I said.

“I can’t fight a Berserker. Not like this.”

I shook my head. “So what, this is a suicide mission? We go in, maybe we save Scott and Kira, probably we die in the process?”

“You’re not going.”

“Like hell I’m not.”

“You don’t know what’s going to happen to you on the full moon.”

“It’s not my first time at the rodeo, I’ll figure it out.” I grabbed his hands. “I’m not letting you go in there to die, not without me.”

“If anything happened to you-“

I cut him off. “We come out together, or we don’t come out at all.”

“This is all very touching,” Peter said, coming down the stairs. “But what you’ve got there isn’t even close to enough to kill a Berserker. You might as well stay home and save yourselves the trouble.”

I turned to face him slowly, fighting an eye roll. “Do tell Peter, since you seem to be the expert here, how much firepower is enough?”

“It’s not about the firepower, it’s about breaking the animal’s spirit from the human’s.”

“The one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent,” Derek said, “and he’s not getting back to me.”

“Then we’re going to need help, like Malia, maybe Liam, definitely me.”

“Great,” I mumbled, but I couldn’t help but feel a little better that we weren’t going in alone.

OoOoO

Before heading to Mexico, we stopped to get Malia, Stiles, and Liam. “We’re really bringing Liam?” I asked. “He’s been a werewolf for like, five minutes.” 

“Didn’t you just die?” Liam asked. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” 

I rolled my eyes. “I’m not taking this from a freshman.”

“No, he’s right,” Stiles said. “I’m not sure you should be coming with us.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Brooke said.

“We need everyone we’ve got,” Peter said. “Regardless of what Ava is, whether human, werewolf, succubus, or something entirely different. She’s better than nothing. Considering Scott and Kira were taken before a full moon, we should probably get going.”

“What’s that mean?” Malia asked.

“If Kate took Scott to the same place she took Derek, what’s to say she’s not planning on doing the same thing to him?”

“Make him younger?” Liam asked.

“Or take him back to before he was a werewolf,” Derek said.

“We can’t leave without Lydia,” Stiles said.

“Where is she?” I asked.

“She went back to school to get a jacket out of Kira’s locker,” Malia told me. “We need something with a stronger scent.”

“She isn’t texting back,” Stiles said.

“If she has a car, she can catch up,” Braeden said.

“Good idea, let’s go,” Peter said.

“What if she’s in trouble?” Stiles asked.

“Then you stay, you find her. The rest of us are leaving.”

“I can call Mason, he’s at a study group at school,” Liam suggested. “He can look for her.”

“I won’t be any help around the Berserkers,” Brooke said. “I’ll stay and see if I can find Lydia.” I relayed the information to the others.

“Fine,” Stiles said. Most of us fit in the prison transport van Braeden had brought, but Malia and Peter had to ride in Derek’s SUV.

“Remember, it’s not just Kate we’re dealing with,” Peter told us, before we parted ways. “It’s Berserkers. You may see human eyes behind those skulls, but don’t assume there is any humanity left.”

OoOoO

Derek and Stiles handcuffed Liam and me to the seats. I shook my head at Liam. “He doesn’t know how to control himself. He’s going to get himself hurt, or worse, one of us.”

“Brooke?” Derek asked tapping my head. I glared at him. “Just checking, you’re not sounding your usual optimistic self.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, you’re handcuffed to your seat too,” Stiles pointed out.

“I just mean, he’s a kid, he doesn’t know how to fight.” Neither of them said anything, they knew it was true. Liam looked terrified. 

Derek reached into his pocket and took out the triskele disk and handed it to Liam. “This is a powerful talisman that has been in my family for generations. We use it to help new betas learn how to control their powers.” Liam looked at it doubtfully. 

“He’s right,” I played along. “It’ll help.”

“Then shouldn’t you use it?” Liam asked, offering it to me.

I shook my head. “No, I have a feeling it’ll be more useful to you, than to me.”

As the sun set, Liam started to get more and more uncomfortable. By the time the sun was down, he was sweating. “Are you with me, Liam?” Derek asked. Liam nodded. “We have a mantra, look at the triskelion, each spiral has a meaning.”

“Alpha, beta, omega,” Stiles said.

“It’s a reminder that we can rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alpha, alphas can become betas.” The spot on my arm, where my brand had once been, itched. I remembered our own circle of life: angel, human, demon. “Say the words and with each one tell yourself that you are more and more in control.”

“Alpha, beta-“

“Slower,” Derek instructed.

“Alpha, beta, omega,” Liam said. “Alpha, beta, omega.”

“Again, with each one you are getting calmer.”

“Alpha, beta, omega,” Liam said, but I could hear the growl behind his words.

“I don’t think it’s working,” Stiles said.

Liam growled and pulled on his restraints, shaking the whole van. Braeden swerved off and back on the road. I pulled at my own handcuffs, wishing I wasn’t locked down. Liam pulled hard and one of the handcuffs broke. Derek grabbed his arm. 

“I think we’re gonna need to go a little faster!” Stiles called.

“Uncuff me!” I shouted to Stiles. He fumbled with the key and got one of my hands free, before Liam shook the van again and the key went flying.

Liam lunged for Derek, breaking his other handcuff and I leaped after him. He clawed at me as I tried to pull him back to the seat. “I don’t think alpha, beta, omega is resonating with him,” Stiles said.

“Do you know any other mantras?” Derek asked. 

“Liam, what three things can’t long be hidden?” Stiles asked. Liam continued to struggle against me. Stiles repeated, “What three things can’t long be hidden?”

Liam’s breathing began to relax. “The sun, the moon, the truth.” He took another breath and repeated himself. I let him go and he lay back, mumbling the words to himself.

“It’s a good thing you found that key,” Stiles said to me.

“What?” I asked confused. Then I looked at my hands, both of them were free, I must have been holding onto Liam with both arms. I looked at the handcuffs, one was open, and the other was still dangling there closed.

“We’re here,” Braeden called from the front.

“I can’t believe I did it,” Liam said.

“You think you can bring that same level of control inside La Iglesia?” Derek asked. Liam looked at his hand and popped out his claws.

“Okay,” Stiles said, “we might actually be able to do this.”

I looked at my hands again. “Yeah, maybe we can.”

Stiles looked at me for a second as if he was going to say something, then he shook his head. Derek opened the door and came face to face with a Berserker. The Berserker grabbed him and threw him onto a concrete wall.

I leapt out of the back, grabbing a shotgun. Derek had been caught off guard and didn’t have the chance to fight back. The Berserker sliced at him with his claws. I shot at the creature, until there weren’t any bullets left in my gun. It finally fell to the ground. I rushed to Derek. 

“No, no,” I said. I pulled back his jacket to look at his wounds. My fingers came away covered in blood. I grimaced. 

“How bad is it?” Peter asked.

“I’m fine,” Derek said. “Just find Scott. I’ll be right behind you.” I didn’t look, but I knew no one moved. “Go!” Derek shouted. I heard footsteps, slowly and then they were running away from us. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was useless.

“Lydia was right.”

“No,” I shook my head. “There’s still time to save you. It doesn’t end like this.” I ran back to the van and grabbed a pistol. “Can you still pull a trigger?” I asked. He nodded and I pressed the gun into his hand. “Okay, here. Stay with me. We’re going to find Scott and Kira, and then we’re going to get you help. Okay?”

I heard movement and we both looked around. “Promise me you’ll save yourself.” I didn’t say anything. “It’s my dying wish, you have to listen. Don’t be stubborn now.”

I let out a breath. “You aren’t going to die.” I grabbed more ammo out of the van and then ran inside. It wasn’t until I was reloading my gun that I realized there wasn’t any blood on my hands.

OoOoO

The church was dark and the only light I had was the flashlight on my phone. “Scott?” I called. “Kira?” There wasn’t answer. I hadn’t seen Stiles, Peter, or Malia either. 

I searched the church as quickly as possible. It was like a maze, I wasn’t sure if I’d ever find my way out. Then finally I heard a noise. I turned and saw Kira, she held her hand up over her eyes to block the light, and I lowered my flashlight from her face. I breathed a sigh of relief. “Where’s Scott?” 

She shook her head. “Kate made him into one of them,” she said.

“One of what?” I asked.

“A berserker,” she said. “If they don’t know, they could kill him.”

“Come on, we’ve got to find them!” I grabbed her arm and pulled her deeper into the church. We ran right into Stiles, we all screamed.

“My flashlight died,” he said.

“Where is everyone else? Scott’s a Berserker.”

Stiles didn’t even ask questions. “This way!” As he led us down the hall he had an epiphany. “That’s why Lydia isn’t here, so she couldn’t warn us we were killing Scott.”

We found Peter, Liam, and Malia fighting a Berserker. “That’s him, that’s Scott!” Kira said. Malia was holding one of the Berserker’s claws, ready to go in for the kill. Kira swung her sword and chopped the claw in half. Everyone looked at her. “That’s Scott!” There was a moment of complete silence, as the others looked at the Berserker. The quiet was broken when he attacked, throwing Malia across the room. 

Peter and Liam jumped to help her. Stiles grabbed my arm. “Go.”

“What?” I asked.

“We both know Derek isn’t going to make it,” he said. “Go. We can handle this.” I stared at him for a moment before sprinting out of the room. Somehow I remembered the way to the exit; I was almost there when another Berserker appeared in my path.

I reached for my gun and got off two shots before the creature was on top of me. It threw me to the ground and I lost my gun. I struggled to get away and searched frantically in the dark for my gun.

Finally I gave up, and decided that if I was going to go out now, I was going to go out fighting. I flung myself at the Berserker and started trying to tear the bone armor off. Surprisingly enough, I ripped a rib off. It threw me off balance just long enough for the creature to pin me down, but I stabbed it. I felt the bone connect with flesh and the Berserker howled.

The Berserker rose up its claws to strike and I flung up my hands to shield myself, but the blow never came. I opened my eyes and saw the Berserker had been crushed under a falling beam from the ceiling. The beam was less than a centimeter from me, if it had been any closer, I would have been dead too.

I leapt up and ran out of the church. There were bullets flying every which way, I made a dash to the wall where I’d left Derek. “Hey,” I said. He looked at me, but his eyes didn’t quite focus. I reached up and touched his face. “Stay with me, okay? We found Scott and Kira, we’re almost done here. Just hold on a little bit longer.”

He looked at my arm. “Your tattoo.” His voice was so fait it took me a second to register what he said. I looked at my wrist. The triskele was back, dark and bold as if it had never disappeared.

“If I’m a succubus, you can take my energy. It’ll help, it’ll get you through this.”

“Won’t work.” His eyes started to close. 

I let out a sob and pressed my forehead to his. “Please, don’t leave me,” I whispered.

“Ava!” Braeden shouted. I turned; a Berserker was stomping towards her. She was shooting, but it wasn’t slowing down. I reached for my own gun, and then remembered I’d lost it inside. So instead, I leapt at it. I had the advantage of surprise, and the new knowledge that I could tear this thing apart piece by piece. I ripped bones from its armor and stabbed the creature with them. The Berserker staggered and I went for a claw, and then drove it right through its skull.

Braeden watched as the creature fell to the ground. “That’s impossible.” I was just as shocked as she was. 

A howl distracted us and I turned in time to see a black wolf attack Kate, she screamed as she was knocked to the ground. The wolf backed away, and Kate tried to escape. The wolf changed into Derek and I blinked hard, half expecting it to be my imagination. “You were dead,” Kate said.

“No, I was evolving. Something you’ll never do,” he said. A Berserker approached and Derek turned and grabbed its skull and crushed it. Kate pushed herself to her feet and I started to run after her, but Argent beat me to it. He shot her. Kate stumbled but kept going, Argent went after her, clutching his side in pain.

Derek walked up to me. “I told you that you weren’t going to die,” I said.

“You didn’t know that.”

I smiled and repeated something Brooke had said to me. “Miracles happen every day, you should know that better than anyone.”

OoOoO

The sun came up soon and it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. Scott had proved Peter was actually insane, something we’d all suspected for a while. He’d been sedated and thrown in the back of the prison van. Argent had made a deal with the Calaveras. He would help them catch Kate, and they would leave the rest of us alone.

“I think it’s time for me to get out of town for a while,” Derek said. 

“You get out of town a lot,” I said. “I’m starting to think “Cora” is actually code for some other girlfriend you’re hiding in South America. Your sister is probably actually off in Romania or something.”

He smiled. “You could always come with me and find out.”

“You know I can’t.” I shook my head. “My life is in Beacon Hills. But I’ll still be here when you find yourself, or whatever.”

He reached for my hand and flipped it over to look at the triskele on my wrist. “Do you know what it means?”

I shrugged. “Honestly, no. I’m hoping Deaton can shed some light on things. Another reason I can’t just up and leave.” He ran his finger over the tattoo. “I don’t think I’m a succubus anymore.”

“There’s one way to test that.” He pulled me towards him and kissed me.

“Get a room!” Malia called. I held out a hand towards her and flipped her off.

I pulled back and looked up at Derek. He held on to me, ready to catch me if I collapsed. “Nothing?” He asked.

I shook my head. “Nothing.”

“Have fun searching the books, you might be a fifth of the way though one by the time I get back.”

I laughed and gave him a playful shove. “Don’t disappear on me again, promise? I’m tired of saving your sorry ass.”

“No ass saving will be necessary this time, I promise.”

I kissed him again. “Good.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Six Months Later**

**APOV**

I was sitting cross-legged on the ground. Absent-mindedly I flicked rocks over the cliff edge using my newfound telekinesis. Brooke was lying next to me, on her stomach. She ran her fingers over the grass leaving frost trails in her wake. 

The last six months had been full of rebuilding. Learning who we were now, and what we could do. Where we stood in our relationships, not only with each other, but also with our friends. I couldn’t speak for Brooke, but I felt good.

I felt more in control of my own life than I ever had. I had a group of friends that I loved more than anything. And I had a sister, who sometimes could be annoying and over bearing, but actually wasn’t that bad. I was about to begin my senior year. I was normal, or as close to normal as I could ever be.

XxXxX

_“Some mythology refers to them as angels, a more accurate term might be fairy. You would be most likely to know them as Tuatha Dé Danann,” Deaton said. Brooke and I just stared at him._

_“Impossible,” I said. “The Tuatha Dé Danann are some of the oldest settlers of Ireland. They’re a race, not a creature.”_

_“Yes, and no,” he said. “True they were born with magic, and as you know, we don’t know much about their origin.”_

_“Other than that they migrated from the four mythical cities. And that they brought magical treasures with them,” Brooke said._

_“Including the cauldron.”_

_“The cauldron I used to become human,” I finished. “Are you saying that the cauldron saved me? It’s been over a year, and this thing is still watching out for me?”_

_“It’s possible. It’s an ancient artifact with very written history on it. We still don’t understand how it works.”_

_“It did do that whole adrenaline thing, when you were scared, for a while,” Brooke reminded me. “Like a fail safe, like it’s trying to keep you alive.”_

_“There is another explanation,” Deaton said. “This one may be a little less plausible.”_

_“And it is?” Brooke prompted._

_“You have Tuatha Dé Danann blood that was activated by the bite.”_

_“A little less plausible?” I repeated. “My mom was a succubus, my dad was an incubus, that’s how this works.”_

_“Not necessarily.” He shook his head. “It’s possible for a human and a supernatural creature to have a supernatural child.”_

_“So you’re saying only one of our parents could be a demon?” Brooke asked. “And one is a member of an ancient supernatural race?”_

_“I’ve never heard of someone being born a Tuath Dé,” I said. “You would think that’d be in my mom’s books. I’m pretty sure they died out.”_

_“Have you ever wondered who sits on the Council?” Deaton asked. “Why they rule the Old World with such a tight fist?”_

_“A bunch of crazy, old supernaturals, who think they’re entitled because they’re a few millennium old?” Brooke offered._

_“The Council started as an underground sect of the English monarchy. They were created to handle supernatural threats to national security. It was rumored the government also used creatures recruited by the council as weapons. The Council was allowed to scour the continent for supernaturals. Eventually they worked their way around the world as the British colonization expanded. As Great Britain declined in power, so did the power of the Council.”_

_“Thanks for the history lesson, but back to the question, who sits on the Council?”_

_“At the time of the Council’s creation, there was only one sect equipped for the job. The strongest race of people on the British Isles, who happen to be practically immortal, Tuath Dé,” he said. “Of course the Council has strict laws, you know them well I’m sure. It wouldn’t be in the best interest of the monarchy or the Council if the Councilmembers had families. Upholding the law comes before everything.”_

_“So over the years the rest of the race died out, except for those on the Council,” Brooke said. Deaton nodded. “Until one of them went off and had their own family.”_

_“Mom was a succubus, she taught us how to use our powers, how to stay under the radar,” I said._

_“So that leaves dad,” Brooke said. “He died when we were kids, we never really got to know him.”_

_“What reason would mom have to lie about what he was?” I asked._

_She shrugged. “To protect us? You know how crazy the Council is.”_

_“How did your father die?” Deaton asked._

_“The Great Fire of London,” I said._

_“Interesting,” he said. “Like most supernatural creatures, Tuath Dé are hard to kill. They’re more resilient than most. A fire shouldn’t have done it, unless he was trapped on purpose.”_

_“Like the Hale fire,” I said. “So, you’re saying someone murdered my dad, and in the process a few hundred other people?”_

_“Either that, or he’s still alive.”_

_I looked at Brooke. “You saw them, right, on the other side? You told me you saw them. Both of them.”_

_She hesitated. “Mom spoke to me. She asked me to protect you, to look out for you. She’s why I didn’t cross the bridge, I’ve told you that. But…I don’t know, I never actually heard dad. There was someone with mom, I assumed that it was dad, but I’m not sure. Everything from then is so blurry, all I really remember is needing to get back to you.”_

_“If dad is out there, he would have let us know,” I said with finality._

_“Like I said, this theory is less plausible. Most likely it was the cauldron that did this to you,” Deaton said. “What’s important is learning about what you are, and how you can use that.”_

XxXxX

“Alright so, look at these apartments and tell me what you think,” Stiles said handing me his phone. I looked up at him with a blank stare. “For next year?”

“Right, right,” I took the phone and scrolled through the listings. Brooke leaned over and pointed at one, I clicked it and flipped through the pictures. It was nice, two bedroom, large living room, had a decent view.

“I like this one,” Brooke declared.

“I knew you would,” Stiles said. Even though it had been a few months since Brooke had gained the strength to appear to my friends, it was still weird. It felt like my territory was being encroached on, I preferred it when her snide comments were just in my head. “The sellers like it too. It’s going for almost four times what I can pay, but…” he trailed of, scrolling through the phone for another listing. This one was significantly less nice, smaller, terrible view of an alley. “It’s only two blocks away from this one, and this is more in my price range.”

“Proximity is definitely nice,” I said. “But it’s not the loft.”

“Nothing is ever going to top your precious loft,” Stiles said shaking his head. “Since you have such a good eye, why don’t you look up some listings yourself? Just forward them to me so I can look for places in the area that are more affordable, okay?”

“I don’t know why you won’t just let Ava buy another building. Then you could all still have your own apartments, but you’d be together,” Brooke said.

“I’ve got to grow up and pay rent sometime,” Stiles said, trying to make a joke. But I knew the real reason he hadn’t taken me up on my offer, he saw it as charity and he was too proud to accept charity from me.

“No one ever said you could live there for free,” she mumbled.

My phone buzzed. I looked down to see a text from Derek, I giggled at it and locked my phone. “Derek?” Stiles asked. I nodded. “How’s he doing?”

“Fine,” I answered coyly. I quickly changed the subject. “Come on, let’s show those listings to Scott and see what he thinks.”

The three of us walked over to the Jeep together, where Scott was sitting on the hood. “I found a place that would work, but Ava is picky,” Stiles told him. “Everywhere else is expensive." 

“We’ll find something,” I told him. “We don’t have to be your next door neighbors. Pick a place you want.”

“I just don’t want us all being too spread out,” Stiles said.

“We’re all going to be in the Bay Area,” I told him. “Anyway, I think Derek may prefer the space. He could have bought a house in the suburbs near you guys, but he didn’t.”

“So Derek is going to be living with you while you’re in college?” Stiles asked carefully.

“That’s the plan,” I said. He and Lydia had been trying to pull relationship info out of me all summer, and I had been tight lipped about it all. “No one left behind, right?”

“Derek kinda already left us behind,” Brooke said.

“He got a head start,” I said with a shrug.

“We could wait until we actually get into college to decide where to live,” Scott suggested.

“I have a vision,” Stiles said. “Let me have that vision.”

We laughed. Stiles continued showing Scott listings and I wandered back over to the cliff. “So, you’re really graduating,” Brooke said to me. “That’s weird.”

“We’ve graduated countless times,” I reminded her.

“This is going to be your _last_ graduation.”

“There’s college graduation,” I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. “Not the same. It’s just weird you know, you’re growing up, moving on.”

I laughed. “When you say it like that it sounds like I’m leaving Neverland or something!”

“You practically are!”

“I mean, it seemed like this was the end before,” I said. “When I had decided I was better off living out the rest of my life human. But now it’s different. Maybe I’ll live forever, maybe I’ll out live them.”

“Werewolves live longer than your average human,” Brooke reminded me, but I knew she got what I was saying. What if I had _more_ than just a longer than average life span? “You won’t.”

“What?”

“This is it for you, I can see it.” I shook my head, still not sure what she was getting at. “You‘ve said it yourself, you’ve gone all in. You can’t handle all that loss, not again, not after this.”

“You were listening in when I told Derek that if he died, I would too,” I accused.

“Yeah, I spy on you a lot, that’s not really new information.” She shook her head. “The point is, I legitimately think you would die of a broken heart. I don’t care if you’re some unkillable, cauldron-protected supernatural, you’d find a way. This is your last life.”

“I want it to be,” I admitted. “I want to get old, I want to have friends, and a family, and love.”

Brooke grabbed my shoulder. “You’re going to get it, I’m going to make sure of that. We’ve come too far for you to have anything else.”

I turned around to see Scott and Stiles unchaining Liam. “You think he’s good?” I asked.

“I’m good!” Liam said adamantly.

“Because after that last full moon…” I trailed off.

“No one asked to see all that,” Brooke said shaking her head.

“Are you guys ever going to let me live that down?” He asked.

I shared a look with Stiles and we answered together. “Definitely not.”

OoOoO

We got in the Jeep; we only had a few hours before we had to meet the others at school for Senior Scribe. First we had to drop Liam off at the hospital. “What’s at midnight?” Liam asked.

“Your bedtime,” Stiles told him.

“Is it a party?” Liam asked.

“No, I wish,” I said. “It’s a tradition.”

“Don’t give in to his interrogation,” Brooke warned.

“What kind of tradition?” He asked. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Meeting us there,” Stiles said. “Stop asking questions. It’s a senior thing, you’ll know when you’re a senior.”

“Anyone else having trouble with their phones?” Scott asked.

I checked mine. “No signal. I was wondering why Derek hadn’t texted back.”

“Where is he anyway?” Stiles asked.

“Around,” I said. There was a stuttering sound “What’s that noise?” The Jeep coasted to a stop.

“Are you out of gas?” Liam asked.

“Must be the alternator again,” Stiles said, getting out of the Jeep. I hopped out of the Jeep and opened the hood. “Do you even know anything about cars?” He asked.

I rolled my eyes. “Please, I’ve been fixing my own cars since they were invented.”

“She’s not kidding,” Brooke said. “We actually drove some of the first cars.”

“Some of them exploded,” I said quietly. Brooke gave me a look. I pushed aside thoughts of my family, tonight was supposed to be a happy night. “Give me that.” I took the flashlight and shined it around inside of the car. “You really could’ve just asked me to look at this before you ruined it with duct tape.”

“Where was this skill when we were stranded in the middle of the desert, huh?”

“Might I remind you that we were hit by a Berserker, Derek was missing, and we all thought we were going to die,” I said. “I’m sorry if I was a little off my game at the time.”

“I do not need your judgment,” he said shaking a roll of duct tape at me. “Get back in the car with Liam.”

I shook my head and held up my hands in surrender. “I’m going, I’m going.”

OoOoO

After they finally got the car running we swung by to pick up Malia. It was cramped in the backseat with four of us. “I’ll just meet you guys later,” Brooke told me.

We all stared at Malia when she got in the back seat. “What?” She asked.

“Did you find out?” Stiles asked.

She shrugged. “They’ll email me.”

“Is this about summer school?” Liam asked.

“Did you tell them?” Malia asked Stiles.

“Just that your test scores might not be good enough, and you might have to repeat junior year,” Liam said.

Malia glared at Stiles. Stiles sighed. “We should have left him chained to the tree.”

OoOoO

At the hospital Scott took Liam upstairs to find his dad, and I stayed downstairs with Stiles and Malia. Stiles was nervous ball of energy. He practically leapt on Scott as soon as he stepped off the elevator. “I still can’t reach Kira,” Scott told us.

“Okay, but you reminded her about tonight, right?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, I mean, she only texted me once this week.”

“Lydia started a group text with Kira, Malia, and me last night so we could decide what to wear. She’s coming,” I told Stiles to reassure him. Then I narrowed my eyes at Scott. “She only texted you once?"

“How’d you guys leave things when she left for New York?” Stiles asked.

“They were good. I just told her to, you know, not worry about anything, and to have fun.”

“You didn’t,” I said.

“What?” Scott asked. “What’s wrong with “have fun”?”

“Uh, nothing, but it can be interpreted differently,” Stiles said.

“Like how?”

“Like if I had told Derek to “have fun” when he left, it would have basically been an open invitation to have sex with…I don’t know, Braeden,” I said with disgust. “Which I would be the opposite of okay with.”

“Saying “have fun” sounds like “not exclusive,”” Stiles clarified.

“No way,” Scott said.

Stiles waved Malia over. “If you were going away and I told you to “not worry” and “go have fun,” what would you think?”

“Fun like bowling? Or sex with other guys?”

“Okay, now I’m worried.”

I pointed at one of the bodies being wheeled by. “There’s a huge pile up on 115, Kira’s probably stuck in that, it’s the only way back into town from the airport.”

“She’s never going to make it,” Stiles said, rubbing his face.

“I can get her,” Scott said. “You guys should head to school, Lydia is probably already there.”

I waved my phone, which conveniently got a third text from Lydia at that moment. “Oh, she is.”

OoOoO

Malia rode shotgun and I sat in the back of the Jeep. “Where’s your car?” Malia asked.

“At the loft, I was with Scott and Stiles watching Liam. Figured it’d just be easier to carpool,” I told her. “Sorry if I’m encroaching on your boyfriend time.”

She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I was just wondering.” Stiles and I looked at each other in the rearview mirror. Malia had made so much progress.

When we pulled up to school Stiles checked his phone. “Have you guys heard anything from Scott or Kira?” We both shook our heads. “But Lydia is here?” I nodded.

“I still don’t know if I passed,” Malia said. She stepped closer to Stiles and sniffed. “What’s wrong with you? You smell awful.”

“It’s called anxiety.”

“Why is this thing so important to you?” She asked.

“It’s not,” he said.

“Really?” I asked. “Because you’ve been stressing me out for the last three hours with your worrying.”

“Maybe it is,” He said. “I don’t know. I asked my dad about his high school friends. He doesn’t talk to them anymore. I started thinking, why are we just expected to go our separate ways after graduation? I’ve already met the best people in my life, why would I want to lose them?"

I nodded. “So you’re worried we’re all going to stop talking after graduation? Just like that, after everything we’ve gone through? I don’t think we could ever really be through with each other.”

“That’s the vision right, we’re all together for life?” Malia asked.

“I, for one, am one hundred percent in,” I said. “I’ve spent three and a half centuries looking for friends like you guys. There’s no way I’m going to lose you all now.” I squeezed Stiles and Malia’s arms. “I’m going to try calling Kira again."

I stepped away and dialed Kira, to my surprise she actually answered. “Kira?” There wasn’t an answer; all I could hear was rain. And then I heard growling. “Kira, are you okay?”

I turned to see Malia slamming Liam to the ground. “Scott’s in trouble,” he said.

“Kira’s with him.”

“They’re in the tunnel!” Brooke said, appearing. We took off running towards them. But when we arrived another werewolf had his claws in Scott, it was looking like we were too late. Just when I was almost down the stairs, Scott fought back. He broke the other wolf’s arm and stood up.

“I don’t know who you are, or what you thought you’d do,” Scott said to him. “But you can stay and I’ll break something else, or you can run.” After a moment the wolf took off running, clutching his broken arm.

It was then that I noticed the other werewolf. He walked towards our group. “I guess you don’t recognize me, I look a little different than I did in fourth grade.”

Scott took a moment. “Theo?” He asked shocked.

“You know him?” Malia asked.

“Used to,” Theo said. “When I hear you were an alpha, a _true_ alpha, I had to come back. I came back to my family, back to Beacon Hills, because I want to be a part of your pack.”

OoOoO

We left Theo and went inside. Kira and I shook our heads at each other. “I curled my hair,” I said.

“I put on makeup in the airport bathroom.”

We both laughed at each other’s drowned rat appearances. “This is so typical.”

“I passed!” Malia said. I squealed and Stiles gave her a hug. “I’m in!” Kira and I group hugged her and almost tripped. Even Brooke smiled at her.

“There you guys are,” Lydia said. “I’ve been looking everywhere. Are we doing this?”

“Let’s go,” Scott said.

Brooke didn’t go into the library with us. “I’m not a senior,” she said. She tried to smile. “Your first senior year without me.”

“You’re with us,” I told her.

“I’ll see you back at the loft.”

The rest of us waited in line together, talking, laughing. I wrapped my arms around Lydia and gave her a hug. “What’s that for?”

“We’re going on two years of friendship,” I said. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“You probably would have managed, but I can’t imagine you would have looked quite as hot doing it.” We both laughed.

Stiles handed me the sharpie to write my initials. As I stepped up to the library shelf he pointed out something on the shelf below. There was a large “D.H.” I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he nodded. I popped the cap off the sharpie and leaned down to the other shelf. I wrote “A.B.” in equally large letters next to it.

Lydia shook her head at me as I handed her the sharpie and she wrote her initials on the shelf above. “Statically speaking, I was _probably_ also a senior at the same time he was,” I said as she joined us leaning against the railing.

“No matter how much evidence you give me to the contrary, I am still sticking to my original judgment,” Lydia said. “Derek is a creep.” I gave her a little shove. Kira wrote her initials and then gave the pen to Malia. I watched as Malia hesitated on her second initial before choosing “T.” She smiled at me when she turned to hand the pen to Scott.

Scott wrote his initials and capped the pen. Then he stopped, pulled the cap back off, and wrote Allison’s. We all watched quietly. “She should have been here,” Stiles said.

“She still is.”

As we walked out of the library I thought about how this all started. Just over a year ago these people were strangers to me, and now I couldn’t imagine my life without them. We had lost friends along the way, but we had also gained amazing new ones too. This wasn’t the easiest life to live, but I was glad I had it. No one had chosen this path for me, I picked my own destiny and I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	40. Chapter 40

**APOV**

I slammed my locker close and gasped when I realized Stiles was standing right next to me. “Jesus, Stiles, can you not sneak up on me like that!”

“Sorry,” he said, laughing. “You’ve got statistics first too, right?” He asked. I nodded. He steered me in the direction of class. “What’d you say you wanted to do at Berkeley?”

“English, their department is among the top five in the world. Right behind Cambridge, Oxford, and two Ivy Leagues. I have a lot of degrees, but in this life I think I want to follow in my mother’s footsteps.”

“Cambridge and Oxford are closer to home,” Stiles noted.

“Please, I’m Irish, that’s offensive,” I said. “Anyway, I wouldn’t leave you guys. You know that.”

He smiled, but it looked a little sad. Then something over my shoulder caught his attention. I turned to see Theo behind us. “Don’t look!”

“What is your deal with him?” I asked.

“There’s something off with him, I just don’t know what,” Stiles said. “I ran a background check, but all I found was a speeding ticket.”

“You’re sounding paranoid, Stiles.”

“I am, you should know that by now.”

I gave him a small push into the classroom. “The bell is about to ring. We can deal with your stalking later.”

OoOoO

During my free period I found Lydia sitting outside with a girl from my French class. “Hi,” I said, sitting down next to them. “I’m Ava, I’m not sure we’ve met.”

“You sat behind me in French last year too,” she said quietly. “We worked together on a project.”

“Oh,” I said. I looked between her and Lydia. “What’s going on?”

“Tracy was just telling me about her night terrors,” Lydia told me. Tracy gave her a look. “Don’t worry, Ava’s had experience in this department.”

Tracy nodded hesitantly. “Last night my skylight was open and I had to get up to shut it. While I was standing on a chair to reach it, someone or something pulled it out from under me. My dad found me on the floor this morning, by the chair."

“So someone was in your house?” I asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t know. I don’t know what was a dream and what was real. The skylight was sealed shut years ago, so some of it had to be a dream! And all day I’ve been seeing this person, in a mask following me. I know it’s not real, but I can’t shake it.”

“Has she died recently?” Brooke asked. I knew she wasn’t putting forth the energy to be seen; she looked smudgy. I still glared at her though.

I was reminded of Stiles, and how he’d been so sleep deprived he hadn’t known if he was asleep or awake. “You could try counting your fingers,” I suggested. “In dreams you always have a weird number. If you count your fingers and you have ten, you’ll know you’re awake.”

She nodded. “That’s not all, I went to see Ms. Martin this morning, and I threw up in her office. But it was black tar, and there were feathers in it.”

I looked at Lydia. “That’s unusual,” she said.

“You didn’t want to go home?” I asked her. “Or see a doctor.”

“It’s the first day of senior year,” she said. “I couldn’t miss that.”

“Let’s go talk to my mom,” Lydia said. “This doesn’t sound like normal parasomnia to me.”

**BPOV**

“You’re all up in everyone’s business,” Stiles said to me. “Tell me you’ve noticed something weird with Theo.”

I shrugged. “I haven’t really seen anything strange. But I also haven’t been following him around.”

“Damn.”

“Do you want me to follow him around?” I asked. “Because I will.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Everyone is just so quick to trust him, and I don’t understand why.”

“Have you found out any more about him?”

“Yeah, a little,” he said. “He told us how he was turned, he got attacked while he was out skateboarding. Sounds like his alpha was the same one that turned Ethan and Aiden.”

“So that’s why he’s an Omega, the twins killed his alpha.”

Stiles nodded. “I know I sound probably sound paranoid. I just can’t shake the feeling that something is off with this guy.”

“You’re just being cautious,” I said. “If you think something’s weird about Theo, then I believe you.”

“You do?” He asked surprised.

I nodded. “I trust your instinct. We just need a way to prove it to the others.”

He thought for a minute. “Maybe there’s something in his permanent record?”

“How much time before your next class?” I asked.

He checked his phone. “Twenty minutes.”

“Sounds like enough time to break into the administration office.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’ll follow your lead."

We walked towards the office; I flicked out of view, but stayed with Stiles. I didn’t want to get Ava caught up in any of this, in case my plan turned bad.

When we reached the office I went inside and left Stiles in the hallway. The room was empty other than one secretary who was eating a sandwich at her desk. I quickly leaped into her body. I stood up and walked over to the door. Stiles opened it. “Coast is clear,” I told him. “No one but us.”

“This whole possession thing comes in handy,” he said.

“Right? I was always good at this whole sneaking around thing,” I told him. “Now I just have to be a little more inventive.”

I was expecting to go digging through a file cabinet. But Stiles sat down at the computer and in just a few moments had pulled up Theo’s file. There was hardly anything in it but his transfer forms. Stiles printed out the sheet and stuck it in his backpack.

“How much time we got left?”

“Eight minutes for me to get to class.”

I laughed and gave him a high five. “You go and I’ll release her as soon as you’re gone.” He nodded and headed towards the door. “Stiles?” I called.

He turned. “Yeah?”

“You’d tell me if I was too up in your business, right?” I asked. “I don’t mean to be a pest, it’s just that life is a little boring when you’re dead.”

He looked at me for a minute. “You’re not a pest, I promise.”

I smiled. “Go, you’re going to be late for class.”

OoOoO

Near the end of the day I found Ava in the library with Scott, Kira, and Malia. “Where’s Lydia?” I asked.

“There was a girl who was having night terrors,” Ava told me. “So Lydia took her home and called Parrish to check out the house and see if anything was going on.”

“Night terrors?” I asked.

“Yeah, and she also threw up feathers.”

“That’s not normal,” I said. “Then again, nothing is around here.”

“Except this physics homework,” Ava said. “Painfully normal.”

Stiles ran up, and put the form we’d just stole on the table. “Look at this.”

“You found something?” Scott asked.

He showed them the speeding ticket. “This is Theo’s dad’s signature from a few years ago, and this is his signature on a transfer form from a few days ago.”

“How did you get his transfer forms?” Kira asked.

“Did you break into the administration office?” Scott asked.

“No, I did not break into the administration office.” Stiles looked at me. “I had…inside help?” Ava looked at me and I shrugged. “Can we just focus on the signatures? They’re different.”

Everyone looked at the signatures. “They’re sort of different.” Malia said.

“They’re completely different!”

“I’m sure my signature hasn’t stayed the same throughout my life,” Ava said.

“We’re not talking centuries here, we’re talking a couple of years!” Stiles said. “Look, this is an entirely different signature.”

“So, Theo is Theo, but his parents aren’t his parents?” Kira said.

“Someone isn’t someone, and I’m going to figure out who they are!” Stiles said.

“No one’s done anything wrong,” Scott said.

“Yet!” He looked around, but everyone appeared to be taking Scott’s side. “Fine, I don’t need your help.” He turned around. “I don’t need anyone!”

When he got to the parking lot, I was waiting on him. He looked startled. “You did need help getting into the administration office.”

“True.”

“So you might actually need someone’s help.”

“They look different don’t they?” He asked. “Or am I going crazy?”

“They look different,” I said. “Plus, I kind of just assume the worst in everyone. Keeps me safe. If they’re not going to listen to you, then it’s up to us to protect them.”

OoOoO

“I have to pee,” Liam said. We’d been watching Theo for almost three hours. We’d followed him home from school and watched him play video games. Now we were tailing him through the woods.

“Then go pee,” I hissed.

Liam looked around. “It’s really dark out here.” I rolled my eyes. Theo’s footprints led us through the woods for a while, and then Liam stopped suddenly.

“What now?” I asked.

“I was supposed to meet Mason for a study group.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Stiles asked.

“Tell him what?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know, anything.”

“I can’t tell him anything, because I still haven’t told him _everything_.”

“You haven’t?” I asked. I was surprised; Liam seemed like the kind of kid that wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut about this kind of stuff.

“We told you that you could,” Stiles said.

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t know how, it’s a lot to accept.”

“He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a landmine,” Stiles reminded him. “I’d say the ground work is there. Scott and I have been through this multiple times, it’s always better when they know.”

“But what if he freaks out? Or doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”

“Look, Liam, if I could go back in time and let the people I care about in on my secret, I’d do it in a heart beat. It’s scary, but it’s safer for them. Mason already has a target on his back, just by knowing you. Give him the chance to protect himself. If he’s really your friend, he’ll understand.” I continued walking with Stiles.

“What if he tries to stab me with something silver?” He asked, behind me. “What if-“ The sound of his voice was replaced with the sound of branches snapping. Stiles and I turned to see he had fallen into a hole. We both ran over and looked down.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked. Liam just stared up at us. “Stop messing around, he’s up here.”

Stiles and I walked towards a bridge, where Theo was standing. We ducked behind a tree and after a few moments, Liam joined up. “What’s he smell like?” Stiles asked.

“Soap?” Liam said. “It’s nice.”

“Oh lovely, our villain has good hygiene,” I said sarcastically. “His _emotional state_.”

“Oh right, okay,” Liam said. “He’s sad.”

“Sad?”

“Not just sad, it’s like grief.”

We watched Theo toss a flower into the creek. Stiles grabbed Liam’s shoulders and turned him around. “Go, go, we gotta go.”

“Why?” Liam asked.

“Just go.”

“What was that all about?” I asked once we were a little ways away.

“That’s the bridge where they found his sister,” Stiles told us. “She got lost and died of exposure.”

“He was leaving a flower for his sister,” I said.

Liam looked confused. “That doesn’t sound evil.”

Stiles stopped and looked up; standing in a tree above us was Theo. He leaped down in front of us. I stepped in front of Liam and Stiles. “What’s up guys?” No one answered him. Liam growled, I held up a hand to tell him to keep it together. “Stiles, we were in little league together, why are you so suspicious of me?”

Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out the two papers. “Because of these. One is an old speeding ticket signed by your dad, and one is your transfer paper. The signatures are different.”

Theo looked at them. “They do look a little different.”

“They’re completely different,” I said.

“So, my dad isn’t really my dad?” He asked looking amused. I shrugged. “You want me to give you a DNA sample?”

“No,” Stiles said. “I don’t have anything from the fourth grade to compare it to.”

“I came back here for Scott,” Theo said. “But I also came back for people like you guys too. Friends that would do anything for each other, who will go out of their way to make sure the others are safe. I don’t have anything like that, but Scott does. You all do.” He paused. I looked between Stiles and Liam. “I’m meant to be a part of this pack, I just know it.”

OoOoO

When we finally made it back to the Jeep, Scott was waiting for us on his motorcycle. “Find anything?” I flickered out of view, not wanting to deal with Scott after all that.

“No,” Stiles said. He got in the Jeep and turned the engine. It stuttered and didn’t start. He groaned.

“Liam, get in the car,” Stiles told him. “Turn the ignition when I say to.” Liam did what he said.

“It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn’t it?” Scott asked.

“Yes, it was. Very embarrassing, now we’re just going to fix this and go,” he said. “Try it!” Liam turned the key, but the Jeep still didn’t start. “What do you want me to say, Scott? That I’m paranoid, completely crazy? We already know this.”

“Are you going to give him the benefit of the doubt now?” Scott asked.

Stiles kept working on the Jeep. “I’ve given people a lot of benefit to a lot of people.”

“Like Derek, and Ava, and Kira,” Scott said.

Stiles stopped and looked up. “I was right about Peter. Try it again,” he called to Liam. The car still wouldn’t start. “I bet you still think there’s something about him that can be saved.”

“Maybe,” Scott said. “Why can’t you trust anyone?”

“Because you trust everyone!” Stiles punched the Jeep and then grabbed his hand in pain.

“Are you okay? You could have broken that.” Scott reached for his hand, but Stiles recoiled. “Let me see it.” Stiles gave him his hand and Scott took his pain. Stiles leaned on the Jeep for a minute, and then it started up.

Stiles walked past Scott and got in the Jeep. “I’ve gotta take Liam home.”

OoOoO

I lay on Stiles’ bed, while he studied the board. He had written Theo’s name on it. “I get it, I find it hard to trust people too. Not just because people have broken my trust, but I’ve broken other’s trust…” I trailed off and stared at the ceiling.

After a minute Stiles sat down next to me. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

I shrugged. “You know my cousin, Kayla?”

“The one in London that helped Jackson find a pack,” he said.

“She grew up with Ava and me, we were always really close. Her parents were activists against the Council and they died during a revolt. A bomb was set off at the wrong time, killing hundreds of supernaturals and humans. She blamed the rebels for their deaths, and so she started working for the Council. She did a lot of awful things in the name of maintaining order. She wanted to make sure that nothing like that bombing would ever happen again. Eventually though, she discovered that the Council had a mole in the rebels. They were the one that caused the explosion that killed her parents.”

“So the Council was really responsible for killing them.”

I nodded. “After that she tried to escape, but the Council doesn’t take lightly to deserters. She came to us, and for a few years we tried to help her. That put us on their hit list too. I convinced Ava that we should run, escape to America where it would be harder for the Council to reach us. So we did, and we left Kayla behind.”

“But Kayla’s okay,” he said.

“Yeah, she was able to work out a deal with the Council, she turned in a sect of rebels or something. Not her finest moment, but she saved herself; I would have done the same.” I shook my head. “Things between us will never be the way they used to be. She’s family, and I let her down. I regret what I did, but I did it to save Ava. Mom always told me to watch out for her, Ava was always too sweet and too trusting. She needed my help.”

“I can see that, at least compared to you. I’m not sure I would ever call Ava sweet.”

I smiled. Then I sighed and shook my head. “I wish that I could say I did that just for Ava. Of course I wanted to save her, but I did it for me. I was terrified. The Council had always been a threat, but when they’re right there knocking at your door…I’m not as clever as Ava, I couldn’t see another way out. So I left Kayla to the wolves.”

“You did what you thought you had to.”

“I wasn’t a good person,” I said. “I was selfish, and I hurt people. I’m trying to make up for everything I’ve done. That’s why I stayed back to watch out for Ava, it’s why I want to help you all.” I groaned. “That sounds selfish too, I just want to help for my own redemption.”

“That’s not true, you love Ava. You might even love us all. It would be a lot easier to give up, declare us a lost cause. But you keep fighting, keep trying to help. I can’t believe you’re doing it all for yourself.”

“I didn’t think I believed in altruism until I met you.” I reached out and put my hand on his, it took effort to rest it there. Touching people still wasn’t that easy.

“I’m just paranoid,” he said.

“Maybe, but you’re paranoid for the right reasons,” I told him. “You genuinely want to protect your friends. Sometimes it can be a bit misguided, but it’s the thought behind it.”

He reached for my hand, his went right though mine, but I got the intent. “We’re both doing the best we can.”


	41. Chapter 41

**APOV**

Malia sat in the front seat of my car. She looked absolutely terrified. “Okay, mirrors adjusted?” I asked.

Malia looked at them again, she scrunched up her nose. “I think so?”

“You shouldn’t see too much of your car, but they shouldn’t be tilted too far away either,” I reminded her. She looked again and then gave me a firm nod.

I glanced in the back. Brooke was sandwiched in between Kira and Lydia. It looked like a tight squeeze. But I knew Lydia and Kira would feel nothing more but a slight chill from being that close to Brooke.

“Hands on the wheel,” Kira told her. “Ten and two.” Malia grasped the wheel tightly.

“Actually the recommended position is now nine and three,” Lydia corrected. “At ten and two a deployed air bag could break your thumbs.”

“Mine would heal,” Malia said confused.

“Save your strength!” Lydia said exasperated.

“Please don’t deploy the airbags in my car,” I told her. “Wait until you get your car next week.”

“Nine and three,” Lydia repeated. Malia moved her hands, and then she started the car. Slowly she eased off the break and we started moving.

“That’s it, nice and slow, ease into it,” Kira said.

“Please shut up,” Malia told her. Brooke giggled. As we continued down the road, the car started drifting to the left, crossing the yellow line and continuing towards the shoulder.

“Other way,” Kira squeaked from the back. “Other way!”

“We are now off the road,” I said. “We are…off the road.” I cringed every time we bumped over something.

“Malia other way, please!” Lydia snapped.

“What is that?” Malia asked. “What is that beeping?”

 “You’re about to hit that tree!” I screeched. “Turn the wheel, hit the breaks! Do not crash my car!” Malia turned the wheel just in time and steered us back onto the road.

Instead of driving straight she continued to turn the wheel, and we started driving in circles. “Okay, this is…a u-turn,” Kira said.

“You said turn the wheel,” Malia said, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. I sighed.

“Why don’t you try pressing the gas a little harder,” I suggested. We surged forward and I felt Lydia’s hands grabbing my headrest. Malia swerved back across the line again and we all screamed.

“We’re going to die!” Brooke screeched.

“Well you don’t have anything to worry about then,” I quipped.

“Turn up here,” Lydia said.

“Where are we going?” Malia asked.

“The school, we can end with parking practice,” Lydia said. “Then we can give Ava back her baby before you wreck it.”

“Um, if we want to go to the school, we need to turn around,” I said. “This is towards downtown.”

“No,” Lydia said. I heard the change in her voice and I turned to look at her. She had that look in her eye that let me know this was a banshee thing. “Keep going, we’re almost there.”

We stopped under an overpass. Malia and I got out and let Lydia and Kira out of the back seat. Brooke was already on her way towards the van that was stopped in the middle of the road. “Call 911,” she said, turning around quickly and walking back to us. As we got closer I could tell it was a prison transport van, there was at least one body laying on the ground, maybe more.

“No such thing as a boring night in Beacon Hills,” I murmured.

OoOoO

When the cops showed up to take our statements, Brooke concealed herself. A few minutes behind the cops were Stiles and Scott. The Sheriff was last to arrive on the scene; he wasn’t in uniform but instead was wearing a sports coat. “You have a date?” I joked.

“Yes, actually.”

“Who was in there?” I asked.

“Donovan Donati, we got him on breaking and entering, and carrying an unregistered weapon, not his first offense. He threatened me earlier, back at the station.”

“You think he did this?” Brooke asked. Stilinski looked around disoriented. He still hadn’t gotten used to Brooke letting her voice be heard, but concealing her physical appearance.

“He wasn’t like us,” Scott said, joining us.

“We put out an APB on him,” Stilinski told us. “Do you think you could find him faster?”

Scott nodded. “I can try.” Stilinski handed him a walkie, and Scott took off. Brooke and I rejoined the others.

It wasn’t long before Scott found Donovan. Stilinski waved us over to hear what he had to say. “He’s pretty terrified,” Scott said over the walkie. “He just keeps saying a name.”

“Theo,” I head Stiles whisper under his breath. I glanced at him.

“What name?” Stilinski asked.

“Tracy,” Scott said.

“Tracy?”

“Stewart,” Lydia and I said at the same time. “Tracy Stewart.”

“Her father was Donovan’s lawyer,” Stilinski said. He pointed to the body that had been zipped into a body bag. “That’s him.”

**BPOV**

The next day at school we all gathered behind the buses to talk about Tracy. Liam brought Mason. I smiled at them. I was glad to see that Liam had finally let Mason in on his secret, and that Mason had accepted it. Actually, he looked more than accepting; he looked like a kid in a candy store.

“Tracy wasn’t just having trouble sleeping,” Lydia was saying. “She was having real night terrors.”

“Now she’s the night terror, especially since no one can find her,” Stiles said.

“Okay, I know we’re all tired and miserable,” Scott said. We’d all spent the night before combing Beacon Hills for Tracy. Even I was exhausted, and I didn’t need to sleep. “Except for you,” Scott said to Mason. Mason looked around at us all.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” He said. “This is just mind-blowing.”

“We said you could tell him,” Stiles said to Liam. “Not invite him into the inner circle.”

“Oh come on,” Ava said. “He’s harmless. Plus, we might all be dead if it weren’t for him helping me at the bonfire last semester.” Ava had a point, and Stiles shut up.

“Guys, focus,” Scott said. “Back to Tracy. She’s just one lone wolf, we can find her.”

“One lone, murderous wolf,” Malia mumbled.

“What do we do when we catch her?” Stiles asked.

“I say we put her down,” Malia said. There was a tense moment.

“This wouldn’t be the first time we helped a new wolf through the change,” Ava said. “She’s alone and scared, she needs our help.”

OoOoO

While the others were in class, I floated, not wanting to be a distraction. The fire alarm pulled me back to reality. I found Scott carrying an unconscious Tracy running towards the doors. Stiles and Malia rushed down the hallway. “What’s going on?” Stiles asked me.

“I don’t know,” I told him. “I just got here.” The three of us ran after Scott.

“Help me get her into the Jeep, we’ve got to take her to Deaton,” he told us. Scott and Malia hoisted Tracy up into the backseat and I got in the passenger seat. Stiles drove us to the clinic, running at least one red light on the way.

“Is she bleeding sliver?” I asked.

Scott shook his head. “She threw that up.”

“That’s not really less weird.”

When we got to the clinic we carried her inside and Deaton led us into the back. Tracy, who was still unconscious, was laid out on the examination table. “She came to school,” Scott told him. “She freaked out in class, we tried to get her to leave, but she passed out. Then that sliver stuff started pouring out of her mouth.”

Deaton looked at it. “It almost looks like mercury.”

“We’ve got her, she’s unconscious, let’s just kill her while we have the chance,” Malia said.

Deaton looked up. “I generally frown on such measures.”

“How do we know she’s not going to kill us?” Malia asked. No one had an answer for her.

“I’m going to have to let my dad know she’s here,” Stiles said.

“I agree.” Deaton nodded. “And while I’m against euthanasia, I’m not opposed to some extra security.” He picked up a jar from the table. I recognized it as mountain ash. He scattered it in the doorways. Stiles looked at the line. “Don’t worry, Tracy won’t be able to cross this line. She’s not going anywhere.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

“You and I will be able to leave,” Deaton said. “The three of you on the other hand…”

Malia scrunched up her nose. She reached out her hand towards the door and then pulled it back quickly. “Weird.” I tried to focus on transporting somewhere and felt a buzz, like a light electric shock.

“Can you hold her arms?” Deaton asked Scott and Stiles. They did and he ran a scalpel down her arm. It made a scraping noise, almost as if he was dragging it across concrete. Then he held it up, part of the blade had snapped off.

“Let me try something.” I reached out and touched her. I waited for the disorienting moment of becoming another person, but it didn’t happen. I opened my eyes. “It’s like trying to possess a brick.”

“This is very curious.”

**APOV**

Kira, Lydia, and I headed to Tracy’s in the hopes that we’d find something that would help us figure out what was going on with her. Liam had gone to talk to Brett from Satomi’s pack, to see if Tracy was one of their wolves.

“Wait,” Kira said, just before Lydia opened the door to Tracy’s room. “Isn’t this like a crime scene or something?”

“No, of course not,” Lydia said. She pushed the door open. Crime scene tape was stretched across Tracy’s bed. “Well…maybe. Don’t worry about it.”

“What are we looking for?” I asked.

Lydia shrugged. “Kind of just following a feeling here.”

“A banshee feeling?” I asked.

“I suppose so.”

“Those tend to lead to dead bodies,” Kira noted.

“Well, let me know if you find one.”

OoOoO

We’d been looking for about twenty minutes when Kira pulled a box out from under Tracy’s bed. It was a present that had been unwrapped and stuck back in the box. Kira pulled out the card. “Remember Tracy-bear, it only works if you believe. Love, dad.”

“He was trying to help her,” I murmured.

“Why would she go after him like that?”

“I guess she wasn’t in control of herself,” Lydia said.

“But it isn’t even a full moon,” I said. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Maybe a werewolf with night terrors is more-“ Lydia stopped herself. “There are cases of people who murder their entire families while in a night terror. They have no idea what they’re doing.”

“So you’re saying Tracy might be asleep?” I asked.

Lydia nodded. “She’s still in a night terror.”

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the counter in the clinic. Nothing had changed. Tracy was still unconscious. Scott’s phone buzzed. “What?” I asked hopping up.

“It’s my mom, she says the driver of the van is awake and talking,” he said. “He didn’t have a stroke, he said his whole body just locked up.”

“Like he was paralyzed,” Stiles said. “I think I know what she is.”

“Care to enlighten us?” Deaton asked. “Because this doesn’t look good.” He and Malia had turned Tracy over. Something was moving along her spine, as if a snake was under her skin. Suddenly her back split open, spraying blood onto everyone. A tail flew out, and whipped Deaton in the face. Tracy hopped to her feet. Her skin was covered with shinny scales. She lashed out at Malia and Scott, with her claws, they both fell back. Stiles and Deaton both tried to restrain her and were also cut by her claws.

Tracy literally ran right through me, toward the door. She crossed right over the line of mountain ash. I turned around and saw Scott stumble to the ground. “It wasn’t a werewolf!” Stiles said.

“Kanima,” I said. “How did she get through the mountain ash?” I asked.

“I have no idea,” Deaton said.

“We should have killed her!” Malia snapped.

“Meanwhile she’s probably on her way to kill someone else right now,” Stiles said.

“Who?” I asked. “Who would she go after next? I can warn them.”

“I can’t move!” Malia said, she was on the verge of a freak out.

“Focus,” Deaton said. “Think of a body part and imagine it moving. You can help yourself heal. You and Scott will be able to move long before me and Stiles.”

“Hurry!” I urged. “We’re running out of time!”

“Brooke, shut up!” Malia snapped. After a few moments I noticed her finger twitch. “I don’t think she cut me that deep.”

“Keep going,” Scott told her. “Keep moving.”

“What’s happening?” Stiles asked. “I can’t see.”

Malia pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled, but she was able to get on her feet. “Malia, wait for us,” Stiles told her.

“You heard Brooke, we’re running out of time.”

“She’s not a werewolf.”

“But she has a scent, I can track her.” She started towards the door, almost tripping over Scott, but keeping her balance. “Come on, Brooke.”

“Malia,” Scott called. “Save her.”


	42. Chapter 42

**APOV**

“So, her dad was just trying to help,” Kira said. “Maybe that’s why she was at the school.”

“She was looking for someone who could help her,” I realized.

“Maybe it was one of you?” Kira suggested. Lydia and I both looked at her. “Or not, since that would mean she wants to kill you.”

“No, you’re right,” Lydia said. “But we weren’t the only ones.”

“Your mom,” I said. “Where is she?”

“On a date.” Lydia ran towards the door, and we both followed her. “We’ve got to get to the station.”

OoOoO

I floored it to the Sherriff’s Station. “Your mom is dating Stilinski?” I asked.

“Recent development,” Lydia said. Lydia looked shaken, and with good reason, so I tried to distract her.

“That’s good, right?”

She shrugged. “Their first date got interrupted by us finding the van. I haven’t heard much about it yet.”

I reached over and grabbed her hand. “You’re mom is going to be okay. We’ll get there in time.”

I pulled into the parking lot and slammed on the breaks, not even bothering with parking. Lydia and Kira ran inside as I turned off the car and then I followed. I noticed Tracy on the ceiling before anyone else did. “She’s already here!” I yelled. They all looked up. It was clear Tracy wasn’t a werewolf. Werewolves didn’t have tails and scales.

The Sheriff fired a shot as Tracy dropped from the ceiling. She attacked him, and he lost his gun. “Mom, run!” Lydia screamed. Tracy lunged towards Lydia, but I reached out my hand and sent a desk flying towards her. It hit her and knocked her back. Kira drew her sword and started towards Tracy.

“Don’t let her scratch you!” I yelled to them. “It’ll paralyze you.”

Kira fought her for a moment, but Tracy dodged her swings. Tracy tried to scratch Kira, but Kira ducked. However, she lost her balance in the process. Tracy went after Lydia and before I had time to react, stabbed her with her tail. Lydia stumbled to the ground, clutching her side.

Kira was on her feet, in a moment, ready to fight. She distracted Tracy by jumping on a desk. I ran to Lydia’s side. I pulled my jacket off and pressed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Some of her blood touched my skin and I felt light headed. When I looked up Tracy was above me, I swung my arm towards her. I expected her to go flying backwards, but instead an almost visible wave emanated from my hand. Tracy was pushed away from me, and right into the path of Kira’s sword. Kira cut Tracy’s tail off. Tracy screeched before running farther into the building.

I pressed both my hands back against Lydia’s side, but they seemed almost foreign to me. What I had just done wasn’t something I was used to.

**BPOV**

Malia and I walked into the Sheriff Station. It was clear Tracy had arrived ahead of us. Stilinski was on the ground paralyzed. “Careful,” he whispered. We walked in and looked around.

“Brooke!” My head snapped towards Ava. She was kneeling on the ground, pressing a bloody jacket to Lydia’s side. Kira was next to them, trying to help.

“It’s not as bad…as it looks,” Lydia managed. “Tracy…thinks she’s…dreaming.”

“What?” Malia asked. “What does that mean?”

“She’s in a night terror,” Ava said. “You have to wake her up.”

“They’re in the basement,” Stilinski said.

“They?” I asked.

“Tracy…and my mother,” Lydia told us. I nodded towards the back hallway and Malia followed me.

Downstairs we followed the trail of blood into another room. There was a low growl and we saw Tracy dragging Ms. Martin by her leg. Tracy dropped her leg and stepped over her, toward us.

Just as Tracy started to move, I reached down and touched the ground. A trail of ice shot across the floor from my finger to Tracy’s feet. She lost her balance, giving Malia the upper hand. The two fought for a moment, but Malia was able to grab her arms and hold her to the ground. She pressed a knee into Tracy’s throat.

After a moment, Tracy’s eyes changed back to their original color, and her claws retracted. She looked terrified. “Malia, she can’t breathe.” Malia slowly let her go.

“Tracy?” She asked.

Tracy pushed herself up on her hands and looked around. “You’re not dreaming,” I said.

“Tracy, look at us,” Malia said. “You’re awake. All of this is real.”

She stood up. As she did she noticed the scales on her arms. “What’s happening to me?” She asked.

Before I could respond, someone appeared behind Tracy. The masked man stuck something in Tracy’s neck. Malia and I both started towards her, but a similarly masked man quickly pushed Malia against the wall. I tried to possess the man, but like Tracy he was like a brick.

Mercury spilled from Tracy’s mouth and she dropped to the ground. “No!” I fell down next to her, willing her to be okay.

“Her condition is terminal,” the masked man said. He stepped away, and disappeared into the shadows.

I looked at Malia, who was sinking against the wall. “She’s dead,” I whispered.

“I-“ her lower lip quivered. “I wanted to save her.”

“I know.”

After a few minutes Malia got to her feet. “Scott and Stiles are here.” She looked around. “They’re going to think I did this.”

“No, they won’t,” I assured her.

Scott, Stiles, and Stilinski came down the stairs. “What the hell happened here?” The Sherriff asked.

“It wasn’t me, I swear!” Malia said. Deaton came into the basement and walked over to Tracy.

“There were these guys,” I told them. “They had masks.”

“There were three of them,” Malia said. “I think there were three.” She looked at me frantically.

I nodded. “They did something to her, they killed her!”

“I didn’t do this!” Malia repeated, but everyone was too focused on Tracy.

“She’s not changing back,” Deaton said. “We need to get her out of here.”

“Like hell we do,” Stilinski said. “This is a crime scene. We need to get the coroner.”

“I think he might be confused as to why she has a severed, five-foot lizard tail, and scales,” Deaton noted.

“I don’t care!”

“You should, unless you want to hold a press conference and inform the public about the supernatural presence in Beacon Hills.”

“Dad, he’s right,” Stiles said.

“There’s a line we have to draw!”

“You’ve already crossed it,” Stiles reminded him. “More than once.”

There was a moment of silence. “Just do it fast.”

**APOV**

We all went to the hospital with Lydia. Theo had used his belt as a tourniquet and slowed down the bleeding, which had definitely helped. Now all we could do is wait.

“Any more supernatural details I should know?” Melissa asked. “Or should we just stitch her up and hope for the best?”

“It was the tail,” Kira told her.

“The tail cut her,” Scott said. “If that makes any difference.”

“Okay.” Melissa nodded and left us all standing in the waiting room.

“But it wasn’t just Tracy,” Malia said. “There were those guys, in the masks.” Everyone looked at each other, but no one said anything.

“Okay, we should probably all head home,” I said. “It’s going to be awhile before Lydia gets out of surgery and we could all use some sleep.”

“Ava’s right, we should all get some rest,” Scott said. Everyone was reluctant to leave, and I made Melissa promise me she’d call as soon as Lydia was out of surgery.

Brooke and I returned to the loft. Over the past six months I’d left things pretty much the same downstairs. Upstairs I had converted my room into a closet. There was no reason for me to have it when I could sleep on the bed downstairs. With Lydia and Malia’s help, I cleaned out Peter’s old room and turned it into a guest room. The loft was exactly the way I wanted it. I was going to miss it when I moved off for college.

“You believe us, don’t you?” Brooke asked. “About the masked men?”

“Of course,” I told her. “Neither of you would lie about something like that.”

“Who are they?”

“I don’t know, Brooke.” I shook my head. “I wish I did. You said they did something to Tracy?”

She nodded. “We had talked Tracy down, I thought everything was going to be okay. Then they just showed up, they restrained Malia. I tried to possess them, but it was like I was running into a brick wall. Then one of them pulled out some needle gun thing? Then he shot her up with something! She collapsed and mercury started pouring out of her mouth.”

“I’m sorry, you and Malia shouldn’t have been down there alone.”

“It’s not your fault, it was just supposed to be Tracy. We could’ve handled Tracy.” She paused. “Before he killed her, he said her condition was terminal.”

“Like she was sick?” I asked.

“Maybe we have another assassin on our hands?” She suggested.

My phone rang. I jumped, thinking it was Melissa with an update on Lydia. “Scott?” I put him on speaker so Brooke could listen in.

“Someone is creating creatures with science,” Scott told me. “They can defy the laws of supernatural, because they aren’t supernatural.”

“That explains why Tracy could cross the mountain ash,” Brooke said.

“They’re not just werewolves or kanimas either, they’re creating hybrids,” Kira said from the other end. “Tracy had the tail and venom of a kanima, but the claws of a werewolf.”

“And that werewolf that attacked me at the school had eagle talons,” Scott said. “Deaton thinks he may have been a shapeshifter.”

“Well that’s terrifying,” Brooke said calmly.

“I’ve still got to call the others,” Scott said. “But we’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

He hung up and I just stared at the phone. “They’re breaking the rules,” I said quietly. “There’s an order to things. You can’t just mess with that and not face consequences.”

“Maybe that’s what they meant,” Brooke said. “They haven’t figured out how to get around the consequences yet. Her condition was terminal.” She looked up at me. “You’re scared.”

“I can’t look this up,” I said. “This isn’t in mom’s books. There’s no research for me to go on. I’m clueless.”

OoOoO

After school the next day, we all met in the library. “Did you try to go see Lydia?” I asked Stiles.

He nodded. “She’s still in ICU, no one outside of family allowed in.”

Malia held up the Beastiary. “We brought this though.”

I unloaded a few of my mother’s books onto the table as well. “I brought the ones that I knew had information about werewolves and kanimas, but I don’t think we’re going to find anything in here about hybrids.”

“Chimeras,” Scott said.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“It’s a Greek monster with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake,” Brooke said. “Once real chimeras went extinct the term started being applied more loosely to any creature with parts taken from multiple other creatures.”

Scott nodded. “So we know Tracy was buried in the woods, Liam found her necklace in a hole. Deaton thinks the burial is part of the incubation process. But Liam didn’t just find the one hole.”

“So there has to be another chimera,” I realized. “But who?”

OoOoO

We stayed at the library pouring over the books for hours. Eventually Kira and Scott left to grab dinner. Stiles had dozed off. “Hey, I’m going to head out,” Malia said. She looked at Stiles who was drooling on the table. “Stiles, wake up and go home. I’ll meet you there in a bit.” To me she added. “We’re too young to be spending our Friday nights in a library.”

Not three minutes after she left, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Mason, “Wanna come to a party? I could use a hot flight attendant.”

I laughed quietly. “I don’t even know what that means, but I’m in.” He texted me the address and I stood up.

“Mason just invited me out,” I told Brooke.

“Mason the small, puppy-like child, is going _out_?” She asked. “And you’re going to go with him? He’s a sophomore.”

I shrugged. “I gave up on being cool ages ago. Life is more fun when you let loose.”

“Life is more fun when you’re alive,” she mumbled.

“Make sure Stiles gets home safe, okay?” I asked.

She bobbed her head. “Have fun!” She called after me.

OoOoO

After making a stop at the loft to change into something less school appropriate, I arrived at Sinema. From the moment I walked through the doors I knew the club was very me, or at least old me.

The music was so loud I could feel it in every part of my body. I texted Mason and told him to meet me by the door. A few moments later he appeared, with Liam right beside him. “The flight is almost complete,” Mason said.

“Please explain,” I said.

“Liam is my wing man and you’re my hot flight attendant. All I need is a captain.”

“I suppose we’re here to help you find one of those, right?” I asked. He grinned and led me farther into the room. “God, you two are too young for a place like this.”

They both looked at me and rolled their eyes. “Okay, mom,” Liam said.

“How’d you even get in here?” I asked.

“Hayden from our grade works here, she snuck us in the back,” Mason told me. 

“A sophomore works at a night club?” I asked. He shrugged. “I guess I’m your chaperon tonight.” I shook my head. “In that case, first round is on me.”


	43. Chapter 43

**APOV**

“Can you even get drunk anymore?” Mason asked me.

“I’m not entirely sure,” I told him, downing another shot. “But I intend to find out.” The two of us danced together and I helped him scope out the guys. “That one.” I pointed to a shirtless guy.

“Not my type.”

“He looks like a Greek God,” I protested.

“Exactly.”

“Okay.” I shrugged. “Your loss.” I spotted another guy who was talking to Liam. “Okay, _him_.”

“That’s Brett,” Mason said. “From Satomi’s pack.”

“Oh, I didn’t recognize him without you know, the being almost dead thing.” I tilted my head. “He’s cute.” I waved for them to join us.

“Still not my type,” Mason whispered.

“Maybe he’s not _your_ type…”

“You’re Ava right?” Brett asked.

“My reputation precedes me.”

“Have you noticed anyone…off?” Liam asked me suddenly. “Someone like us? Or…not quite like us?”

“I don’t have your super senses,” I reminded him. “This is Beacon Hills, like a fifth of the population is supernatural.”

Brett nodded. “That’s what I said.”

Mason hit me on the arm hard. “He’s my type.” I followed his eyes to a guy across the room.

I nodded. “Okay, yeah, I see the appeal. Also he’s totally checking you out.”

“You think so?” He asked. I nodded.

“That’s Lucas,” Brett told him. “You should talk to him.”

Mason looked between the two of us. “What are you waiting for?” I asked. “Go get your captain.” He nodded at us and then walked across the room without looking back.

I bought another test tube shot from a girl walking past. “Those working?” Brett asked.

I shrugged. “No, but I can pretend like they are.”

For a while Brett and I danced together and then I got a text from Scott. “That guy we just sent Mason off with, his name was Lucas?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Scott just texted me there’s another chimera here, it’s Lucas.”

“I think they went this way.” I followed Brett through a curtain of sparkly beads and into a dimly lit hallway. I could just see Mason and Lucas making out, and then I saw Lucas starting to grow stingers.

I slung my arm out and Lucas went flying down the hallway. Brett took off after him. I ran towards Mason. “You need to get out of here,” I told him. “Now!” He took off, back into the main room.

I turned to see Lucas and Brett fighting. Before I could get to them, Lucas slashed Brett with his claws. Liam ran past me and tackled Lucas. I dropped down next to Brett. “You okay?”

He nodded. “No venom.” I swipped my finger over the cut, then looked at the blood. “What are you doing?” He asked.

We both watched as my finger absorbed the blood. “Testing a theory.”

I stood up and grabbed Lucas by the shoulder. I yanked him off of Liam, with newly acquired strength. Lucas tried to slash me with his claws, but I dodged them easily. Then I slashed him with my own.

The curtains parted and Kira and Scott ran in. “You’re a little late!” Liam called. Lucas was distracted from me, he ran towards them.

I took a moment to admire my werewolf claws. “I’m getting better at this.”

Between Scott and Kira the chimera didn’t stand a chance. I only jumped in a bit, just to show off my new strength while I had it. Lucas went down, but Kira wasn’t done. She ran towards him, swinging her sword up, she was going to go in for the kill. Scott grabbed her arm; she looked at him almost in a daze.

“Help me get him out of here,” Scott said to Liam. Just as they started to pick him up, a stake hit him in the stomach. We all looked to see three masked people looking down at us from the balcony. “Why did you do that?” Scott screamed at them.

“His condition was terminal.” They turned and walked away.

We all stood there stunned for a moment. “That’s what they said about Tracy too.”

“Who are they?” Liam asked. Scott nodded for him to help him carry Lucas out of the room.

I went to check on Brett. He raised an eyebrow at me. “Nice claws.”

“I borrowed them from a friend.”

“What are you?” He asked.

“I wish I could give you an answer that made sense, but I can’t."

Brett looked at Mason. “It’s a good thing you guys brought a chaperon.”

**BPOV**

Eventually Stiles woke up and we headed out to the Jeep. I wasn’t floating but I had still lost track of time. When you’re dead three hours feels the same as three minutes.

Stiles started the Jeep and it made an awful popping sound. He opened the hood and smoke poured out. “That doesn’t look good,” I mumbled. Stiles sighed and grabbed the duct tape. “Duct tape fixes everything, huh?” I asked sarcastically.

“I wish I could duct tape your mouth closed,” he said.

I laughed. “Don’t be mean!” He smiled at me. I noticed something over his shoulder, but I didn’t have time to react. The guy behind him reached out his hand, which was covered with razor sharp teeth, and grabbed Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles screamed.

My reflexes kicked in. I grabbed the guy’s arm, he screeched in pain as the ice reached his bones. He let go of Stiles, who took off back towards the school. I followed him into the library, where he had to scan his student ID. “Was that Donovan?” I asked.

He nodded. “He shouldn’t be able to get in here, he’s not a student.”

I nodded. “I’m going to go get help,” I told him. I was just about to teleport to wherever Ava had run off too, when the door clicked open.

Stiles looked at me panicked. “Stay with me, please.”

I bit my lip and nodded. I followed Stiles behind one of the shelves. I heard a phone buzz. Stiles checked his pockets. “You dropped your phone, Stiles,” Donovan called. “It’s Malia. Should I text her back?” Donovan was silent for a moment. “You don’t really know who I am, do you? Did your father ever tell you about when he was still a deputy and his partner got caught in a shoot out? That was my father; he’s paralyzed from the waist down. I bet your dad told you some of it. But did he tell you the part where he was sitting in the car, calling for backup, while my dad went in alone? He was too much of a scared little bitch to go in after him. Or do scared little bitches not tell their bitch sons about their failures?”

I could see Stiles getting angry, but he couldn’t do anything without giving away his position. Suddenly hands reached through the shelves and grabbed Stiles by the neck. He collapsed into the stack, knocking down some of the shelves. Donovan pulled him through and yanked him back into the middle of the room. I lunged for him, expecting to possess him, but I was rejected again. “He’s a chimera,” I realized.

Donovan’s head snapped around as he looked for me, but I had concealed myself. Stiles had the opportunity to climb up the painters’ scaffolding that had been left in the middle of the room. Donovan was fast, and started climbing after him. He grabbed Stiles’ leg, but I went for his. Donovan’s right leg slipped as the ice froze up his muscles, but he kicked free of my grasp before I could do any serious damage. “Don’t worry Stiles, I’m not going to kill you. I’m just gonna take your legs.”

Then Stiles grabbed one of the pins holding the scaffolding together. Half the bars collapsed, one of the benches slid off and fell right through me, leaving me disoriented for a moment. Then I noticed Donovan, one of the falling bars had impaled him right through the chest. Blood gurgled out of his mouth.

Stiles reached for the bar in his chest, but I stopped him. I reached forward and placed my hand on his chest. He stopped struggling suddenly as I froze his heart, putting him out of his misery. I turned around to look at Stiles; he looked as terrified as I felt. Slowly he walked to the library phone and dialed 911, I could see his hands shaking as he held receiver to his ear.

I knew they’d answered, but Stiles was silent. His breathing was shaky. Then he hung up, he didn’t move. “We should go before they get here,” I said quietly. Then a phone started buzzing. We both turned, I could see the phone lighting up in Donovan’s pocket. Stiles slowly walked towards him and then quickly grabbed the phone and ran out to the Jeep.

Luckily it started, but Stiles was a mess. He was breathing heavily and his hands were still shaking. I could hear sirens in the distance. “You’re not okay to drive,” I said. “Move the Jeep over there, turn off the lights. Hopefully they won’t see us.”

He nodded and did as I said. The cop pulled up and went inside the library without noticing the Jeep. Stiles was still gripping the wheel tightly, I reached and put my hand on his. “It was self defense,” I told him. “If you hadn’t pulled that pin, he would have hurt you.” He looked at me, but didn’t say anything. I could see the guilt in his eyes. “You didn’t know he was going to die.”

The cop came out of the building and glanced around again. Stiles fumbled for his police radio so we could listen in. “Dispatch, I’m at the school and there’s no one here, it’s a 653.”

“Roger that, prank call,” the dispatcher said. “Return to your patrol.”

“What?” I whispered.

As soon as the cop was gone, Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and ran back into the building. Inside the library was clean. Donovan was gone; the fallen bars had been leaned against the rest of the scaffolding. Stiles reached up and touched one of the bars and came away with a smear of blood.

OoOoO

Stiles started furiously scribbling on his board. “Either Donovan walked out of there and cleaned the place up himself, or someone took his body,” he said. It was the first thing he’d said to me in an hour.

“He was dead,” I said quietly. He didn’t turn to look at me. “I’m positive. I froze his heart.”

Stiles stared at everything he had written. Then he started erasing the words. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, finally he turned to face me. I hugged him, it took so much energy to make it count, but I needed that hug just as much as he did.

We stayed that way for a while, until Stiles’ phone started ringing. We both jumped. He fumbled around for the phone. “Scott?” Stiles ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t say anything for a minute. “Yeah,” he said. He looked pale, like he was going to pass out at any moment. “What are you talking about?” After a few minutes he hung up.

He looked around the room confused. It was at that moment that I realized he couldn’t see me. “That took a lot out of me,” I said, hoping he could hear me.

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Someone is stealing the bodies. Tracy’s is missing from the clinic, and Lucas isn’t at the morgue.”

“So we know what happened to Donovan,” I said. “But who’s taking them?”

**APOV**

I was walking into school with Lydia when Malia stuck a book in our faces. “The Dread Doctors?” I read. I tilted my head. “These masks…”

“They’re the guys Brooke and I saw kill Tracy,” Malia said.

“We saw them last night too,” I told her. “They killed Lucas.”

“Has anyone read this yet?” Lydia asked.

“Just me,” Malia told us. “I didn’t understand any of it.”

“We should probably all read it.”

“Kira’s on that.”

I turned the book over and read the back. “In a small New England town, teenagers are taken in the night and buried alive.” I glanced up at them. “Days later they emerge transformed, wreaking havoc and spreading terror, commanded by an ancient order of parascientists known only as the Dread Doctors.”

“Sounds like our guys, right?” Malia said.

“So, what, we’ve got a copycat?” I asked.

“Or maybe it’s a prediction,” Lydia said. “How does it end?”

“It doesn’t,” Malia said. “This is supposed to be volume one.”

“And I guess there is no volume two?” I asked. She shook her head.

OoOoO

While I was sitting in English my phone buzzed. There was a photo from Lydia. It was of the acknowledgements page at the back of the book. “For providing scientific prospective and invaluable insight, this book is dedicated to Dr. Gabriel Valack.”

“Creepy mental institution visit tonight?” I typed back. She sent back the ghost emoji. At least we still had our humor to get us through the tough times.

**BPOV**

“I’m going with you,” Stiles told Lydia.

She dropped a notebook with his homework on his desk. It landed with a thump. “I thought you said you were sick?”

“I’m somewhat under the weather,” he said. “But if you’re taking Brooke, you’re taking me.”

“Brooke’s already dead, what’s the worst that can happen to her?” She asked. I shrugged. Stiles reached for his hoodie, as he put it on he winced. I knew it was because of the bite mark on his shoulder. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You winced.”

“I have a bad elbow.”

“It was your shoulder.”

“Look, I’m not letting you go into a place where one of the orderlies tried to kill you,” he said, changing the subject.

“They tried to kill you too!” She reminded him. I looked away, still feeling a little guilty I hadn’t been around to help. “It’s not like I’m going in alone. Kira, Scott, and Ava are meeting me there.”

I rolled my eyes. “There’s no point in arguing with him.”

“See, Brooke understands me.”


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

We met up with everyone at Eichen House. Kira and Lydia went to buzz in. Ava lingered, giving me a weird look. “What?” I asked. 

“Did Stiles and Malia get into a fight?” She asked.

“Not that I know of, why?”

She shrugged. “Malia isn’t here, and the two of you are very buddy-buddy.”

“We are buddy-buddy,” I snapped.

She held up her hands in surrender. “Okay, whatever. If you don’t want to tell me what’s going on, fine. I’m just trying to help. I’m your sister.” She walked over to join Kira and Lydia.

I went to Stiles and Scott. “When we were fighting the other chimera she said something in Japanese,” Scott was saying.

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Stiles said.

“She doesn’t know any Japanese,” Scott said.

“Weird, but not terrible,” I said. 

“I also think I might have stopped her from killing him.”

“Okay, but wasn’t he trying to kill you guys?” I asked. “Maybe it was self defense.”

“She almost cut off his head.”

“But there’s got to be a point where self defense if justified, right?” Stiles asked. “Tracy killed her own father, Lucas would have killed you.”

“They’re not the villains here,” Scott reminded him. “They’re victims just as much as we are. We shouldn’t be killing the people we’re trying to save.”

The buzzer went off and the gate snapped open. Scott turned to look at it. Stiles looked down at the ground, I slipped my fingers through his and squeezed his hand. I wanted to tell him that it was different, that we really hadn’t had a choice. Lucas and Tracy were innocents; Donovan knew what he was doing.

We followed the others inside. Lydia walked up to the reception desk. “Hi, we’re here to see-“

The orderly cut her off. “Please empty your pockets into the container.” There was a moment and then everyone did as they were told. “Please remove your belt,” he said to Kira.

She stared at him. “I kinda need it. I mean…it’s crucial to the outfit.”

“Please remove your belt which patients will attempt to take from you and use to strangle either themselves or others.” She gulped and then did as he said.

The man in charge of Eichen House, who was a friend of Deaton’s met us in the lobby. Lydia had arranged for him to take us down to see Valack.

“I’m only doing this as a favor to Deaton,” he said as we followed him down stairs. “And I’m doing this against my better judgement.”

“What’s the etiquette for talking to this guy?” Stiles asked. “Do you ever look in his other eye?”

“I wouldn’t,” the man told us. “In fact, while your down here, I would refrain from making eye contact with anyone.” He opened the door to the basement and we followed him into the hall. We were all walking until suddenly I couldn’t anymore. Scott, Kira, and I watched as Ava, Stiles, and Lydia continued on. “You didn’t think you were all going, did you?”

“It’s mountain ash, isn’t it?” Scott realized.

“Everywhere, but especially concentrated down here.” He swiped his card. “Valack’s cell is at the end of the hall.”

**APOV**

“See, it’s a good thing I came,” Stiles said. Stiles, Lydia, and I walked down the hall to Valack’s cell.

“Ava is here, so I still wouldn’t be alone,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

“How are you here?” Stiles asked me.

I shrugged. “Same way Lydia is, I guess. Tuath Dé is a race, not a creature?”

As we walked down the hallway, Stiles looked into each of the rooms. At one cell near the end he looked spooked. “He said not to look!” I said. I glanced in the cell and saw Brooke. I grabbed Stiles and steered him down the hallway.

When we reached Valack’s cell he was sitting crosslegged on the floor. “What did you see?” Dr. Valack asked looking up.

“Who, me?” Stiles asked.

“In the last cell, the sluagh,” he said. “Known to take on the appearance of lost souls that are inextricably bound to it. I’m sure you know about that Ms. Bates, it’s Celtic.”

“They’re spirits who had the bridge across the otherworld barred to them completely,” I said. “Forced to collect more lost souls to carry with them.”

“Precisely.” Valack looked positively gleeful. “I do like you. I knew I would. So what did you see?” He looked between Stiles and me.

Stiles didn’t appear to want to answer, so it was up to me to humor him. “My sister, I saw my sister.”

“The wraith! Well isn’t she the definition of a lost soul,” he said.

“Brooke doesn’t seem very lost to me,” Lydia said.

“A prophecy, perhaps,” Valack said to her. To me he added, “You know what happens when a spirit remains too long in this world.”

Lydia and Stiles both looked at me. “We brought the book,” I said, changing the subject.

“Good, good, let me see it.” Stiles pulled it out and held it up. “A first edition. Though of course there was only one printing.”

“There is no T.R. McCammon, is there?” Lydia asked. “You wrote the book.”

“That’s right, Lydia,” Valack said. “And you’ve already guessed it’s not just a book. It’s a tool to open your eyes.”

“Why write it?” I asked.

“Because no one believed me,” he said. “No one would listen.”

“It’s non-fiction,” I realized.

“They’re here aren’t they?” He asked.

“What are they?” Lydia asked.

“Not entirely human. They were scientists once, scientists who worshiped the supernatural. They learned to use electromagnetic forces to prolong their lives, give them powers, and most importantly make you forget you ever saw them.”

“What do they want?”

“That’s a good question,” he said. “Everyone wants something.”

Stiles sighed. “What do you want?”

Valack held up a small recorder, he put it in the slot for us to take. “What do you want me to say?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t want you to say anything,” he said. “I want you to scream.”

Lydia took the recorder, but Stiles snatched it out of her hand. “No, absolutely not.”

“He’s the only one that has any information!” Lydia protested.

“He’s a nut job that drilled a hole into his own head!”

“A hole that revealed a third eye,” I mumbled. Stiles gave me a look. “He knows things, and I’m inclined to believe he knows what he’s talking about.”

“How many have already died?” Valack asked. “All of them teenagers? Do you want to know how many died the last time the Dread Doctors were here? And now they’re back. All because some stupid teenagers decided to reawaken a supernatural force that they barely understand.”

“The Nemeton,” I said. “It’s what drew me here in the first place. All these ley line convergences, the biggest under that one tree.”

“How do you even know about that?” Lydia asked him.

“I saw it.” He pulled off the bandage around his head. The lights flickered. “Who did you come with? What are they?” The lights went out, leaving us almost completely in the dark. “You brought a kitsune."

“What’s happening?” Lydia asked.

“She’s disrupting the buildings natural defense system,” he said. “Eichen house is built on a convergence of ley lines, smaller than the one under the Nemeton, but still significant. It keeps certain supernatural creatures in, and certain supernatural creatures out. The Dread Doctors knew you were coming, and you unlocked the door for them.”

“We’ve got to get out of here,” Stiles said.

Valack pressed his hands to the glass. “Hit record now!”

“What does the book do?” Lydia asked.

“I told you, it opens your eyes. It unlocks memories and clears the fog, bringing the Dread Doctors into focus. I wrote it to see if anyone else had seen them. They would read the book, remember things, and then come to me. Just like you did.”

“So all we have to do is read the book?” I asked.

“If you’ve seen them, if they’ve done something to you, you’ll remember it,” he said. “Now give me what I want!” Lydia took the recorder from Stiles and screamed.

**BPOV**

“Kira, you have to stop!” I told her. She looked at her hands, which were pulsing with static electricity.

“I’m not controlling this!” She said. “I can’t make it stop!”

“Maybe I can!” I launched myself at her, and was flung back. I literally went through the wall and into the next room.

“Brooke!” Scott called.

I appeared in front of him. “She shocked me!”

The lights went out and Kira hit the ground. Scott bent down next to her and reached out to touch her, but the electricity sent him flying into the wall. The door opened and the man who’d let us downstairs earlier appeared. “You alright?” He asked.

Scott nodded. “Something’s happening, I think she’s causing it.”

“You have to get her out of here,” he said.

“How am I supposed to do that when I can’t even touch her?” Scott asked. I heard a clicking noise and whirled around. The Dread Doctors were standing on the other side of the gate.

“I think you better run.”

“I can’t leave her!”

“I can!” He took off through the staff door he’d just come out of. Scott and I stood in the middle of the hallway as the Doctors opened the gate.

“This is going to hurt,” Scott said. He leaned down and picked up Kira. “Get outside, I’ll carry her.”

**APOV**

Lydia, Stiles, and I ran through a staff door, escaping the Dread Doctors. Behind us we hear Valack’s screams. We hid in the office until the lights came back on. “I think we’re okay,” Lydia said.

“No, it’s not okay,” Stiles said. “All this is on us. Everything that’s happened, everything that’s going to happen, it’s our fault.”

“It’s our responsibility.” Lydia said.

I shook my head. “We’re the only ones that can stop this.”

OoOoO

A few days later the Sheriff’s department found seven new chimera holes in the middle of the lacrosse field. We were all on edge. Scott decided it was time we all sat down and finished the book.

We met at the McCall’s house and Kira passed out the photocopies. “My mother’s book club usually has more wine,” Lydia noted.

“They also probably don’t read books that cause violent hallucinations,” Stiles commented.

“That’s why I’m here,” Malia said. “To make sure none of you go running off into traffic. Or worse.”

“Maybe my mother should read it,” Lydia said. “She might remember a girl with a lizard tail trying to kill her.”

“If it works,” Stiles said under his breath.

“It has to,” she said. “I think I saw them during my surgery. When I look at the cover it’s almost like…”

“A memory trying to surface,” Theo finished. We all looked at him. I wondered, not for the first time, why he’d been invited when Liam hadn’t.

“If they did something to me, I want to know what it was.”

We each grabbed our copy of the book and sat down.

OoOoO

I had just passed the halfway point and I was getting tired. “Any memories yet?” I asked Brooke.

“No?” She shrugged. “I really don’t think the Dread Doctors did anything to me, considering I’m dead. But I need something to pass the time.”

Kira dog-eared her page and lay back on the couch. “You’re not giving up, are you?” Scott asked her.

“I’ve been looking at these words for so long that they’re moving across the page,” she said. “I’m just going to rest my eyes for a minute.”

Of course she ended up falling asleep. Then Lydia followed. Scott dozed off too. Kira sat up. “I’m going to go sleep upstairs,” she whispered to me.

Malia and Stiles made it a little longer, because they’d both had a cup of coffee, but they ended up falling asleep too. All that was left was Theo and I.

“Real page turner, huh?” He commented.

“I just want to finish this so I don’t have to read it any more.” I groaned.

I rubbed my eyes. “We’ve only got three chapters left,” Brooke encouraged.

“Brooke, I’m not going to make it. I’ve been reading the same paragraph for six minutes.”

“If you go to sleep who’s going to turn the page for me?” She asked.

I laughed. “Just a nap, wake me up in a bit, okay?” I moved from my seat at the dining table to the rug, and lay down. I was out as soon as my head hit the floor.

**BPOV**

Just like that I was alone. Well, Theo was still up, but he didn’t count. “I’m gonna…float,” I told him. Instead I just concealed myself. I didn’t trust him here with all my friends while they were sleeping.

Theo continued reading for a few minutes, and then he sat the book down and stood up quietly. He walked around the room looking at everyone. I watched him go into the guest room where Kira was sleeping. I followed.

Kira was lying on top of the covers, and she was whispering. I listened, but it was in Japanese. Theo reached in his pocket and I was instantly on edge. He pulled out his phone and started recording what Kira was saying.


	45. Chapter 45

**BPOV**

“Brooke, will you keep an eye on everyone today?” Scott asked me. “Ava and Kira both have classes by themselves without any of us.”

“I’ll stick with them and make sure they’re okay in the event of any memories,” I assured him.

“Thanks,” he told me. “You know, I’m glad you’re here.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

He went to AP bio and I went to catch up to Stiles before his statistics class with Ava. “What’s up?” He asked.

“I’ve got to go watch Kira, but I needed to tell you about something that happened last night.”

“Did you have a memory?” He asked.

I shook my head. “While you guys were asleep, Theo wasn’t. He was watching you all. It was super creepy. Then he went into Kira’s room and started recording her.”

“Recording her sleeping?” Stiles asked.

“No, she was talking in her sleep,” I told him. “He recorded what she was saying. It was in Japanese.”

“He’s spying on us.”

“That’s what I thought too,” I said. The bell rang. “I’ve gotta go. Just keep your eye out for him, okay?”

**APOV**

I found Brooke in the library with Kira. “Lydia just had her memory,” I told them.

“About the Dread Doctors?” Brooke asked.

“No, actually, it was about her grandmother.”

“What about her surgery?” Kira asked confused.

“That’s what we don’t know,” she said. “We’re heading over the hospital to see if we can jog her memory or something.”

“I’m supposed to be watching Kira,” Brooke told me. “In case she has her memory.”

Mason took a seat. “I got it,” he said. “I’ve got a free period now too.”

“And my next class is with Malia,” Kira told me.

Brooke shrugged. “Okay, I’ll come with.”

OoOoO

“Why are we here if you already had your memory?” Stiles asked as we got out of Lydia’s car.

“It wasn’t the right memory!” She said. “I remembered my grandmother at Eichen House. I read the book, why don’t I have my full memory of the Dread Doctors?”

“Am I supposed to know the answer to that?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe it’s a banshee thing,” I suggested.

She hit my arm. “That’s it! It’s not my memory, it’s someone else’s.”

“So what does that mean?” Stiles asked. He reached out and opened the door for us. “How do we find out who’s it was?” I watched them discuss, suddenly feeling light headed.

The next thing I knew I was standing in a doorway, but it wasn’t the hospital’s. “They found us. We were stupid to think this could last. I broke the rules Márían.”

My father came into view as I peered into the other room. I hadn’t seen him in so long; I had almost forgotten what he looked like. “We can out run them,” my mother said. “We will go to the New World.”

“They will find us wherever we go,” he said. “Our girls are in danger as long as I am with them. This is your home, you stay, and I will go.”

“We were run out of my home, Fionntán. London is not my home,” she said. “Home is wherever we are together.”

“Leaving is the only way to protect you, you know that.”

My mother nodded solemnly. “If you up and leave, they will chase you.”

“They must believe have gone to the one place they would dare to follow.”

“You are not easy to kill, how will we do it?”

I sat up gasping for air. “Are you okay?” Brooke asked.

“What did you remember?” Lydia asked.

I was sitting in a chair in the waiting room at the hospital. “It wasn’t about the Dread Doctors,” I said. I looked at Brooke. “It was about our parents.”

“What?” She asked.

“I think dad’s alive.”

“What?” She repeated.

“We can talk about it later,” I told her. “We’ve got more important things to deal with.”

“Let’s check out the operating room,” Lydia said. “Maybe something in there will trigger a memory.” We all went into the room where Lydia’s surgery had happened. It was dark and when Stiles went to flip on the lights nothing happened. “Go ask someone,” she told him.

“Isn’t this more of an auditory thing?” He asked.

“Yes, but I would like to also see the things I’m hearing,” she said.

“Also it’s creepy in here,” I added.

“Fair point, okay, I’ll be right back.”

I took a seat on the ground. “I’ll just sit here in the creepy dark, while you do your banshee thing.”

**BPOV**

“We’ve been having issues all day,” Melissa told us. “Maintenance is on their way, but for now that floor is on backup power.” She paused. “I thought you said this was more of a hearing thing.”

“Yeah, auditory.” He shrugged.

We both got back on the elevator. “Maybe we should find flashlights?” I suggested. Stiles glanced at something behind me, I turned but there was nothing there. He got off the elevator on the wrong floor and started walking. I followed even though I had no idea where he was going. If he was having his memory, I needed to make sure he didn’t hurt himself.

I followed him up to the roof. “Mom!” He called. “What are you doing?” I waited as his memory played out. I could tell from his face that it wasn’t a good one. Then a chimera leapt at him. “Mom, please, stop!” Stiles yelled, obviously still caught up in his memory. I reached for the creature, drawing his attention.

He turned and ran towards me, when he tried to claw at me his arms flew right through me. I grabbed him and sent a shock of cold through him. He jumped away, before trying to attack again. After a second failed attempt he realized he wasn’t going to be able to hurt me and turned his attention back on Stiles.

Theo grabbed the chimera and threw him across the roof. While he fought, I went to make sure Stiles was okay. “Are you awake now?” I asked him. He nodded and pushed himself back up to his feet.

I looked back at Theo who was still fighting the chimera. It was clear to me that Theo had the upper hand. He grabbed the boy’s neck and dug his claws in. “Let him go!” I said. “He’s done.”

Theo glanced at me before ripping out the chimera’s throat. We all stared at the body. Stiles slowly pushed himself to his feet. “You can’t say anything,” Theo to us. “Please, don’t.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked.

“Because I never said anything about Donovan.” Stiles and I both starred at him for a moment. “I know what happened to Donovan, I know everything.”

Stiles lunged at him and threw up against the wall. “You don’t know anything.”

Of course he was no match for a werewolf. Theo grabbed him and held him against the fence instead. “Malia texted all of us after she found the book. She said she didn’t know where you were, that she’d left you at the library. I was close, so I offered to go check. When I got there I heard the scaffolding come down.”

“You saw it,” Stiles said.

“Just the body.” He loosened up his grip on Stiles and glanced back at me. “I saw the two of you leave, I was going to say something, but then I saw the cops. I don’t know who took his body, I only saw what you two saw.” He shook his head. “I didn’t tell anyone, because you didn’t.”

I could hear sirens getting close. “That’s not an ambulance,” I said.

“We should get out of here,” Theo said.

“We can’t just leave him.” Stiles motioned to the body.

“Fine, let’s take him with us. Someone’s stealing the bodies anyway,” Theo said. “This gives us a chance to find out who.”

I looked between the chimera and Theo. “You killed him.”

“In self defense!” He insisted. “He was going to kill me and Stiles.”

I looked at him for a moment. He didn’t give anything away. Maybe he really hadn’t been able to tell how defeated the boy looked. Maybe he thought he was doing the only thing he could. “Let’s get the body and get out of here,” I said to Stiles.

OoOoO

We took the body to the animal clinic and called Scott. He took a look at the boy. “You recognize him?” Stiles asked.

“He was a junior,” he told us. “Which one of them did it?” Scott asked, assuming the Dread Doctors had killed him. “Was it the one with the cane?”

“Yeah,” Theo answered.

“What are we going to do?” Stiles asked. “We can’t just set the alarm and leave, that’s how Tracy disappeared. Someone’s got to stay here with the body.”

“I’ll do it,” Theo said. “It’s not like I had a big Saturday night planned.”

Scott’s phone buzzed. He looked up at us, eyes wide. “What is it?” I asked.

“Liam found another chimera,” he said. “We might be able to save her.”

OoOoO

Liam was waiting for us at Scott’s house. “Where is she?” Scott asked.

“She locked herself in the bathroom,” he said.

We walked over to the door. “Hayden?” Scott called. “It’s Scott. I know you’re scared, but we need to talk to you.” There was no answer. He turned back to the rest of us. “I can hear how fast her heart is beating, she’s really freaked out.”

“She was fine when we got here,” Liam told us.

“Hold on,” I said. “I’ve got this.”

I walked through the door. “Hayden?” I said quietly. She jumped when she noticed me in the mirror behind her.

“How’d you get in here?” She asked. Instead of looking at me, she looked down, hiding her face.

“Well, I’m not sure how much Liam already told you,” I said. “But I’m dead.”

“Weren’t you just at Sinema the other night?” She asked me, almost looking up, but not quite.

“No, that was my sister,” I told her. “She’s very much alive.”

“What’s happening to me?” She asked. She finally looked up; I could see why she wouldn’t let us in. Her eyes glowed yellow, and her fangs were exposed. She thought she was a monster.

“There are these scientists, they’re experimenting on teenagers,” I told her. “We call them the Dread Doctors.”

“I saw them,” she said. “They told me my condition-“

“Was terminal?” I finished.

She shook her head. “They said my conditioned improved.”

“Well, that’s new,” I mumbled.

“The other teenagers, are they dying?” She asked me suddenly.

I bit my lip. “The Dread Doctors are killing them,” I told her. “But if they talked to you and you lived, then you must be okay.” She didn’t look particularly reassured. “Listen, my friends outside are going to help you, okay? But you’ve got to unlock the door first.”

She hesitated but then reached out and unlocked the door.

**APOV**

I met Scott and Stiles in the library with maps. “Alright, ley lines.” I rolled out a map of Beacon Hills that I had marked up. “I spent three hours scrying last night, so this better be for a good reason.”

“Brooke told you about Hayden, right?” Scott asked. I nodded. “Well we know the Dread Doctors had trouble getting into Eichen House because of the ley line convergence. So we can use the same idea to hide Hayden.”

“Where’s the next largest convergence?” Stiles asked me.

I pointed at the high school. “We’re standing on it.”

“You’re sure?” He asked.

I nodded. “It’s usually difficult to find the big convergences, because so many smaller ones throw it off. But knowing Eichen House is built on top of such a large one made calibration easier."

“This place isn’t exactly a fortress,” Stiles mumbled.

“How long are we hiding her here?” I asked.

“All night if we have to,” Scott said. “Lydia has an idea to make this place more secure. She and Parrish are adjusting a few cellphone jammers from the station. We think we may be able to disrupt the Doctor’s frequency.”

“It’s a long shot,” Stiles said. “But it’s the best we got.”

“Okay, count me in,” I told them. “But if you want me to actually stand a chance against them, I’m going to need someone to bleed on me.” Scott looked at me confused. “Just trust me.”

**BPOV**

Stiles propped his phone up on a shelf in the clinic. “This is stupid, just let me stay inside and watch. Whoever’s taking the bodies can’t hurt me.”

“We’re not going to chance anything,” he said.

I rolled my eyes. “I might be able to stop it!”

“You don’t know that.”

“Unless it’s another chimera, or the Dread Doctors themselves,” I said. “Which I highly doubt. I’d be able to possess them. And stop it.”

“You’re sitting in the car, with us,” Theo said.

“I don’t recall you being in a position to give me orders,” I said, turning to face him.

“I’m just saying I agree with Stiles,” he said.

I groaned. “Fine, I’ll sit in the stupid car.” I flickered out to the car and waited for them to join me. They got in the front seats. “Happy?”

“Wanna take shifts watching?” Theo asked.

“No,” Stiles and I answered at the same time.

“I want to spend some quality time with you,” Stiles said.

Theo shifted uncomfortably and didn’t say anything for a minute. “Are you still wondering why I haven’t said anything to Scott?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Would you believe the only thing I’ve ever wanted was for you guys to trust me?”

I laughed. “Absolutely not.”

“So we’re here because you two are never going to trust me?” He asked.

“Yep,” Stiles answered. “Glad we had this talk."

“You remind me of my sister,” Theo said to Stiles. “She was smarter than everyone else, and a pain in the ass like you. She always looked out for me, just like you look out for Scott.” Stiles glanced at him, but didn’t say anything. “I’m the one who found her body. She had fallen into a creek and broken her leg. They said she would’ve been okay if it wasn’t the coldest night of the year. When I found her the only thing I could think was that I should’ve known.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Theo asked.

“I’m telling you this because even if you don’t trust me, and even if you don’t like me, I’m still going to be looking out for you.”

I remembered watching Ava find my body. I hadn’t started the journey through the otherside yet. I was too caught up in what I’d done, that I’d killed myself and I’d brought Jeremy along with me. Ava was mad at first, because she’d told me to stop. She’d said it was time to move on, just like we always did. But I hadn’t wanted to listen because I was stupid and in love. She’d tried to protect me, but I left her anyway.


	46. Chapter 46

**APOV**

"We're betting our lives on these?" Malia asked. She examined one of the modified jammers.

"I think we're betting Hayden's life on them," Lydia said.

"Well, I'm glad I brought my gun," Parrish said.

We headed inside and placed the jammers around the building, then reconvened in the locker room.

"Where's Kira?" I asked Scott.

"After what happened at Eichen House she thought she might be more of a danger than help," he told me.

"I was just thinking," Lydia said, joining us. "Since we can't use our cellphones we have no way of checking in on Theo and Stiles."

"I didn't even think about that," Scott said.

"While we're here waiting on the Dread Doctors, their waiting on who knows what."

"Brooke is with them," I reminded them. "Three against one is pretty good odds."

Lydia nodded. "Brooke isn't going to let anything happen to Stiles." So I wasn't the only one who had noticed Brooke's attachment.

"They'll be fine."

"What were you saying earlier about needing someone to bleed on you?" Scott asked me.

"Don't tell me you're secretly a vampire now," Lydia said. "Like we don't have enough to worry about."

I rolled my eyes. "Just a drop." I held out my hand. Scott looked at my quizzically before using one of his claws to draw blood. One droplet fell onto my hand and we all watched as it was absorbed.

"Okay, weird," Lydia said. "And?"

I looked between them and then barred my borrowed werewolf fangs. Scott jumped. "I wasn't expecting that."

"It's a new trick," I said. "It's taking some getting used to, but it's definitely handy."

"Well," Lydia shrugged. "Tell me how the fight goes."

OoOoO

I left the locker room to do a lap around the school. It was almost midnight. I was surprised that we hadn't heard anything from the Dread Doctors yet. I was beginning to think Parrish's jammers were working.

Then I heard Malia scream. I took off running, but before I could get to her I was met with a wall of fire. I turned to go back down the hall I'd come, but the flames had surrounded me. They were moving quickly and I had no place to run. Werewolf powers were no good against these flames. I tried to use my telekinesis to push the flames back, but instead of retreated they roared towards me more ferociously. Soon I was engulfed in them. The heat was too much. I thought my skin was going to start peeling off.

I felt like I was back in my home, the night of the fire. My mother had grabbed Brooke and me from our bed but the flames were already creeping in. She had covered our faces with wet rags to keep out the smoke. I remembered running out into the street and hearing the screams. Half the block was already ablaze; I had no idea where the fire had started.

All I could remember was how scared Brooke and I had been. How we could feel the flames, even as we ran down the block. How we didn't think we'd ever be able to outrun the fire. Somehow we had. But now it was here, and it had caught up with me.

**BPOV**

"You know, I saw his teeth," Theo said. We'd been sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity. Stiles and I both looked at him. "Donovan. He was a wendigo, right? That's the cannibal one?"

"Native American myth said that if you ate human flesh your punishment was to turn into a creature that constantly craved it," Stiles informed him.

"That's a pretty judgmental myth."

"Well, I didn't make it up."

"What if it was the only way to survive?" Theo asked. "You ever hear of the Donnor party? Pretty sure they didn't turn into wendigos."

"There's other myths around wendigos," I said. "Some say greed and gluttony can turn a person into a wendigo. Others say it's the possession of a malicious spirit that causes them to feed on human flesh." I shrugged. "I lean more toward the greed thing, spirits wouldn't pass on from generation to generation."

"What's the punishment for killing a chimera?" Theo asked.

"You get to spend five hours in the car with Theo Raeken," Stiles quipped. Theo laughed quietly. "I know what my punishment is." Stiles said. "I'm going to lose my best friend. I'm going to lose Scott."

"That's impossible," I told him. "Scott would never turn his back on you."

"Brooke's right," Theo said. "Maybe I don't know Scott as well as you guys. But he wouldn't be much of a true alpha if he turned his back on you because of a piece of shit like Donovan."

"Maybe that's the definition of one," Stiles said. "Someone who won't put up with murder."

"A werewolves eyes are supposed to turn blue when they take an innocent life." Theo flashed his still yellow eyes at us. "It was self defense, for me and for you."

"Maybe you don't feel all that bad about it," Stiles said. "You can't say one life is objectively less innocent than another, maybe they turn blue because you feel guilty."

"Jackson's eyes turned blue, didn't they?" I asked. Stiles nodded at me. "You really expect me to believe he cared about those people he killed when he was the kanima? Maybe he didn't remember doing it, but _really_ , he'd say it was a good thing a bunch of losers were dead."

"Even if it is up to interpretation," Theo said. "My interpretation of what happened with Donovan is not guilty." He looked between us. "Do you feel bad about it? Not now, but right then. What was going through your mind when you realized there was no saving him."

"No one deserves that slow painful death," I said. "But there wasn't anything to do for him but end his misery."

"So you're the one who actually killed him," Theo said.

I nodded. "I froze his heart. I just didn't want him to suffer."

"Brooke stopped his heart, but he was already dead," Stiles said. "He would've died before the paramedics could get there, he would've bled out faster if they'd removed the bar. I'm the one who killed him, not her. She doesn't have anything to feel guilty for."

"Stiles, it was an accident," I said for what felt like the thousandth time. "You were just trying to knock him down."

"What were you thinking, Stiles?" Theo asked. "When it happened."

"One word," he said. "Good."

I swear I saw the hint of a smile on Theo's face. But then it was replaced by confusion. "What?" I asked.

"A scent," he said. "Smells like something's burning." Then a burning hand reached through the window of the Jeep and grabbed Theo. Theo was yanked from the Jeep, leaving a spattering of blood across the seat.

Suddenly the Jeep was upended. It landed right on the top. I went flying through the air. It took me a second to orient myself, I had been so shocked I hadn't been able to stay in the Jeep and I'd gone flying into the parking lot.

As soon as I was back on my feet I ran to Stiles. His head hung out of the window and was on the pavement. I tried to check for a pulse. I was so shaken it took me a moment to get the energy I needed to become solid enough to touch him.

I saw Theo standing in the doorway of the clinic. I walked towards him. "All of this is your fault," I yelled. "I don't know what your plan is, or why you're so obsessed with this pack. But I know that you have something to do with this."

He put his hands up in surrender. "I didn't have anything to do with this."

"Maybe not tonight. But you came into town the same time the Dread Doctors did. You expect me to believe you're not connected to them somehow? You looked at me before you killed that boy. You knew you could've let him live, but you killed him anyway. Why?"

"Brooke-" I lunged at him, grabbing his throat. I wanted to possess him, but something was holding me back. Perhaps it was my own morality telling me this was wrong. He struggled for air, clawing at me, but his hands went right through me.

I let him go and looked at him with amusement. His confidence was shattered. He'd been knocked down a few pegs. I could've stopped there, but I didn't. I took a step towards him and dragged my finger up from his chest to his chin, leaving frost trails in my wake. He struggled to breathe.

"Are you scared, Theo?" I asked, leaning close to his face. "You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you. I don't want to. But if I find out you've done anything to hurt my friends, I will destroy you." I stepped back, and gave him a second to warm up. Then I motioned to Stiles. "Get him out of there."

**APOV**

Arms shaking me woke me up from my memory. Lydia looked shaken. I looked around, there was no fire, and nothing was burned. "The Dread Doctors did something to all of us," she said.

"They made us live our nightmares," I realized.

She nodded. "Come on, we need to find everyone else." We ran back to the locker room. Malia was already there. Scott and Mason were right behind us. We opened the door, but no one was inside.

"Where are Liam and Hayden?" Scott asked.

Malia looked back at us. "They're gone."

**BPOV**

Stiles was sitting up, staring off into the distance. "We should get you to the hospital," Theo said. "You took in a lot of smoke."

"I'm fine," Stiles said. He stood up.

"He's right," I said. "At least let Melissa take a look at you."

Stiles walked toward the Jeep. After the beating it had taken, I thought it was time he finally parted with the old thing. The police radio inside crackled. "Suspect of 187 is in custody and in route to station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira."

I furrowed my brow. "What's a 187?"

"Homicide."

OoOoO

Scott had texted for us to meet him at his house. He was going to check on Kira at the station, and then we were going to look for Hayden and Liam. When he showed up he walked straight upstairs where Lydia and Mason were watching Corey, one of the other chimeras.

I looked between Stiles and Ava before going upstairs. Scott had his claws in Corey's neck. "I guess Scott was too impatient for Corey to finish the book," I mumbled. Lydia glanced at me and nodded. The others came in behind me.

"What's he doing?" Theo asked.

"Tapping into his memories," Lydia told him.

"How do we know it's working?" Mason asked.

Suddenly Scott gasped, Corey leapt away from him. "What the hell did you do to me?" Corey asked.

"You'll be fine," Scott told him. He reached for his desk frantically and grabbed a notepad. "I saw something. Lots of pipes on the walls." He sketched the room. "Something like this."

"I recognize this," Stiles said. "It's one of the tunnels I used to skateboard in."

"It's the water treatment plant," Lydia said.

"That's where they are!" Scott said. "We've got to go." He headed towards the stairs and we all followed.

"Scott, slow down!" Stiles said.

"They might not have much time," Scott said. "We've got to go now."

"I'm going with you," Mason said.

"No," Ava said. "It's too dangerous."

"Liam's my best friend," he said. "I'm going."

"Did you suddenly gain some superpowers we don't know about?" Stiles asked.

"If you're not going, we could use him," Scott said.

"Of course I'm going," Stiles said. "Right after I talk to my dad. He's trying to make sure whoever's stealing the bodies can't take this one."

"He's going to have a hard time fighting off someone who's strong enough to flip the Jeep," I said.

"Exactly, I need to warn him."

"We can take Theo," Malia suggested.

"I should stay here," he said. I shot him a look. "In case the Dread Doctors decide to come for Corey."

"Stiles is right," Lydia said. "You need to slow down and think."

"I am thinking," he said. "Liam and Hayden could already be dead."

"What you did to Corey was incredibly dangerous," Ava said. "You could have really hurt him."

"I've got to find Liam," he said. "Are you coming with me?"

Ava shook her head. "Obviously. Someone has to be the brains of this operation."

I watched my sister walk out with Scott, Malia, and Mason.

**APOV**

We followed Scott into the chemical plant. "Liam!" Malia called.

I shushed her. "I'd rather not have the Dread Doctors know we found their secret lair."

"Can you catch a scent?" Mason asked Scott.

Scott shook his head. "There are too many chemicals."

"If we're going to have to search every inch of this place, it's going to take forever. We should probably split up."


	47. Chapter 47

**APOV**

I almost ran right into Mason. "Anything?" I asked. He shook his head. We walked down the hall until we met up with Malia and Scott.

Scott was out of breath. "You need your inhaler?" Mason asked him.

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked.

"It's just the lights, isn't it?" Malia asked.

"This way."

We ran up and down halls following Scott, but there was no sign of Liam or Hayden. "I'm telling you, we've been down this way before," Mason said.

"What the hell are we doing?" Scott asked. "We're running up and down this thing-" He was cut off by his own deep breaths.

"Scott, you need your inhaler," Malia said. He dropped down to his knees. "Use it, use your inhaler." When it was clear he wasn't going to grab it, I dropped down next to him and pulled it out of his jacket. I pressed it into his hand and he finally used it.

"This is my fault," he said. "We're never going to find them, and it's all my fault."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Scott, this is not on you, it's not on any of us. We didn't cause this, all we can do now is save our friends."

Mason reached down and offered him a hand, Scott looked at it for a moment before taking it. "We've got to keep looking," Mason told him. "We can't give up."

Finally Scott nodded. Malia led the way with Mason behind her. I gave Scott a hug and then pulled him down the hallway after them.

**BPOV**

Stiles and I found his dad at the hospital. The Sheriff walked up to us. "What are you two doing here?"

"You've got to leave the body," Stiles told him. "Let whoever's taking them, take it."

"Not an option."

"You haven't seen what this thing can do," I said. "He's too strong for you. I'm not sure the entire police force can take him down."

"I'm doing my job," he said.

"Yeah, you've been real busy arresting people you know are innocent," Stiles said.

"Go home." The Sherriff got into the elevator and we followed. "This isn't up for debate."

Stiles shrugged. "Then I'm not leaving."

"You know Clark mentioned something about key cards to the library," Stilinski said. "Do you kids have after hours access?"

"Yeah, we do," Stiles said. "I'd show you mine, but I lost it weeks ago."

When we got down to the floor with morgue, Stiles and I went to sit in a waiting area. After a few moments of silence, Stiles pulled out his key card. He stared at it for a second before dropping it into the trash. "It was self defense," I mumbled, half-heartedly, I knew no matter how many times I said it he wouldn't listen to me.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground. "We should tell Scott," I told him. "He'll understand, I know he will. Waiting only makes it worse. If-"

"Would you tell Ava?" He asked me. My words died on my lips. "I didn't think so."

"It's different with Ava. She knows the kind of person I used to be, the kind of person that sacrificed family to save myself. I never thought twice about killing if it meant I lived to see another day. This isn't so different than those times. It would be hard for her to believe I didn't kill Donovan out of convenience, that I killed him out of mercy. She's seen the darkness in me, she wouldn't be so quick to give me a free pass."

"I feel the same way about Scott."

"Maybe I don't deserve a free pass," I said. "Maybe I haven't changed as much as I thought."

"We've already been through this, you're not responsible for what happened," he said. "I am."

I bit my lip. "I threatened Theo," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Lately I feel like there's static moving through my body," I told him. "Usually I only feel that way when I'm floating, but then it's comforting, it's when I recharge. But now it's everywhere, it almost burns."

"Do you know what it means?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. But it has me so on edge. When I threatened Theo, when I hurt him, I felt human again."

"Valack said there were consequences when a spirit stays too long in this world."

I nodded slowly. "There are." I didn't elaborate. I could tell he wanted me to, but he didn't press me. He just held out his hand and I took it. For that moment, it was enough.

Fire alarms made us jump and we both ran down the hall towards the morgue. "Dad?" Stiles called. We turned the corner and saw Parrish and Stilinski.

"The body?" I asked. We all went into the morgue, the drawer was pulled out and the body was gone. The Sheriff ran out of the room, presumably to look for whoever had done this. I looked around the room; something on the floor caught my eye. "What's that?"

Stiles walked over and picked it up. "It's Parrish's nametag."

OoOoO

Stiles got a text from Lydia that Theo had found Hayden and Liam. We went back to Scott's. When Ava, Scott, Mason, and Malia arrived Theo walked up to them. He hugged Scott first, and then Ava. My sister looked tired, but not uncomfortable.

It made me sick to see my friends trusting Theo. There was something off about him. But Stiles and I had already tried to prove it, and we'd failed. The next time we accused Theo, we'd need solid evidence.

"Lydia, we've got to show you something," Stiles said. He pulled out the nametag. "We found this where the last body was taken. It's Parrish."

Lydia looked at it. "I know where he's taking them."

As we started to leave Scott's, Lydia glanced at me. She tilted her head and gave me an odd look. "Are you okay?" I shrugged.

 **Five Days** **Later**

Almost a week passed without a sign of the Dread Doctors or any new chimeras. No one was really talking, as if pretending the bad things didn't exist made them go away. I hadn't spoken to anyone but Stiles and Lydia since the night we found Hayden and Liam. Ava hadn't even tried to contact me.

Lydia was sure Parrish was taking the bodies to the Nemeton, but no one knew exactly where it was. I was helping, but there wasn't much I could do. Every day I felt more and more lethargic. Every step, every move, felt more and more like I was fighting my way out of quicksand.

"We've been here before," Lydia said. She pointed out a white X marked on one of the trees. "We're going in circles."

"It's like this place doesn't want to be found," Stiles said.

"Maybe it doesn't," I mumbled. "Maybe it wants you to almost die again, that worked last time."

"Optimistic," Lydia quipped.

"Ava could scry," Stiles suggested.

"You know as well as I do she won't be able to find it," I said. "The ley lines are too tangled, and I'm not entirely convinced the tree doesn't just _move_."

"Thousand year old trees don't just move, Brooke," Lydia said.

I shrugged. "Well, that's what it seems like."

"We need to tell Parrish," Lydia said. "He's the ones taking the bodies, maybe he'll know how to find the Nemeton. Even if he doesn't know he knows it."

"We can't tell Parrish," Stiles said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Because one of the bodies-" He stopped suddenly. "One of them could be..."

"One of them could be what?"

Stiles looked at me frantically. "One of them could be...a clue!" I said. "Supernatural or not he's still a police officer. He's going to want to go to Stilinski with anything we find, and we all know that can't happen. The Sheriff is no match for the Dread Doctors or Parrish, whatever he is."

"You two are unbelievable." Lydia shook her head. "I'm going to tell Parrish the truth." She started walking away. "It's always better when they know."

When she was out sight I turned to Stiles. "We had a chance to tell her."

"And neither of us took it."

"How many times have we said that?" I asked. "That it's always better when they know?"

"A lot."

"We're such hypocrites." I looked in the direction Lydia had walked. "You should probably catch up with her, she's your ride."

OoOoO

Later I caught up with Stiles and Theo at the library. Stiles was telling him what we knew about Parrish. The static flared up in my fingers, I grabbed a chair and squeezed hoping the pressure would alleviate the feeling.

"Whoa are you okay?" Theo asked. I glanced down at my hand to see ice crystals spreading across the back of the chair. I let go quickly, causing the chair to teeter and a few students looked in our direction.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "The Nemeton, you were talking about the Nemeton."

"If Lydia finds it, she's going to find Donovan too," Theo said quietly.

"And that kid you killed," I reminded him. "One look at his throat and it'll be clear the Dread Doctors didn't do him in."

"Maybe it's a good thing," Theo said. "Things have changed. With what Scott did to Corey, I don't think he's going to blame us for defending ourselves."

"It's been almost two weeks," I said. "If we were going to tell him, we should've done it already. Maybe it was self defense, but that doesn't excuse us for lying to Scott this whole time." I saw Ava walk through the doors of the library. She didn't notice us right away. "I've got to go."

OoOoO

In the astral plane I looked for the Nemeton. I should have thought of this sooner, it was easier to look for a giant stump from above. Something pulled me along. I searched for it with my eyes, but I knew I'd found it moments before my eyes landed on it.

The power of the tree was like a beacon. In fact, that's exactly what it was. The beacon that drew so many supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills, the reason the city had its name.

I returned to ground and took a look around. The bodies of the chimeras lay on the ground around the Nemeton. I knew I should go get Lydia and Stiles right away, but instead I walked towards the stump.

I sat on the edge of it and ran my fingers around the rings. There was something hypnotizing around it. I realized the static had faded. Maybe the Nemeton was what I needed to stay grounded. Stiles and Lydia had been looking for this thing for days, what were a few more minutes.

**APOV**

I sat in class doodling in the margins of my notebook. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kira's empty desk. She hadn't returned any of my texts. The last I'd heard from her was just that she had to work out what was wrong with her fox spirit. Malia was distant too, I'd tried inviting to lunch off campus but she'd said she had too much homework.

I hadn't seen Brooke all week. She was looking for the Nemeton with Lydia and Stiles during the day, and staying at the Stilinskis' at night. I was beginning to think she was avoiding me. The bell rang and I hopped up, stuffing my notebook in my bag as I walked. The quicker I got out, the quicker I could get to that cute coffee shop downtown and clear my head over a hot macchiato.

But as soon as I was out the door I knew something was wrong. I walked around the side of the building and saw an ambulance pulling away, sirens blaring. I ran over to Scott and Theo. "What's going on?"

"I was with Corey and he just started bleeding everywhere," Mason said. His hands and his shirt were covered with silver and black liquid.

"We've got to follow him," Theo said. "We've got to protect him. Right, Scott?" We both looked at Scott, he was staring off into space.

"Scott, come on," I said. I grabbed his arms. He looked at me as if he hadn't realized I was standing right in front of him. He nodded and started towards the parking lot. I stopped in front of Mason. "We're going to help him, if we can. I promise."

"That's a big if, isn't it?" He asked.

I bit my lip. "You should go home and get yourself cleaned up."

OoOoO

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" Scott asked Theo. I leaned forward from the backseat, to be included in the conversation. Theo glanced at me, uncomfortable.

"It can wait," Theo said.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me," Scott said, and then looked at me. "You can tell us. We all have to start talking to each other again."

"Maybe this isn't the best time."

"You think I'm going to be mad?" Scott asked.

"Not with me," Theo said. He didn't say anything for a minute.

"You can tell us," I said. "That's the best thing about this pack, we've always got each other's backs."

He nodded slowly. "Look in the glove compartment." Scott reached forward and opened the box. He reached inside and pulled out a wrench.

"Is that blood?" I asked.

"Stiles dropped that at the library," Theo said.

"When?" Scott asked.

"When he and Brooke killed Donovan."

"What are you talking about?" I asked defensively.

Theo glanced at Scott. "Stiles' shoulder, you smelt the blood."

"That was the Jeep," Scott said. "He said the hood fell on him."

"Donovan attacked him, he had all the crazy teeth. He bit Stiles." Theo shook his head. "I only saw the end of it and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Brooke had Donovan by the throat, she was freezing him, I guess. He was struggling to breathe. I think he passed out from asphyxiation. Just when I thought she was going to let him go-" He stopped. "I shouldn't be telling you this, you should hear it from them."

"Tell us," I said.

"Stiles hit him with the wrench, at first I thought he was just knocking him out, giving them time to get away," Theo said. "But he just kept hitting him. Maybe he thought he had to kill him because Donovan threatened his dad, or maybe he thought he had to keep going to defend himself. But he just kept hitting him."

"That's not possible," Scott said.

"He crushed that kid's skull," Theo said. "By the time I pulled Stiles off of him, half Donovan's skull was caved in. And the whole time Brooke just stood there and watched." He shook his head. "I kept trying to tell myself it was self defense. But what Brooke did bought them enough time to get away. Donovan was already turning blue. She might have even done enough to kill him. And then Stiles, I've never seen anyone that angry."

"Brooke and Stiles have been distant since that night we were at Sinema," I said. "I knew they were keeping something from the rest of us, but I just thought...I thought they didn't want anyone to know Stiles was dating a dead girl."

"I've been so wrapped up with Kira, I didn't even notice they were acting any differently," Scott mumbled. "Some alpha."

Theo pulled up outside the hospital and we ran inside, momentarily pushing back our feelings on Stiles and Brooke. "They're already here," I said. The hospital was a mess, overturned chairs, and nurses leaning against the wall bleeding.

"This wasn't the Dread Doctors," Theo said.

"This was Corey," Scott finished.

"We should split up," I said. "I'll go check with security, you guys see what your super senses can find."

OoOoO

I found Scott by the elevator. "No sign of him on the cameras," I told him.

"I can't find him anywhere."

Theo joined us. "He's not here." The elevator doors opened and closed a few times and then the lights started flickering. "But the Dread Doctors are."

We finally found Corey outside where the ambulances were parked, but we were too late. Scott looked at us. "We need to find Hayden.


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

For the first time in months I felt truly normal. Honestly I felt like a succubus after a good feed. Then someone grabbed my shoulders. "Brooke!"

I reached out and grabbed the person reflexively. Ice shot from my hands into the arms of the other person. I heard a scream and suddenly I was brought back to reality. I let go immediately. "Lydia, oh my god!" She was hugging her arms to her chest. They didn't look to be badly injured. It was probably more surprise than pain that had made her shriek. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You scared me."

"It's okay," she said after a moment. "I shouldn't have been able to touch you, that was weird. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I told her. "Actually I feel great." For the first time in a while, that was true. The static was gone, I felt grounded and whole. I felt human.

"For the record, I'm not okay," Parrish said. "In case anyone was wondering." Lydia and I both looked at him. "I've got to call this in, I've got to turn myself in."

"That's not a good idea," I told him.

"I've attacked fellow officers, I flipped over Stiles' Jeep," he said. "I shouldn't even be around you guys."

"I'm not scared of you," Lydia said.

" _I'm_ scared of me!"

I shrugged. "You appear to be pretty normal unless there's a body around."

"I can't just cover up these bodies," he said.

Lydia looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're not covering up bodies, maybe you're covering up the supernatural. It's the same thing we asked Stilinski to do with Tracy."

"Maybe that's part of what you are," I realized. "That gives me something to look into! I'll tell you if I find something."

**APOV**

It was my idea to check Sinema. It was only open on weekends so no one would be there. When we got there, I heard glass shatter and knew we were right. The three of us ran inside and saw Liam fighting one of the Doctors. I scanned the room for Hayden and found her crouched behind a beam.

While Scott attacked, I ran towards her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good, we're going to keep you that way. I promise." One of the Doctors turned their attention to us and I leapt out in front of Hayden.

I threw my hands in front of me and the Dread Doctor went flying back, but he was on his feet quickly. He came for me, hand raised, I tried to push him back but he was stronger than my telekinesis. He grabbed my shoulder and I spun around preventing him from throwing me down.

"Hayden!" I heard Liam yell. I turned to see her sprinting from her hiding place. This gave the one I was fighting opportunity to knock me down. I rolled away quickly, before he could stab me. I saw Theo across the room. One of the Doctors had him pinned to the wall. I saw his mouth move, and the Doctor held him for a moment before tossing him to the ground and walking away. The one who had been fighting me, stepped over me and walked out of the room.

I went over to Scott and pulled him to his feet. We found Liam and Hayden in the other room. "Is she okay?" Scott asked him.

"I saw the needle go in, and her eyes filled up with mercury," Liam said.

"But I'm okay," Hayden said. "I feel fine."

"What does that mean?" Liam asked. We all looked at each other, no one had any idea. Hayden stumbled. Liam caught her before she could fall down.

"Get them to the clinic," Scott said to Theo. "We'll be right behind you." I walked out with them. Scott tossed me his helmet. "Get on."

"You know I hate riding this thing with you," I said. I had meant it to be a joke, but neither of us was in the mood to laugh. I took the helmet and hopped on the motorcycle.

**BPOV**

Stiles knocked on the door causing me to jump. "Sorry," he said. "Scott wants us to meet him at the clinic." I nodded, finished the page I was reading and then stood up. He glanced at my page of notes. "You wrote that?" He asked.

"I found the Nemeton," I told him. "All that power appears to have supercharged me." I held out my hand. "Give it a go." He reached out slowly, and took my hand. He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I'm not even trying," I told him.

"What are you researching?" He asked, stilling holding my hand.

"We think Parrish might be covering up the supernatural," I told him. "So I'm looking for, well, I guess a supernatural guard dog?" He laughed. "We should probably go." Neither of us made a move towards the door. I slid my hand out of his, and put both of my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist. We stood there looking at each other for a moment. Finally he leaned in and kissed me.

When we parted, I laughed. "What?" He asked.

"I've been wanting to do that since January," I told him. "Ava said it would never happen." Both of our eyes widened in realization. "Shit, Ava and Scott." We took the elevator downstairs and ran across the street to where he'd parked. "I can't believe this Jeep survived that flip."

"He's a trooper."

I shook my head. "You've got to get a new car."

"I'm sticking with this baby until the last breath."

"It's in the death throes, I promise you," I told him.

We drove to the clinic and when we arrived, Scott and Ava were waiting outside. "Sorry, I had a hard time getting the Jeep to start," Stiles said, at the same time I blurted, "He had to wait on me, I was doing research for Lydia and Parrish."

We looked at each other. Then Stiles said, "I had to wait on Brooke, and then the Jeep wouldn't start."

"Yeah, that," I said. I gave Ava a look to say that I'd tell her everything later, but she didn't meet my eyes. "Everything okay?" I asked.

Scott held up a wrench. I didn't recognize it immediately, but Stiles did. "Where'd you get that?"

"This is yours?" Scott asked. Then I remembered the last time I'd seen it, right before Donovan attacked. Stiles reached out and took it. There was blood on it. I didn't remember Stiles hitting Donovan with it, but in the chaos I must not have noticed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ava asked.

"We were going to," Stiles said looking at the wrench.

"Why didn't you tell us when it happened?" Scott asked.

"I couldn't."

"We didn't know how," I told them.

"You killed Donovan?" He asked it as a question, but I knew he already had the answer.

"He was going to kill my dad," Stiles said. "Was I supposed to just let him?"

"You weren't supposed to do this," Scott said. "None of us are."

"You think we had a choice?" Stiles asked.

"There's always a choice," Scott said.

"You could've told us!" Ava said. "We could have helped you."

"It was us or him!" I protested. "We didn't have time."

"Some of us can't do what you two can," Stiles said. "Some of us aren't true alphas who never make mistakes! Some us don't have hundreds of years of knowledge to always make the right choices!" His voice rose as he got more and more upset. "We have to defend ourselves the best we can!"

"But the way it happened!" Scott said. "There's a point where it's not self defense any more."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I looked between him and Ava. "It was an accident!"

"Oh please, Brooke," Ava said. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"You don't believe us, do you?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I want to," he said.

"Then do it, believe us." We both looked at Scott. "Say you believe us." He took a step towards him. Scott and Ava both recoiled. Stiles looked at the wrench he was holding and dropped his arm.

"We can't kill people," Scott said.

Ava shook her head. "I wanted to believe you'd changed, Brooke. But you haven't. You're still the same selfish, manipulative person you've always been."

"Ava, please," I whispered. She turned away from me and went inside the clinic.

"How do we fix this?" Stiles asked. "Just tell me what to do."

Scott looked at us for a minute. "Maybe you should go talk to you dad." He followed Ava inside, leaving us in the rain.

Stiles got back in the Jeep, and I did too. We drove in silence. Stiles had handed me the wrench and I was clutching onto it.

Smoke started pouring into the car. "Damn it!" Stiles shouted. He slammed on the breaks. I got out to look at the car. Stiles grabbed the tools from the back. He returned with the set of wrenches, when he opened it I saw the empty place and was reminded about the bloody wrench I was holding. I held it out towards him.

Suddenly he turned and threw the box across the street, making me jump. Then he took the wrench from my hand and started to throw it after the box, but he stopped, looked at it, and then threw it into the windshield of his Jeep instead.

He sank down on the ground, and I slowly sat down next to him. "We'll get through this," I whispered. "We still have each other." I slid my hand toward his, but he didn't take it. He didn't even look at me. I stared at him for a moment and then flickered away to the astral plane before he could see me cry.

**APOV**

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted saying them. But that didn't make them any less true. Brooke had always been ruthless when it came to survival, our lives were more important than anyone else's, we would live no matter the cost. I had learned from her, to kill first and ask questions later, but I had changed. I had learned compassion and mercy. There was a peaceful way to survive.

Liam was holding Hayden in the corner. "She's getting worse," he told Scott, when he walked in a few moments behind me.

"It must be some kind of mercury poisoning," Theo said.

"Scott, remember when you told me you'd do anything to save her?" Liam asked. "If she was a real werewolf, we'd be able to save her. Please, you've got to give her the bite."

I looked at Scott. He looked conflicted. Finally he shook his head, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Liam asked, standing up. "You promised!"

"I'm not going to do something I think will kill her," Scott said. "Look at her, she's too weak to survive it."

"Guys," Theo said. We turned to look at him. He was holding Hayden who had passed out. "We've got to do something."

"Your mom," I said to Scott. "Maybe Melissa can help."

He nodded. "I'll call her."

I walked over to Hayden and Theo. Liam followed me. "We're going to save her, Liam. You can't lose hope."

He shook his head. "We've been making a lot of promises we can't keep."

OoOoO

When Melissa arrived we helped her as much as we could. "What are we doing?" Liam asked.

"It's called chelation therapy," he said. "It removes heavy metals from the blood." Hayden was awake, but barely. She looked around the room, but I wasn't sure she was actually seeing anything. "The problem is, it can damage the kidneys and Hayden only has one to begin with." Melissa stuck a needle into her hand, Hayden let out a small groan of pain.

"You're hurting her!" Liam grabbed Melissa's wrist.

"And you're hurting me."

Liam let her go. "Remember we're here to save a life, not kill each other," Theo said.

"It's the full moon, we can feel it even during the day," Scott said.

"It's a supermoon tonight too," I said.

"What's that mean for you guys?" Melissa asked as she set up the IV. "It makes you super strong, super aggressive?"

"Both."

"Why don't you guys go wait in the lobby?" Melissa suggested. "Give me the room."

Scott, Theo, and I headed towards the door, but Liam chose to stay. "We're going to need help with him tonight," Theo said.

"Liam? He'll be okay," I said.

"He's sixteen and in love. Everything that's going on with Hayden already has him on edge, the supermoon is only going to amplify that. We need help, and I don't just mean restraints. We need the pack."

"I'm not so sure there is one anymore," Scott said.

"Let me talk to them," Theo said. "I'll see what I can do."

He stood up and I did too. "You're right. I'll go with you."

I started to push open the door. "Ava?" I turned. "Maybe you should call Derek." I looked at him for a moment and then headed outside.

We got in Theo's car. Neither of us said anything for a minute. "Lydia texted me a few minutes ago, she had a lead on Parrish. I bet she's at the library."

"Are you going to call Derek?" He asked.

I tossed my phone back and forth in my hands. "Can't."

"Why not?"

"We broke up." I looked up. "More precisely, I broke up with him. Probably not permanently, at least I hope not. It was just too hard keeping secrets from him. But I couldn't tell him what was going on, I didn't want him getting involved."

"You were protecting him," Theo said.

My phone rang making me jump. It was Malia. "Hey, we were just about to come looking for you."

"Oh," she said. "I just dropped Stiles off at the Sheriff station, the Jeep is finally done for."

"Is Brooke with you?" I asked.

"No, haven't seen her." Theo pulled up outside the school. I motioned for him to go inside without me.

"Are you okay, you sound weird?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I think Stiles and I might have broken up," she said. "I asked him about Donovan."

"You knew?" I asked.

"It was just a guess," she said. "He and Brooke were acting so strange, and I saw the bite on his shoulder."

"Scott and I confronted them about it," I told her. "It didn't go well. Everyone's a little tense right now. Just give him time, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Unless he's already moved on," she mumbled. Quickly she asked, "Do you really think they'd hurt someone on purpose if there was no other way?"

"I don't want to," I said. "But I don't know what to believe anymore. It wouldn't be the first time my sister did something like this."

"And Stiles?"

"Donovan threatened his dad, you know how close Stiles is with him."

"I don't know the whole story," she said. "Honestly I don't know any of the story. But I know Stiles, and so do you. This isn't him. Maybe you should talk to Brooke, hear her side of the story."

"I'm probably the last person she'd want to speak to right now."

"Try. We can't give up on this pack without a fight."

"You still believe in this pack?" I asked her.

"Of course, we always have each other's backs. Now is no different. See you later."

I put my phone in my pocket and got out of the car. Theo was already leaving the building. "Any sign of her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She's not here."

"I'm going to head back to the loft," I told him.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I left my car here yesterday, but thanks. Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, you too."


	49. Chapter 49

****APOV** **

The loft was messy. Books were piled up on the table and papers thrown everywhere. I didn’t remember leaving it this way. When I looked down at the notepad I recognized Brooke’s writing. Most of it was in Welsh, but at the bottom of the page, surrounded by question marks was “Hellhound.”

“Brooke?” I called. There wasn’t an answer but I hadn’t expected there to be.

Then one of the books slammed shut. “What do you want?”

“Is that your research for Parrish?” I asked. “You think he’s a Hellhound?”

“Yeah, I do,” he said. “Speaking of which, I should probably go tell them that.”

“Brooke, wait!” She stopped. “How are you writing and flipping pages and all that? Two days ago you were having trouble sitting in a car.”

“We found the Nemeton,” she told me. “I feel more alive than I have in months. Not that you care.”

“Brooke, please. Tell me what happened.”

“We killed Donovan, you know that. You already put me on trial and found me guilty.”

“You said it was an accident.”

“And you said you didn’t believe me,” she said.

“Please, I’m asking you to tell me the story. I want to know everything.” I shook my head. “I’m trying to see your side, I really am.”

She looked at me for a moment. “Donovan attacked Stiles. We thought we’d be safe in the library, but he got in. Stiles dropped his phone in the fight. There was no way to call for help. I could’ve tracked you down, but Stiles asked me to stay. I was so scared, Ava. I was scared that if I left him, Donovan would kill him before I could bring help, so I stayed. Stiles climbed the scaffolding, but Donovan had him by the legs, so he pulled the pin. The scaffolding collapsed, it was just supposed to knock Donovan down.” She stopped and twisted a piece of hair around her finger.

“What happened?” I encouraged.

“One of the beams stabbed Donovan through the chest. He was dying. There was nothing we could do. By the time an ambulance arrived he’d be gone. So I did the only thing I could.” Tears were bubbling up in Brooke’s eyes. She looked down at the ground. “He had to have been in so much pain, I couldn’t watch that. I froze his heart. I just wanted to put him out of his misery.”

When she looked up at me tears were running down her face. I sniffled and realized I had started crying too. I crossed the distance between us and hugged her. “I’m so sorry, Brooke. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry you thought you couldn’t tell me, that you had to keep this bottled up.” I squeezed her. “I shouldn’t have been so quick to believe Theo. I’m sorry for what I said to you. You’re not the person you used to be.”

“It’s okay,” she said, letting go. “But now do you finally believe me about Theo?”

I nodded. “We’ve got to stop him. He’s out looking for the rest of the pack, we’ve got to get to them before he does.” I pulled out my phone and tried each of my friends, but no one answered.

“I’ll go look for them,” Brooke told me. “Keep trying to find them.” She disappeared.

I headed towards the door and came face to face with Theo. “I can’t let you help your friends.”

“You lied to us about Brooke and Stiles,” I said.

“They killed Donovan, didn’t they?”

“You made them sound like monsters!” I snapped. “It was an accident.”

“So I embellished a little, is that a crime?”

“What’s your goal here?” I asked. “What are you trying to accomplish by ripping this pack apart?”

“I didn’t lie about why I came to Beacon Hills,” he said. “I came for a pack. I came for the werecoyote who’s first instinct is to kill, the banshee who’s surrounded by death, the dark kitsune, the beta with anger issues, void Stiles.” He smiled. “And your sister. The wraith that’s just counting down the days till she goes nuclear.”

“What about Scott?” I asked.

“We can’t all be perfect like Scott can we?” He asked. “A true alpha. But how perfect is he really? He was so quick to turn on his best friend. His pack is falling apart around him. No, Scott’s not the alpha I want.” He smirked. “Aren’t you going to ask why I left you off?”

“Why?” I asked humoring him, hoping to buy myself some time for Brooke to return.

“You’re no better than him. Angel, human, demon, that’s the cycle, right? So, what, you’re an angel now? You died and came back with wings and a halo? You think you’re so much better than everyone around you. Even your own sister had to prove to you that she was good enough, that she’s _changed_.”

I lunged at him. He was caught off guard and stumbled. Then he came flying at me. He threw me into one of the support beams. I focused my energy and shoved him back, he fell onto of the coffee table, holding all of Brooke’s researched. The glass shattered and he hit the ground.

He wasn’t down for long. He tackled me to the ground. I struggled to get away from him, but he was stronger than I was. He bashed my head into the ground and everything went fuzzy. The last thing I felt was a hard kick to my ribs and then I passed out.

****BPOV** **

I found Malia first. “Where is everyone?” I asked her. “Have you seen Lydia or Scott?” She shook her head. “In case you hadn’t figured it out for yourself, Theo is bad news. We’ve got to find everyone before something bad happens.”

I looked around. We were next to an ambulance. Braeden came around the corner. “Oh great,” she said. “You know, if you’d just been upfront with all of this, maybe I could’ve helped.”

I stared at her. “Right, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Brooke, Ava’s dead sister.”

“Next time you see your sister, tell her that keeping secrets gets people killed,” she said, not missing a beat.

“I’ll be sure to pass along the message.” I looked to Malia. “We’ve got to find our friends.”

Malia nodded. “We’re best splitting up.”

“But Theo-“

“If Theo comes back, Braeden and I can handle him.”

I nodded and went back to looking for the rest of the pack. I found Ava in the library. Scott was lying on the stairs. Mason was on his knees next to them. “What happened?”

“I just got here, and he-“ Ava stopped. “Scott, please wake up!”

“It was Theo,” Mason said. “Liam beat him up pretty bad and then…”

“I can bring him back,” I told them. “I can save him.”

Ava looked up, terror in her eyes. “I can’t find his heartbeat.”

“I’ll get him,” I told her. I possessed him. I couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black. But I couldn’t be in here if he was all the way gone. I needed a soul to latch onto, not just a body. “Scott?” I called. “It’s Brooke! I’m going to help you, okay?”

I knew exactly where we were, the bridge. I couldn’t see anything. I had no way of knowing how close I was to Scott. “Follow the sound of my voice!”

“Brooke?” Hands grabbed mine. Suddenly my eyes focused and I could see. Scott was in front of me holding onto my hands.

I looked around. I couldn’t see the end of the bridge in either directions, all I could see was the fog. “Have you seen anything?” I asked him.

“No, it was dark,” he said.

I nodded. “Then we haven’t made it too far yet, we can go back.”

“Which way is back?” He asked. I looked around again. Fog obscured the path.

“Scott!” A voice yelled.

“Is that my mom?” He asked.

“This way!” I pushed him towards Melissa’s voice, but I didn’t move.

He stopped and looked at me. “Come on.” I glanced back in the other direction. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. You’ve done nothing but help us since you got here. I shouldn’t have let Theo get in my head.” He took a step towards me and grabbed my hand again. “We can’t do this without you. Please.”

I nodded. “We’ve got to hurry.”

I stumbled forward. Ava caught me. We both looked at Scott’s body. For a moment nothing happened. “I found him,” I whispered. And then he roared.

OoOoO

Melissa was called into the hospital, so Ava and I took Scott back to the McCall’s. Ava fussed over his injuries, while I stared out the window. I couldn’t stop thinking about the bridge, and how I’d really considered crossing it.

Scott’s phone rang. He put his mother on speaker. “It’s the Sheriff,” she said. “He was attacked, probably by one of those chimeras. He’s in surgery now, so we don’t know anything yet. Maybe you should come down here to be with Stiles.”

The three of us shard a look, Stiles probably didn’t really want to see any of us. “We’ll be there,” Scott told her.

“Are you healing, Scott?” Melissa asked.

His ripped shirt was so bloody, I couldn’t tell if he was still bleeding or not. “I’ll be okay,” he assured her. After he hung up he looked at us. “I’m going to bandage this up, then we can head over there, okay?”

“Let me help,” Ava offered.

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ve got it, just wait here.” So it was still bleeding then. If Ava saw, she’d make him sit this one out. He headed upstairs. I walked over to the window.

“Go be with Stiles,” Ava told me. I turned back to look at her suddenly. “You’re worried about him.” I nodded. It wasn’t exactly untrue. I was worried about him, but that wasn’t the reason I was so on edge. “We’ll meet you at the hospital in a bit.” I gave her a half-smile and then left.

When I arrived at the hospital, I found Stiles in the waiting room. He looked upset. He’d been crying, and he was wringing his hands. I wanted to go to him, sit down, and tell him it was all going to be okay. But the last time I’d seen him he hadn’t even been able to look at me.

So instead I remained hidden, and watched him suffer.

****APOV** **

I was worried about Scott. Sure, Brooke had brought him back from the dead. But his injuries were still pretty bad. I wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold up in a fight against the Dread Doctors. I was just about to make the executive decision that he needed to stay in bed. Then I heard a thump. I ran upstairs and found him lying unconscious in the hallway.

“Damn it, Scott!” I ran over to his side and knelt down. I checked his pulse, steady. “You need to rest,” I whispered, though I knew he wouldn’t be able to hear me.

I heard someone walking up the steps and I jumped to my feet, hands outstretched ready to fling whoever it was back downstairs. “Whoa, hey, it’s just me,” Parrish said.

I glanced behind him. “Lydia?” He turned to look at her. “What happened?” She looked absolutely awful. Black circles were under her eyes, and blood dripped down from a wound on her forehead.

He shook his head. “I’m not sure. Where’s Scott? I’ll tell you both together.”

I motioned for him to follow me down the hall. Scott was still on the ground. “He passed out.” Parrish helped me lift Scott up to his feet. Scott came to and glanced around, as if for a moment he didn’t remember where he was.

We took both Scott and Lydia downstairs and sat them on the couch. “I found her by the nemeton,” Parrish told us. “Her body was so cold, practically hypothermic. She’d carved something into a rock with her fingernails.” I glanced at her hand. Her fingers were ragged and bloody from digging into stone. “It was a badge.”

“A warning,” Scott said.

“We’ve got to get her to the hospital,” I said. “Hopefully there’s something they can do to help her.” I shook my head. “God, I wish Deaton was here.”

Scott nodded. “Me too.”

OoOoO

Parrish carried Lydia into the hospital, I ran in right behind him. “Scott, find Stiles. I’m going to stay with Lydia.” Nurses crowded around Lydia, pushing Parrish and me away.

I put my hand on his arm. “She’s going to be okay,” I told him. “Lydia is a lot tougher than she looks.”

He gave me a small smile. “I know.”

The two of us waited while the doctors checked her out. There wasn’t anything they could do immediately, so they had her taken to a room until they could do further testing. Parrish and I tried to go see her, but Natalie Martin stood in our way.

“No way,” she said to me. “Stay away from my daughter.”

“Ms. Martin,” Parrish started.

“You too,” she told him.

“Please,” I said. “Lydia is my best friend. I just want to see her.”

“You did this to her, you and all your friends. Lydia was normal before you all came into her life.” I wanted to say that she was sort of wrong, that Lydia had never been normal. We’d just brought out the supernatural side of her. But I kept my mouth shut.

“Can you just,” I paused. “Keep us updated?” I asked. I tried to peer into the room, but she shifted to block my view. “Lydia really is my best friend.”

Ms. Martin’s face softened just a little bit. “Stay in the waiting room, I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

I nodded and turned away. I quickly wiped away tears that were threatening to spill over. Parrish put a hand on my shoulder and led me to the chairs just down the hall. “When Lydia wakes up, things will be okay,” he said. “She’s an adult, her mom can’t stop her from seeing you forever.”

“What if she doesn’t wake up?” I asked quietly.

“She will,” he told me. “She’s tougher than she looks, remember?”


	50. Chapter 50

****BPOV** **

I was standing by the door looking into Stilinski’s room. “How’s he doing?” Scott asked, joining me.

I shrugged. “They thought he was going to be okay,” I told him. “But now they’re not so sure. See that bruise on his neck?” Scott nodded. “Could be a sign of internal bleeding.”

“You don’t think so?”

I shook my head. “Poison.” Before I could say anything else, the other door flew open. Stiles yelled as he lunged at Scott, flying right through me. Whatever the nemeton had done to me before, it appeared to be wearing off.

“Where were you?” Stiles screamed at him. He pinned him to the ground. I wasn’t sure if Scott was letting him, or if he was really that weak. “Where the hell were you?”

I grabbed Stiles’ arms, but he shook me off. Melissa and a deputy ran down the hall. “Stop it!” Melissa shouted. The deputy pulled Stiles off of Scott and I helped Scott to his feet.

Stiles was breathing heavy, but he didn’t appear to want to punch Scott anymore. “Your dad isn’t the only one who got hurt.”

“You’ll heal,” Stiles told him.

Scott adjusted his jacket to cover up the blood that had seeped through his bandages. He should’ve let Ava help. “I’m not talking about me, I’m talking about Lydia.”

Stiles stepped away from the deputy. “Where is she?” He asked. Scott motioned for us to follow him. We headed downstairs and he led us to another wing. Ava and Parrish were sitting in the hall. Ava was leaning on Jordan’s shoulder looking close to tears.

“Is she okay?” Stiles asked. Ava shot up, swiping a finger under her eyes. She never did like people to see her cry.

“We don’t know,” Parrish said. “Her mom won’t let anyone in.”

Stiles started toward the door. “You really don’t want to try it,” Ava said warily.

He shook his head. “I think I know what happened.” Ava reached out a hand to stop him, but he brushed past her.

I could hear Ms. Martin yelling at him from here. Ava cringed. “We didn’t do this,” I said quietly.

Ava looked at me. “Didn’t we though? We’ve all been so distant. No one had anyone’s back. Maybe we didn’t _do_ this, but we let it happen. That’s just as bad.”

OoOoO

Stiles led us all down to the morgue. Melissa met us there. “Any update on Lydia?” She asked.

“It was Theo,” Stiles said. “I’m sure of it. He was digging around in her mind. He’s been interested in it ever since he saw Scott do it to Corey.”

“But why?” Melissa asked. “What was he looking for?”

“An advantage,” Scott said. “The same thing he’s always looking for.”

“Then what did he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?” Parrish asked.

“It left me alone with Liam,” Scott said. “He didn’t want anything to interfere with killing me.”

“But he didn’t figure Brooke into the equation,” Ava said.

“He’s scared of me,” I mumbled. “I did try to kill him.” I shrugged. “Should’ve finished the job.” Ava and Scott both glanced at me. “Come on, you cannot argue against that one.” When they looked away I rolled my eyes. I thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile on Stiles’ face, but it was gone before I could tell for sure.

“We need to find this kid,” Parrish said.

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?” Melissa asked. “He almost killed Scott.”

“I don’t think he wanted my dad to die,” Stiles said. “If he did, he wouldn’t have told me where to find him. Maybe he knows how to save him too.”

“You’re just going to talk to him?” Melissa asked skeptically.

“I’ll go with you,” Scott said. “He doesn’t know I’m alive, it’ll give us an advantage.”

“He’ll know you’re there,” Stiles said.

“You can’t go alone,” Ava insisted.

“How do we even find him?” Parrish asked.

“We don’t need to, he’ll come to me.”

“I’m coming with,” I told him.

He shrugged. “Fine, meet me there.”

OoOoO

Stiles sat on the second step, facing the front door. The door was open so he’d be the first thing Theo saw. Stiles poured a line of mountain ash, though we both knew it wouldn’t stop Theo. I sat two steps behind Stiles. Scott was upstairs, just out of view.

We didn’t have to wait long for Theo to show up. He walked up to the door, took one look at the mountain ash, and then stepped over it. “Guess we’re all telling the truth now.” He glanced up the stairs. I could tell he’d sensed Scott.

“Should’ve realized you were a chimera back when I tried to possess you,” I said, distracting him.

“You tried to possess me?” He asked.

I smirked. “Lucky for you, it didn’t work.”

Stiles threw Scott’s bloody shirt at Theo. “You killed my best friend.”

“If we’re being honest, was he really your best friend in the end?” Theo asked.

Stiles didn’t say anything for a moment. “You’re going to let my father die?”

“If I wanted him to die, I wouldn’t have told you where to find him.”

“Then why is his body shutting down?” Stiles asked. “Why are they saying there’s a toxin in his system?”

“I’m not the bad guy, Stiles.”

“Really?” I asked. “You had me fooled.”

“I’m a survivor,” he told me. “If you knew the things I know…”

“What _do_ you know?” Stiles asked.

“I know what’s coming. I know what the Dread Doctors created. And I know what Parrish is.” He glanced at me. “I’m guessing you know too. I saw all the books at the loft. I found it in Lydia’s mind.”

“Right before you drove her insane,” Stiles noted.

“Collateral damage.”

I narrowed my eyes. “What about the pack you wanted to build?” I asked, remembering what Ava had told me. “Didn’t you want her in it?”

“Who says she can’t still be?” He asked. “I needed to know what she knew. If you’re both right about Parrish, things are going to get a lot worse.”

“I don’t care,” Stiles said.

“You should. If your dad does survive, he won’t be Sheriff of anything for much longer.”

“What’s happening to him?” Stiles asked. Theo turned away. Stiles lunged at him, but Theo threw him against the steps. I could’ve gone after Theo, but I didn’t think it was any use. If he did know something about Stilinski, he wasn’t going to tell us.

I knelt down next to Stiles. “Hey, Stiles, wake up.” I shook him lightly. His eyes fluttered open. He put one of his hands over mine on his chest for a moment, and then stood up.

“I’m fine,” he told me. Scott looked at him concerned. “I’m okay. Did you get anything out of him?”

Scott shook his head. “He was calm the whole time. His heart only jumped twice, for just a second. Once when Brooke threatened him.” I smirked.

“And the second time?” Stiles pressed.

“When you said your dad was poisoned.”

“That could be something,” Stiles said. “A jump could mean surprise.”

“Yeah, I think so,” Scott said. We all thought for a moment. “He never said he was the one who attacked your dad.”

“Another chimera,” I said. “But who?”

Stiles went out to his rental car. He reached down and pressed the lock button before Scott could get into the car. “Wait, Stiles. You can’t go by yourself, you don’t even know what you’re looking for.” Stiles didn’t say anything. He put the car into drive. Scott jumped in front of the SUV. “You can’t do this alone, you need me. You need a pack. I can call Liam.”

“Liam just tried to kill you,” Stiles reminded him.

“Then let me help.”

“You believed Theo.”

I appeared in the car next to him. “You can’t stop me from coming with you. I get that you’ve changed your mind about me, but I’m still your friend. Let me help you.” He didn’t say anything, but also didn’t try to convince me to leave. “We could use Scott’s help too. Neither of us is exactly gifted with super senses.”

“How did you forgive them so easily?” He asked me.

I shrugged. “Ava sought me out first, I told her the whole story. And Scott pulled me off the bridge, when he could have let me go. He told me that he was stupid for believing Theo. But Ava and Scott aren’t the only ones who let Theo get in their heads. He got to all of us.” I glanced up at Scott, urging him to say something else.

“We’ve survived an alpha pack, dark Druids, professional assassins,” Scott reminded him. “We can survive Dread Doctors and chimeras too.”

Stiles looked at him for a moment. “We’re not looking for a missing chimera, we’re looking for a missing teenager. He got out of the car and ran back up to his room. Scott and I followed.

I sat on Stiles’ bed, looking at the white board with all our notes. Scott looked at it, as if he’d never seen it before. Maybe he hadn’t, at least not in a while. “There was a call a few hours ago about a kid from Beacon High who never came home last night.” He ran his finger down the list of teens who were genetic chimeras. “Noah Patrick.”

OoOoO

We drove to the high school, and Scott broke into the kid’s locker. He pulled out a wadded up flannel. “Now we can track him.” Scott tossed the flannel toward me. At first I thought he was throwing it to me, then Malia reached out and caught it.

“You called her?” Stiles asked.

“We need all the help we can get,” Scott told her. “She’s a better tracker than me.”

She shrugged. “And I know what this kid looks like.”

****APOV** **

Parrish and I returned to the hallway outside Lydia’s room. Ms. Martin was in the hall talking to a doctor. “Ms. Martin,” Parrish called. The doctor glanced up and then said something to Natalie. Ms. Martin signed the papers and handed the doctor the clipboard. “Who was that?”

“She’ll be safe there,” she told us.

“Safe where?” I asked. “What did you sign?”

“I did what I had to.” She shook her head. “The best place for Lydia is Eichen House.”

I looked at Parrish and grabbed his arm, yanking him down the hallway after the doctor. We watched as Lydia was rolled out of her room on a stretcher. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand. “We’re going to help you, Lydia,” I told her. “I promise you, we will fix this.”

“Miss,” one of the nurses said. “I’m going to have to ask you to step away.”

I let Lydia’s hand drop. Parrish led me downstairs, to the ambulance they were loading her into. Ms. Martin got in with her. “We’ll find a way to get her out of there,” Parrish said. “Even if I have to break through the walls.”

The doctor closed the door, blocking our view of the Martins. “Good luck with that, Deputy.” I watched the doctor get into the front seat. Something about him was off, but I couldn’t place it. Maybe it was just Eichen House, everything there was creepy even the staff.

My phone rang. I stepped away from Parrish to take the call. “Mason?”

“Hey, uh, you think you can come help us?” He asked.

“Is everything okay?” I asked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah,” he told me. “No, don’t worry. Everything is fine. Its just, Liam is going a little crazy right now.”

“And you need me to calm him down?” I asked.

“Yeah, well, that and we’re kinda looking for the nemeton.”

“What? Why?”

“Liam doesn’t believe Hayden is really dead. Her body was taken like all the rest, so we’re going to the nemeton to find it. He needs closure.”

“Okay, meet me in the woods in like twenty minutes?” I asked. “Do you have a map?”

He sighed. “Yes, Liam does. We know the part of the woods.”

“Okay, be there as soon as possible.”

OoOoO

Liam and Mason were wandering aimlessly when I pulled up. They came up to me. “Do you know where this thing is?” Mason asked me.

“Not exactly,” I said. “It has to want to be found.” I held up a crystal attached to a chain.

“You have a rock,” Liam said. “Great.”

I rolled my eyes. “I have Druid ancestors. Gives me a leg up when it comes to this tree.”

“It’s a meeting spot for Druids, right?” Mason asked.

I nodded. “They’re not always trees. But they’re always on ley lines, and they always attract supernatural creatures.” I motioned for him to follow me into the woods. “Brooke told me she was here the other day.” The scrying stone moved as if a magnet was pulling it. We followed it through the woods and eventually it stopped.

Liam and Mason looked around. “What’s that mean?”

“It means we should be there,” I said.

“But it’s not here.” Liam knelt down. Mason and I crouched down next to him. I put a hand on his shoulder. “I couldn’t save her.”

“No one could,” Mason told him. “I was standing right there. Melissa did everything medically possible.”

“While I was trying to kill Scott.”

“Theo got into your head, he got into everyone’s heads,” I told him. “You were so angry and scared, and the supermoon just amplified all of that. Theo took advantage of your emotions, because that’s what Theo does.”

“You’re a werewolf, you can’t control the effects of the moon on you,” Mason reminded him. “You can’t blame yourself-“ He stopped and stood up. Liam and I did too.

“What?” Liam asked.

“The nemeton is a beacon for supernatural creatures, right?” Mason asked me. I nodded. “So what if it takes a supernatural creature to find it?”

Liam and I looked at each other, then back at Mason. “We’re both supernatural creatures, and we can’t find anything,” Liam reminded him.

“Because you’re looking through human eyes.”

“Brooke couldn’t find it until she looked from the astral plane,” I realized. “I don’t know if I have supernatural eyes.” I turned to Liam.

His eyes flashed gold, and he looked around. “Mason, look.” Mason looked just as confused as me, and then we both saw it.

“Intense.”

We walked toward the tree. Liam circled it looking for Hayden, but her body was nowhere to be found. “Only four bodies,” I said.

“Where are the other four chimeras?” Mason asked. I searched the faces, looking to see which were here.

“I only care about one,” Liam said. “Hayden’s alive, she has to be.”

“Okay, well, we’ve gotta tell someone about this,” Mason said. “We can get the cops down here and figure out who’s alive, who’s dead.”

Tracy and Corey were missing. I found Donavan’s body, there was a part of me that was relieved he was really dead. It meant Stiles was safe. “We’ll head back to the Sheriff station,” I told them. “If there’s even still anyone there.” Light flooded the clearing. We turned to face three patrol cars.

“Stay right where you are,” one of the cops said. I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the lights.

“That’s it,” a familiar voice said. “That’s where I found the bodies, four of them.” The girl stepped forward, blocking the light so we could see her face. Hayden.


	51. Chapter 51

****BPOV** **

Noah’s scent led us to an old train station. It wasn’t the depot Derek had lived in when Ava first met him, but it looked similar. I wondered if they were going to be okay, I knew they hadn’t been talking. I hadn’t brought it up with her, because we’d been so distant the last few weeks.

Stiles and I dropped back, letting Malia and Scott go ahead. “Did you two…” I trailed off.

“We broke up,” Stiles told me.

“Oh, okay.” I wondered if it had to do with Donovan, or me, or neither. I wasn’t sure I had any idea what was going on in Stiles’ head anymore.

“Come on!” Scott called. He was standing in front of a service tunnel. Malia must have already ducked inside. Stiles and I followed.

“I got his scent,” Malia told us. She walked over to the wall and touched something. She held up two fingers that were covered in fresh blood. “This is Noah’s. He was here recently.”

“I think we’ve been down tunnels like this before,” Scott said. “When we were looking for Hayden.”

“Maybe we’re closer to the answers than we thought,” I said.

“Not the answers that will help my dad,” Stiles said. “We can’t keep standing-“ Someone jumped from the shadows and threw him against the wall. I lunged for the boy, wrapping my fingers around his neck. Frost shot from my hands.

“Let me go,” the boy begged. “Please.” I let him go and he stumbled back, clutching his throat. “They’re coming!”

“What did you do to the Sheirff?” I asked him.

He backed away. Malia grabbed him. “I can’t remember! I swear!”

“You can’t remember anything?” Stiles asked him. He pushed Noah into a wall.

“I can’t remember anything when I change!”

“You clawed my dad half to death, and poisoned him!”

“I hear them,” Malia said. I glanced at her.

“Brooke, get Stiles and Noah out of here,” Scott told me. “Go to the hospital.”

I ran up to Stiles and grabbed his arm. “We’ve got to get out of here or we’re all dead.” Stiles didn’t want to let the boy go. But he relented, grabbing Noah by the collar and pulling him down the tunnel.

Noah didn’t need any encouragement to run away from the Dread Doctors. The three of us ran until we hit a locked gate. I started to reach out for it. I could probably freeze the metal if I tried hard enough. But Noah stopped me. Bones emerged from his hands as he shifted. He reached out, grabbed the gate, and ripped it off the wall.

As we ran to the surface, I grabbed Stiles. “He’s part berserker,” I told him. “It’s bone marrow poisoning.”

“Go to the hospital, tell them,” he told me. I nodded and left him and Noah behind.

OoOoO

By the time Stiles got to me, his dad had already been in surgery for an hour. “How is he?” He asked.

“They think he’s going to be okay,” I told him. “They said it was just in time.”

“Thank you.”

I shrugged. “I’d do it for anyone.” He smiled. Surprisingly, I actually believed that was true.

“You were wrong earlier,” he said.

“Was I?”

“I haven’t changed my mind about you,” he told me. “I know it seemed like I did, and I’m sorry.”

Melissa came into the hall. “He’s out of surgery. He probably won’t wake up for a little while, but you’re welcome to see him.”

Stiles started to follow her, but turned back when he realized I wasn’t right behind him. “Come sit with me?” He asked. I smiled and nodded.

Stilinski was still unconscious, like Melissa had said. Stiles pulled two chairs up to the bed for us to sit in. He reached for my hand. It took effort to make it solid enough to be held. I needed to go back to the nemeton soon. I’d had a taste of being human, and I wanted more. But for tonight, this was enough.

****APOV** **

It was hours before we were finally allowed to leave the police station. I’d made up some bullshit excuse about us going out to the woods for a last minute class project. I wasn’t sure if they believed me, but it wasn’t like walking around the woods at night was a crime.

I left Liam in Mason’s care and headed back to the loft. Brooke was gone, but I wasn’t surprised. The loft was quiet without her, without anyone. When I shared it with, what felt like, half of Beacon Hills’ werewolves, I’d wanted the quiet. Now, it just seemed lonely.

I reached for my phone. I still had month old texts from Derek. I texted him once, telling him I needed to focus on my friends and myself. That maybe after graduation we could pick things back up, but until then I needed space. After that I’d gotten a series of text over the next week, asking if I was okay. It wasn’t exactly space, but then again, he knew me well enough to know when I was lying.

My finger hovered over the call button. But, before I could press it, my phone started buzzing in my hand. “Scott?”

“Hey, do you think you could come over?” He asked. “There’s something you need to see. There’s a new chimera. I think it’s the last one.”

OoOoO

Scott had left the front door open so I could just come right up. When I walked up to his room, he was busily working at putting together a board. A messy, disorganized version of the one in Stiles’ room. I cleared my throat. He jumped.

“Stiles makes them look better,” I commented.

He nodded. “Look so, here’s what we know so far.” He turned back to the board, but noticed a string had gotten stuck on his jacket.

“Wait-“ I started to warn him, but before I could he yanked his arm. The strings connected to it on the board, pulled their tacks out of the wall. Pictures, notes, and thumbtacks went flying. Scott groaned.

I knelt down next to him and started picking up. “How about, I put this together, and you just explain as we go along?”

****BPOV** **

While Stiles was asleep, I took the opportunity to return to the Nemeton. It was clear of bodies now. Stiles had gotten a text from Ava, explaining that the cops had found the bodies. Except, four of them were missing, including Hayden and Tracy Stewart.

It was more peaceful now, without the pile of dead bodies. Not that that had stopped me before. I could almost imagine what this place had been like when the tree still stood. I sat down on the stump again and let the Nemeton pass on some of its energy to me.

I didn’t know how long I had been gone, but when I returned to the hospital, Stilinski wasn’t in bed. Stiles was still asleep. I shook him lightly. “Where’s your dad?” I whispered. He looked around quickly and jumped up.

We both walked out into the hall, checking both directions. “Did you go somewhere?” He asked.

“Nemeton,” I told him. I wiggled my fingers. “Static free and alive as I can be.” I smirked at my own rhyme. We got on the elevator, and Stiles pressed the button for the basement. He didn’t comment on my condition, I had a feeling he was trying to ignore my impending doom. I know I was.

We found the Sheriff in the morgue, standing over a body. I knew who it was, without even seeing the nametag. Stiles and I shared a long look. Finally, he pushed the door open. Stilinski looked up at us, giving the tiniest nod.

Stiles walked toward his dad, and I followed. We stood across from Stilinski, with Donovan’s body between us. Stiles nervously rubbed his fingers together, I slipped mine through his and squeezed. “Did you really think you couldn’t tell me? Did you think I wouldn’t believe it was self defense?” Stilinski asked.

“We couldn’t tell anyone,” Stiles said. “What if it wasn’t self defense? What if I told you, I wanted Donovan dead?”

“I’d believe you. But, I also know that wanting someone dead, and murdering them are two different things.” He shook his head. “Brooke, you were there. Did it look like murder to you?”

“What Stiles did was self defense, he didn’t mean to kill him.” I looked down at Donovan’s body. “And I just did what I could.” Stiles squeezed my hand a little bit tighter.

“I would do anything to protect you, Stiles. I would destroy every piece of evidence. I’d burn the police station to the ground if I had to.”

We pushed the drawer back in, and shut the door. But none of us made a move to leave. “So, what, it just goes away?” Stiles asked.

The Sheriff shook his head. “No, not for you. Now you have to learn how to live with this burden. Find a counterbalance, it might only help for a little bit, but you just keep pushing through.”

I knew what he meant. I’d done my fair share of terrible things in the name of survival, much worse than this. Every time I had to find away to make it feel right. Ava never liked how long I’d stay in a town, but she never understood why I did it. I thought that maybe, if I could just help someone who needed a friend for a little bit, it would ease some of my guilt. Sometimes it helped, sometimes it didn’t.

“You should start with forgiving yourself,” Stilinski told him. “And if you’re not ready for that, maybe forgive someone else who really needs it.”

“Someone like Scott,” Stiles mumbled. Stilinski pulled Stiles into a big hug.

When he let his son go, he grabbed me next. He patted me on the back. “I’m glad he had you through this,” he told me. “I’m glad he wasn’t alone.”

OoOoO

I spent the rest of the day with Stiles and the Sheriff. We hadn’t heard anything else from Ava. I wasn’t sure if that was because there was nothing else to report, or if she was just giving Stiles his space.

“I’m going to go grab a snack,” Stiles said. “Either of you want anything?”

“I don’t eat,” I reminded him.

Stiles looked embarrassed a turned quickly toward the door. “Bring me some trail mix!” Stilinski called after him. For a moment we sat in silence. “So, you’re still a ghost.”

“That’s the thing about being dead, it’s not so easy to reverse,” I muttered.

“But you and Stiles…”

“It’s complicated.”

“What happened to Malia?”

“They broke up.”

The door opened, and Stiles came back in. Saving me from any more awkward conversation with his dad. Stiles grabbed the Sheriff’s laptop and pulled up CCTV footage. “Hey, give me that,” Stilinski reached for it.

Stiles turned away, moving it just out of reach. “Did you know they brought in another body?” He pulled up CCTV footage. Stilinski made another grab for the laptop. “Here we go. There’s something missing, maybe…”

I looked over his shoulder. The footage showed a huge creature barreling out of a building. “What the hell is that?”

****APOV** **

The door buzzer went off, alerting me someone was downstairs. I checked the screen to see Braeden. I sighed, but let her up. I met her in the living room. “Long time, no see,” I said.

“Whose fault is that?”

I rolled my eyes. “I was trying to protect him.”

“By lying your ass off to both of us?” She shook her head. “You could’ve gotten your friends killed.”

“Have you heard from him recently? Is he okay?”

“Ask him yourself,” she countered. “Malia and I have a little side project, we might need your help.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What sort of side project?”

“The kind that needs to be kept quiet. I wouldn’t be bringing you in, but it looks like Deaton is in trouble. I know how much he helped you before. I figure out of everyone, you’d be the one I could count on to keep a secret. Considering, you’ve proved yourself to be an excellent liar.” She looked smug.

“I’ll help, whatever you need,” I told her. “But only because it’s Deaton.”

She nodded. “Good, I’ll be in touch.”

OoOoO

Scott and I stood in his bathroom. “Alright so, here’s what I have.” I pulled out a tiny jar. “Smells like shit, but apparently it works like a charm. Well, not a charm, it’s just a salve.” I shook my head. “Point is, it’s magic. I found it in Brooke’s grimoire.” We spread it on a bandage and taped it down. “That looks terrible, I hope this works.”

“It would work better if you’d asked me to make it,” Brooke said, from the doorway. She took the jar off the counter. “Smells about right though.” She laughed. “I don’t know why it’s yellow though, did you cook it for too long?”

“I may have burned it a little bit,” I admitted.

She shook her head, but looked amused. “Well, if that nasty wound didn’t kill him, a little char isn’t going to hurt him.”

“As pleasant as that smell is, can we move on and show them the footage?” Stiles asked. Brooke nodded and closed the jar. “Alright, you heard about the body they found, right?” We both nodded. “Take a look at this.”

“Wait, you want our help?” Scott asked.

Stiles looked between the two of us. “If we’re going to find this guy, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” He played the CCTV footage. “Okay, technician goes in, then deputy Clarke. Then something really big comes charging out, then Clarke. Eventually they bring the technician’s body.”

“What am I missing?” Scott asked.

“Two go in, three come out,” Stiles explained.

“So, there’s another entrance?” I asked.

Brooke nodded. “That’s what we’re thinking. We’re going to check it out, and we were hoping you’d come with.”

Scott and I shared a look. Both of us surprised that Stiles was coming to us. “Yeah, of course,” Scott said finally.

The four of us headed to the facility. It was dark and gross, the typical sort of place you’d find a giant, scary monster. Two levels down we found were the technician had been killed. “There’s a grate under there,” Brooke noticed. Pointing out a huge cabinet that was overturned. “Maybe that’s how the chimera got in?”

Scott went over to push the cabinet out of the way. I could tell he was straining hard, but it wasn’t budging. He was still weak. “Hey, I got it,” I told him. I flicked my finger and the cabinet flew toward the other wall. Scott looked down, where the cabinet had been. There was a hole torn in the grate.

“Great, an even darker, grosser place,” I muttered. “Typical.” We climbed down the ladder and into the tunnels. Stiles used a backlight to track the chimera’s path. “Is that writing?” I grabbed Stiles’ arm, holding it still so I could read.

“It’s Latin,” he noted.

“I’ll take a picture,” Scott said, reaching for his phone. But before he could, Stiles dropped to the ground. I turned quickly and saw Tracy Stewart, claws and all. She lunged for me and I grabbed her by the wrists, keeping her claws from touching me.

I looked to Brooke for help, but she was frozen in place. Tracy had been the first chimera we’d tried to save. But, Brooke hadn’t been able to help her when the Dread Doctors came. “Behind you!” Stiles yelled from the ground.

Over Tracy’s shoulder, I saw one of the other chimeras attacking Scott. As if a spell was broken, Brooke grabbed Tracy by the neck. Frost shot out of her fingertips, and Tracy growled in pain. She stopped fighting me, and I let her go.

Tracy quickly realized there was nothing she could do to Brooke, and ran at Scott. With a wave of my hand, I flung Scott out of the way. He hit the ground, leaving Josh exposed. Tracy didn’t have time to course correct, and she hit Josh, claws out. He fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed.

Tracy tried to get up, put I pushed her back down. Corey appeared out of the wall, but he didn’t attack. Scott stared at him, fangs barred. “Okay, okay.” We all turned at the voice. Theo walked around the corner. “Maybe they aren’t ready to take on your pack.”

“How did you…” Brooke started, but trailed off. She watched Tracy and Corey pick up Josh. Theo looked amused.

“I don’t handle rejection well. I made some new friends.” He looked down at the ground, where the writing was. He stomped once, cracking the ground so the words were illegible. “Don’t worry, we’re on the same side now.”

I looked his pack over. “I wasn’t worried, but continue.”

“That thing is what we need to worry about now,” Theo told us. “It’s not a chimera.”

“It’s just a kid under there, like us,” Scott said.

Theo tilted his head. “Not anymore.” He turned and left with his pack, leaving the four of us behind.

Brooke and I helped Stiles sit up, though the effects of Tracy’s claws had yet to wear off. “He destroyed it, I don’t know what it said,” Scott muttered, looking at the cracked floor.

“Damnatio Memoriae,” Stiles told him. “A condemnation of memory. Whatever the Dread Doctors created is old, really old.”

“So, they didn’t create a new creature,” Scott said.

“They resurrected one,” Stiles finished.

“But what?”

Brooke and I sighed. “We’ll hit the books.”

“We’re going to need more than the books,” Scott said. “If Theo has a pack, we need ours too, more than ever.”

I looked from Stiles, to Brooke, back to Scott. “I think this is the best pack you’re going to get right now.”

He shook his head. “We need everyone.”

“Lydia’s locked in Eichen House. Kiera is who knows where. Malia is currently not speaking to any of us. And, Liam tried to kill you,” Stiles reminded him.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but we have to do it.”

After a moment, the three of us nodded. “They’re our best friends,” I said finally. “And we still have plenty of time to save this senior year.”


End file.
